Big Brother Japão III
by Willy Dan
Summary: ÚLTIMA SEMANA Recomeça o Reality-Show dos animes. Mas com muita novidade.
1. Entrada

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO III

Narração: Na primeira edição, uma estudante derruba outra sem usar a força. Na segunda, o sétimo sentido desperta contra a técnica ninja. Agora na terceira... Novos residentes, novos jogos, novos desafios. Agora Yunosuke Iha conduz a terceira edição do Big Brother Japão.

Yunosuke Iha aparece sob aplausos do povo.

Yunosuke: SALVE SALVE!!! Boa noite a todos do Brasil e do Japão. É uma honra começarmos este evento que tem feito a cabeça dos fãs de animes, de pseudo-animes, de séries não relacionadas... Está começando a terceira edição do Big Brother Japão! E hoje tenho uma convidada que não veio na primeira edição, por que seu cargo não permite. Mas veio comigo anunciar quem virá se hospedar na casa. Chegando da Trilogia Cosprayers e protagonista de Smash Hit, Mitsuki Ikuta!

(Mitsuki entrando)

Yunosuke: É um prazer tê-la aqui Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: Eu agradeço! 1m25 de altura não é fácil! E confundir-me com uma criança, pior ainda!

Yunosuke: Enquanto estiver aqui, o seu irmão não vai voar saia de ninguém, nem a sua. Caso isso aconteça, a gente cuida da situação. Agora como virão nossos participantes hoje?

Mitsuki: Como nas edições anteriores, mas em forma de casal. Entram juntos, e depois separam...

Yunosuke: Interessante! Agora quem serão os dois primeiros a entrar?

Mitsuki: Ela é uma sucubus, ou seja, figura mitológica que atrai os homens com sua beleza e torná-los suas vítimas. E ele, uma grande criança que sonha em ter os 12 mundos em suas mãos.

Yunosuke: Chegando no Big Brother Japão vem aí... Morrigan de Darkstalkers e Bucky de Jibaku-kun!

(Morrigan e Bucky entram)

Morrigan: Yuno eu estou lisongeada por isso, sabe?

Yunosuke: E sobre esse modelito humano? Você é mais reconhecida na forma real!

Morrigan: Eu sei! Mas olha que adoro assim para não acabar com minhas asas!

Bucky: Quando isto acabar, eu vou dominar o mundo. E vocês serão os meus escravos!

Mitsuki: O escravo aqui é você. Pode ir entrando na casa, morou?

Bucky: Como quiser! Mas guardem minhas palavras!

Yunosuke: Casca-grossa, esse aí! Mas qual o segundo casal?

Mitsuki: Temos uma mulher que odeia ser rebaixada por isso, além de ter uma tia que trabalha na Holanda! E um jovem que tem um robô de estimação além de ser um Medalutador, que salvou o mundo quatro vezes!

Yunosuke: Encostando os pés na casa, Utena a Garota Revolucionária e Ikki de Medabots!

(Utena e Ikki entram)

Utena: Como muita mulher diz, caso odeie ser rebaixada, sou mais macho que muito homem!

Yunosuke: Percebi. Não gosta de ser tratada como menina mimada... Mas por que o uniforme escolar?

Utena: Ah! Isto é porque minha tia é estilista! É como dos meninos, mas cor-de-rosa!

Mitsuki: E Ikki, fez bem em vir!

Ikki: Pena que o Metabee não pôde vir! Mas fico feliz pela oportunidade!

Yunosuke: Ele pode vir, mas se for emparedado. OK? Ele, Erika, os malucos, seu professor...

Ikki: QUALQUER UM, MENOS O TREINADOR MONTANHA!!! (se espanta)

Mitsuki: TSC! TSC! Amarelou, é mole? Vai para a casa! Yunosuke, quer saber quais os próximos?

Yunosuke: Claro, como não?

Mitsuki: Olha... Temos um pirata cara de borracha até hoje com desenho em produção e uma garota cuidadora de uma casa misteriosa cujo subordinado tem medo de assombrações e serve a ela para cozinhar e comprar álcool.

Yunosuke: Dos seus mundos para o BBJ, Monkey D. Ruffy de One Piece e Yuuko Miyamura de xxxHolic!

(Ruffy e Yuuko entram)

Ruffy: HEHEHE! E aí pessoal! Todo mundo bem?

Yunosuke: Ruffy, estamos bem sim! E a sua tripulação?

Ruffy: Olha, de boa. Na verdade, todos menos o Chopper, por quê?

Mitsuki: Segundo a direção do programa, animais que se julgam, aparentam, ou podem virar humanos estão proibidos de entrar.

Yunosuke: E foi uma correria do seu navio para cá. Agora Yuuko...

Yuuko: Quer que eu realize seu desejo? Me dê algo em troca como...

Mitsuki: Acho melhor ir para a casa, pode ser que queira meu cargo em troca!

Yuuko: Seria uma boa, mas eu pensava em outra coisa! Vai ficar para depois.

Mitsuki: Por pouco. Mas Yuno, e o próximo casal?

Yunosuke: Anuncie!

Mitsuki: OK, aqui vamos nós! Ela é uma guerreira mágica do fogo e trouxe consigo um eterno novato treinador de pokémons. Até hoje querendo ser o melhor do mundo.

Yunosuke: Podem entrar que a casa é de vocês, Hikaru Shidou das Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth e Ash Ketchum de Pokémon!

(Hikaru e Ash entram)

Ash: Quem é eterno novato?

Yunosuke: Ash, apesar de você ser especializado, tem muito o que aprender com muitos treinadores e até hoje não se especalizou!

Ash: GRRR! É MENTIRA!!! Se estivesse aqui, então como ganhei as insígnias de torneios e símbolos da Batalha da Fronteira?

Yunosuke: Não preciso responder essa! E Hikaru, como tem passado depois de tantas lutas?

Hikaru: Triste saber, mas foi ótimo! Salvar o mundo é legal, embora difícil!

Mitsuki: É... Suas amigas estão aqui também e só esperam você vencer. Dê o seu melhor!

Hikaru: Aposte que sim! (toda alegre)

Yunosuke: Mitsuki, próximo casal...

Mitsuki: Vejamos... Ah sim! Ela é prima de um garoto cujo trauma se resume em sua namorada de espécie até hoje desconhecida. E ele é um espadachim que quer esquecer sua fama de assassino.

Yunosuke: Cheguem mais, Yuka de Elfen Lied e Kenshin Himura de Samurai X!

(Yuka e Kenshin entram)

Mitsuki: Primeiramente é bom tê-los aqui, em clima de paz e muito mais!

Yuka: Verdade, na pensão também é bom. Mas temos nossos problemas!

Kenshin: Eu que o diga no Dojo Kamiya!

Yunosuke: Até hoje lembramos que um amigo seu levou um cachorro para lá!

Kenshin: Ele acabou com as roupas que eu lavei!

Yuka: Já eu permiti uma hóspede ficar, desde que trabalhe como todo mundo. É igual à amiga do meu primo!

Mitsuki: Dispensa comentários o resto da personalidade dela, OK?

Yunosuke: Mitsuki... Mais um casal!

Mitsuki: Ah, é... Aí vamos nós! Ela é uma máquina com sentimentos humanos, tal como outras que foram despertadas. E ele veio de um mundo desconhecido, mas originalmente é do nosso e possui armadura de leão branco.

Yunosuke: Chegando à toda força, Lime de Saber Marionette e Shurato o Rei Shura!

(Lime e Shurato entram)

Shurato: Oi pessoal!

Lime: Poxa... Sem o Ilustríssimo Otaru aqui...

Mitsuki: Lime, poderíamos permitir, mas não será possível! Embora consiga novos amigos!

Lime: Se é isso, espero que seja ótimo!

Yunosuke: Shurato, como um dos heróis do mundo celestial, como estão seus outros colegas?

Shurato: Até hoje tentando me consolar nas lutas, porque Gai não está aqui!

Yunosuke: Se acalma na casa, OK? Lime, pode ir com ele e Mitsuki...

Mitsuki: Entendi. Ela veio de muitas capturas de cartas e conquistou meninas de todo o mundo, além da fama! Agora ele, veio da franquia digital que inspirou o bom e velho Tamagochi!

Yunosuke: Que venham até nós, Sakura Kinomoto de Sakura Card Captors e Tai Kamiya de Digimon!

(Sakura e Tai entram)

Sakura: Espero ter o Yukito aqui! (alegre)

Mitsuki: Vai ter. Mas não hoje! E Tai, você só veio porque Digimon começou com você no sucesso, não é?

Tai: É isso mesmo, mas depois de mim, Davis, Takato, Takuya e Marcus celebraram comigo uma década de sucesso em 2007.

Yunosuke: Verdade seja dita, você está aqui também pela década de criação da série. Mas queria saber a interrupção longa da quarta para a quinta temporada.

Tai: Queria falar sobre isso, mas não vai dar!

Sakura: Olha só, eu quase desbanquei a Sailor Moon. Mas por que não deixaram o Kero entrar?

Mitsuki: Considerando o fato dele ser um bicho feio e inútil... Melhor não saber.

Tai: Desculpa pelos Digimons, mas aqui animais não são permitidos. OK? Podem ir para casa. E o jogo começa!

Mitsuki: A partir desta semana, o jogo começa e estaremos acompanhando tudo. E uma novidade, a Bolha de Vidro!

Yunosuke: Dois outros participantes virão dos quatro que concorrem também ao prêmio que subiu! Um milhão de ienes! Dobramos o prêmio anterior de meio milhão e agora a disputa será mais acirrada!

Mitsuki: Yuno, será que eles virão com essa bola toda?

Yunosuke: Claro que sim! E vou deixar que se despeça de nossos fãs!

Mitsuki: OK! Até mais, e continue a espiar!

Continua...


	2. 1a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO III 2

Após a chegada dos participantes (Morrigan, Yuka, Yuuko, Utena, Lime, Hikaru, Sakura, Bucky, Kenshin, Ikki, Ash, Tai, Shurato e Ruffy), todos se hospedam em sua nova casa para começar o Reality-Show mais famoso dos animes. E o jogo teria mais que um começo.

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Utena começa interagindo com Tai e Ash, os mais jovens do grupo.

Utena: Oi garotos, como estão aí?

Ash: Ainda esquecendo do que o Yuno disse que sou um eterno novato!

Tai: Bom, eu passei dessa fase e não estou mais nesse barco. Depois de mim, vieram outros digiescolhidos só para constar. Se é que você me entende...

Ash: Entendo sim...

Utena: Ash, deixa de bobagem e vai ver se pode fazer algo aqui de bom!

Tai: Ou sente saudades de algo?

Ash: Sem o Pikachu aqui...

Tai: Você ouviu o cara, estou sem o Agumon e nem isso me abateu... Apesar dele não ser um bicho normal.

Utena: Ele é o quê, monstro digital?

O comportamento mandão de Bucky não abala Ruffy, que finge não ligar para a conversa.

Bucky: Ei, borrachudo! Me traz uma garrafa de água!

Ruffy: Está com sede, é?

Bucky: Sim, agora faz o que pedi!

Ruffy: É para já! Gomu Gomu... Pistola! (atira o braço até a geladeira e pega uma garrafa de água)

Bucky: Valeu! Agora como faz esse truque?

Ruffy: Muita prática para quem comeu a Fruta do Diabo Gomu Gomu.

Bucky: Como a comeu?

Ruffy: Eu era pequeno e nem sabia que meu ídolo, Shanx pegou como tesouro. E por isso não posso nadar.

Bucky: Nem na piscina daqui, pelo que imagino. Mas é o único por isso?

Ruffy: Não! Robin e Chopper também, ela pode brotar partes do corpo e ele virar humano. Acha que podemos ser amigos?

Bucky: Meu escravo é melhor! Amigo nunca, você será meu escravo.

Morrigan e Lime ajeitam os quartos para se acomodarem.

Lime: Morrigan, está fazendo o quê?

Morrigan: Ajeitando os quartos, quer ajudar?

Lime: Seria ótimo!

Morrigan: Tudo o que tem que fazer é pegar um lençol e colocá-lo sobre o colchão. Depois pegue uma fronha e embrulhe no travesseiro. Só isso e nada mais!

Lime: Entendi. (fazendo o que aprendeu) É fácil, pena que na minha casa não posso fazê-lo...

Morrigan: Por quê?

Lime: Sou um pouco desajeitada.

Morrigan: Intriga da oposição! Eu acho que você só não teve atenção o suficiente para coisas como essa.

Yuuko, Sakura e Hikaru tentam se entender já no entardecer. Mas a card captor e a guerreira mágica acabam rebaixadas pela feiticeira.

Sakura: Yuuko, é verdade que sua loja foi feita só para realizar desejos?

Yuuko: Claro que sim, garotinha! Agora saiba que se quisesse seu desejo realizado, não é de graça. Eu precisaria de algo em troca para ter o que você consegue.

Hikaru: Como...?

Yuuko: Por exemplo, seu cajado ou sua espada. Tenho que detalhar tudo ou está difícil?

Hikaru: Não, não, não! Claro que não!

Sakura: Se fosse algo, trocar meu cajado mágico pelo meu desejo é uma coisa que eu não faria!

Yuuko: Olha. Esse eu não cobro grana nem nada. Mas como umas garotinhas feito vocês conseguiriam seus poderes vencendo fraquezas ou outra coisa?

Hikaru: Saiba que essas garotinhas são bem fortes, entendeu?

Sakura: Ignora! Ela rebaixa mesmo a gente, não devemos ligar para isso.

Yuuko: Eu ouvi isso! Agora me tragam uma bebida aqui! Elas não criam pernas, sabia?

Hikaru: (resmungando) Feiticeira arrogante de uma figa! Vai ver só quando estiver no paredão!

Sakura: Estou com você, contra ela. A menos que consiga se livrar.

Shurato e Kenshin falam dos micos mais pagos na vida.

Kenshin: Shurato, me diz uma coisa, alguma vez você já cometeu uma mancada na vida?

Shurato: O mesmo eu te pergunto, cara! Te digo que quando comi com a Rakesh no Palácio Celestial da Honorável Vishnu, eu acabei tentando procurar um banheiro que a natureza me chamou no meio do caminho!

Kenshin: Onde você tratou de fazer suas necessidades?

Shurato: Na sacada. Tive sorte de ninguém olhar.

Kenshin: Comigo, te falo que tive que cuidar do Dojo da Kaoru, mas um serviço importante acabou me impedindo de fazê-lo.

Shurato: E foi uma daquelas lutas que você precisou enfrentar?

Kenshin: Precisamente!

Yuka recebe a ajuda de Ikki, quando todos estavam prontos para jantar e conversam sobre suas vidas antes de certos conhecidos seus.

Ikki: Nossa... Yuka, o que está fazendo?

Yuka: Cozinhando. Que vir ajudar? O pessoal aqui está com fome e precisamos cuidar deles. Todo mundo!

Ikki: Uma pergunta, como era sua vida antes de conhecer alguém não humano e atualmente?

Yuka: Quando o Kouta e eu começamos a cuidar de nossa pensão, tivemos que nos sustentar até no trabalho. Eu que sou mais velha, provenho disso. Aí que surgiu a Nyuu.

Ikki: Comigo foi a mesma coisa, eu, antes de ter o Metabee era subestimado. Gastei minhas economias comprando peças para montar o meu medabot depois de achar uma medalha rara no lago.

Yuka: E aí...?

Ikki: Daí nasceu o meu Medabot, ele era teimoso no começo, mas virou meu amigo com o tempo.

Yuka: A mesma coisa digo da Nyuu, ela é dócil, mas ao mesmo tempo chega a ser agressiva de alguma forma. Vai ver de tanto bater com a cabeça em algo, sabe?

TERÇA-FEIRA

Cai a madrugada e quase todos estão acordados. Morrigan não esperava pela aparição repentina de Ruffy em seu banho.

(Morrigan entra na banheira e relaxa fazendo morcegos desmaterializarem suas roupas)

Morrigan: Que relaxante! Só eu e a lua, ninguém mais! E... (olhando Ruffy) AAAHHH!!!

Ruffy: Desculpa, dona vampira, mas...

Morrigan: É Aensland! Morrigan Aensland! E o que pensa que está fazendo aqui?

Ruffy: É que achei que você estivesse se sentindo entediada, sabe?

Morrigan: Eu estou ótima! Agora saia daqui se não quer que eu aniquile sua raça te afogando!

Ruffy: Está bem, está bem. Eu saio! (fingindo estar bem quando, na realidade, temia ela)

Mais tarde Bucky havia acordado parte do pessoal em seu quarto e o clima não foi bom para parte dos hóspedes. Uns nem ouviram o som, outros despertaram com seus gritos.

Bucky: (levantando) Hora de pôr esses preguiçosos para o serviço!

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! (panelas batendo)

Bucky: TODO MUNDO ACORDANDO AGORA!!! NÃO QUERO PREGUIÇOSOS AQUI!!!

Kenshin: Que barulho é esse?

Bucky: Hora de acordarmos e começar a agir servindo o pessoal!

Yuka: O sol ainda não raiou bem e você nos acorda a essa hora?

Morrigan: Por que não volta para a cama e deixa a gente em paz?

Bucky: Escutem escravos! Meu toque de recolher será no começo da madrugada, e sobre hora de acordar é justamente essa hora que estamos de pé!

Yuka: Faça você o que quiser, porque eu não vou ficar levantada de manhã com você causando barulho!

Kenshin: Tenta baixar o ritmo na próxima!

(Yuka e Kenshin saem)

Bucky: Escravos fracos! HMPF!

Morrigan: Sabe o que eu acho? Nem me importo com essa hora, e além do mais é a hora perfeita para levantar e me sentir bem! (espreguiçando) Devia fazer mais vezes! E falo de mim! Não de você!

Utena e Shurato no meio da manhã, usam a academia como primeira recreação.

(Utena segue para a esteira e Shurato para a bicicleta ergométrica)

Shurato: Utena, como não gosta de roupas femininas, como vai fazer para nadar na piscina?

Utena: Quem disse que não gosto? Eu detesto é usar saia, porque colegas meus de classe ficam vendo minha calcinha!

Shurato: Ah sim, e eu achando que você teria que ficar só em short de banho aqui!

PLAF! (Utena atira uma toalha em Shurato)

Utena: Bobo!

Shurato: Mas eu só perguntei!

Utena: Mas não quero saber dessa história! Devia se perguntar como a Morrigan troca de roupa através daqueles morcegos!

Shurato: Ela não revela!

Tai e Sakura falam de situações embaraçosas em suas aventuras.

Sakura: Tai, alguma vez, você se sentiu meio constrangido em suas viagens?

Tai: Mais ou menos, por quê?

Sakura: Bom... Lembro da vez em que acabei na peça da Bela Adormecida, eu era o príncipe.

Tai: E a princesa?

Sakura: Meu colega Shoran.

Tai: Te falo que, quando tentei esconder meu Digimon das pessoas, era muito complicado. Constrangido não fiquei, mas aquilo era complicado demais até para quem passou o acampamento por lá e não se passou um dia sequer.

Sakura: Tem mais?

Tai: Te falo que estive sem minha irmã, doente e sofria de dor de cabeça. Uma vez eu a levei para jogar bola e foi porque achei que tinha melhorado.

Na piscina, Yuuko, Lime e Ash tentam se entender.

Lime: Yuuko, você já está aqui?

Yuuko: Sim, e olha eu estou na boa aqui. Pelo menos até chegar...

Lime: Uma pergunta, depois do que houve com as meninas, elas ficaram maior irritadas. Por quê?

Yuuko: Elas é que não sabem conversar, sabe?

Ash: SAI DE BAIXO!!!

TCHIBUM! (Ash dá uma bomba na piscina)

Yuuko: O que veio fazer aqui, principiante?

Ash: Ei! Por que ainda me chama assim?

Lime: Talvez porque você ainda seja um principiante treinador que não tem muita... Muita... Como é a palavra mesmo?

Ash: Experiência, e tenho de sobra em minhas jornadas!

Yuuko: De fracassos!

Ash: GRRR! Vai começar, Yuuko?

Yuuko: Sou mais velha que você. Me respeita!

Lime: Viu?

No confessionário, Hikaru fala que a interação com os participantes é equilibrada e reclama das ordens que Bucky costuma dar como se ele fosse o líder real.

Hikaru: O Bucky mal ingressou e começou mandando em todo mundo. Eu acho que depois dessa entrada, ele merece sair. Não sei quando, mas merece sair porque, todos estamos pelas tampas de tanta reclamação e ele rebaixa a gente como seus capachos. Pisa em cima de todo mundo.

QUARTA-FEIRA

Yuuko e Utena discutem sobre a entrada na casa e já são as primeiras a serem prejudicadas por parte dos hóspedes.

Utena: Yuuko, se sentindo meio rejeitada aqui?

Yuuko: Por quê?

Utena: Bom... Dizem que pareço uma sapatão dizendo que me visto de homem com este uniforme, mas é mentira. É o uniforme da escola, mas feito pela minha tia, sabe?

Yuuko: Nem fale, me chamaram de arrogante e manguaceira, só porque bebo também. No máximo uma garrafa de sake quase inteira.

Utena: TSC! TSC! E ainda dizem que você rebaixa os outros, além de ser desinteressada. Te chamaram para algo e você não quis?

Yuuko: Nunca trabalhei em minha casa. Para isso tenho minhas servas e meu subordinado!

Utena: Mas aqui é outra história. Não tem ninguém além de você aqui! Tem que ajodar também!

Yuuko: Por onde começamos?

Hikaru e Sakura já se divertiam no quarto com Lime em uma guerra de travesseiro. Primeira coisa a fazerem, depois de pegarem as refeições.

Lime: Nossa! Garotas, será que vocês são as únicas que me entendem aqui?

Hikaru: Sabemos que você não tem culpa de quase nada. Só é um pouco distraída, sabe?

Lime: Ah bom... Outra coisa, o que podemos fazer? Já que parte do pessoal está ocupado?

Sakura: Eu já sei. Venham comigo!

(todas vão ao quarto)

Sakura: Pega essa! (jogando um travesseiro em Hikaru)

Hikaru: Ah, é guerra é?

Lime: Posso entrar nessa?

Hikaru: Vem conosco, oras!

Sakura: É divertido! E muito!

Ruffy, Tai e Ash aproveitavam o tempo livre no entardecer e comentam sobre o comportamento de Bucky sobre os outros.

Ruffy: Oi pessoal, viram hoje do que falaram do Bucky?

Tai: Não fiquei atento aos fatos, mas eu soube através do Kenshin que ele está muito mandão.

Ash: Saiu ofendendo a todo mundo e o resto, você já deve saber...

Ruffy: Não há dúvidas... Achei que fosse brincadeira ele me chamar de alguns apelidos mas...

Ash: Para alguém desligado que nem você, devia estar mais atento à forma que é chamado.

Ruffy: Como assim?

Tai: Sabemos do seu sonho de ser rei dos piratas e que fica irritado quando estragam seu chapéu de palha. Mas o problema é que você age como se fosse um idiota. Se é que você nos entende.

Ash: Tenta, por favor, não se desligar tanto dos outros, viu? Além do mais, temos coisas a fazer.

Bucky, no confessionário só pensava em liderar o BBJ e ter imunidade contra o paredão. Além de criticar quem lhe chama de escravo.

Bucky: De todas as pessoas, só o Ruffy faz o que quero. E ele atende sem reclamar nem nada. Agora a Morrigan já chegou a me ameaçar e me jogou na cara a história de escravo. Me desafiou contra morcegos, até eu atender os pedidos dela. Ninguém me tirará nem se eu for o líder dessa casa!

Mas de noite, Morrigan e Yuka aparecem discutindo porque a súcubo teria aparecido nua na piscina. Kenshin e Shurato apartam a briga.

Yuka: Morrigan, eu posso saber que história foi essa de... (vendo o corpo da garota) O que faz andando nua aqui?

Morrigan: OPS! Eu esqueci que nadei assim! (chamando morcegos para se vestir) O que quer comigo?

Yuka: É sobre aquilo que eu ia falar com você. Agora explique-se!

Morrigan: O corpo é meu e faço com ele o que quiser, entendeu?

Kenshin: O que está acontecendo aqui?

Yuka: Ora essa! Só estou dizendo que essa monstra aí não tem o direito de ficar sem roupa lá na piscina ao entardecer da noite. Justo quando estamos caindo no sono ou comendo.

Shurato: Ah Morrigan, ignora isso! Você é bonita assim mesmo!

Morrigan: Obrigada, Shurato! (abraçando-o)

Kenshin: Yuka, devia se acalmar, nessas horas, brigar não adianta. Pense o que seus outros conhecidos fariam. Você mesma me disse, que uma amiga sua teria lhe alisado no banho...

Ikki foi outro que esteve no confessionário e explica sua ótima interação com alguns dos mais jovens e afirma: Bucky não é o único que merece sair.

Ikki: O Tai, o Ash, a Sakura e a Hikaru são os únicos com quem me dou muito bem. Agora sobre quem não merece ficar, o Bucky já tem um prato cheio a mais porque o Ruffy é o tipo de cara desligado que não costuma fazer quase nada e age feito um bobo algumas horas. Ele não falava nada além de suas aventuras como pirata e tem saudades dos amigos. Ou melhor, tripulação. É isso, diferente deles, meus amigos são totalmente normais maioria das vezes.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Sakura e Hikaru falam sobre o barraco que houve antes. Ao escutarem tudo na casa, já imaginam que Morrigan é um prato cheio para eliminação.

Hikaru: Você ouviu a conversa que as garotas tiveram antes?

Sakura: Yuka ainda está irritada com a Morrigan só porque nadou nua... TSC! TSC!

Hikaru: Te falo que nada disso aconteceria se não tivesse visto. Ou ignorado.

Sakura: Vai ver ela esqueceu de vestir e nadou assim mesmo. Ou coisa do tipo.

Hikaru: Me lembra o dia em que eu, umas aliadas e minhas amigas tomamos banho juntas. Ainda senti o abraço apertado da Caldina sobre mim. Ela quase me esmaga...

Sakura: Vai ver ela era forte ou coisa assim.

Hikaru: Forte? Ela era especialista em hipnose, mas sobre força em me abraçar...

Sakura: É... Percebi. Como uma carta clow que eu peguei, uma menininha que gosta de desafiar o mais forte. Peguei ela no zoológico quando me desafiou para um cabo de guerra contra um elefante. Shoran parou o tempo, e aí eu venci. Aliás, nós vencemos.

Yuuko, ainda ajuda Yuka com a faxina. Mesmo desgostando.

Yuka: Yuuko, pode tratar de levantar esse seu traseiro daí e vamos começar a trabalhar!

Yuuko: Não quero!

Yuka: Mas tem que fazer!

Yuuko: Não vou e... (sendo puxada) Ei! Que é isso?

Yuka: (oferece produtos de limpeza) Enquanto eu lavo a louça, pode varrer e limpar o chão!

Yuuko: Mas por quê?

Yuka: Se não trabalha, não come! Agora comece!

Yuuko: Não acredito que fui rebaixada para capacho!

Yuka: Pára de reclamar e começa a agir!

Yuuko: PFFT!

Ikki e Tai conversam sobre culinária. Os dois acabaram no mesmo barco depois de algumas situações curiosas.

Tai: Alguma vez você já cozinhou na vida, Ikki?

Ikki: Não, mas fui provador de uma garota que fabricava croquete de polvo. E... Se não me engano, eu a ajudei com uma dica.

Tai: Qual?

Ikki: Teria que ser exatamente como a Terra. Mesma densidade, quantidade líquida e muito mais.

Tai: Certo, me lembro que já cozinhei com meus amigos usando somente ovos. De todo tipo, omelete, fritos ou cozidos.

Ikki: Deve ter dado um gás daqueles...

Tai: Por quê?

Ikki: Nada, esquece!

Tai: Fiz até em casa depois que acidentalmente voltei do Digimundo.

Ruffy e Kenshin já falam dos mais encrenqueiros em seus bandos e quem foi o mais problemático.

Kenshin: Nossa. Estou me lembrando do dia em que conheci Misao.

Ruffy: Quem é Misao?

Kenshin: Membro do bando ao qual o Aoshi servia, a Gangue Oniwabanshuu. E olha que ela era muito energética além de pavio curto.

Ruffy: Te falo que algumas vezes tive problemas assim com o Frankie... Ele sempre se apresentava com música e muita gritaria.

Kenshin: Que eu me lembre, você disse que ele não gostava de você, apesar da mesma facilidade de arranjar amigos.

Ruffy: Aí isso é! Te falo também que o Usopp sempre era o mais mentiroso e encrenqueiro de um vale, quando eu cheguei lá. O tempo todo dizia "Piratas estão vindo!" E aí muita gente acreditava. Até descobrir a verdade, de que era um mentiroso e covarde...

Kenshin: Ela encheria o cara de pancada com a gangue. E digo mais: Não é flor que se cheire!

Ruffy: Ih! Isso me lembra de quando encontrei a Robin na primeira vez!

Ash e Hikaru, mais tarde, haviam acabado de levar roupas sujas dos companheiros. E conversam o que mudaram, ou mantiveram, em suas jornadas.

Hikaru: Ash, algumas vez você se perguntou como mudou em sua vida?

Ash: Bom... Eu ainda ganho experiência e amigos pokémons!

Hikaru: Eu antes era tagarela e tudo mais. Mas depois que cheguei a Zephir as coisas mudaram para melhor. Liderei minhas amigas e consegui até ser bem mais corajosa.

Ash: É... Nos meus torneios eu ajo com inteligência nas lutas. Principalmente impedindo a Equipe Rocket de roubar meu Pikachu.

Hikaru: TSC! TSC! Vou te contar, não me fale em mascotes que alguns inimigos meus usavam nossas fraquezas para lutar. Um deles usou meu cachorrinho Hikari.

Ash: Te falo que o Pikachu passou por coisa parecida. Ele estava confuso. Mas nossa amizade continuava mais forte.

Morrigan e Bucky discutem sobre os maus tratos que ele dá aos companheiros, e lhe rendem à expulsão da casa.

Morrigan: Bucky, quero falar uma coisa séria com você!

Bucky: E o que é, escrava?

Morrigan: Escrava não! E o fato de você estar brigando e reclamando com todos vai lhe render a expulsão, entendeu?

Bucky: Não serei expulso facilmente. E além do mais. Vê se me traz algo para eu comer!

Morrigan: Traga você! Não sou eu que vai embora daqui no Domingo!

Bucky: "Não sou eu que vai embora daqui no Domingo!" (imitando com voz mudada) Pois sim! Veremos isso!

Morrigan: Pago para ver sua saída!

Noite de prova do líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite confinados?

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Tai, Ash e Sakura, é uma pena ter que falar isso, mas é o seguinte. Não são permitidos mascotes no programa. O que significa, em um paredão, caso vocês estejam, só virão seus amigos humanos. OK?

Ash: Que pena, e eu achando que contaria com a presença do Pikachu!

Sakura: E do Kero.

Tai: E o Agumon!

Yunosuke: Certo, eu entendi. E Yuuko, você é a mais preguiçosa da casa, foi o que eu soube aqui!

Yuuko: Preguiçosa, eu? A Yuka me convenceu a fazer essa droga de faxina um dia desses!

Yunosuke: Quem não trabalha, não come, viu? Agora olha só... Eu vou ver aqui uma comunicação da Mitsuki comigo aqui, ela está na Bolha de Vidro, e está vendo quem perdeu a chance de ir para a casa, e ganhou uma chance de visitar vocês. Desses competidores, quatro entrarão. OK? Outra coisa... Morrigan, você é a única que veio sem malas e depende de morcegos para se trocar, é verdade?

Morrigan: Eu não sou humana, lembra? E sim, me troco por meio deles!

Yunosuke: OK, verei a Bolha de Vidro e depois falamos da prova do líder.

(corte para link)

Yunosuke: Mitsuki, como está a nossa bolha? Alguém aí conhecido ou outra coisa?

Mitsuki: Tenho aqui 6 candidatos, bom um deles é conhecido meu por dentro. Tem exceção?

Yunosuke: Se não conhece mais ninguém além do convidado pode ser. Agora conhecer alguém do programa não pode.

Mitsuki: Olha vou começar pelos meninos... Temos aqui Shinji Ikari de Evangelion, Keitaro Urashima de Love Hina e Hajime Aoyama de Histórias de Fantasmas. Já das meninas, temos Kanwu Unchou de Ikkitousen, Minami Shimabara de Neo Ranga e a minha amiga Scarlet Church de Cosprayers. Yuno, você guarda segredo sobre ela?

Yunosuke: Não duvide nada, minha boca é um túmulo sobre contar coisas que não deve. Agora... Deixo por sua conta e volto depois com a Prova do Líder.

(corte para Bolha de Vidro)

Mitsuki: Por que começo... Vamos ver. Keitaro, depois da vitória da Naru, sente-se confiante em entrar na casa?

Keitaro: Ikuta, eu digo só uma coisa, me sinto satisfeito em ter a oportunidade de entrar na casa. Não fui na primeira porque... Não foi porque não quis, mas meu serviço de gerente da Pensão Hinata me proíbe, sabe?

Mitsuki: Entendido... Hajime, você se sentiu passado pela ausência da Satsuki, mas como será entrar na casa?

Hajime: Divertido! Melhor que caçar fantasmas... E outra coisa a ser citada, eu fiquei chateado quando ela se ofereceu a sair naquele dia. Mas já nos encontramos com as antigas hóspedes, nos entendemos e muito mais.

Mitsuki: OK! Agora... Shinji, e você?

Shinji: Quando a Misato foi convidada, eu achei que seria ótimo. Mas não entrei nas edições anteriores por causa do meu serviço também. E sinto muito por Asuka e Rei também não poderem estar aqui!

Mitsuki: Não queria te falar isso, mas a NERV recebeu ainda há pouco um comunicado para o seu pai, o Capitão Gendou, que, mesmo não querendo ir como convidado caso você seja emparedado, ele não tem o direito de manter contato com você, mesmo que haja ataque de Angels. Apesar do jeito frio, então ele não pode fazer absolutamente nada, nem mesmo a outros que estão aqui para te acompanhar. Agora as meninas, começando por Kanwu. Primeira coisa: Nada de armas!

Kanwu: Eu entendi, mas sou ótima também no combate corpo a corpo. E estou nessa edição por causa de minha líder, Ryuubi Gentoku. Já o segundo lugar da Sonsaku não foi grande coisa, e vou mostrar do que uma Toushi é feita além de lutar.

Mitsuki: Tirando a parte de se morder de ciúmes... (em tom baixo) Agora, Minami Shimabara, é verdade que você quis entrar por causa de suas irmãs?

Minami: Minhas razões são outras, além de dinheiro. Porque não é você que tem mais de um serviço. Como se não bastasse vender o corpo, mas sobre a entrada, vamos ver. Será ótimo!

Mitsuki: E, é claro, minha amiga Scarlet. A Koto queria te ver na casa, mas você queria que ela ocupasse seu lugar. É verdade?

Scarlet: Ela é uma boa garota, mas não creio que ela se sinta melhor sem mim. Entretanto, ingressar na casa é uma surpresa que eu não esperava, nem nas minhas aventuras.

Mitsuki: Apesar da roupa de freira você não tem nada de santa. Mas creio que você vai estar melhor depois. E torno a dizer, boa sorte a todos aqui! Só uma dupla de cada lado vai entrar na casa, OK? É com você, Yuno!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Mitsuki Ikuta, por dentro da Bolha de Vidro! Daqui a quatro dias ela divulga o resultado, mas eles só entrarão na próxima Terça-Feira... Agora vamos aos nossos sobreviventes.

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: A prova de vocês é a seguinte: Vocês têm que ficar andando em círculos no meio da logomarca do BBJ. Vence quem ficar mais tempo andando. Se alguém acabar tonto e cambalear para fora, está eliminado automaticamente. OK? Se posicionem... (hóspedes andando até o centro da parte externa) Podem começar.

A prova já começa e quase ninguém cansado. Mesmo passando a noite em claro, haveria sim eliminação. Não precisamente uma ou duas horas depois do começo da prova. Mas com ela em andamento.

SEXTA-FEIRA

Chega ao meio da madrugada, a história é outra e Utena sofre a queda junto com Yuuko e Morrigan. Todas eliminadas. Mas depois viriam a dormir na casa.

Utena: Olha garotas, desculpa o que houve, mas é que o salto da minha bota quebrou, sabe?

Morrigan: Eu vou te ajudar a consertar isso, deve ter cola de sapateiro aqui.

Yuuko: Eu até faria, mas em troca quero sua espada quando sair.

Utena: Nem vem!

Yuuko: Sem espada, sem conserto.

Morrigan: Yuuko, não enche! Você não quer é trabalhar aqui, só pensa em comer aqui e viver no bem bom! (sentando com Utena no sofá) Olha Utena, tira a bota e vou ver se te ajudo.

Utena: OK! (tirando a bota quebrada)

Yuuko: Eu vou dormir!

Morrigan: É, vai mesmo. Preguiçosa de uma figa!

SEXTA-FEIRA

O sol quase raiava e os outros eliminados seriam Tai e Sakura. Que aproveitavam o tempo livre e limpar a louça. Não satisfeitos com isso. Bucky e Kenshin seriam outras vítimas.

Bucky: Não acredito que eu, o futuro governante do mundo, fui rebaixado a capacho nessa prova!

Kenshin: Você que deitou cara!

Sakura: O que houve, caras?

Bucky: Acabei caindo de eliminação na prova! Mas esperem quando eu liderar! Serei o rei da casa, e não vão me deter, viram?

Kenshin: Quem te garante isso?

Tai: Ninguém com certeza. Mas acho que Sakura e eu precisamos de ajuda dos eliminados aqui na limpeza!

Bucky: Se virem! (sai para o quarto)

Sakura: Mau perdedor!

Tai: Melhor ignorar.

Kenshin: Pessoal, eu vou ajudar vocês, eu posso?

No entardecer, a prova ainda corre. Yuka, sai por desistência e leva Shurato consigo. Ruffy, que pouco sabia do que se tratava, sai por vontade própria.

Yuka: Ruffy, não devia continuar na prova, em vez de nos seguir?

Ruffy: Fiquei entediado só andando em círculos como um tonto.

Yuka: Tonto é o que você é! Devia se preocupar com você e não conosco! Shurato, vem me ajudar aqui a fazer algo para comermos!

Shurato: Ótimo, estou morrendo de fome!

Ruffy: Eu também!

Shurato: Se serve aí! Quase ninguém vem almoçar conosco mesmo! E além do mais.... Nem sei como os outros estão se sentindo depois disso. Tanto me preocupo em saber se Ash, Lime, Hikaru ou Ikki. Só o tempo dirá quem deve ou não ser o líder!

Yuka: (preparando comida com Ruffy e Shurato) Não discordo nada. E além do mais, que vem comer, que se sirva. Não vou dar na boca de ninguém de jeito nenhum! Principalmente naquela tal Yuuko Ichihara!

Mais tarde, Lime, mesmo sem saber, deixa os outros saírem da prova escorregando por acidente na pista. Hikaru se torna a primeira líder. Mas de uma forma desastrada. A garota-robô ainda ficaria atingida com um aviso do Big Fone.

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING!

Lime: O telefone deve estar atendendo! Quem de nós vai? (silêncio) Nada, então vou eu! (antende) Alô?

Big Fone: Atenção! Você está indicada para o paredão de Terça-Feira!

CLACK! (Lime recoloca no gancho)

Hikaru: O que foi, Lime?

Lime: Disseram algo sobre eu ser indicada para Terça, mas não sei o que é!

Ash: Lime, isso é muito sério, você está na berlinda de semana que vem!

Ikki: E olha que só os seus fãs podem livrar sua cara nesse dia. E nós não! A menos que haja algo impedindo.

Hikaru: Pode achar que é brincadeira, mas não é! Lime, você vai fazer falta aqui!

Ash: Esperamos que entenda o que está passando!

Ikki: Olha... Domingo, a gente vai ver o que faz para te ajudar, OK?

SÁBADO

Utena mergulha na piscina com Yuka e Sakura. Uma delas revelaria o problema de ter um estranho hóspede em casa.

(Utena entra na água sem jorrar água nas amigas, mas fazendo pequenas ondas na entrada)

Yuka: Quem é vivo, sempre aparece. O que fazia nessa hora, Utena?

Utena: Eu estava começando o dia, mas também havia cozinhado um pouco. As sobras de ontem, eu aproveitei para hoje.

Sakura: Como o quê?

Utena: O caldo de carne da janta de ontem, eu aproveitei e fiz pirão para hoje.

Yuka: Deve ser delicioso. Quando sairmos, devemos aprovar o seu pirão de carne!

Sakura: Não há dúvidas, sobre isso, e olha que quero mesmo comer o que todos fazem aqui!

Kenshin afirma no confessionário que não vê problemas em fazer prendas domésticas na casa, do contrário de alguns dos rapazes.

Kenshin: Sou acostumado a lavar roupa na casa da Kaoru, e olha que isso é até bom para mim. Entre os outros rapazes, só o Tai e o Ash não vêem problema. Já o resto não gosta nada de limpar pratos ou roupas. Só quero ver quando o Bucky sair pelos maus tratos que ele causa aqui.

Bucky, Ruffy e Shurato falam na academia sobre a convivência com as garotas da casa.

Shurato: Olha... Entre todas aqui, com quem vocês mais simpatizaram?

Ruffy: Eu acho que com todas, mas gostei mesmo de ter a Lime como companheira nas horas vagas, sabe?

Bucky: Entre todos os meus escravos, digo que nenhum deles me mostrou fraquejar. Mas digo que sobre as garotas, a Hikaru é quem costuma ser a bobinha daqui falando pelos cotovelos.

Shurato: Como assim?

Bucky: Eu podia ter colado a boca dela em horas de tagarelice da minha futura escrava.

(Ruffy sai da esteira)

Ruffy: Olha pessoal, vou ver o que elas têm aqui para servir. Até porque hoje foi a Utena que pôs a mão na massa!

Na prova do anjo, os participantes fariam uma espécie de Sudoku usando como referência, ferramentas de mecânica. A vencedora foi Yuuko. Alvo das críticas de Ash, Lime, Ikki e Hikaru.

Lime: É estranho... Todos ficaram chamando a Yuuko de esponja e muito mais. Mas por quê?

Hikaru: Ela não faz quase nada, e ainda pensa que pode viver às nossas custas na casa.

Lime: Entendo.

Ash: Falei com ela e me disse que queria em troca uma coisa, para realizar um desejo meu! E olha que disse que pensaria no assunto assim que sairmos.

Ikki: Me senti no mesmo barco depois de falar com ela. Te falo que a gente nem devia falar com aquela garota. Nada é de graça se pedirmos desejos.

Lime: Se eu pedir para ela me escolher como amada do ilustríssimo Otaru, ela abre exceção?

Hikaru: Não mesmo!

Ash: Olha Hikaru, te falo que as coisas estão piores porque ela só tem bebido, ficado deitada e não faz trabalho nenhum por aqui. E nem se forçassem, ela não faria.

Ikki: Quer só viver de manguaça, ninguém merece!

Ash: Concordo, e o cheiro de álcool daqui nem é novidade. Já teve gente antes aqui que só fazia aquilo: Beber, cair e levantar... Com ajuda de outros.

Hikaru: Te falo que a Fuu e a Umi se recusariam a falar com ela também na hora de sair, mas sabem como é, não é?

Yuuko e Tai mal começam a virar a noite e praticamente o digiescolhido já tinha provas com Morrigan da preguiça da feiticeira.

Yuuko: Nossa. Pessoal, me dêem uma garrafa de sake, pode ser?

Tai: Eu não bebo!

Morrigan: Busca você!

Yuuko: Inúteis! (levanta e pega a garrafa) Era só um servicinho fácil. Porque me tratam assim?

Morrigan: Não sou nada boba, viu? E outra coisa, dona Yuuko Preguiçosa e Beberrona Ichihara. Você não tem movido um dedo desde que chegou aqui entendeu?

Tai: Morrigan, ela está te ignorando. Entende?

Morrigan: Ela não sabe o que vai perder. Ganhou o anjo, mas vai perder a chance de ficar! Ela pode imunizar quem quiser, mas não se imunizar!

Tai: É... Tem razão!

Yuuko: Pensam que sou surda, é? Eu ouvi tudinho o que falaram!

DOMINGO

De manhã, prova das estalecas. Divididos em equipes, os hóspedes teriam que catar mais pokébolas. A equipe montada por Bucky, Kenshin, Ruffy, Morrigan, Sakura e Utena ganham cada um 250 estalecas. Os perdedores saem de mãos abanando. Mas a situação fica preta para a Grande Criança que viria a ser expulsa da casa por maus tratos sobre os participantes. Isso no confessionário, em uma conversa com o apresentador.

Bucky: Por que será que me chamaram, depois dessa prova inútil? Melhor ver do que se trata isso!

(Bucky entra no confessionário)

Bucky: Bom... O que foi?

Yunosuke: Bucky, devido a reclamações feitas na casa, você tem maltratado seus colegas e quase tem causado brigas aqui. Portanto você está desde já expulso da casa.

Bucky: Espera aí! Eu só fico uma semana e como fica o resto do pessoal?

Yunosuke: Permanece o mesmo. Agora prepare suas coisas e trate de pegar carona para casa.

Bucky: OK! Mas vai se arrepender depois de perder um ótimo concorrente nessa corrida de um milhão de ienes!

Yunosuke: A corrida continua, mas você sai.

Bucky arruma as coisas e é expulso da competição e da casa. Ruffy, inconformado, tenta falar com Morrigan o que sentiu por trás da expulsão do rapaz.

Ruffy: Ei Morcega!

Morrigan: O meu nome é Morrigan! O que você quer?

Ruffy: É que eu estava pensando, como pode ter sido agora que o Bucky se foi da casa!

Morrigan: Estou pouco me lixando para ele! Não quero ver gente como ele nunca mais!

Ruffy: Poxa, eu achava ele um bom rapaz, apesar do jeito que ele falava com todos sabe?

Morrigan: Se veio para me perturbar, melhor sair viu?

Yuka, Hikaru, Sakura e Utena, no quarto, pensavam apenas em como seria a chegada dos novos hóspedes da casa.

Yuka: O Yuno disse na Quinta passada sobre a chegada de novos hóspedes, como deve ser?

Utena: Pelo que imagino, só chegarão na Terça. Mas antes disso não rola!

Hikaru: Queria ver como serão os novos que a gente vai conhecer!

Yuka: Também quero saber, desde que não seja um idiota que o Bucky já é!

Sakura: Ele sempre chamava a gente de escravos. Pensando que é o rei do pedaço! Ninguém merece, sabe?

PLASH! (Utena mergulha e emerge depois)

Utena: Vamos ter cuidado com quem chegar. Até porque lembro que um deles não chega a ser bonzinho não!

Sakura: Pelo comportamento pior que o do Bucky ou outra coisa?

Hikaru: Acho que ela quis dizer outra coisa, sabe? Como o fato de ser calado ou algo parecido.

Ash e Tai falam entre si sobre Shurato, um dos poucos que não demonstrou interesse em se envolver com Yuuko.

Ash: Você viu hoje como o Shurato agiu com a Yuuko?

Tai: Se vi! Ele não foi do tipo que fala com gente como a Yuuko. Gostei de ver!

Ash: Agora digo mais que... (Shurato chega)

Shurato: E aí pessoal, do que falavam?

Ash: Falávamos sobre como você agiu com a Yuuko. Mais uma delas de pedir coisas aos outros, mas nunca para si própria. Não é isso?

Tai: Conta aí!

Shurato: Olha pessoal, só me lembra o idiota do Leiga me dizendo o que tenho que fazer. E olha que ignorei aquela mulher de vez quando me pediu mais sake. Ou fazer a comida dela.

Tai: Preguicite aguda! Vou te contar...

Shurato: Tenho sorte das mulheres do meu mundo não serem assim. Nem a Rakesh, nem a Lengue!

Kenshin e Yuuko já falam com Lime como ela se sente para Terça-Feira depois de atender ao Big Fone.

Yuuko: Lime, não está com medo de ser emparedada?

Kenshin: E olha que não é uma brincadeira, viu?

Lime: Mas pelo menos, ter o ilustríssimo Otaru perto de mim vai ser o maior presente de despedida caso eu saia, entendem?

Kenshin: Tem certeza, porque depois você pode se arrepender.

Lime: Mas não tenho medo! É como enfrentar as Saber Dolls.

Yuuko: Quem são elas?

Lime: Sybel, Luchs e Pantha. Servem ao Fausto e sempre tendem a nos vencer. E não admitem derrota, sabe?

Kenshin: Percebi...

Yuuko: Poxa, e eu aqui pedindo comida. Ninguém atende. Que saco!

Ikki, no confessionário, fala de que, os mais jovens em comum têm saudades de seus amigos não humanos.

Ikki: Tal como sinto falta do Metabee, meus amigos também sentem falta dos amigos deles também. Embora não humanos, eles são como parte da gente, da família, e muito mais. Agora com amigos reais eu me sinto muito bem. Ainda tenho Erika, Karin, Koji, e... Os Malucos! Samantha, Sloan, Spyke...

Noite de paredão...

Yunosuke: Boa noite, sobreviventes!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Como sabem, hoje de manhã o Bucky foi expulso por maltratar vocês, e isso é fato! Agora, na Bolha de Vidro, estamos na indecisão se mantemos como está, ou colocamos um substituto. OK? E Yuuko, porque você é a única que não tem feito quase nada na casa?

Yuuko: Eu sou assim! Feiticeiras não têm que servir aos outros, mas ter alguém a lhe servir.

Yunosuke: Pois vai ter que mudar porque não é assim na casa! E... Morrigan, você que é a primeira não-humana a entrar na casa, como se sente aqui?

Morrigan: Estou ótima. É bem legalzinho ficar aqui nessa casa, mas é uma pena que só até ser eliminada.

Yunosuke: Não vai acontecer tão cedo... E agora vamos ao decreto do anjo e do líder. O anjo, infelizmente, é você Yuuko. Quem você imuniza?

Yuuko: Dou a imunidade para... Utena. (passando o colar)

Utena: Nossa! Valeu mesmo!

Yunosuke: Então... Hikaru e Utena não podem ser votadas. Hikaru, quem você escolhe para o paredão de Terça-Feira? E detalhe, depois que vence a prova de Quinta, pode chamar dois brothers para entrar com você no quarto, OK?

Hikaru: OK, eu entendi. Agora meu decreto foi o seguinte. Todos aqui na casa são legais, mas infelizmente a pessoa que estou indicando não é de confiança. Então eu estou votando na Yuuko porque chega a manipular a gente.

Yunosuke: Então... Yuuko está no paredão de Terça com a Lime. Agora os votos... Começando por Ruffy, pode ser? Mas antes, pegue na dispensa um pote.

Ruffy: (pega o pote) E agora?

Yunosuke: Sorteia. Se for bola branca, você vai ao confessionário. Mas se for preta, terá que dizer seu voto na frente de todos.

Ruffy: (sorteando) É branca.

(Ruffy entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Se fosse no seu bando de piratas, quem você eliminaria?

Ruffy: Na minha tripulação ninguém. Mas na casa, eu indico o Ash porque foi falta de escolha sabe? (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora... Kenshin, sua vez.

Kenshin: (sorteando) Preta.

Yunosuke: Qual seu voto?

Kenshin: Refleti muito nesses dias e tenho chegado à conclusão que quem não deve ficar com a gente é o Ruffy porque age sempre como um bobo e muito mais!

Yunosuke: OK, voto no Ruffy, o primeiro. Agora, Sakura... Pode ir.

Sakura: (sorteando) É branca!

(Sakura entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Sakura, agora em quem você vota, e por quê?

Sakura: Nossa, a escolha é difícil. Mas eu estou indicando a Morrigan porque ela chega a ser pior que o Bucky.

Yunosuke: O primeiro na Morrigan. Agora Ash, pode ir.

Ash: (sorteando) Branca!

(Ash entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Quem você eliminaria se fosse da Equipe Rocket?

Ash: Agora você me pegou, mas minha indicação é a Morrigan. Ela um dia desses tem me chamado de apelidos com "novato", "pirralho" e alguns outros. Quase nunca pelo nome. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Yuuko. Sorteia agora.

Yuuko: (sorteando) É preta!

Yunosuke: Seu decreto?

Yuuko: PFFT! Olha, o meu decreto é para o Ash. Ele resmunga demais quando peço para me fazer coisas!

Yunosuke: Era de se esperar. Tai, pode ir!

Tai: (sorteando) Bolinha branca!

(Tai entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: No mundo digital, quem você queria deixar lá?

Tai: Queria deixar o Ruffy, porque é um completo idiota! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Mais um no Ruffy, e Shurato. Sua vez!

Shurato: (sorteando) Outra branca, como minha armadura!

(Shurato entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Seu mantra é complicado de falar. Mas em quem você lançaria seu poder?

Shurato: Tenho que escolher, não é? Bom... Fico com a Yuka, por falar que sou um porco comendo. Isso me aconteceu um dia desses. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora... Morrigan, pode sortear. Não tem mais nenhuma preta e então é só para confirmar que só tem branco aí. OK?

Morrigan: (sorteando) Branco nunca foi minha cor favorita, mas está bom!

(Morrigan entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Sabemos que você já lutou com Dimitri, o vampiro. Mas agora, quem você queria enfrentar se fosse uma criatura fora do normal?

Morrigan: Sei que o Ruffy não é normal. Ele é todo de borracha, e não nego! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Vez de... Lime. Pode ir!

Lime: (sorteando) É branco!

(Lime entra no confessionário)

Lime: Quem dera ter minhas amigas e o Otaru aqui...

Yunosuke: Em quem você vota, se ele estivesse aqui?

Lime: Ah... Eu voto na Morrigan, ela disse que sou uma idiota ajudando os outros nas prendas domésticas. (saindo)

Yunosuke: As quebras não são intencionais. Mas tudo bem. Yuka, pode vir.

Yuka: OK! (sorteia) PFFT! É branca!

(Yuka entra no confessionário)

Yuka: Aqui estou eu!

Yunosuke: Quem você queria realizar um desejo em troca de algo?

Yuka: Voto na Sakura. Falta de escolha, sabe? (saindo)

Yunosuke: OK, Ikki... É sua vez!

Ikki: (sorteando) Mais uma branca!

(Ikki entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Ikki, em uma cyber luta, quem você quer eliminar?

Ikki: A Yuuko já foi indicada. Então eu vou indicar a Morrigan, porque ela tem agido pior que o Bucky. (saindo)

Yunosuke: E último voto... Utena.

Utena: (sorteando) Mais uma branca!

(Utena entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Voto e razão?

Utena: Voto no Ash, ele é teimoso demais quando o assunto chega a ser comida. Não deixa quase nada algumas vezes para quem não comeu! (saindo)

Yunosuke: E último voto... Seria do Bucky, mas ele saiu. Por conta disso. Temos 5 brothers eleitos, e quem enfrenta a Yuuko e a Lime no paredão, é a Morrigan! Segunda-Feira a gente se vê para falar sobre suas permanências na casa. Por hora, vocês vão ficar em um novo quarto. OK?

Lime: Novo quarto? Tudo bem!

Yuuko: Já sou a vencedora na Terça!

Morrigan: Pago para ver sua derrota!

Yunosuke: Bom pessoal, até mais! E boa sorte às três!

Continua...


	3. 2a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO III 3

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Yuuko, emparedada, explica a Hikaru sobre a ida para o Quarto Branco, feito para ela, Morrigan e Lime, companheiras da berlinda.

Hikaru: Yuuko, como foi sua estadia por lá?

Yuuko: Desde Domingo por lá, e olha, é horrível! Nenhuma janela e os únicos cômodos são só as camas dos emparedados.

Hikaru: Você, Lime e Morrigan, eu sei!

Yuuko: Você acha que sou arrogante e relaxada?

Hikaru: Queria poder falar sobre isso, mas em momento algum, estou permitida a falar no assunto. Só sei que... Você só está livre se não for eliminada. (silêncio) O problema é que acontece muito disso!

Ainda de madrugada, mal conseguindo dormir com Utena, Sakura, uma dos convidados do quarto do líder, sai para comer algo. Shurato e Ruffy que conversavam no lado de fora, são pegos de surpresa bisbilhotando.

Utena: (sai da cama) Nossa... Não sei porquê mas não consigo dormir de forma alguma!

Sakura: Algum problema, Utena? Tome algo quente. Isso ajuda!

Utena: Quase tomei meio litro de leite e nessas horas tenho ido ao banheiro.

Sakura: Poxa... (saindo) Eu não paro de pensar em meus amigos. Mas bem que podíamos... (olhando Ruffy com o ouvido na porta) RUFFY!!! SAI DAQUI!!!

Ruffy: Pego no ato!

BASH! (Utena parte com sua espada e ataca Ruffy e Shurato)

Utena: BISBILHOTEIROS!!!

Shurato: Como soube que eu estava também?

Sakura: A janela?

Ruffy: O que elas falavam?

Shurato: Ruffy, você é um tremendo retardado, sabia? O que queria ouvir delas?

Ruffy: Só por curiosidade!

Shurato: Se uma das garotas te pega por isso, você está frito e quero ver depois!

Morrigan, após tomar seu café da manhã, descansava no lado de fora apenas se bronzeando. Kenshin a surpreende, mas ela dá pouca bola ao que acontece, embora ainda fale com o espadachim.

(Morrigan invoca morcegos para lhe deixarem de biquíni)

Morrigan: (passa bronzeador e deita no chão) Agora somos só eu e eu nesses momentos e ninguém mais!

Kenshin: (polindo a espada e pára ao ver Morrigan) Nossa...

Morrigan: Que foi, nunca viu?

Kenshin: Não, é que isso me lembra quando fui à uma pousada com meus amigos e tivemos que trabalhar para pagar a hospedagem. Uma das minhas acertou um balde na cara de um amigo meu.

Morrigan: E ela esteve nua ou de biquíni?

Kenshin: Tomando banho na fonte termal...

Morrigan: Não é mole não!

Kenshin: Percebi.

Yuka, que se preparava para cozinhar, recebe Tai e Ash para ajudar. Lime quase se atrapalha tentando ajudar também.

Lime: (vendo Yuka sair para cozinha) Err... Yuka, posso ajudar?

Yuka: Desde que não quebre pratos ou outra coisa, você é um desastre ambulante aqui. Ainda lembro que você jogou água na blusa da Morrigan limpando janelas.

Lime: Foi um acidente.

Tai: E aí pessoal, o que foi aí?

Yuka: Preciso de ajuda aqui em cozinhar.

Ash: Lime... Olha, não que não aceitemos a sua ajuda, mas acontece que não queremos panelaços aqui como da última vez que você fez, certo?

Lime: Mas é que estou entediada, sabe?

Yuka: (passando uma vassoura) Pode varrer a varanda.

Tai: É... Desse jeito você não prejudica a gente. Isto é, não faz nada de errado. Só tem que fazer o que pedirmos, OK?

Ash: Será que ela vai mesmo fazer certo?

Tai: Aposte que sim.

Ash: Não sei não...

Percebendo que o cerco se fechou sobre Yuuko, Ikki diz no confessionário que sente pena por Lime e Morrigan.

Ikki: As outras duas, que também estão emparedadas, eu percebi que o problema não está só nos defeitos, mas na convivência também. Agora que tem mais quatro chegando, vamos ver como será, porque, depois disso, há uma possibilidade de acontecer um revés para nós sobre a Yuuko.

Cai a noite e as emparedadas falam com o apresentador da permanência.

Yunosuke: Boa noite meninas. Eu vim aqui falar como será hoje. Vocês vão no confessionário falar porque querem ficar na casa e sobreviver ao paredão certo?

Morrigan: Tudo bem!

Lime: OK!

Yuuko: Que seja!

Yunosuke: Começando por você Yuuko. Pode ir lá, e falaremos sobre sua permanência.

(Yuuko entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Pode começar.

Yuuko: Eu quero dizer que meu tipo de pessoa não é ruim. Confesso que sou um pouco arrogante e preguiçosa, mas quero mostrar que também posso ser boa se me derem uma oportunidade. Por isso não quero ficar de fora da disputa. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora... Lime, sua vez!

(Lime entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Pode começar.

Lime: Não faço por ninguém, nem por mim mesma, mas para todos aqui. Porque mesmo sendo uma máquina, posso também expressar sentimentos e muito mais. Eu quero ficar e mostrar do que sou feita além de peças e fios, sabe? Tenho um coração também, é mecânico, mas bate como um normal. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Morrigan, sobrou você.

(Morrigan entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Pode começar.

Morrigan: Sei que não vejo muita graça em muitas coisas e até no meu mundo, mas confeso que o jogo aqui é outro. Quero mostrar que uma sucubo como eu pode também ser capaz de um pouco e quase tudo. Além de lutar e muito mais. Quero mostrar que também sou uma pessoa, mesmo embaixo dessas asas de morcego. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Muito bem... Agora depende do público querer estar convencido de suas palavras. Então boa sorte, Lime, Yuuko, Morrigan. E até amanhã!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Pouco tempo para o paredão e Morrigan já fala com Utena e Ikki da convivência de Ruffy na casa.

Utena: (olhando Morrigan sair da academia depois de malhar) Puxando ferro? Criatura noturna.

Morrigan: É, vou te contar. Ainda há pouco só tive a intromissão daquele babaca de borracha!

Ikki: O que tem o Ruffy?

Utena: O que ele te fez?

Morrigan: Só bancou o intrometido, tê-lo aqui não está fácil! Se ele for o próximo líder, já imagino que ele vai indicar qualquer um daqui!

Ikki: PFFT! Fala sério!

Utena: Falei com ele, é um cara legal. Ele me faz rir algumas vezes!

Morrigan: Estou sabendo, a tripulação dele é obrigada a aturar seu comportamento ingênuo e bobo!

Ikki: Me sinto no mesmo barco, mas comigo é o oposto, quando o Metabee banca o bobo!

Shurato, junto com Ruffy e Ash, haviam acabado de comer. Mas um tempo depois ficam no quarto conversando.

Ruffy: Nossa! A comida do Sanji consegue ser melhor que essa! Mas comi para valer!

Ash: Você acha? Sou mais a pizza de panela de minha mãe.

Shurato: Eu como de tudo! Não importa em que mãos tenham sido feitas!

Ash: Mas vem cá... E sobre os futuros hóspedes, mais novidades?

Ruffy: Nenhuma. Mas espero que todos sejam amigáveis, porque adoro fazer novas amizades, além de minha tripulação!

Shurato: Pode ser, Ruffy! Mas segundo o que muitos dizem, você age como um bobo, sabia?

Ruffy: Eu? Por quê?

Ash: Temos que simplificar ou te falar em palavras por completo?

Sakura aproveitava o tempo livre com Hikaru e Yuka, tomando banho na banheira. E elas já deixavam claro que querem ver Yuuko eliminada.

Yuka: Você acha que hoje aquela preguiçosa sai?

Hikaru: Quero mais que ela saia, é tão arrogante!

Sakura: É possível, mas não peguei muita coisa sobre esse assunto não. Eu falava com a Utena ou os meninos.

Yuka: Ela é uma das que age pouco na casa. Só bebe e manda na gente, mesmo não liderando na casa.

Sakura: Se ela tivesse ganho a prova do líder, teria convidado só o Ruffy e a Morrigan já que são os que falam mais pelo fato de não fazer nada.

Hikaru: Minha amiga Umi era assim, mesmo!

Yuka: Mesmo barco...

Sakura: Olha, estou torcendo para que ela saia hoje!

Hikaru: Todas nós!

Kenshin falava com Yuuko sobre ser criticada. No meio da conversa, Lime apareceria para dar uma de intrometida.

Lime: Kenshin, Você viu a Yuuko, por aí?

Kenshin: Hoje não falei com ela o dia inteiro, mas...

Yuuko: Mas o quê? (aparecendo pelas costas) Eu fazia falta aqui?

Kenshin: Bom... Não tanto, mas olha só, como espera de hoje, caso fique?

Yuuko: Se eu saio, saio ganhando. Tenho mais a ganhar em minha loja do que aqui com vocês, que não sabem nem entregar uma garrafa de sake quando peço!

Lime: Nem tanto! Eu entrego na boa, para você!

Kenshin: Ela está falando de quem se recusa a seguir as ordens dela, porque ela faz pouca coisa aqui e nem sequer teve a coragem de mexer em um produto de limpeza, sabe?

Yuuko: Perdedores! Ainda tenho o Watanuki para me servir. Vocês só seriam um peso morto para mim!

Lime: Peso morto? Esse eu não entendi!

Kenshin: Ela não trata a gente como devia, nos serve como capachos e muito mais!

Yuuko: E não é o que são?

Kenshin: A gente não!

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite, sobreviventes!

Todos: BOA NOITE YUNO!!!

Yunosuke: Uma coisa foi certa, olha só. Já decidimos sobre os novos hóspedes. Nenhum deles vai substituir o Bucky e estou aqui com os convidados que queriam que ele continuasse... E uns conhecidos das nossas emparedadas da semana. E Yuuko, desculpe também a Hikaru, mas como eu disse ao Ruffy, os Mokonas não puderam vir porque o BBJ não permite presença de animais aqui.

Yuuko: O meu fala, e só sabe encher o saco do Watanuki-kun! Mas o da Hikaru, sei que não fala, mas causou problemas para uma amiga dela!

Yunosuke: E Hikaru, como é ser a líder na primeira semana?

Hikaru: É muito bom, uma semana a mais... Pena que eu tenha que ceder na Quinta!

Yunosuke: É... Olha só, eu vou falar com os convidados e depois venho com os novos hóspedes.

(corte para convidados extras)

Yunosuke: Antes de falarmos com os convidados dos emparedados e com o pessoal que esperava ver o Bucky seguir, Mitsuki, como foi na Bolha de Vidro? Já temos o resultado, e qual foi?

Mitsuki: Yuno, foi o seguinte: Começamos com quase a metade dos hóspedes da casa, mas digo que entre eles... Vão para a casa do BBJ, Kanwu, Minami, Keitaro e Hajime. Shinji e Scarlet terão que aguardar uma próxima oportunidade!

Yunosuke: Prazer em conhecê-los! (vendo os hóspedes cumprimentando) E agora, vamos aos convidados. Pink e Kai... Vocês não esperavam a expulsão do Bucky não é? Mas ele superou?

Pink: Ele tem o mundo a governar, e acho que foi um prato cheio ser expulso! Porque chamando a todos de "escravo" e bancando o bambambã da casa, não tem cabimento.

Kai: Mas tem prêmio de consolo para nós?

Yunosuke: Serão convidados da segunda prova do líder, que acontecerá esta semana. Agora sobre seu mundo, fiquei curioso. Por que os lugares parecem um relógio?

Kai: O Mundo Zero é onde fica a Torre Pontiaguda já os mundos de onde viemos é justamente parecidos com números.

Pink: São as cidades de Primas, Secandas, Trios, Tetras, Pentas, Hexas, Seteras, Octas, Novas, Dicas, Undicus e Dodicus. Outra coisa a complementar é que temos cidades em que vivem pessoas com cara de animais e casas estranhas.

Yunosuke: A sua, que eu me lembre, era totalmente comestível por fora. Toda cheia de doces... Mas agora quero falar com os convidados dos emparedados... Um deles estamos usando conexão por vídeo-link. Começando por...

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Otaru, Cherry e Bloodberry. Vocês aguardam que a Lime continue na casa?

Bloodberry: Ela com certeza ainda tem força de sobra para continuar, claro que sim!

Otaru: Bom, se ela sair, vai se sentir muito feliz ao meu lado, sabe?

Cherry: Agora sobre ela não poder ajudar na casa, não é que ela não possa, mas faz uns desastres... Por isso que dispenso a ajuda dela. Agora Yuno, sobre o que disseram das Saber Dolls, depois da derrota do Fausto, elas ficaram boas e estão até em caminhos diferentes. Mas se pudéssemos estar com elas aqui...

Yunosuke: Eu entendo... Não teria lugar suficiente para tanta beleza aqui!

Otaru: E pelo menos livre do Hanata, ele é um tremendo...

Yunosuke: Entendi. E olha já tivemos duas lésbicas na casa, falando nelas. Ainda tem outras duas aqui, mas elas não podem sair da casa onde vivem. Então falaremos disso depois agora... (Bloodberry se aproxima) Bloodberry, o que pensa em fazer?

Bloodberry: Olha, eu não gosto de bater em caras bonitos como você, mas sabe... Se eu não tivesse o ilustríssimo Otaru aqui, mostraria do que sou capaz, além de mostrar sentimentos!

Cherry: Bloodberry, volta aqui! (tom impaciente)

Yunosuke: Bom, veremos isso depois agora... Felícia, Lilith e Lei-Lei, ou Hsien-Ko, no original, vocês adorariam ver a Morrigan perto ou longe?

Lilith: Ah! Ela é minha irmã, adoro ela! Mas, ficar na casa... É outra história!

Lei-Lei: Sobre o que posso dizer é o seguinte, eu respeito ela, até porque, tal como a Lime, da turma aí, é a primeira não humana a estar na casa. Pelo menos nessa edição.

Yunosuke: Verdade, pelo menos nessa edição aqui permite-se personagens de aspecto humano diferenciado, nunca a partir de animais ou coisa do tipo. Felicia, seu caso é diferente, sabe?

Felicia: É... Sou uma mulher-gato e esses pêlos não são de mentira, posso até virar um gato normal.

Yunosuke: No musical que você estreou, muita gente viu que você tinha essa forma, mas te respeitava pelo seu talento e muito mais. Até porque mulheres-gato são tradicionais no Japão. E pelo que eu soube, você foi criada por uma freira, mas seu ódio é o quê?

Felicia: Yuno, o que odeio são pessoas más e tentar aparentar ser humana. Muita gente gosta do que eu sou, não do que finjo ser. Além do mais, eu sou como sou, talentosa e muito mais!

Lei-Lei: Agora sobre a estadia da Morrigan, sabemos que muita gente não vai querer que ela saia porque é muito bonita, ou algo assim! Nós também somos, mulheres na luta não é mole não! E sobre essas outras mãos e o talismã que fica na minha cara, é o seguinte: Não posso matar pessoas humanas. E os braços servem como armas para acabar com seres não humanos.

Yunosuke: Tem algo a dizer Lilith?

Lilith: Só uma coisa. Se ela sair, vou me sentir melhor. A Morrigan é a garota que eu amo na minha vida, desde minha criação.

Yunosuke: Ah sim, você é parte dela, lembrei. Agora... Kimihiro Watanuki, com Maru e Moro, direto da loja, fala sobre a torcida pela Yuuko na casa.

(corte para loja)

Yunosuke: Kimihiro, como estão as coisas aí?

Kimihiro: Estão ótimas e eu trouxe alguns amigos também. Pena que eles não estão aqui, sabe?

Maru e Moro: Estavam ocupados! Ocupados! Ocupados!

Yunosuke: Bom... Veremos assim que eles saírem OK? Agora, acreditam que a Yuuko pode continuar na casa?

Maru e Moro: Merecem sim, sim, sim!

Kimihiro: Não duvido nada, afinal, em troca de não ver mais as assombrações, ela que tem que ter minha companhia no serviço e aí... Já viu o resto não é?

Yunosuke: Torça para que não ocorra, porque tenho o resultado em mãos.

(corte para casa e entrada dos novos hóspedes)

Yunosuke: Sejam bem vindos à sua nova casa. Kanwu, Hajime, Keitaro e Minami. Tudo bem aí?

Hajime: Melhor impossível, e além do mais, mal posso esperar pela disputa!

Minami: Olha, minhas irmãs ficaram gratas por mim!

Kanwu: Faço isso pelas minhas amigas e minha líder!

Keitaro: Naru está contando comigo e não quero fracassar na frente dela!

Yunosuke: OK! Agora vamos ao que interessa... Yuuko, Morrigan e Lime, entre vocês, uma possibilidade de permanecer na casa, ou sair, é grande ou não importa, mas sobre o que têm demonstrado, muita gente elogiou, criticou, disse muitas coisas, ignorou... Tipo assim, não é? Mas infelizmente, em nosso primeiro paredão do BBJ, sinto em informar que com 72 por cento dos votos, nossa primeira eliminada, apesar de demonstrar beleza e muito mais é, Morrigan Aensland.

Morrigan: Vou fazer uma falta aqui... Mas enfim. Me sinto melhor com minha irmã. Aí pessoal, até mais!

Yuuko: Já vai tarde... (em tom de desagrado)

Ikki: Nos veremos na final!

Morrigan: Apostem que sim!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Me cortou no coração saber disso, Morrigan, como se sente excluída da casa?

Morrigan: Infelizmente me sinto atingida mas supero.

Felicia: É... Ela é bela como a gente!

Lei-Lei: Agora, nesse mundo humano, quase não tem muita graça, a gente só luta em nosso mundo, mas, diferente da Felicia não temos licença para ficar.

Lilith: Eu não saio de lugar nenhum sem a Morrigan!

Morrigan: Nossa, estou lisongeada!

Yunosuke: Morrigan, sucesso para você na casa e nosso jogo continua!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Mal chegando na casa e acontece o primeiro barraco entre recém-hospedados, Kanwu desce o quebra-pau em Keitaro por ter sido surpreendida se trocando. A briga foi apartada por Utena.

Keitaro: Nossa, primeira vez pisando na casa. E acho que esse deve ser o meu quarto. (abre a porta) E aí pessoal como vocês...

Kanwu: AAAHHH!

POW! CRASH! SPACK! (Kanwu desce a surra em Keitaro por ter sido surpreendida nua)

Utena: Pessoal calma! O que está acontecendo? CHEGA!!!! (separa os dois) O que houve aqui?

Kanwu: Ele entrou aqui e me viu aqui sem roupa, oras? Vai que seja um dos caras de Kyosho e...

Utena: Kanwu, calma! Mal fez horas que você entrou e causa isso! Ninguém vai invadir a casa! Keitaro, seu quarto é do outro lado com os garotos. Agora por que invadiu e meteu os olhos na Kanwu sabendo que ela estava nua aqui?

Keitaro: Bom... É que eu achei que fosse desse lado, mas aí o Ruffy me falou onde era.

Kanwu: Então foi o Chapéu de Palha, vou me entender com ele quando sair!

Utena: É, mas não nos punhos! Vamos descansar agora, tudo bem? Até lá veremos o resto da situação!

Keitaro: Utena, valeu mesmo! Quase viro carne moída com aquela surra.

No quarto do líder, Hikaru, Sakura e Lime aproveitam a manhã.

Lime: Nossa, os hóspedes novos são legais! Mas acho que tem coisa aí!

Sakura: Não desconfio nada, entre todos, vi que a Minami faz o tipo que só veio pelo dinheiro e nada mais!

Hikaru: Falei com ela, não faz um tipo de gente assim, mas deve mudar. O problema é que as condições são precárias na família, ela é órfã! Só tem as irmãs para cuidar.

Lime: Pelo que eu soube em uma conversa ela já vendeu o corpo. Foi mais ou menos assim. (dançando lentamente e tira a roupa)

Hikaru: PÁRA COM ISSO LIME!!! (interrompendo) Isso não é coisa que se aprenda com os humanos!

Sakura: Quem iria aceitar esse tipo de exibição?

Lime: O ilustríssimo Otaru adoraria, não sei...

Sakura: Olha, tenta não aprender tudo o que falam, ou mostra, OK?

Hikaru: Olha Lime, você é uma boa garota, mas comete muitos vacilos.

Yuka, recebe a ajuda de Minami e Ruffy na louça.

(todos limpam pratos e copos sujos)

Ruffy: Tudo feito! Como no navio!

Minami: Bom saber Ruffy, agora pode guardar isso tudo? Sem quebrar nada!

Ruffy: Deixa comigo! Gomu Gomu... Metralhadora! (guardando tudo bem rápido)

Yuka: Que velocidade!

Ruffy: É, ser de borracha tem suas vantagens!

Yuka: Mas não esqueci que você é bisbilhoteiro, sabia? Antes da eliminação da Morrigan, ela me disse que você atrapalhou o banho de piscina dela!

Minami: Ele fez isso? Passei por coisa pior na minha casa com um homem no lado das meninas na fonte termal! Ushio ficou constrangidíssima!

Yuka: Minami, sobre esse cara de borracha, ele já fez coisa pior que ver a Morrigan nua na piscina, ouviu a conversa da Utena e ainda fez Ash e Tai bancarem os trapalhões da casa!

Ash, Tai e Ikki, na piscina falavam de seus melhores amigos não-humanos.

Ikki: Nossa! Eu já falei do Metabee, mas e vocês? Como são seus amigos?

Ash: Eu tenho o Pikachu desde que comecei a jornada. Ele e eu lutamos contra a Equipe Rocket, que sempre quer pegá-lo, por ser um Pokémon raro, sabe? Mas acho que isso não será possível enquanto estivermos perto.

Tai: Lembrei do Agumon. Quando começamos a jornada, ele foi o primeiro a evoluir depois que todos os outros, menos ele, teimaram em não dividir a comida conosco. Todos estiveram muito fracos e sem poder.

Ikki: Uma vez já pegaram o Metabee, com uma melancia e ele foi roubado.

Ash: Espera! Robôs não comem melancia!

Ikki: Ele é um caso à parte... Mas depois que eu o recuperei, deixaram ele em um outro corpo de Medabot. Mas ele tem outro também, feito de peças de outros medabots.

Tai: Bom, mas também falo que, depois que testemunharam o mundo digital, todas as pessoas conheceram os Digimons,e não precisei mais escondê-los, nem a Kari teve trabalho. Ela só o ganhou mais tarde.

Ash: De que forma?

Tai: Ela conheceu a Tailmon em casa, mas ela servia ao mal. Era muito rancorosa pelo Myotismon e foi a única do grupo a crescer sem nossa ajuda.

Yuuko começa falando com Haijme de suas aventuras fantasmagóricas. O rapaz pensou que era brincadeira, mas falou sério.

Yuuko: Então você caça fantasmas não é?

Hajime: É isso mesmo. E olha, um dos meus amigos, além de ter sensibilidade espiritual, já foi possuído por um espírito umas duas vezes.

Yuuko: Seria de alguém conhecido?

Hajime: A mãe falecida da minha amiga Satsuki, ela fazia fantasmas dormirem quando jovem também.

Yuuko: Eu soube através de alguém aqui, que já tiveram um gato possuído por um demônio. Eu poderia exterminá-lo.

Hajime: Ele foi posto para dormir, sem problemas! Mas como faria?

Yuuko: Teria que me dar uma coisa que tanto gosta em troca!

Hajime: Er...

Mais tarde, Kenshin e Shurato, continuam a falar sobre o ocorrido um dia antes. Quando Morrigan deixaria a casa.

Kenshin: Ela onfessou mesmo que não vê graça em quase nada?

Shurato: Sem dúvidas! Ela disse isso mesmo, e olha que eu só ouvi depois que a Lime conversou comigo, depois da eliminação.

Kenshin: Por exemplo, agora que ela saiu, não se arrepende de nada. Nem de ter achado diversão aqui, por exemplo?

Shurato: Isso mesmo, mas ainda tem coisa a falar! Se ela e o Bucky não tivessem saído, nem eu sei como seria o resto da competição.

Kenshin: É verdade... E aquela tal de Kanwu? Menina forte, não é?

Shurato: Páreo duro, e ela quase me bateu depois que eu ia ajudar com a faxina.

Kenshin: Como assim?

Shurato: Não foi você que estava dormindo no chão da sala e olhou para os seios dela embaixo da blusa, não é? Eram muito grandes e nem sei se ela usa sutiã ou não, porque a roupa dela é muito curta.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Conversa de colegiais no quarto do líder. Hikaru, Sakura e Utena falavam o que esperam caso os outros hóspedes (Shinji e Scarlet) tentem entrar de novo na casa.

Hikaru: Olha, como acham que deve ser os outros hóspedes que não vieram, mas podem chegar aqui, talvez, mais tarde?

Sakura: Hajime me disse que Shinji é um pouco calado, mas ele é gente boa. Já a Scarlet tem o comportamento de um crocodilo, mesmo sendo boa gente.

Utena: Qual a maior fraqueza dela?

Sakura: Não expressa muitas emoções.

Hikaru: Percebi... (em tom de desagrado)

Utena: mas fora isso, e se você manter a liderança na prova do líder?

Hikaru: Vocês continuam minhas convidadas.

Utena: Bom saber!

Sakura: É! A gente vai continuar amigo mesmo!

Hajime se abre com Tai e Ikki, e fala de seus problemas com a amiga Satsuki.

Tai: Mas diz aí Hajime, você dizia que teve problemas com garotas?

Hajime: Mais do que imagina! A Satsuki chegava a me bater só por olhar embaixo da saia dela.

Ikki: Passo pelo mesmo barco com a Erika, mas um outro caso.

Tai: E como foi?

Ikki: Um dia estávamos em um parque de diversões, devorei todo o algodão doce dela!

Hajime: Como foi isso?

Ikki: Estávamos em um evento, daí nós íamos a um teatro e depois... Já viu!

Tai: Comer o algodão doce dela em uma mordida, ninguém merece!

Hajime: Eu que o diga!

Na piscina, Shurato já sente o frio na espinha, depois de deparar com Minami e Kanwu, que se bronzeavam.

Shurato: WOO HOO! AÍ VOU EU!!!

PLASH! (Shurato salta na piscina e jorra água em Minami e Kanwu)

Kanwu: Até deixar usar livre, estava ótimo! SHURATO HIDAKA!!!

Shurato: Epa! Q-q-que foi?

Kanwu: Se quer nadar, não jogue água na gente! Entendeu? Além do mais... Não pense que está livre de mim!

Minami: Sossega Kanwu! Você sempre explode assim na sua escola?

Shurato: Pelo jeito explosivo dela acho que... (Kanwu lança olhar mortal) Esquece!

Kanwu: Respondendo à sua pergunta, Shimabara, minha escola a Academia Seito, possui seus métodos para lutar! E além do mais, não gosto de encrenqueiros!

Minami: Estou vendo que precisa se acalmar mais, ainda lembro que a Utena me contou do seu desastre no restaurante antes de vir para cá!

Yuuko chega a falar com Ash, só que Yuka aparece e diz que ela continua sendo a mais preguiçosa.

Yuka: Yuuko! (procurando) Ah! De novo de manguaça e falando com o Ash!

Yuuko: Eu escutei! E Ash... Tem certeza que não quer mesmo realizar seu sonho de ser treinador pokémon me dando em troca alguma coisa sua?

Ash: Se fala de dar as pokébolas, meu Pikachu ou qualquer outra coisa, eu prefiro enfrentar no duro mesmo!

Yuuko: Que peninha! O mesmo fracassado de antes, e ainda por cima. Pensando que pode tudo!

Yuka: Que está havendo aqui! Yuuko! Eu te falei para ir arrumar as camas não foi?

Yuuko: Ah! Eu esqueci!

Ash: Ela esquece de tudo, mas não das refeições! Ela só come e dorme aqui!

Yuka: (tomando a garrafa de sake) E outra coisa! Nada de beber aqui! Já tivemos que testemunhar você falando arrastado, caindo no sono e desmaiando de manguaça!

Ash: Ih! Não pode ser pior que a comida que a Lime fez uma vez!

Lime e Ruffy falam da possibilidade de ingressar como líderes da semana, como aprova de casais, pode ocorrer a qualquer momento.

Ruffy: Nossa, Lime... O que espera da prova do líder de casais?

Lime: Se ela for hoje, mal posso esperar! (maravilhada)

Ruffy: Eu concordo! Olha só, porque a gente não fica junto, até a prova chegar?

Lime: espera! Você não é comprometido com ninguém de sua tripulação, porque eu tenho o ilustríssimo Otaru.

Ruffy: Ah Lime, não esquenta! Só sou seu amigo e nada mais!

Lime: Então menos mal! Mas promete mesmo ficar comigo na prova?

Ruffy: Pode apostar!

Lime: Então está bem!

Noite de prova do líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite a todos, e aos novos hóspedes também!

Todos: BOA NOITE YUNO!

Yunosuke: Bom... Como estão as coisas com os novos residentes da casa?

Keitaro: Começando a melhorar, mas depois que entra, a coisa pega.

Minami: É porque, por exemplo... A Yuka não é a única mulher a cozinhar aqui porque eu também tenho mão cheia. Tal como o Keitaro faz a faxina com todos.

Yunosuke: Interessante! Kanwu, você tem demonstrado um pouco de explosão, mas sossegou?

Kanwu: Sosseguei sim, mas talvez na leitura, como a minha líder, Gentoku.

Yunosuke: Certo, e Hajime, deu tudo certo aí, não viu nada...

Hajime: Nada mesmo! Está de boa! (quase constrangido)

Yunosuke: OK, agora a prova do líder, consiste em trabalhar em duplas sim. Portanto, definam os casais lá fora... E depois explico a prova, certo?

(residentes saindo da casa e entrando no pátio sorteando casais)

Yunosuke: Muito bem... Agora vamos às duplas, Mitsuki está aí no pátio. Pode dizer os casais que farão parte da prova?

Mitsuki: Serão divididos em equipes, duas em cada ponto... No ponto leste, Minami e Keitaro, Yuka e Ikki. Ao oeste, Hikaru e Hajime, Ash e Utena. Ao norte, Lime e Ruffy, Kenshin e Yuuko. E ao sul, Kanwu e Shurato, Tai e Sakura.

Yunosuke: A prova é a seguinte: Um não vai ver, o outro não vai falar. Vocês vão sentir no tato do corpo, usando mãos e pés, ou o parceiro, vai encostar na pele do que não está vendo e descobrir. A prova só vai parar, se o casal vencendor encontrar uma medalha partida no meio, com o logo do BBJ, OK?

Mitsuki: (checando máscaras) Está tudo preso, atenção... Comecem!

Cada dupla passava por dificuldades conferindo qual medalha concidia com um pedaço dado a cada dupla. Como se não bastasse a demora de 3 horas da prova, a vitória foi a menos esperada quando Lime e Ruffy conseguem por deduçã as medalhas iguais.

SEXTA-FEIRA

Lime e Ruffy comemoram a vitória, para tirar parte dos residentes do sono.

Ruffy: CONSEGUIMOS!!!

Lime: Bem como nós conseguimos o que queríamos, liderança e como duplas!

Ruffy: Mas tem uma coisa que não sei, será que as regras são as mesmas?

Lime: Infelizmente são, a Hikaru me contou antes da prova começar sabe?

Ruffy: Vamos ter que pensar muito se queremos manter na briga do milhão de ienes!

Lime: Muito mesmo!

Hikaru, não se abateu por perder a liderança. Mas ela esperava que um dos novos residentes conseguisse. Confessando isso a Yuka e Sakura, quando cozinhava com elas.

Yuka: Sakura, ontem na prova... Acho que teve armação!

Sakura: Teve nada! Além do mais, foi chato não ver nada!

Yuka: Acho que a Hikaru ficou triste em perder a liderança.

Hikaru: Fiquei nada! (aparece toda alegre ajudando) E olha só, há controvérsias para quem acha que fiquei chateada por perder a liderança! E além do mais... Foi bom passar uma semana com benefícios do mundo lá fora!

Sakura: É? E olha eu fui uma de suas convidadas e vou retribuir o favor, caso lidere!

Yuka: Vamos ver, o jogo está só no começo!

Hikaru: Uma pergunta... Será que não se chateou do que as novatas disseram hoje da sua comida?

Sakura: Minami deu uma ajuda, já a Kanwu é mais reservada. Sabe como é!

Entardece e Shurato, Tai e Ash resolvem tentar pregar uma peça em Ikki, mas pegam a vítima errada.

Tai: O que vocês dois estão fazendo?

Ash: SHHH! O Shurato quer pregar uma peça em um dos novatos por chegar! E olha, assim que cruzar a porta, vai acabar levando um banho d'água que nem te conto!

Shurato: Quietos! Lá vem ele, ou ela! Tomara que seja o Ikki!

(Kanwu se levanta do sofá, depois de um merecido descanso e sai para a varanda)

Shurato: Agora!

PLASH! (balde joga água por cima da cabeça de Kanwu)

Kanwu: Mas que coisa! E meu uniforme agora está todo ensopado, mas sei que tem alguém aí escondido!

Ash: Lascou!

Shurato: Calma Kanwu, era apenas uma brincadeira, saiba que eu não sou o único nisso!

Tai: Eu também fui!

Ash: E eu...

Tai: Podemos ficar de bem?

BASH! TCHIBUM! (Kanwu dá um golpe poderoso lançando os garotos para a piscina)

Kanwu: Agora estamos quites! E acho que queriam ver meus peitos, além de me molhar! Vocês vão ver só na próxima!

Hajime, Keitaro e Kenshin comentam sobre o fato de terem animais em casa. Todos passaram por situações nada agradáveis.

Keitaro: Hajime, você disse um dia desses que um gato da sua amiga foi possuído não é? Como foi isso?

Hajime: Bom, o fantasma Amanojaku nos perseguia. Íamos colocá-lo para dormir, mas a canforeira dele foi cortada, e foi isso. Acabou possuindo o Kaya por um erro nosso, devíamos ter escolhido um lugar para ele adormecer em paz.

Keitaro: Minha irmã teve um gato, ela fala com ele e ainda por cima voa.

Kenshin: Como assim, ela bancava o ventríloquo?

Keitaro: Mais ou menos, e ela, com o gato, eram um problema para mim, e a Naru, desde que chegaram. Implantaram regras rígidas na Pensão Hinata e isso foi horrível!

Kenshin: Um amigo meu levou um cachorro para o Dojo Kamiya, e ele só fazia bagunça! E o pepino ficava para nós todos pelas suas trapalhadas. Ele estragou a espada de bambu do Yahiko e as roupas que eu tinha limpado!

Hajime: Ninguém merece, viu!

Ikki, com Minami, conversa com ela enquanto fazia a faxina ao lado de Yuka, sobre os problemas de ter companhia em casa, além de parentes e conhecidos.

Utena, ouve a conversa, com Minami e Ikki ajudando também na faxina. Mas um deles ouve o um aviso do Big Fone.

Minami: Ikki, já teve problemas com irmãos na sua casa?

Ikki: Problemas com o Metabee, que é como um irmão, mas é um robô sabe?

Utena: É... Percebemos. Como quando a Yuka me contou da história da Nyuu, ela fica agressiva quando bate com a cabeça.

Minami: Sobre minhas irmãs, a Ushio gosta de se envolver em aventuras e até age como a mais velha do grupo. Até me tirou de um clube adulto quando foi matar aula!

Utena: Se ela continuar matando aula vai ser a mais burrinha da sua família! E a sua outra irmã?

Minami: Yuuhi é bem séria e reservada, gosta de ficar no canto dela. Mas tem umas horas... Mas fora isso, eu lembro que ela já portou uma pistola e tomou uma lata de cerveja!

Ikki: NÃO ACREDITO!!! Ela é de menor, não podia fazer essas coisas! O que resta a ela depois? Fumar?

Utena: Ikki, vou te contar, esse tipo de irmã não presta!

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! (Big fone tocando)

Ikki: (atendendo) Alô?

Big Fone: Atenção! Você tem que indicar um dos recém-chegados ao paredão e fazê-lo vestir uma blusa preta até o paredão de Domingo! Quem você indica?

Ikki: Kanwu.

CLACK (fone de volta no gancho)

Utena: Pela cara do Ikki, a coisa deve ter sido ruim.

Minami: Você acha?

Yuuko, entra no confessionário e diz sobre a possível saída na casa. Não duvida nada que ainda queira voltar a sua loja a continuar na competição.

Yuuko: Além do Watanuki-kun... Maru e Moro sentem minha falta. Especialmente o Mokona, meu companheiro de bebedeira e comilança! Até hoje lembro que ele fez trapaça no Shiritori. Mas fora isso, sinto saudades deles, e adoraria voltar para minha loja. Um dia desses, sabe? Então vou ficar aqui até ser indicada de novo, quem sabe no paredão de dupas, ou algo assim. Mas eu soube através de um deles, que os dois mais votados sairão. Mas só um retorna no dia seguinte.

SÁBADO

Yuuko, ao citar Shiritori, não sabia que seria o mesmo jogo de fazer palavras usando a sílaba da última citada. Vencia o último que fosse eliminado. A benção da imunidade cai no colo de Hajime. E Ikki convence a Kanwu usar uma roupa preta minutos depois.

Kanwu: (indo para o quarto) Nossa! Eu preciso deixar um pouco de lado essa roupa da escola!

Ikki: Kanwu, não te incomoda treinar e sair mostrando tudo?

Kanwu: Isso virou costume baixinho! Desde que lutei contra Hakufu e Shimei, acabei saindo com um braço quebrado. Mas se está falando de eu sair com esta blusa e meus seios pularem fora, issio não é novidade!

Ikki: Por isso mesmo tem uma blusa preta na dispensa, e é bom ficar com ela!

Kanwu: OK, eu entendi, roupa mais fechada! Mas quero provas!

Ikki: Diga isso, a você mostrando sua calcinha com o chute que deu no Ruffy por querer te espiar na banheira!

(Kanwu vai à dispensa e se troca com a blusa)

Na banheira, Yuka não acreditava no que Hikaru tinha a lhe dizer depois de seu envolvimento com Yuuko e Sakura.

Yuka: Mas diz aí Shidou, depois de estar com suas amigas, o que você soube mais?

Hikaru: Aquela magrela beberrona só usa roupas largas ou aquele vestido preto, mas a Sakura sempre tem uma roupa diferente cada dia. Em comum, elas devem ter trazido muita coisa.

Yuka: Eu que o diga! Usar uma roupa estranha atrás da outra...

Hikaru: Mais estranho que isso, é que o Ruffy não sabia desse meu cabelão solto. E gosto de usar como trança, mas só desfaço para dormir ou tomar banho, sabe?

Yuka: Nem me fala em banho com outra garota, porque ainda lembro que a Nyuu apertou meus seios nesse dia.

Hikaru: Mas ela ainda era um pouco ingênua. Mas porque fez isso?

Yuka: Acidente do Kouta, e depois de sentir o toque ela gostou muito. Tanto que dei um tapa nele.

Hikaru: Ih! Está com ciúme!

Ruffy malhava na academia e depararia com Ash e Sakura falando do comportamento suspeito de Kanwu.

Ash: Olha. Com aquela mulher é difícil falar! E aquele tapa por eu ter alisado a bunda dela...

Sakura: Sei que foi acidente, você queria era segurá-la para evitar queda quando ela limpava a janela!

Ruffy: E aí pessoal! O que está pegando?

Sakura: Ah! É que estamos falando da Kanwu. O jeito que ela trata a quase todos os homens não é fácil!

Ruffy: Com as mulheres, ela age bem. Mas sobre outros...

Ash: Até eu percebi, só para você ter uma idéia! O que te faria perder a cabeça, Ruffy?

Ruffy: (tirando o chapéu da cabeça) Meu chapéu, um tesouro sem preço que Shanx me deu após me salvar, sacrificando seu braço. E prometo um dia devolvê-lo quando nos reencontrarmos! Se o estragam, me deixam com muita raiva, sabiam?

Ash: Me sinto assim quando pegam o Pikachu! A Equipe Rocket sempre o faz, mas eu mando eles para o espaço depois de uma luta!

Sakura: Comigo... Quando o Touya me chama de monstrenga sempre. É mole? Eu não gosto de ter que aturar isso!

Minami depois de fazer um bom merecido trabalho de casa, acaba levando Shurato e Hajime à loucura, até Keitaro interromper.

Shurato: Olha... Eu estaria louco para nadar hoje! Mas tem que ter algo interessante para agora!

Hajime: Fala daquilo? (vendo Minami chamar a atenção)

Minami: Garotos, eu me sinto tão sozinha aqui, sabe? Por que não vêm aqui? (Hajime e Shurato se aproximam) Perfeito...

(Minami faz strip-tease para os garotos)

Keitaro: Essa não! (corre até tirar a jaqueta e cobrir o corpo de Minami) O show acabou! Desculpem! Minami, o que está fazendo assim?

Minami: Meu amigo, saí do ramo, mas isso ficou. Foi, por um tempo, melhor que entregar jornais e bancar a garçonete, além de chefiar uma empresa com salário escasso!

Hajime: Urashima! Deixa a gente ver a Minami tirar o resto da roupa?

Shurato: Sai logo!

Keitaro: Desculpa, mas é que, desde que me tornei gerente da pensão, detesto surpreender alguém assim! É verdade que acabo fazendo, mas é porque...

Hajime: É BOBO!!! Eu sabia, você é um bobo de não gostar de ver garotas assim!

Minami: Vem cá, isso é verdade? (se vestindo)

Shurato: Até onde sei, sim!

Lime e Utena aproveitam a piscina e fazem uma pegadinha com Tai, que estava na dele, no mesmo lugar.

Lime: Utena, olha! O Tai está bem ali. Que fazer uma pegadinha com ele?

Utena: Pode ser, desde que eu não leve a culpa por isso!

Lime: SHHH! (mergulhando e chega a Tai)

FOOP! (Tai tem a bermuda arriada)

Tai: Que é isso?!

Utena: Vem pegar, bobo!

Tai: Me dêem essa bermuda! Eu quero ela de volta!

Lime: Vem buscar, palhaço!

Tai: GRRR!

Utena: Pegamos o bobo na casca do ovo! (correm seguidas por Tai, se cobrindo com uma toalha)

Tai recupera a toalha depois de dar desconto em Lime, fazendo-a deixar escapulir os seios, desamarrando o biquíni. Mas fora isso, Yuuko e Kenshin falam um pouco à noite sobre o fato de ele estar nos braços de Kaoru algum dia. Mesma resposta recebida: Nada de troca.

Yuuko: Então você é apaixonado por uma kunoichi do Dojo Kamiya não é?

Kenshin: Mais ou menos, e ela quase pensou que íamos nos casar depois de encontrar um anel de noivado.

Yuuko: Sabe, eu podia realizar se... (olhando a espada) Se me desse em troca sua espada.

Kenshin: Ela é de fio invertido, só serve para defesa. Mas o que quer dizer com isso?

Yuuko: Kenshin, saindo desta casa eu prometo que vocês dois poderão se sentir felizes juntos. Mas como nada é de graça, queria sua espada em troca de seu desejo.

Kenshin: (se levanta) Sinto muito, mas não! Prefiro mil vezes ter a Kaoru da forma certa do que ter sua ajuda nisso!

Hikaru entra no confessionário e diz que, além de sentir saudades das amigas, quer muito seguir em frente superando tudo.

Hikaru: Tenho sim saudades de lutar em Zephir com minhas amigas Umi e Fuu, mas estou superando aos poucos as saudades que tenho delas. É a mesma coisa que reviver o que passou. Por exemplo: Fui a última a receber um gênio como o Lexas. Agora, com o jogo ainda em andamento... Venho seguindo em frente no jogo

DOMINGO

Sai a Prova das Estalecas, vencia a equipe que conseguisse eliminar todos os moldes do time adversário, caracterizados por cada participante. A equipe dos homens ganha cada um 500 estalecas. Na academia, Shurato e Hajime trocam idéia sobre quem podem eliminar, se querem continuar no jogo.

Shurato: (subindo na esteira) Hajime, o que acha de nos aliarmos a outros para nos mantermos no jogo?

Hajime: Não sei, porque diz isso?

Shurato: Eu começaria indicando a Yuuko hoje! Escapou esta semana, mas o próximo paredão, ela deve se sentir mal!

Hajime: Como é essa história, porque eu entrei tarde aqui! Desde minha chegada não sabia dessa não!

Shurato: Ah sim! É que entre todas, ela é preguiçosa, arrogante e beberrona! Não faz quase nada, sabia?

Hajime: Entendi! Pelo menos agora...

No fim da manhã, colegiais na piscina. Passando a se dar bem com todos, Kanwu se abre com Hikaru e Utena, explicando o fato de ter batido mais nos meninos por uns momentos.

Kanwu: Oi meninas, eu queria falar sobre como tenho andado ultimamente, sabe?

Utena: É difícil já de cara. Mas conta aí, porque alguns têm recebido socos seus?

Kanwu: É que como estudo em uma escola feminina quase não vejo problemas com eles, mas contra eles é o fato de serem depravados e alguns deles tiveram a chance de ver meu corpo!

Hikaru: Kanwu, esquece isso, e vem nadar com a gente!

PLASH! (Kanwu entra na água)

Utena: Tem algumas garotas com as quais você se envolve muito e não costuma falar com elas?

Kanwu: Quase nenhuma, tirando minhas amigas. Hakufu, Gentoku, Ekitoku e Chou-Un. Tenho um grande respeito com elas, embora aconteçam algumas coisas ruins. Eu por exemplo, fui repreendida pela minha líder por me preocupar demais com ela, mas também gosto de passar tempo com o pessoal da minha escola!

Hikaru: Eu que o diga, depois de uma luta em Zephir, passei a estudar na mesma escola que Fuu e Umi.

Utena: E dizem que acabo pegando mulheres aqui! Coisa que não é verdade. Porque o Ruffy e o Shurato me fizeram essa piadinha quando me viram com uma de vocês, mais a Lime e a Sakura.

Kenshin, Ruffy e Ash pensavam que poderiam ver o que Yuuko esconde em um quimono seu, mas a verdade...

Ash: Eu estou dizendo, isso não vai dar certo!

Kenshin: Ash, deixa de ser bobo, só quero ver o que a Yuuko tem embaixo daquele quimono.

Ruffy: Eu vou primeiro, HEHEHEHE! (se escondendo embaixo de uma das camas)

Ash: Se ele for desmascarado, quero ver como se sairá!

(Yuuko sai do banheiro e vai ao quarto se trocar)

Yuuko: Tenho a sensação que tem alguém me olhando... E desconfio que seja alguém indesejado!

Kenshin: (falando baixo) Ruffy, sai daí, ela te viu!

Yuuko: Ouvi isso, e Ruffy, vai se ver comigo mais tarde!

Ruffy: Epa!

Yuuko amarra Ruffy na marquise da varanda. Ash e Kenshin foram poupados porque ela não sabia de seu envolvimento. Minami, dentro da banheira, estava relaxando com Yuka.

Yuka: Uma pergunta Minami, quando você ganhou aquele bicho gigante, o tal do Ranga, como foi no começo?

Minami: PFFT! Pegar um avião, um monomotor, um bote e uma jangada não é fácil. E olha que são uma hora para cada tipo de transporte do Japão a Barou.

Yuka: Uma hora de ar e outra de água, entendi... Nada comparado à viagem que pego de ônibus para a faculdade.

Minami: Se ponha no meu lugar, e imagine cuidar de uma bagunceira e uma garota gélida. No fundo minhas irmãs são boa gente, mas pense nisso!

Yuka: A primeira coisa que pensei foi quando você me disse que, em comum, pediram a uma amiguinha sua não contar nada sobre como se encontrou com seu irmão.

Minami: Não era o verdadeiro, mas fiquei constrangida, a Ushio suplicou e a Yuuhi já começou ameaçando.

Keitaro e Sakura, falam sobre suas possíveis indicações. Isso quando terminavam de arrumar a casa.

Sakura: Vou indicar a Yuuko de novo! Mas pelo que o Ikki me disse, ela tem companhia!

Keitaro: Quem? Kanwu?

Sakura: É segredo, mas não espalha! (estapeando a cabeça de Keitaro) Olha só, eu fiquei sabendo, apenas eu e mais ninguém que ele indicou a Kanwu a vestir uma blusa.

Keitaro: Pelo menos mais fechada! Até o momento só vi ela mostrar a calcinha com o treino, os seios dela pulavam na mesma situação...

Sakura: Ela acalmou, pelo menos, por enquanto... Senti um medo por ela.

Keitaro: Todos os homens aqui, mas agora que o clima está mais calmo...

Tai, Lime e Ikki começam bombardeando Ruffy e querem ele fora da casa, devido aos problemas causados pelo próprio pirata.

Lime: Olha, sei que somos líderes, mas o Ruffy começou a me encher ontem, dizendo para não indicar alguém que ele goste. No caso... Ele me pediu para não indicar o Shurato ou o Kenshin.

Tai: Então o resto de nós está na corda bamba nas mãos dele e das suas.

Lime: É, mas só até a próxima semana estiver no fim.

Ikki: Lime, você ainda tem uma dívida com o Tai por ter tirado a sunga dele, lembra?

Tai: Confessa, vai! E além do mais... Vai ver quando for destituída da liderança!

Lime: Não me importo com isso, mas quero ver quando acontecerá. Duvido muito que você venha e me toque!

Ikki: Então olha só, resolvam isso vocês mesmos quando o paredão passar. Agora tem uma coisa, tomem jeito os dois! OK?

Lime: Veremos!

Tai: Mal posso esperar! (em tom baixo)

Ikki: É... Vamos ver se acabam se pegando mesmo!

Noite de paredão...

Yunosuke: Boa noite confinados!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Atenção para todos aí... O paredão de hoje é o seguinte, será triplo como da última vez. Dois de vocês sairão, mas só um voltará. OK? Agora conversando... Minami, no dia em que você fez strip-tease para os rapazes, quem ficou mais à loucura?

Minami: Pela cara do Shurato, ele superou o Hajime!

Shurato: Ah Minami, sai dessa, viu? Nem foi tão grave assim?

Yunosuke: mas Hajime, você sentiu a mesma coisa?

Hajime: Foi a mesma coisa quando a Satsuki levanta a saia com o vento. Diferente da Kanwu, mas por acidente.

Yunosuke: Falando nela, essa blusa preta que ela está usando é mais segura para os babões e fãs dela. Ikki, manteve o segredo do Big Fone?

Ikki: Sim e era justamente fazê-la vestir para hoje!

Yunosuke: Então, não podem votar na Kanwu, porque ela está no paredão automaticamente. Tem problemas, Unchou?

Kanwu: Se eu sair, sairei de cabeça erguida, nenhum prêmio é maior que reencontrar minhas amigas!

Yunosuke: Certo... Agora papo sério, Hajime que tem o anjo, quem você quer imunizar?

Hajime: Vou imunizar a Sakura ela merece mais que ficar! (dando o colar)

Sakura: Valeu!

Yunosuke: Recapitulando: Sakura, Lime, Ruffy e Kanwu não podem ser votados. E falando nos líderes... Quero saber qual o veredicto deles.

Lime: A gente conversou muito nessa semana, mas tomamos uma decisão óbvia como semana passada.

Ruffy: Houveram muitas reclamações, então a Yuuko, vai de novo ao paredão por continuar a mesma.

Yunosuke: Yuuko Ichihara e Kanwu Unchou no paredão e agora os votos. Primeiro sorteiem, tem bolinhas brancas e pretas aí! Preta é voto na frente de todos, branca é voto no confessionário. Começando pela já emparedada Kanwu.

Kanwu: (sorteando) É preta!

Yunosuke: Seu voto?

Kanwu: Eu passei a me dar muito bem com o pessoal, mas é uma pena ter que indicar ao Keitaro, porque tem estado no meu pé falando do meu jeito de vestir, tem tido pouco respeito pela minha pessoa e muito mais.

Yunosuke: Mal para o Keitaro, começou mal no paredão. Agora sua vez Ash.

Ash: (sorteando) É branca!

(Ash entra no confessionário)

Ash: E aí Yuno!

Yunosuke: Agora seu voto e por quê?

Ash: Com a indicação da Kanwu, indicação prematura no caso, meu voto é para a Hikaru. Porque a gente está se falando pouco. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Kenshin, sua vez.

Kenshin: (sorteando) Branca!

(Kenshin entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Voto e razão.

Kenshin: Minha indicação é para a Minami depois do que ocorreu um dia desses. Ela saiu com quase pouca roupa e pintada. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Entendi. Yuuko, sorteando e votando.

Yuuko: (sorteando) Uma branca.

(Yuuko entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Se Kimihiro não estivesse na loja, quem você queria que trabalhasse?

Yuuko: Nossa... Eu indicaria a Minami, pelo fato de estar sendo um pouco materna demais, superando a Yuka (saindo)

Yunosuke: Ikki, hora de lutar para votar.

Ikki: (sorteando) Uma preta...

Yunosuke: Agora quem você indica?

Ikki: Vi muito nessa casa, e acho que, como Yuuko e Kanwu estão votadas, minha indicação vai para o Ash, porque tem agido de forma estranha quando falamos de suas lutas. Age muito arrogante e orgulhoso demais.

Yunosuke: Deu mal, Ash! Minami...

Minami: (sorteando) Deu uma preta também!

Yunosuke: Agora a sua contra-indicação vinda de Barou.

Minami: Na minha opinião, o Keitaro nem devia ter pisado aqui e disse do meu traje tribal ser pouca roupa. Não é nada disso! É costume do povo de lá, e das minhas irmãs!

Yunosuke: Entendido... Tai, sua vez.

Tai: (sorteando) Branca.

(Tai entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke; Bom... Vamos ao seu ataque do Digimundo, quem você elimina?

Tai: É bom o Ash sair porque, como disse a Sakura, o Ikki e alguns outros, ele age com arrogância se falamos de suas lutas. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Sakura, imunizados também votam.

Sakura: (sorteando) Uma preta.

Yunosuke: Agora, se fosse uma carta, quem seria o votado?

Sakura: Indico o Ash, ele tem faltado com respeito com alguns de nós aqui, e comigo principalmente.

Yunosuke: OK, agora é a vez do Hajime.

Hajime: (sorteando) É outra branca.

(Hajime entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke; Da mesma forma que o Reo, quem seria um fantasma a ser pesquisado e adormecido?

Hajime: Na minha opinião seria a Yuka, tem esnobado a comida da Minami, reclamou do Ruffy nas costas e muito mais. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora... Só sobraram bolinhas brancas. Shurato... Sabe o que fazer.

Shurato: (sorteando) Mais uma branca.

(Shurato entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Shurato, aquela sua armadura de leão branco... Em quem você usaria ela e seu poder?

Shurato: Usaria com certeza na Utena, ela tem demonstrado mais afeição a mulheres e estou suspeitando que aí tem coisa. Um dia desses vi ela com a Kanwu, e acho que caiu pelo corpo da novata. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Hikaru, ex-líder vota também!

Hikaru: (sorteando) Deu branco.

(Hikaru entra no confessionário)

Hikaru: E aí Yuno!

Yunosuke: Vou bem, agora fale o seu voto.

Hikaru: Esta semana eu pensava em indicar a Minami, mas eu voto no Ash pelo fato dele bancar o certinho para cima de alguns de nós! (saindo)

Yunosuke: OK! Agora Yuka, pode vir!

Yuka: (sorteando) Só tem branco nessa coisa mesmo!

(Yuka entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: A Lucy usaria seus vectors em quem, se estivesse aqui?

Yuka: Nem quero pensar nisso, mas eu acho que ela deveria usar na Minami. Devia ter pouca vergonha do que fez com Hajime e Shurato mostrando seu corpo. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Entendido. Keitaro, pode vir?

Keitaro: (sorteando) Mais uma branca!

(Keitaro entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Você leva muito soco da Naru, mas quem ela devia bater?

Keitaro: Devia bater na Minami, não gostei nada de vê-la se mostrando para os rapazes.

Yunosuke: Confirmado... Agora tivemos um empate aqui, Ash e Minami, cada um teve 3 votos. Lime e Ruffy, quem vocês escolhem para duelar contra Yuuko e Kanwu no paredão de Terça-Feira?

Lime: Podemos conversar entre nós em um dos quartos?

Yunosuke: Mas voltem logo!

Ruffy: Se segura Lime! Gomu Gomu... Foguete!

VOOSH! (Ruffy voa com Lime)

Os dois conversam sobre Ash e Minami, logo chegam à decisão depois de uns minutos ausentes.

Yunosuke: E então? Ash Ketchum ou Minami Shimabara?

Lime: Estivemos pensando. A Minami precisa se adaptar mais à casa e então quem a gente acha que deve sair por motivo de péssimas condições de relacionamento é o Ash.

Yunosuke: Certo. Yuuko, Kanwu e Ash, boa sorte na Terça, amanhã falaremos de suas permanências aqui. Até mais!

Continua...


	4. 3a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO III 4

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Kanwu e Ash despertam no quarto branco, e, ainda de pijamas, encontrariam com Ruffy.

(Kanwu acorda e Ash vem em seguida)

Ash: Bom dia!

Kanwu: Bom dia também! Se a Yuuko sair, vai ser melhor!

Ash: Olha, porque você não viu na primeira semana e...

Kanwu: Quem disse que eu não soube? Eu não vi, é verdade, mas fiquei sabendo na minha escola o ocorrido. Através de minhas colegas de classe.

Ruffy: E aí pessoal!

Kanwu: Ah... Só faltava você para estragar o dia!

SPROING! (Ruffy é esticado pelo pescoço)

Ruffy: Calma! Eu só cumprimentei!

Kanwu: Olha, Chapéu de Palha, eu não esqueci da gracinha que você me fez em favor dos outros. Agora se não quer apanhar, tente ser menos bobo. Estamos entendidos?

Ash: Calma Kanwu, pega leve com ele!

Ruffy: Não estou nem ouvindo bem! (sentido dor)

Sakura, Tai e Ikki já percebiam, mais tarde na piscina o que Ash planejaria se permanecesse na casa.

Sakura: Eu na vou aturar mais um minuto com o Ash, ele tem que sair da casa amanhã!

Tai: Estou com você! Ainda bem que o ratinho dele não estará para apoiar porque o programa não permite bichos na casa!

Ikki: Muito menos os nossos! Embora o meu seja um robô!

Sakura: Ah é, isso é verdade...

Ikki: Mas fora isso, a casa até que está melhor desde o dia em que o Keitaro passou a ajudar as meninas e a gente com a faxina.

Tai: Como ele disse, não foi por escolha, a avó que o indicou para ser gerente da pensão que ele trabalha. Além do mais, ele não está sendo torturado por quase nenhuma garota aqui, sabem?

Sakura: Diga isso para quando apanhou da Kanwu e a Utena ameaçou ele com a espada.

Ikki: Fora o fato da Yuuko ter feito pouco caso dele e fazê-lo seu escravo.

Tai: Isso é outra história...

Cozinhando com Shurato, Keitaro e Kenshin, Yuka demonstrava satisfação.

Yuka: Olha rapazes, nem sei como agradecer com sua ajuda!

Shurato: Bom... A gente faz o que pode, não é? Olha, ver só mulher fazer o trabalho não é justo!

Keitaro: Eu que o diga, dia após dia na pensão fazendo a faxina!

Kenshin: Eu não tenho que reclamar de nada, no dojo eu que lavo as roupas esqueço da minha antiga vida de espadachim matador.

Yuka: Nossa!

Kenshin: É que no passado eu matava para viver. E busco a paz sem derramar sangue uma única vez.

Shurato: Lembro que fui obrigado a matar o Gai, quando lutávamos contra Shiva. Desde que trabalhou para Hindra, ele não era mais o mesmo e sempre queria acabar com a vida de meus amigos... E a minha.

Keitaro: Sentimos muito por você, Hidaka! Agora vamos terminar com isso logo, OK?

Shurato: Sim.

(serviço encerrando)

Kenshin: Se me encontrarem, a Utena vai estar treinando comigo!

Keitaro: OK!

Yuka: Eu que quero ficar longe dessa história de armas!

Yuuko superava a rejeição quando Lime aparece para lhe servir sem reclamar, do contrário de maioria da casa.

Yuuko: Lime... Você é a única que está aqui não é?

Lime: Quase nada a fazer... Mas o que quer?

Yuuko: Pode me trazer comida e uma garrafa de sake?

Lime: Tudo bem! (sai e busca)

Yuuko: Por que demorou?

Lime: Demorei?

Yuuko: Calma! Foi brincadeira! Você também, para uma máquina, possui sentimentos bons. Foi a única que não reclamou de mim nem nada. Sabia disso?

Lime: Ah, que é isso! (encabulando) Mas modéstia à parte, isso é costume, quando estou com o ilustríssimo Otaru, Cherry e Bloodberry em minha casa! Só é uma pena que eu seja uma máquina. Eu sou mesmo uma máquina, mas tenho sentimentos humanos e me sinto humana também!

Yuuko: Até onde sei, a sua amiga Lorelei é a única mulher não-mecânica passa pela mesma coisa que você.

Lime: O ilustríssimo Otaru me disse que a Terra de onde ele veio é outra, não tem mulheres, só marionetes.

Utena, que aproveita as compras do BBJ com o resto do grupo, divide entre ela, Hikaru e Hajime um dia inteiro em um passeio de iate.

Hikaru: Nossa! Diferente do dia em que a gente fez caldo um no outros!

Utena: Eu que o diga, e ainda dizia: Direito a dois convidados! Achei que vocês gostariam!

Hajime: Não há dúvidas, Utena! E olha que é melhor que ficar na piscina suportando as piadinhas dos outros!

Hikaru: Aí vou eu! WOO HOO!

TCHIBUM! (Hikaru mergulha na água)

Hajime: Hikaru, está bom aí?

Hikaru: E como!

Utena: Olha, a gente vai voltar depois, OK?

Hajime: Enquanto isso, a gente se diverte, sem problema nenhum!

Minami, no confessionário, já expressa o vazio sem as irmãs.

Minami: Só agora bateu uma falta delas, mas... (enxugando lágrimas) Se puderam ficar até o máximo que puderam, também devo ficar. Sei que é um jogo mas, vamos ver depois.

Noite de conversa com os emparedados...

Yunosuke: Boa noite, sobreviventes. Olha só, Kanwu, você não sabe mas a situação é a seguinte. Chamei você, com Ash e Yuuko para falar da sua permanência no BBJ, OK?

Kanwu: OK.

Ash: Bom, para mim é só primeira vez, mas acho que a Yuuko passou por isso e pode nos falar ainda do que se trata.

Yunosuke: É uma boa. Yuuko, o que está achando de seu segundo paredão?

Yuuko: Um prato cheio para ver Kimihiro de novo. E saudades de beber com o Mokona, comer para caramba com ele...

Yunosuke: OK, entendemos... Agora, como na última semana, vocês vão, um de cada vez falar de sua permanência na casa. Começando pela Kanwu que é novata nisso.

(Kanwu entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Pode começar.

Kanwu: Falo pela minha turma da Academia Seito e por mim que quero ficar mais na casa, e explorar o mundo de como seria sem minhas melhores amigas por perto. Quero mostrar a pessoa por trás da toushi. Sou mais que uma guerreira que sai rasgando as roupas e muito mais. O que quero mesmo é ir até o fim na casa. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Ash, você tem sido chamado de arrogante e tudo mais... Agora é hora de se defender na casa.

(Ash entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Pode começar.

Ash: Falo também pelos meus amigos Brock, Misty, May, Max, Tracey e Dawn... E especialmente meus pokémons. Mas fora isso, eu quero mostrar a minha persistência na casa, quero ficar mais um pouco, não posso ser descartado facilmente como se fosse um brinquedo qualquer e eu adoro mesmo fazer novas amizades como em minhas jornadas. (saindo)

Yunosuke: E Yuuko, sabe o que fazer.

(Yuuko entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Pode começar.

Yuuko: Olha, eu vou dizer que ainda queria ficar mais um pouco, mas se sair, não tem problema! O que vale mais é a intenção... Independente de reclamarem de mim tipo "magrela manguaceira" ou "feiticeira vagabunda", eu não me importo. Essa feiticeira aqui, é muito poderosa, mas adora também sair para descansar e muito mais. E é o que estou fazendo. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Muito bem... Dois de vocês vão sair na casa, mas só um retorna na Quarta-Feira, certo? Boa sorte, Kanwu, Ash e Yuuko e até mais!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Depois de partilhar a diversão com seus amigos, Utena fala com Yuka e Kanwu.

Yuuko: Você comprou um passeio de iate? Eu me amarrei! Mas olha só, havíamos comprado mais comida, mas só acontece a cada duas semanas o mercado.

Kanwu: Bom... Eu ainda prefiro poupar para ver minhas amigas, ainda dentro da competição.

Utena: Ponto para você! Agora tem uma coisa, se tem uma coisa que eu quero mesmo é seguir no jogo. Mas será que houveram outras panelinhas tirando as de Sakura com Ikki e Tai ou a de Ruffy com Hajime, Kenshin e Shurato?

Yuuko: Creio que não, e além do mais... Acho que a Kanwu quer liderar a casa aqui, um dia desses, até mesmo para jogar o Ruffy no paredão. Ele só sabe bancar o bobo e muito mais!

Kanwu: Ainda não esquecido do dia em que ele invadiu meu banho, só escapou porque ele saiu em disparada para fora.

Yuuko: Se disparando como foguete, entendi!

Utena: Se não fosse pelo sofá da sala, ele quebraria a vidraça da varanda até bater em uma das pilastras da marquise.

Kanwu: Ele ainda vai sentir meus punhos na boca, um tempo mais tarde!

Utena: Pago para ver que ele quer apanhar para você!

Ash, ao lado de Hikaru, já falam de seus maiores momentos de fraqueza envolvendo suas jornadas.

Hikaru: Ash, alguma vez você se sentiu prejudicado por sua fraqueza?

Ash: Quando o Gary vinha todo metidão para cima de mim, rebaixando minha importância. Sempre dizia, que pegaria "fracassite" se eu estivesse mais perto. Mas isso não acontece mais porque ele agora é Pesquisador Pokémon!

Hikaru: Tirando a vez em que Askot usou um monstro para se passar pelo meu cachorro Hikari, eu acabei muito abatida e foi isso,

Ash: Nossa, eu sinto muito.

Hikaru: Agora tirando a vez em que conseguiu a amizade de seu bicho elétrico, eu soube em uma conversa que você já teve um pokémon teimoso, foi isso?

Ash: Na época que eu tinha um Charizard, ele só sabia dormir no meio das lutas, isso me fez ser eliminado das finais da Liga Pokémon, e eu ainda tive a confiança dele quando esteve quase morto porque a chama que fica acesa na cauda dele estava baixa.

Hikaru: E pensar que eu tinha mais fogo que ele por dentro!

Ash: É...

Ruffy aproveitava a academia com Shurato, Ikki e Sakura se aproximam para conversar.

Shurato: Nossa! Tem mais alguém na sua tripulação que costuma ser forte nas lutas? Tirando você, é claro!

Ruffy: Se fala fisicamente, eu ainda tenho o Chopper, Sanji, Zoro e Franky. Usopp depende de um bodoque, Nami de um bastão e a Robin de seus braços extras. Somos fortes na verdade!

Shurato: Mas e o Brook, o esqueleto que você me contou!

Sakura: Esqueleto?! (assustada) Seja o que for, deve dar medo!

Ikki: Ah Sakura, calma! Já vi coisas piores em Cyber-Lutas, como por exemplo, meu Metabee já enfrentou gigantes como Robô Imperador, Mega Imperador, Giganko e Baby-Blu.

Ruffy: Olha Sakura, não precisa se assustar com a história do Brook, pelo que eu soube dele, ele comeu uma Fruta do Diabo como eu. Ainda está vivo, mas o corpo em si, não mais!

Sakura: É que não gosto de fantasmas...

Ikki: Está explicado! (Sakura continua tremendo)

(Ruffy sai da academia)

Ruffy: Olha Sakura, se ele vier com o meu bando, tente ficar calma, tudo bem?

Sakura: Eu vou tentar!

Shurato: Vem cá, é só eu ou você não nos contou nada sobre essa história de esqueleto na tripulação?

Ikki: Acho que ele fez um pouco dos dois!

Yuka ensina Lime a cuidar melhor da casa, sem destruir coisas, depois que todos lancham.

Lime: O que foi Yuka? (sendo puxada)

Yuka: Se quer mesmo ajudar na casa, tente não quebrar pratos, louças ou outra coisa!

Lime: Tudo bem... (fazendo o que Yuka pede com muito cuidado)

Yuka: Está progredindo! Mas lembre-se que quando for eliminada, mostre seu serviço ao seu mestre, tudo bem?

Lime: É a Cherry que faz o trabalho pesado. Ela me dispensa, sabe? Já Bloodberry é que nem Yuuko, costuma beber até não poder mais.

Yuka: Suspeitei!

Keitaro e Hajime conversam sobre seus problemas com garotas e serem julgados como pervertidos.

Hajime: Keitaro, na pensão você é julgado como pervertido porque comete uns deslizes com garotas?

Keitaro: A Naru faz isso comigo direto! Me dá um murro que me faz estabacar nas paredes e muito mais.

Hajime: É, eu era assim, mas a Satsuki usa uma saia, ninguém manda ela fazer isso. Mas está usando uma bermuda por baixo.

Keitaro: Bem esperta essa, mas eu acabo apalpando os seios das garotas ou outra coisa, e o resultado é o mesmo!

Hajime: Com todas?

Keitaro: Shinobu sai correndo e chora, Kitsune se faz de vítima, Kaolla e Sarah me batem, e além da Naru, a Motoko também me agride caso eu cometa alguma dessas coisas.

Hajime: TSC! TSC!

Keitaro: Concordo!

Kenshin explica para Minami, a tática dos mais jovens em tentar desbancar Ash. Fora do grupo, ele prefere continuar se aliando a Ruffy e Shurato.

Minami: Himura, me diz uma coisa, porque três deles estão tão juntos?

Kenshin: Ikki, Tai e Sakura querem tirar o Ash porque ele é muito arrogante, no ponto de vista deles.

Minami: Me lembra a Yuuhi algumas vezes. Ela é tão séria que algumas vezes age como se fosse gente grande.

Kenshin: Eu soube uma vez que você me disse que ela usa roupas caras, é verdade?

Minami: Presente de colegas de classe. O favorito dela é um vestido azul que sempre usa. Além da camisola que muitos dizem ser de mulher velha. Lembro que ela apareceu na frente do Kazuo com as peças íntimas delas e da Ushio.

Kenshin: Para um professor dela, deve ter ficado com vergonha para caramba! Mas voltando a história da tática, eles me explicaram sobre isso e, se o Ash sair, seria bom!

Minami: Você acha? A Kanwu que merece sair daqui depois do que fez ao Ruffy!

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite sobreviventes!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Vou tornar a repetir, caso alguém tenha se perdido em nossos contatos. Hoje o paredão é duplo, dois de vocês três, Kanwu, Yuuko e Ash, vão sair. Só um vai retornar na Quarta-Feira. E Kanwu... Queria saber como é na sua escola.

Kanwu: Bom, tenho uma líder a cuidar, amigas a proteger, entre todas... Umas quatro me acompanham em todo lugar.

Yunosuke: Tivemos que trazer outra, que não acompanha vocês, mas tem um hobby em comum com uma de suas amigas: A pescaria. Yuuko, e Ash. Saudades de casa?

Yuuko: Se eu voltar e ver o Watanuki-kun de novo... Será ótimo, eu vou comer bastante com ele e beber muito com o Mokona!

Ash: É... A Equipe Rocket não me deixa em paz e sinto falta deles também!

Yunosuke: Olha só, daqui a pouco venho falar com vocês de novo, certo? Daqui a pouco venho com o resultado.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Temos aqui só os convidados de dois deles, o terceiro permanece no vídeo link, como fizemos da última vez. Vamos começar pela Academia Seito. Ryuubi, Chouhi, Koumei, Chou-Un e Bashoku... Entre vocês, tem alguma que gosta muito da Kanwu?

Ryuubi: Kan-san é um pouco teimosa, mas gosto dela sim. Ainda lembro de quando estivemos no parque e...

Yunosuke: Repreendeu ela por vê-la com a Ryofu, por ciúmes não é?

Chouhi: Olha, ela só age assim, tomando coragem quando a coisa pega! Ainda lembro quando ela se rendeu a Kyosho, e o verme de livro que não sabe lutar nada, resolveu agir como líder!

Chou-Un: Se não fosse líder, quem você esperava?

Yunosuke: Dois avisos Chouhi: Primeiro, você que explode com ela. E segundo, quer parar de comer essas suas batatas um pouco? (tomando um pacote de batata frita) E Bashoku, você é uma das que apanha mais, mas por que...

Bashoku: Escuta, não é que eu apanhe muito! Já viu quando matei Houkou Kakuka com minhas tonfas envenenadas? Eu confesso que meu potencial de luta é baixo, mas não quer dizer nada!

Koumei: Não nos acompanha porque Gentoku quase não te chama.

Yunosuke: Koumei, você é tão quieta para uma criança. Mas queria saber uma coisa. Que história é essa de você ficar com a Ryuubi em alguns momentos a sós?

Ryuubi: Ela gosta dos meus peitos. Mas também chega a falar dormindo!

Koumei: Os de Unchou e Ekitoku são duros, e muito!

Chouhi: Me deixa fora disso, eu estou me recuperando do trauma de quando fui atacada antes de dormir! (nervosa)

Yunosuke: Chouhi só para constar, a Ryuubi foi controlada mentalmente. Já Chou-Un passou pelo mesmo, mas como foi?

Chou-Un: Apenas um beijo na minha boca.

Bashoku: E eu que procurei por Sonsaku e parei na maca...

Yunosuke: Vou passar para o outro lado aqui. Entre todos das jornadas do Ash, quem acha que ele deve continuar?

Misty: Como conheço ele há mais tempo... Acho que merece continuar. Mas não esqueci do que ele fez com a minha bicicleta quando nos conhecemos! (explode de raiva)

Yunosuke: Culpe o Pikachu, não ele. Porque no começo, ele o salvou de um bando de spearows. E por causa do choque, sua bicicleta virou ferro velho. E Brock, nada de cantar as garotas daqui!

Brock: (puxado por Max e Dawn) Mas eu queria falar com elas! Não com a menininha, mas com todas mesmo!

Yunosuke: Toma jeito Brock! Agora você tem muitos irmãos a cuidar, certo?

Brock: Isso mesmo, quando Ash me enfrentou ele interrompeu a luta para fortalecer o Pikachu, mas depois foi beneficiado pelo sistema anti-incêndio para derrotar meu Onix. Fora isso, fiquei com a Professora Ivy para ajudá-la com algumas coisas, enquanto ele foi com o Tracey para as Ilhas Laranja e desvendar o mistério da Bola GS.

Yunosuke: GS vem de gold e silver, respectivamente ouro e prata em inglês. May você e o Max são irmãos, mas houve algum ponto baixo em suas jornadas?

Max: Quando meu pai perdeu para ele, tomei a insígnia e fugi.

May: Até lhe convencermos de tudo... É verdade que nosso pai perdeu, mas perdeu com orgulho de treinador e líder de ginásio!

Misty: É, mas comigo não valeu. Minhas irmãs deram uma insígnia de graça, mesmo que tenhamos a luta interrompida pela Equipe Rocket.

Dawn: Não pode ser pior que a dura que levei da minha mãe por falar sempre a ela de minhas vitórias e derrotas nas Exibições Pokémon!

Yunosuke: Muitos fazem isso por viajar sozinhos, já você foi à toa. E Misty sobre a história da insígnia, é que suas irmãs são contra torneios, apesar de necessários algumas vezes.

Dawn e Misty: Entendemos... (em tom de desagrado)

Max: E a eliminação?

Yunosuke: Temos outros convidados também calma!

(corte para loja)

Yunosuke: Mitsuki, quem são esses aí com Kimihiro?

Mitsuki: Yuno, eu estou com os amigos dele, Shizuka Doumeki e Himawari Kunogi. Kimihiro, quem são essas outras duas com você?

Maru e Moro: Somos Maru e Moro! Maru e Moro!

Mitsuki: Estou suspeitando dessa união de vocês duas viu? Kimihiro, espera que a Yuuko saia daqui da casa na boa?

Kimihiro: Para me fazer de capacho e tudo mais? Desculpe, mas é melhor ela continuar por lá!

Doumeki: Há controvérsias, você está sentindo falta dela que eu sei!

Himawari: Ah Watanuki-kun, dá uma chance a ela...

Maru e Moro: Dá uma chance! Dá uma chance!

Yunosuke: Mitsuki e sobre essas duas aí?

Mitsuki: Ah sim, a causa do vídeo link é a seguinte: Elas servem para a Yuuko, mas não têm alma, por isso são corpos vazios e não podem sair da loja de jeito nenhum!

Doumeki: Mas elas estão sempre juntas.

Himawari: Como você ao Watanuki-kun.

Kimihiro: NOSSO CASO É OUTRO!!! (constrangido)

Mitsuki: Melhor ir para o resultado, Yuno.

Yunosuke: Concordo...

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Bom... Entre vocês três, Ash Ketchum, Kanwu Unchou e Yuuko Ichihara, digo que o fim da linha é único para vocês. Mas claro que tem retorno apenas para um. A Yuuko desde o começo na casa, demonstrou muita coisa que fez o pessoal se irritar, o Ash também, a Kanwu foi uma das que não foi nada gentil ao chegar, mas no fundo boas pessoas. Pena que eu não queria fazer isso, mas é a regra do jogo. Saem daqui com 74 e 22 por cento dos votos, Yuuko e Kanwu.

Kanwu: Bom... Enquanto durou, não é?

Yuuko: Não sabem o que estão perdendo! Eu vou tirando meu time de campo enquanto ganho!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Podem chegar aqui! Kanwu e Yuuko!

Ryuubi: Kan-san! Que saudades! (abraça)

Kanwu: (corando) Gentoku... Senti o mesmo!

Bashoku: É... Bom mesmo, nossa melhor lutadora de volta!

Chou-Un: Kanwu-dono, as garotas nunca estiveram melhores como agora, com você.

Chouhi: É, você faz uma falta muito grande!

Koumei: A todos nós!

Yunosuke: Yuuko, seus convidados estão na loja. Tem problema?

Yuuko: Mesmo se Watanuki-kun viesse... Seria bom também!

Yunosuke: Bom, até mais e continuem acompanhando o programa!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Sentindo falta de Kanwu, Minami e Yuka conversam sobre a estada dela e algumas vezes demonstrando sentimentos por trás da frieza.

Yuka: Shimabara, você não sabia, mas Kanwu está fazendo falta, mas olha... Ela tinha sentimentos também!

Minami: Eu sempre a via falando de sua namorada, a tal da Gentoku. Algumas vezes na cama ela sonhava com ela. Dormia vestida de pijama e acordava quase nua.

Yuka: É. Por quê?

Minami: Também queria saber, mas só diz que são amigas e nada mais.

Yuka: Uma vez ela me falou que saiu para comer com ela, mas duas amigas dela se ofereceram para o convite, o encontro resultou em desastre... Olha, se eu estivesse lá, ficaria constrangida com o que ela fez.

Minami: Só por um mísero bolinho chinês, e explode de ciúmes, não é?

Yuka: Se ela voltar, pelo menos, será melhor que ter a Yuuko.

Minami: Pois é.

Kenshin, Shurato e Ruffy alertam um ao outro: O retorno de Yuuko pode ser pior que o de Kanwu.

Ruffy: Eu ainda me pergunto uma coisa: Como é comparar ter a Yuuko ou a Kanwu conosco?

Kenshin: Bom... Uma luta para valer e ainda lembro que te ameaçou. A outra... Só bebe, come, manda nos outros e muito mais.

Shurato: Olha, mas em matéria de beleza. As duas são boas, mas a Yuuko parece um bambu, ela é muito magra.

Ruffy: A Kanwu é atlética, mas ambas em comum são turbinadas ao natural!

Shurato: Olha, vou falar uma coisa, sou mais a Kanwu do que a Yuuko conosco, embora ela seja um pouco pavio-curto. Ainda lembro que ela e a Utena quase se pegaram em uma luta de lâminas!

Kenshin: Comigo também, mas tive que amparar as duas, mas a causa, foi que você, Ruffy, inventou de vê-la no quarto!

Ruffy: Eu quero provas!

Kenshin: Bom... Quem mais seria de borracha e podia se esticar o suficiente para debaixo da cama e observar uma garota sem ser desmascarado? Olha, suas garotas são outro assunto. Mas as daqui?

Shurato: Deixa ele, é um pastel!

Devido à demanda popular, Kanwu retorna para a casa do BBJ. Utena, Lime e Sakura a recebem muito bem.

Kanwu: Oi pessoal!

Sakura: Kanwu! Recebeu nova chance?

Utena: Seja bem-vinda de novo!

Kanwu: É... Ganhei uma nova chance do pessoal e espero continuar até o fim do jogo!

Lime: E aí Kanwu!

TCHIBUM! (Lime salta empolgada para cima de Kanwu e ambas caem na piscina)

Lime: Nossa, é bom te ver de novo aqui!

Kanwu: Eu não esperava uma recepção tão calorosa assim!

Utena: Acho que vocês precisam se trocar, antes de mais nada!

Sakura: É! (saindo e fala baixo com Utena) Olha só, caso a coisa pegue, vamos ver se a indicam de novo!

Utena: (em tom baixo) Condordo plenamente!

Ikki, Tai e Ash já tentam falar com o Treinador Pokémon, mas quase nada seria resolvido de boa situação, devido à arrogância do mesmo contra o Medalutador e o Digi-Escolhido.

Ikki: Não temeu nem um pouco ir ao paredão?

Tai: Olha Ash, matar saudade até que é bom, mas o problema é que você é excluído por pontos baixos!

Ash: Olha só, eu sei que outros Treinadores Pokémon sentiriam o mesmo. Eu não senti medo, mas vi que alguns estavam apreensivos com a minha saída. Não precisavam se preocupar!

Tai: É isso que estamos falando, quanto mais tentamos conversar com você, mais insuportável você fica, cara!

Ash: Sai dessa, vocês é que não sabem mesmo admitir quando são mais fracos que eu?

Ikki: Começou...

Ash: Como é?

Ikki: Se acha que vamos falar com alguém que pensa que somos fracos, errou! Vamos Tai!

Tai: Pisou na bola, como sempre! (sai com Ikki)

Keitaro, Hikaru e Hajime falam dos serviços feitos na casa por todo mundo. E a grande diferença com a saída de Yuuko.

Hajime: Nossa! É a primeira vez que a gente não pega recados em nossos ouvidos como falar para gente o que fazer....

Keitaro: Até concordo, mas agora que soubemos do retorno da Kanwu, pode ficar preta a coisa.

Hikaru: Nem lembre!

Hajime: Como exemplo?

Keitaro: Me linchando por ter me enganado de quarto naquela hora!

Hikaru: Mas isso é passado, Urashima. Dá uma chance a ela!

Keitaro: Dar uma chance à uma garota turbinada, agressiva e que usa roupas curtas? Nem se eu quisesse! Eu prefiro mil vezes as garotas da pensão... Embora façam pouco de mim umas horas!

Hajime: TSC! TSC!

Hikaru: Olha, a gente vai sair um pouco, mas pense no que a gente disse!

QUINTA-FEIRA

Kanwu aproveita a manhã pós-retorno tomando um banho na banheira. Mas isso na companhia de Minami.

Minami: E a passagem em Seito, como foi?

Kanwu: Depois que retornei, apenas contei o que passei com minhas amigas! Eu teria vindo mais cedo naquela hora mas...

Minami: Suas amigas choraram no seu pé?

Kanwu: Muito engraçado! (em tom de ironia) O que eu dizia é que elas se despediram muito bem de mim, e esperam que eu saia com grana no bolso!

Minami: Mas tem alguém a cuidar da sua líder, mesmo que esteja fora?

Kanwu: Chou-Un cuida muito bem de Gentoku, Ekitoku e de todo mundo. Ela tem meu respeito e é muito disciplinada, mesmo fazendo as coisas de olhos fechados.

Minami: ELA É CEGA?!?!?!

Kanwu: Sai dessa! Os olhos dela ficam fechados, ela só os abre para algumas coisas como pressentir o perigo!

Ash já estava na degola, e caso não vença a prova do líder, já pressente as ameaças dos amigos. E diz no confessionário o que é pior.

Ash: A Sakura, tal como o Ikki e o Ash já me dizem para ficar esperto porque... Já me ameaçam de deixar o programa pelo meu comportamento. Sou auto-confiante, isso é verdade. Mas recebo algumas contradições como arrogância e teimosia, ou orgulho excessivo. Olha... Eu já me sinto ameaçado pelos outros, mas a menos que consiga imunização, estarei fora.

Yuka, Utena e Sakura lanchavam depois de um merecido serviço com os amigos. Logo imaginavam como seria depois da Prova do Líder.

Yuka: Olha... Estou ansiosa pela prova do líder!

Utena: Não é a única! Já tivemos duas garotas antes!

Yuka: A Hikaru e a Lime. Mas essa foi com o Ruffy! Um líder homem, pode ser também. Entre todos, o Kenshin e o Shurato seriam ótimos líderes. Porque Ash, Ikki e Tai não se encaixam perfeitamente nisso. Hajime é mais o tipo que segue ordens, como o Keitaro. Ruffy é desligado do jogo.

Sakura: E uma menina líder, jovem como eu?

Utena: Sem ofensa, Sakura. Mas tirando os benefícios, tem que ver também como um líder!

Sakura: Eu vejo também, nas minhas jornadas pelas Cartas Clow! Não é fácil, mas seria ótimo!

Yuka: Fique de olho em tudo e todos, OK?

Utena: Ela ficará!

Sakura: Viu?

Lime e Kenshin falam de prendas domésticas, quando fazem o mesmo.

Kenshin: Lime... Por que dispensam sua ajuda na sua casa?

Lime: Acho que é porque sou meio desajeitada. Por isso a Cherry não quer minha ajuda.

Kenshin: Sobre a história de eu lavar roupas, não é comum. Mas tem homens que fazem isso, eu faço para esquecer minha vida de Retalhador Battousai. Eu matava para viver, mas agora as coisas mudaram para melhor.

Lime: Certo... Principalmente para minhas inimigas as Saber Dolls. Elas lutavam contra mim e as outras marionetes, mas para proteger Fausto de Germânia. Mas também aprendi sobre a responsabilidade de ter animais, se quero adotar. Não se consertam como máquinas, porque vivem como humanos. Envelhecem com o tempo.

Kenshin: Me lembra a história do Sanosuke, nos pés dos ouvidos da Megumi sobre um cachorro que fazia confusão conosco!

Lime: É... Eu que não queria ter um assim!

Keitaro, Hajime e Ruffy começam bombardeando Kanwu, tempos depois do retorno. Após a toushi ser indicada a mais uma chance, eles se afirmam como "vítimas indefesas".

Ruffy: Não acredito que ela retornou! Ainda lembro do baque que eu tive!

Keitaro: Só você?! E quando eu a surpreendi no quarto!

Hajime: Nossa! Os melões dela eram tão maduros que cheguei a tocar neles e... (silêncio) CONFESSO!!! ELA CAIU EM CIMA DE MIM E A SAIA DELA VOOU TAMBÉM!

Ruffy: Vou te contar, ela quer a nossa cabeça se isso acontecer de novo!

Hajime: Eu sou mais ser agredido pela Satsuki do que alguém maior e mais forte! Ela nem era uma pessoa, é um monstro! Ainda lembro que com um soco, ela quebrou uma rocha em pedaços menores!

Ruffy: Incrível!

(todos entram na casa)

Keitaro: Nunca vi uma menina assim! Deve ser mais forte que a Naru fisicamente. Mas o soco dói umas semanas, sabe?

Hajime: Olha, convenhamos em uma coisa. Apesar de tudo, ela é boa pessoa!

Keitaro: É, isso eu entendo. Mas vamos ver se ela não explode como antes!

Tai e Ikki, por um lado, ficam de acordo com os rapazes, mas por outro...

Ikki: A Kanwu está merecendo uma segunda chance aqui!

Tai: Por que será que os outros acham que ela deve sair? Até o momento não vi nada de errado depois da volta dela.

Ikki: Bom... Te falo também que tem feito alguns dos homens acabarem mal. Entre nós os alvos grandes dela são: Hajime, Ruffy, e Keitaro.

Tai: Sei, ela não é um mar de rosas, mas isso é exagero, sabia?

Ikki: Você acha?

Tai: Não duvido nada que ela consiga superar esse problema. Maioria daqui só está julgando o livro pela capa.

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite, pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Muito bem... Eu tenho umas coisas a vocês e são as seguintes: A prova de hoje ganha apenas um. Ruffy e Lime, como foi a experiência de agir como um casal e liderar por uma semana juntos?

Ruffy: Olha Yuno, a experiência foi boa. Mas se possível, bem que o faríamos de novo em outra prova que envolve duplas.

Lime: Foi uma coisa nova para mim e estou muito grata de ter alguém como o Ruffy de amigo!

Yunosuke: Interessante! E... Kanwu, sobre seu retorno, derramaram lágrimas em Seito?

Kanwu: Nem uma gota! Quando não estou, quem cuida de minhas amigas, e especialmente de Gentoku, é a Chou-Un.

Yunosuke: E como é o seu relacionamento com a Sonsaku de Nanyou?

Kanwu: Depois que nos aliamos, ela me fez pagar a comida que ela teve. Depois que ganhei um desfile de Garota da Praia, ela veio esfomeada para cima de mim. Agora sobre empréstimo... Ela que arranje o emprego. A grana que tenho lá é para mim e minhas amigas. Ninguém mais!

Yunosuke: Nessa corrida do milhão, vamos ver se a Chouhi ganha trajes de banho novos. Agora todos para fora.

(participantes vão ao pátio)

Yunosuke: Na prova de hoje... Todos vocês vão fazer uma corrida até o fim da trilha. Mas antes, vamos ver se todos ficarão correndo bem... Depois de muita tontura. Comecem a rodar em volta dos mastros por 30 segundos e depois começaremos a corrida. (participantes pegam mastros e giram por 30 segundos) OK... Já!

(participantes correm e alguns caem no trajeto)

Yunosuke: Atenção! Foi pegadinha essa corrida. Alguns de vocês correram para fora do trajeto e ela não valeu nada! Entre todos, quem concluiu ela e chegou a tocar na linha de chegada, que fica no chão do pátio?

Hajime: Não queria falar isso não... Mas fui eu!

Yunosuke: Considere-se o novo líder, Hajime!

Hajime: O quê?! Nossa! Eu consegui mesmo! Mas como foi isso?

Yunosuke: A faixa de chegada que está pendurada aí não vale. Mas a que está embaixo dela! Tenha um bom reinado!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Hikaru e Utena chegam a se falar momentos depois da prova, mas isso na madrugada.

Utena: Aoyama conseguiu aquela prova na sorte... Ninguém merece!

Hikaru: Se houver uma prova em que vence quem comer mais ovos cozidos sem passar mal, ele ganha!

Utena: Não seria para o Tai não?

Hikaru: Garotos conseguem isso, mas nem sempre. Nem imagine o resultado.

Utena: Como assim?

Hikaru: Maioria acha que as meninas são frágeis e muito mais... Mas comigo isso não vai colar nem um pouquinho!

Minami entra na banheira e chega a conversar com Lime de suas diferenças em convivência em família.

Lime: Minami, você me disse que tem irmãs, mas como é a sensação de sustentá-las?

Minami: Não é fácil! Além de ter três trabalhos, levantar a grana é uma pedreira, sabe? O salário que ganho é escasso.

Lime: O Ilustríssimo Otaru também passa o mesmo, mas supera porque tem a mim e minhas amigas.

Minami: É...

Lime: Mas também servimos a ele de todas as formas possíveis!

Minami: Como lutar ao lado dele. Entendo, mas vocês têm coração?

Lime: É mecânico, mas bate como um coração humano.

Minami: É... Eu saquei mesmo. Apesar de ser uma máquina, há uma moça bonita como você, dentro e fora.

Hajime, com seus convidados, Sakura e Ikki, trocam idéias sobre o paredão.

Sakura: Bom... Agora que é líder, Hajime, como fará se um dos outros for imunizado depois de amanhã?

Hajime: Olha, eu pensei o seguinte. Em comum, o Ash é insuportável para nós. Mas digo uma coisa, caso ele seja imunizado, eu vou indicar o Keitaro, Ruffy ou levar a Kanwu de volta para casa de novo!

Ikki: Por que o Urashima? Ele e você temem aquela garota!

Hajime: Acho que é mais para relacionamento, sabe? Em comum a gente levou uma surra da Kanwu, mas ele é o que tem pouco contato comigo!

Ikki: É, percebi que não tem se falado muito. Mas e o Ruffy?

Hajime: Esse foi por palpite. Está muito desligado do jogo, e como se isso não bastasse, sempre se faz de palhaço.

Sakura: Estamos entre Kanwu, Ruffy e Keitaro. Se o Big Fone tocar e alguém indicar um dos três é meio trabalho andado, mas chegando o paredão é conosco!

Yuka e Ruffy, em mais momento de faxina, já começam a se entender.

Yuka: Ruffy, pode me passar o balde com os produtos de limpeza? Eu preciso de uma ajudinha também!

Ruffy: Pode deixar! Gomu Gomu... Bazuca!

VOOSH! (balde voa em direção a Yuka e pára no chão)

Yuka: Que rapidez! É bom ter você aqui em casa sabia? Agora se quer comer, vai ter que me ajudar, certo?

Ruffy: É, eu entendi. Agora tenho uma pergunta Yuka, você falava isso mesmo para suas outras hóspedes? Olha que comigo a coisa é quase a mesma, fui mais o tipo liberal!

Yuka: Liberal nem sempre é bom. Você permite o que os outros fazem e você nem liga.

Ruffy: Quase isso, mas minha tripulação me respeita e segue minhas ordens!

Yuka: Menos mal!

Ruffy: É, muito bom mesmo ter alguém por perto!

Ash conversa com Shurato de situações de extremo risco que viveram. Quase nada em comum entre eles.

Shurato: Ash, já viveu alguma situação pior que antes de sua jornada começar de verdade?

Ash: Já vivo nas jornadas, por exemplo, já fui acertado por um Goldeen! A dor era tão forte que o chifre é agudo como agulha!

Shurato: Quando fui mandado de volta ao me mundo, tentei elevar o meu Soma, e só consegui no lugar onde o Gai e eu fomos transportados ao mundo celestial.

Ash: É... Isso foi péssimo. Foi durante uma batalha?

Shurato: Sim, foi sim!

Ash: Ainda acabei em um naufrágio e parei em uma ilha de Pokémons Gigantes, nem eu dei conta que era um parque temático!

Shurato: Mas que mico!

Ash: É, um baita mico!

Kenshin encontra Kanwu, que estava na academia, para conversar um pouco sobre seu comportamento. Mas o momento foi interrompido pelo Big Fone.

Kanwu: (observa a chegada de Kenshin) O que você quer?

Kenshin: Por que alguns caras aqui estão tão assombrados com seu poder, ou sua pessoa?

Kanwu: Só porque me apalpam sem querer, vêem minha saia voar, ou meus seios aparecerem? Tenho que dar mais razões?

Kenshin: Você por exemplo tem sido muito rude com alguns deles. Toushi ou não eu...

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! (Big Fone tocando)

Kenshin: Vamos conversar mais sobre isso depois que atender aquela coisa! (entra na casa e atende) Alô?

Big Fone: Atenção! Você tem o direito de imunizar ou indicar alguém ao paredão de Terça-Feira, depois de amanhã!

CLACK! (pondo fone no gancho)

Kanwu: O que houve?

Kenshin: Nada que não fosse de conta de uma Toushi ciumenta e agressiva, além de pavio curto!

Kanwu: Nossa... Parece que ia despertar sua segunda vida em mim!

Keitaro, no confessionário, imaginava o fato de quase estar na degola na Prova do Líder. Mal chegou à casa e sente a pressão chegando.

Keitaro: Depois do que tem me ocorrido em algumas semanas... Eu senti que já tem alguém pior que a Naru, e é justamente a Kanwu. As outras não chegam a esse ponto porque, não me rebaixam, nem nada. Mas uma coisa é certa. Se eu permanecer no jogo, é provável que eu ainda esteja vivo. Mas é uma questão de tempo até me adaptar ao clima!

SÁBADO

Hajime, Tai, Ikki e Sakura não paravam de falar ainda de Ash, mesmo que este tenha mudado, não deixa de ser um prato cheio para ser indicado por teimosia e orgulho excessivo.

Sakura: Eu estou dizendo... Ash não pára de ser metido e muito mais que os outros!

Hajime: Olha pessoal, isso é coisa de quem é um treinador iniciante. O cara chega a ser sempre assim?

Tai: Muitas vezes! Eu também fui principiante, mas não sou assim como ele!

Hajime: Todos nós em matéria de lutas. Mas se tem uma coisa que posso dizer é o seguinte: Ele tem rebaixado a gente quase sempre!

Sakura: Acha que discordo? Ele tem falado que eu vou engordar porque como doces, assim como Tomoyo, Yukito e Touya!

Ikki: Ele come demais feito um porco algumas vezes!

Tai: Passou a ser oficial! Se Hajime não conseguir indicá-lo ao paredão, nós indicamos!

Ikki: Sem dúvidas!

Hajime: OK! Mas se eu indicar, quem vocês indicam?

Sakura: Estou na dúvida, entre alguns. Só tenho a Kanwu!

Tai: Yuka!

Ikki: Ruffy!

Na Prova do Anjo, cada participante teria que fazer um jogo de argolas em seus adversários. Mas era pegadinha: Quem recebesse menos, seria o novo anjo. Para infelicidade de muitos, o posto cai em Utena, que fala de casos amorosos com Sakura e Hikaru.

Hikaru: Utena... (se aproxima) Poxa, você ganhou, mas não disse nada com a gente. O que foi?

Sakura: Algo de errado?

Utena: Eu pensava... Em alguém. Eu, na infância, acabei caindo em meio à água e fui salva por um homem que cheirava a rosas. As rosas brancas que minha tia ama. Ele lambeu meu rosto e eu pensava nele como um Lambe-Lambe. Já se sentiram assim?

Sakura: Yukito, por exemplo, costuma me chamar a atenção e não paro de pensar nele. Mas o Shoran... Faz o tipo ciumento e me quer, de todas as formas, mesmo quando pegamos Cartas Clow...

Hikaru: Me senti assim também com o Lantis. Depois que Devonair dominou Zephir, ele queria se vingar da morte do irmão Zagard. Mas era o total oposto dele, que era puro mal. Quando o me outro mundo precisava de um pilar para manter o equilíbrio, ofereci esse posto depois que a vencemos.

Utena: Mas como assim?

Hikaru: Minhas amigas me disseram que mundos como Autozan, Fallen e Tizeta também sofriam por isso, e... Conhecemos outras pessoas que queriam ser o pilar. Mas mesmo assim estiveram gratas pelo que houve.

Sakura: Entendemos.

Utena: É assim mesmo, não podemos prever o que pode acontecer com futuros pretendentes.

Yuka e Minami aproveitam a folga na banheira e, para infelicidade da irmã tribal, fica sabendo de outras situações piores às que se envolveu.

Yuka: Minami, Já chegou a falar de outras situações também vividas pelas suas irmãs?

Minami: Uma vez me lembrei de quando a Ushio foi salvar Ranga no fogo cruzado. Depois que conhecemos ao nosso golem, ela, que teve uma grande conexão com ele, se mostrou uma ótima guardiã a ele.

Yuka: E a Yuuhi?

Minami: Ela faz o tipo que é mais nada ela. Uma vez mostrou que detesta quando o natal chega. Ela odeia se vestir de anjo. Mas reconsiderou a festa, já está tudo acertado. Ela só se irritava à toa.

Yuka: Olha, situações piores que você, eu já tive também! Já surpreendi o Kouta trocando a Nyuu, mas eu achei que estava tirando a roupa dela mesmo! É que... Depois que ela enfrentou a um agente que queria matá-la, ficou com as roupas encharcadas, e aí tivemos que trocá-la.

Minami: Você ficou com ciúmes dele, à primeira vista! (em tom de desagrado)

Lime, no confessionário, lamenta por Kanwu não estar se dando bem com todos na casa. Mas espera que ela seja uma hóspede melhor.

Lime: A Kanwu já me contou da situação no parque quando sentiu ciúmes por causa de sua líder. Mas o problema é que a líder é indefesa, além de fraca. Não fisicamente. Mas porque ela é contra brigas e gosta mais de ler. Vida de Toushi não é fácil, assim como a minha não é, que dedica de corpo e alma a vida para o Ilustríssimo Otaru. Pelo que notei, estamos no mesmo barco.

Ruffy apronta mais e arma o barraco para cima de Kanwu. A briga seria apartada por Kenshin, que não gostou nada de ver o que houve.

(Kanwu fica deitada se bronzeando e desamarra a parte de cima ao se virar)

Ruffy: Nossa... É melhor agir quetinho se não quero atrapalhá-la... (anda devagarinho e tropeça em Kanwu)

BOOF! (queda)

Kanwu: Chapéu de Palha, não olha por onde anda não?

Kenshin: (em tom baixo e vê a situação) Essa não!

Kanwu: Eu estou pelas tampas com você, seu atrevido! (pisa no chapéu) Devia ter um lixo melhor que esse, sabia?

Ruffy: Tire o seu pé de cima do meu tesouro!

Kanwu: Essa velharia? Quem vive de passado é museu!

Ruffy: GRRR!

(briga entre ambos até Kenshin intervir)

Kenshin: CHEGA!!! Kanwu Unchou e Monkey D. Ruffy, é bom pararem de brigar se não querem a situação pior! Agora tratem de se acalmar!

Ruffy: Mas Kenshin...

Kenshin: Se desculpem e penso no assunto! Agora é bom pararem de brigar!

Kanwu: Nossa. Não imaginava coisa assim. Com Gentoku eu entendo, mas ele...

Shurato, Ash e Keitaro, mais tarde na piscina, já percebem que Kenshin costuma pressionar quando a coisa aperta. Pelo fato de não gostar de quem perturba a paz.

Shurato: Nunca vi o Kenshin daquela forma. Vocês já?

Ash: Eu nunca!

Keitaro: Ele chega a ser pior que a Naru, mas sem bater nos outros!

Shurato: Senti na espinha. E olha que ele é da paz. Só atingiu esse limite porque se perturbam, a coisa fica preta.

Ash: É... A situação não é boa! Mas vai que queiram enfrentá-lo!

Shurato: E me cortar todo, nem pensar!

Keitaro: Se a Motoko enfrentá-lo, com certeza perderia, a espada dela é de bambu. E perde para uma de metal, mesmo de fio invertido.

Ash: É mesmo:

Keitaro: Sem dúvidas!

DOMINGO

Prova das estalecas. As equipes teriam que encher um tanque com água até um certo limite. A equipe formada por Ruffy, Sakura, Kanwu, Lime, Hajime e Shurato acaba vencendo. Minami, mais tarde, conversaria com a jovem que pega cartas e com a marionete.

Lime: Minami, sei que você tem duas irmãs para cuidar... Mas porque o seu irmão mais velho tinha lhe deixado?

Sakura: (em tom baixo) Quem dera ser filha única!

Minami: Masaru deixou a mim, Yuuhi e Ushio porque se casou com uma garota de Barou. Mas depois que adoeceu tem estado ausente desde então.

Sakura: É... Mas e se ela tivesse vindo para o Japão?

Minami: Já fez isso, e nos enfrentamos nos golens, incluindo Ranga. Que esteve com Ushio maior parte do tempo. Na verdade ela o salvou de tantas ameaças e por ter conhecido o medo mais comum das pessoas. No caso, a morte.

Lime: Nossa...

Minami: Eu me juntei a ela depois de convencida pelas palavras vindas do coração. Yuuhi veio mais tarde porque precisou se rebelar contra Masaru e Nayelu. Nós desejamos um paraíso cheio de paz. Principalmente em Barou.

Lime: Interessante. Sem ofensa, mas... Eu não queria ter que me envolver com uma irmã rebelde depois do que eu soube que ela tem feito. Embora seja boa pessoa, não gosto de gente má.

Sakura: Nenhuma de nós.

Para Yuka e Ash, a saudade aperta por não estarem em suas casas, mas relembram bons momentos.

Yuka: Nossa! Saudades de casa, que tenho!

Ash: Não é a única! Me sinto ainda longe, mesmo fora das jornadas!

Yuka: Tenho um pouco de saudades de Nyuu, Kouta, Mayu e Nana... Mas superei com o tempo!

Ash: E eu da minha mãe e do Mr. Mime, um Pokémon que peguei para ajudar na casa, depois que ele foi abandonado em um circo.

Yuka; Em um circo?

Ash: Misty não tinha coragem de se vestir, para esconder o rosto. E o Brock não cabia na fantasia. A domadora era muito rude e quase me bate de chicote algumas vezes.

Mais tarde, Ikki compra um passeio de buggy e leva consigo Tai e Hajime. Eles contariam tudo a Hikaru depois de terem retornado do passeio.

Hikaru: Meninos... Para onde vocês foram? E por que não me levaram junto?

Hajime: Olha Hikaru, não vimos você, e por isso fomos só nós correndo de buggy na praia!

Tai: Me lembrava quando eu estava começando minha jornada. Vi uma praia cheia de cabines telefônicas, mas nenhuma delas era confiável. Daí o Agumon evoluiu para Greymon porque ele estava mais forte que os outros.

Ikki: Forte em quê?

Tai: Havíamos oferecido comida. Todos, menos ele, comeram porque não aceitaram. Resultado: Todos muito fracos e famintos.

Hajime: Isso com certeza é um caso gravíssimo para ambos os lados!

Ikki: É... E senti que alguém fez croquete de polvo! Lembrou do dia em que estive com uma cozinheira e teve que lembrar do planeta para ficar bom, Hikaru?

Hikaru: Quem cozinhou foi a Utena, não eu!

Kanwu, na banheira, teria a atenção de Shurato e Keitaro enquanto se refrescava na conversa. O estudante já sentiria a dor da Toushi mais uma vez.

Shurato: Nossa! (maravilhado em ver Kanwu se banhando) Como uma deusa na fonte termal!

Keitaro: Kanwu, não está chateada depois do que o Kenshin fez a você e ao Ruffy?

Kanwu: Queria ter deixado minha força para quando quebrasse a cara de borracha do Chapéu de Palha. Mas aí o cara interviu.

Keitaro: Deve ter sido péssimo, para você!

Shurato: Mas tem certeza que não está mesmo abatida?

Kanwu: Alguma vez vocês me viram abatida? Eu supero meus problemas rápido. Quando quase fui vencida pelas alunas de Nanyou, venci, mas senti orgulho em ter alguém à altura me enfrentando.

Keitaro: Por que não fica um pouco com os outros e... (puxando sem querer o biquíni e a deixando nua) Nossa!

Kanwu: GRRR!

Shurato: Não olha para mim, ele que te despiu sem querer!

POW! (Keitaro recebe um soco poderoso e pára de frente à academia)

Keitaro: O soco é pior que o da Naru...

Shurato: Meu soma é ainda maior. Poder dos deuses, não de guerreiros ancestrais!

Utena, depois de saber do desastre, já repreende Kenshin pela intervenção e Ruffy por brigar.

Utena: Escutem só. O que fizeram teve má intenção! Um acabou quase quebrando as coisas e o outro interviu quase querendo descontar nos outros. Isso não tem explicação!

Kenshin: Escuta Utena, se queria uma luta, você...

Utena: CALADO!!! Saiba que isso não tem explicação! Eu soube através de outros o que houve perfeitamente!

Ruffy: Quer jogar culpa, culpe àquela garota de roupa de marinheiro!

Utena: Eu acho que vocês têm culpa! Ruffy, seu chapéu pode sim ser consertado, presente do passado ou não! E se eu vir você ou o Kenshin perturbar a paz de novo! Vão ter coisa pior!

(Utena sai)

Kenshin: Ela chegou a ser pior que eu!

Ruffy: Eu que o diga...

Kenshin: E o que ela quis dizer com "coisa pior"?

Ruffy: Votar em um de nós, talvez!

Noite de paredão...

Yunosuke: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Yuka, você tem mesmo saudade dos outros. Mas algo mudou na casa com sua chegada?

Yuka: Comigo é assim: Quem não ajuda, não come. Funcionou com alguns. Principalmente a já eliminada Yuuko!

Yunosuke: Ah bom! E... Utena, eu soube que você deu uma dura nos brigões, é verdade?

Utena: Eu, sinceramente detesto que briguem... Perturbar a pax também é demais!

Yunosuke: Mas e se o Kenshin lutasse com você?

Utena: Perderia... HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Yunosuke: Agora vamos ao papo sério. Hoje é bolinha preta para todo mundo! Mas antes... Kenshin, você sabe qual era o segredo do Big Fone?

Kenshin: Eu podia indicar ou imunizar alguém do paredão. Prefiro imunizar e minha escolha é o Shurato.

Yunosuke: OK, então o Shurato não pode ser votado. Nem o Hajime. E Utena, quem você escolhe para evitar o paredão?

Utena: Eu vou escolher a Sakura desta vez. (passando o colar)

Sakura: Valeu Utena!

Yunosuke: Então é isso... Sakura, Hajime e Shurato não podem ser votados. Hajime, meu líder, e a sua indicação?

Hajime: Estive pensando depois de hoje e da semana. Fui no critério de comportamento, além do de afinidade. Então só posso dizer que quem tem tido maus hábitos em nossa casa foi o Ash.

Yunosuke: Então... Ash no paredão. Agora aos votos. Começando pelo já imunizado Shurato.

(Shurato se levanta)

Yunosuke: Agora é na frente de todos, quem você vota e por quê?

Shurato: Olha Yuno, entre todos... Tenho me dado muito bem, mas minha indicação é para a Minami por não termos passado um tempo juntos. (sentando)

Yunosuke: OK. Vamos agora chamar... Sakura Kinomoto, ela está?

(Sakura se levanta)

Sakura: Serve eu?

Yunosuke: Sim, e agora, o seu voto.

Sakura: Olha, vou usar o mesmo critério do Hajime, e acho que quem não tem tido bons hábitos na casa é justamente o Ruffy, depois do pega que teve com a Kanwu. (sentando)

Yunosuke: O primeiro do Ruffy. Kanwu, sua vez.

(Kanwu se levanta)

Kanwu: Pode falar.

Yunosuke: Se fosse um Toushi adversário, quem você derrotaria?

Kanwu: Depois do que houve, eu voto no Ruffy. Ele pode ser bobo e muito mais, mas tem pavio curto com a história do chapéu! (sentando)

Yunosuke: Bom saber. Minami Shimabara, você está?

(Minami se levanta)

Minami: Claro que sim!

Yunosuke: Quem você tiraria da ilha de Barou se possível?

Minami: Eu tiraria... O Keitaro, muito fraco e ele é um banana! (sentando)

Yunosuke: E seu modelito é bonito. Tanto quanto os das suas irmãs! E agora vamos ao decreto do Tai.

(Tai se levanta)

Yunosuke: Quem seria o vírus do BBJ na sua opinião?

Tai: Na minha opinião o residente tipo vírus daqui só pode ser a Kanwu, depois da briga que teve com o Ruffy. O poder dela é de assombrar, se é que você me entende. (sentando)

Yunosuke: Ikki Tenryou, ele está aí?

(Ikki se levanta)

Ikki: Estou sim.

Yunosuke: Agora... Em uma Cyber-Luta, de quem você tiraria a peça se fosse um robô?

Ikki: Daria um pedaço da Kanwu para o Metabee, sem dúvidas! Ele a venceria usando a Meda-Força, sem dúvidas! (sentando)

Yunosuke: Hikaru...

(Hikaru se levanta)

Hikaru: Chamou?

Yunosuke: Hikaru, agora pode dar o seu voto anti-presença no BBJ.

Hikaru: Eu tenho visto muito essa pessoa, e não acho que ele mereça um espaço aqui. Então acho que o Keitaro é essa pessoa. Porque, mesmo sendo zeloso e muito mais, ele fica na nossa cola não deixando fazer coisas. Ainda lembro do que ele fez com a Minami. (sentando)

Yunosuke: Ainda falando no Keitaro, hora de votar.

(Keitaro se levanta)

Keitaro: Estou aqui Yuno.

Yunosuke: Seu voto e a razão?

Keitaro: Olha, eu sinceramente vou votar na Utena, porque ela tem demonstrado uma responsabilidade rígida sobre alguns hóspedes. Repreendeu dois deles pela briga de ontem. (sentando)

Yunosuke: E... Utena Tenjou, pode ser a próxima?

(Utena se levanta)

Utena: Posso sim!

Yunosuke: Sua espada seria afiada em quem?

Utena: PFFT! Eu usaria ela bem afiada no Ruffy. Sem nenhuma dúvida, ele teria que voltar para a sua tripulação. (sentando)

Yunosuke: Ash, sua vez.

(Ash se levanta)

Yunosuke: Emparedados também votam. Qual sua escolha?

Ash: Eu dou meu voto para a Minami, porque ela é materna demais como a Yuka, além de teimosa quando o assunto é grana. (sentando)

Yunosuke: Bolso vazio, sei... Yuka!

(Yuka se levanta)

Yuka: Oi!

Yunosuke: Quem você tiraria da casa, mesmo que não fosse um diclonius?

Yuka: Na minha opinião, quem deve sair é o Keitaro. Relacionamento fraco, sabe? (sentando)

Yunosuke: Kenshin Himura, ele vive ainda aí?

(Kenshin se levanta)

Kenshin: Vivo sim!

Yunosuke: Bom... Agora seu decreto no BBJ?

Kenshin: Eu vou votar nessa pessoa, esquecendo da briga de ontem. Eu falo que a Utena é uma de com quem falo pouco, e isso seria péssimo para mim! (sentando)

Yunosuke: E... Último voto é do Ruffy.

(Ruffy se levanta)

Ruffy: HEHEHEHE! Pode mandar!

Yunosuke: Como capitão do Bando do Chapéu de Palha, quem você elimina?

Ruffy: Elimino a Kanwu porque ela é irritadiça! (sentando)

Yunosuke: Votos contados... Nossa, foi como em um jóquei clube, quem venceria mais. Mas houve um empate entre Kanwu e Keitaro. Hajime, pode definir quem pode ser o eliminado da semana?

Hajime: Eu vou dizer uma coisa: Em comum Kanwu e Keitaro são competidores fracos ainda na casa, mas acho que quem deve passar pela experiência de estar em um paredão é o Keitaro, sem dúvidas.

Yunosuke: Então é isso. Ash Ketchum e Keitaro Urashima no paredão. Olha só, amanhã falo com os dois e veremos quem será o terceiro eliminado da casa. Até mais!

Continua...


	5. 4a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO III 5

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Kanwu se encontra com Utena na academia e a agradece por tê-la defendido.

(Utena aparece malhando na bicicleta ergométrica)

Kanwu: Tenjou... Tudo bem?

Utena: Sim. Por quê?

Kanwu: Vim agradecer pelo favor que me fez.

Utena: Favor?

Kanwu: Já me sinto melhor depois que você me defendeu do Ruffy e do Kenshin.

Utena: Valeu! Olha só, eu detesto ver garotas serem maltratadas. Isso acontece desde que conheci a Anthy. Unchou... Eu sei que é difícil lidar com isso. Tal como você não suporta ver suas amigas em péssimas mãos, ciumenta ou não.

Kanwu: Valeu mesmo Utena! (abraçando)

Utena: Não foi nada... Só fiz minha parte! (retribuindo)

Minami, Yuka, Lime e Sakura serviam-se no Brunch (misto de café da manha com almoço) e falam sobre a possibilidade da saída de Ruffy.

Yuka: Esse pirata é encrenca na certa. E até hoje eu estou por aqui com ele!

Minami: Não é a única! Sabia que ele já me fez passar um mico ainda hoje! Saí do banho para pegar minha roupa tribal e aí me joga mais água.

Lime: Se ele não sair... Ele vai ver!

Sakura: Bem que queria usar minhas cartas nele!

Minami: Concordo! Ainda quero me entender com ele, de uma ver por todas! (termina e recolhe a louça)

Yuka: Olha... Até agora de garotas liderando foram só você Lime e a Hikaru. Será que uma de nós tem chance?

Lime: Não tenha dúvidas!

Sakura: Se não for uma de nós, qualquer um, menos o Ruffy, é de bom tamanho!

(Minami e Yuka lavam a louça)

Yuka: Até que você não é má pessoa, embora venha de uma famíia pequena.

Minami: Pequena, mas unida. Ushio e Yuuhi, além de nosso sobrinho Joel, somos bem unidos. O Shogo e a Mei, meus amigos, também acreditam na gente.

Lime: É... Entendemos.

Sakura: Mas ainda não esqueci que você, e não ele, se entregou para a família da história de vender o corpo!

Ruffy, Ikki e Tai chegaram a se entender. Logo o pirata consegue superar o barraco cometido.

Tai: Ainda pensando na briga que teve, Ruffy?

Ruffy: Não mais! Mas odeio que estragam meu chapéu!

Ikki: Mas foi como a Utena lhe disse, dá para consertar de boa. Ela teve o sapato quebrado um dia desses e não explodiu que nem você. Pois sabia que foi um acidente!

Ruffy: É, mas a Kanwu fez de propósito naquele dia. Porém... Espero fazer algo para me redimir com ela. Talvez levar minha tripulação para visitar a escola dela ou algo assim! Nem eu sei!

Ikki: OK, mas pensa no que lhe dissemos!

Tai: Tenta não comprar mais briga, tudo bem?

Ruffy: HEHEHEHE! Pode deixar!

Ikki: (em tom baixo) Se ele sair, acha que será melhor?

Tai: (faz o mesmo) Eu não duvido nada, mas o Kenshin também teve culpa nisso por repreender eles dois. A Utena foi pior que todos juntos!

Hajime e Ash na piscina não esperavam por um mico que Hikaru pagaria.

Hajime: Poxa Ash, esquece o paredão com a Minami e vem mergulhar!

Ash: Não é com isso que estou preocupado, só estou aproveitando a paisagem mesmo!

Hajime: Fala sério cara! Tenta se divertir um pouco!

Hikaru: SAI DE BAIXO!!! (se atira como bomba)

TCHIBUM! (Hikaru mergulha, mas as roupas de banho saem)

Ash: Hikaru, por que não... NOSSA!!! (olhando Hikaru nua na frente)

Hajime: Como o fogo que vem de dentro!

Hikaru: PAREM DE OLHAR!!! (se cobre com os cabelos e mãos)

Ash: Hikaru, eu não tive culpa, eu estava na minha e...

Hikaru: Me dêem o meu biquíni! (segue os garotos que fogem com as peças)

Keitaro, Kenshin e Shurato já sentem uma coisa em comum: Utena poder ser pior que todas as garotas juntas.

Keitaro: Coisa como aquela eu nunca vi. A Utena defender a Kanwu!

Kenshin: E olha que aumentou a voz para cima de mim e do Ruffy. Não há dúvidas que ela é pior que todas as outras juntas!

Shurato: Yuka é um caso a parte, ela só cuida da casa, mas as outras!

Kenshin: Se incluir Morrigan e Yuuko, que já estão fora, com certeza temos a resposta.

Shurato: Se ela pega a Lengue, mais os meus outros amigos, está tudo ferrado! Utena parece exército de uma mulher só!

Keitaro: Você acha?

Kenshin: Acho que ele tem é certeza!

Keitaro: Caramba!

Noite de conversa com os emparedados...

Yunosuke: Boa noite emparedados... Keitaro, como acha que deve ser a reação das garotas ao saber que você está no paredão?

Keitaro: Nada agradável. Ainda lembro que a Naru me bateu na primeira vez que aparecemos!

Yunosuke: Muita pancadaria, e olha que ela derrotou a Sonsaku no primeiro BBJ porque fazia o tipo aluna comportada. A outra aluna também chegava a ser forte candidata, mas considerando que ela não gosta de fazer prendas domésticas, bebe muito e chega a ser boba, perdeu! E Ash, sobre você e a Equipe Rocket, suas batalhas não terminam nunca?

Ash: É o seguinte: Eles sempre querem roubar meu Pikachu, usam invenções contra seus ataques elétricos, mas no final eles acabam se ferrando. É como uma máfia de qualquer parte do mundo.

Yunosuke: Entendi agora... E um de vocês pode permanecer na casa amanhã. Vamos começar por você Ash, falando sobre sua permanência no BBJ. Então, ao confessionário.

(Ash entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Pode começar.

Ash: Meu discurso é o seguinte: É verdade que como Treinador Pokémon, pessoa e hóspede na casa, tento ser eu mesmo. Mas algumas vezes eu saio pela tangente com os hóspedes daqui porque eles nunca me deram uma chance. O que quero mais é continuar na competição e muito mais, sabe? (saindo)

Yunosuke: OK, Keitaro é a sua vez de dar um discurso.

(Keitaro entra no confessionário)

Keitaro: Espero não falar bobagem.

Yunosuke: Isso depende de você. Agora pode começar.

Keitaro: Sei que as meninas me descartam aqui facilmente, mas quero dar uma ajuda a elas e uma chance de mostrar meu trabalho. Mesmo não o fazendo... Garanto que ainda é muito cedo para definir se sairei ou não. O que quero mais é seguir em frente. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Certo... Ash e Keitaro, vocês podem continuar aguardando, e está nas mãos do povo sobre quem de vocês vai continuar nacas. Então até amanhã.

TERÇA-FEIRA

Sakura e Utena, reunidas de madrugada em seu quarto, ajudam Hikaru depois do maior desastre ocorrido na piscina.

Utena: Olha... Isso foi mesmo desnecessário!

Sakura: Hikaru, explica essa história do seu biquíni cair na piscina.

Hikaru: Achei que estava bem amarrado, mas ele saiu quando me joguei na água!

Utena: Se ainda tiver usando ele, peço para tirar a roupa e eu te ajudo!

(Hikaru tira o uniforme e se mostra de biquíni, além de Utena lhe dar uma mãozinha com os nós das peças)

Sakura: Uma pergunta, Utena. Por que dois nós?

Utena: Assim ele fica bem preso e não solta fácil.

Hikaru: Valeu!

Sakura: Lembre-se bem! Dois nós e melhor que um!

Hikaru: Eu vou lembrar! Mas até lá quero aproveitar também com vocês a noite!

As três nadam por uma hora na piscina e o resultado é positivo, não acontece nada a nenhuma das três. Mas no fim da manhã, Ruffy e Shurato, na academia, percebem que o pior está por vir se Utena vir a liderar na casa.

Ruffy: OK! A Kanwu já era um prato cheio para rejeição, mas agora a Utena?

Shurato: É verdade! E olha que se uma delas liderar, pior fica para a gente!

Ruffy: Se a outra conseguir imunidade, lascou mesmo! Agora tem uma coisa... Você pensou em se entender com elas?

Shurato: Mais ou menos...

Ruffy: Ah, isso é bem claro! Na minha tripulação o Sanji tem olhos para a Nami, enquanto a Robin é o tipo entre a cruz e a espada.

Shurato: Como assim?

Ruffy: Sem noção. Ela tem olhos para o Zoro, mas acho que o Franky quer ela em seus braços!

Shurato: Só...

Kenshin e Yuka lavam a roupa depois de um tempo quase sem fazer nada. O ex-Battousai, ainda sentido pelo baque de Utena, sentiu pelo menos a situação se amenizar por enquanto.

Kenshin: Bom... Esquecendo de tudo o que há, pelo menos tudo voltou ao normal!

Yuka: Quase tudo, ainda teve a situação naquele dia! Se soubesse do que a Utena é capaz...

Kenshin: OK, confesso que fiz besteira, tal como o Ruffy! Mas ver uma mulher espadachim, duas vezes pior que a Kaoru!?

Yuka: É que você não sabe que além da Kanwu, a Utena e a Hikaru são ótimas em espadas!

Kenshin: Mas a toushi usa uma lança!

Yuka: Pense duas vezes antes de mexer com as meninas, Kenshin Himura! Ou isso, ou o ex-Battousai será derrotado fora do jogo, por três meninas fortes e será difamado o resto da vida!

Ikki, Tai e Hajime já resolvem o que fazer caso Ash continue no jogo: Aumentar o bombardeamento sobre o Treinador Pokémon.

Tai: E... Caso ele não saia, quem indicaremos? Porque a Minami mal chegou aqui e já foi emparedada.

Hajime: Está bem! Confesso que não devia tê-la indicado, mas acontece que foi falta de idéia. E além do mais... Vai que a Utena tenha uma reação diferente se eu o fizer!

Ikki: Pior que é verdade. Mas olha só, ainda temos um prato cheio de eliminação. Se o Ash não sai, vamos pensar melhor nas indicações!

Tai: Só...

Hajime: Então pelo que percebi, não devemos indicar quem for de maior afinidade ou... Quem estiver sendo mau exemplo de hóspede aqui. É isso?

Tai: Agora você matou a charada. Olha, por enquanto não vamos indicar Utena, Sakura ou Ruffy. Mas alguns dos outros pode ser.

Ikki: Estou de acordo, então chegando Domingo faremos isso!

Kanwu e Minami se entendem no quarto, isso depois de almoçarem. Só que a toushi ainda teria uma razão a mais para ficar com a rainha mais velha de Barou.

Kanwu: Você é bem responsável também, mesmo tendo que fazer trabalho duro, não é?

Minami: Mais que você imagina. Como as suas amiguinhas ou aliadas. Mas tem uma coisa: Se conectar com alguém é um pouco assombroso no começo, mas depois você se acostuma.

Kanwu: É. Mas vem cá um pouco. (desabotoa a camisa de Minami e tira o sutiã tocando os seios)

Minami: Aí, está pensando o quê?

Kanwu: Me disseram que tenho os mais duros, mas os seus... Não são tão macios também.

Minami: Será? (retribui levantando a camisa de Kanwu) Há controvérsias quem diz que você tem o maior par de peitos mais duros. Nem são duros assim!

Ash percebe uma grande diferença em Lime, depois de fazê-la acordar. Mas a situação era muito impossível de fazer.

Lime: ZZZ! (dormindo no sofá)

Ash: (cutucando) Lime... Lime, você está acordada?

Lime: Me deixa dormir!

Ash: Estranho, é dura na queda também, para uma garota diferente das outras. Será que... (faz cócegas na barriga de Lime, que não sente nada) Por que não reage?

Lime: ZZZ! (permanece adormecida)

Ash: Ora essa! POR QUE NÃO SENTE CONTATO FÍSICO NORMAL!!!

Lime: (desperta com raiva) Porque sou robótica, seu asno! E além do mais, minha pele é sintética além de eu ter circuitos dentro de mim! Sou uma máquina sim, com sentimentos humanos! Sentimentos abstratos!

Ash: Nossa! Que mal humor!

Keitaro, no confessionário, já sente coisas piores do que estar tendo garotas no seu pé. Antes só a Kanwu do que agora ter Utena como um prato cheio para evitar confusão também.

Keitaro: Depois que a Utena brigou com o Ruffy e o Kenshin, pensei em tentar deixar ela e a Kanwu em paz. As duas são muito fortes, nem sei como, mas elas têm mais que força e inteligência. Porém, pelo que eu sei... As duas estão amigas e muito mais e acho que com a Tenjou é assim: Mexeu com as meninas, mexeu comigo!

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite sobreviventes!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Eu tenho uma pergunta ao Kenshin, por que você é conhecido como Battousai. Aliás, era no passado.

Kenshin: Eu caçava a paz e matava para sobreviver. Meu estado civil é viúvo e com a jornada que tracei enfrentando gente como Aoshi ou a Gangue Juppongatana, tenho assumido uma identidade completamente mudada.

Yunosuke: Mas acha que a Kaoru sentiria ciúmes de você com outra?

Kenshin: Duvido muito!

Yunosuke: OK... E Ash, haverá uma surpresa para você, reservada se você cair no paredão de novo!

Ash: E o que é?

Yunosuke: Desculpe, não posso contar! E Keitaro... Te falo que uma das convidadas aqui quer te ver, de outra forma.

Keitaro: Tomara que não seja a Naru querendo me bater de novo.

Yunosuke: Isso não posso garantir, mas vou falar agora com os convidados. E retorno depois com a eliminação da semana.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Dawn, Misty e May... Em comum vocês tiveram as bicicletas destruídas, mas vocês já tiveram isso superado nas jornadas. E tenho uma pergunta para a May... Depois de derrotar uma das garotas, o que você achou?

Dawn: Só para constar, eu fui a derrotada!

May: É verdade... Mas voltando ao assunto, ela ainda era novata. Porém fazia o tipo que não costumava ser muito positiva ou experiente, como ela é agora.

Misty: Se eu estivesse no lugar dela perderia, só uso Pokémons Aquáticos!

Max: Mas você se ferraria nessa! E não é só por isso não.

Yunosuke: Sem dúvidas, porque usa outros tipos. E Tracey, você está aqui como convidado, mas como foi a jornada com o Ash?

Tracey: Substituindo o Brock, eu me enfiei em muitas situações como salvar um Scyther e uma plantação de grapefruits contra um Snorlax que o Ash pegaria.

Yunosuke: Quero saber com detalhes também a história da pokébola quebrada.

Misty: Ele estava em um duelo, ia usar o Charizard, mas a pokébola bateu em uma pedra e ficou pior para a gente.

Max: E pelo que nos contaram, fizeram ele subir uma parte da montanha com o Ash vestido de maçã.

Yunosuke: Foi engraçadíssimo aquilo!

Dawn: Eu é que não queria virar comida de Pokémon!

May: Nem eu!

Yunosuke: Brock, o que você... (olhando Brock indo às garotas)

Brock: Ei gartinha, o que acha de ser minha espadachim e...

Motoko: TÉCNICA SECRETA ATACAR!

VOOSH! (Brock é jogado contra a parede com o ataque)

Brock: Eu só queria falar com vocês...

Yunosuke: Ainda não aprendeu nada depois da última visita! Naru, com o Keitaro no paredão, quer vê-lo sair?

Naru: Antes de mais nada, até hoje não gastei um centavo dos 500 mil que ganhei na primeira edição. Mas sobre isso, quero vê-lo aqui e agora depois que sair! Tenho um assunto a tratar com ele! (estala os dedos)

Motoko: Yuno, se ele encostar em mim, terá coisa pior se voltar!

Yunosuke: Então corta o microfone do Brock e vamos voltar às meninas. Tem alguém além da Naru que quer ver o Keitaro de volta ou vê-lo continuar?

Haruka: Meu sobrinho enfim faz algumas coisa que não seja só gerenciar a pensão, mas ele é um bom garoto! Deve seguir!

Kaolla: Se não seguir, vai se ver com a gente! (em tom alegre)

Shinobu: Será uma pena ele não ficar...

Kitsune: Mas pelo menos, sei que ele tem meio caminho andado! Ainda que perca, faremos um bom proveito dele!

Yunosuke: Mas como foi a sensação de quando a Naru esteve no paredão na primeira vez.

Kaolla: Muita apreensão, porque, se ela saísse, tínhamos pensado que ela sairia por seu comportamento.

Naru: Culpa da Ushio por isso. Ela julgou pelo lado pessoal, mas depois nos acertamos... Embora eu não tenha esquecido que a Yuuhi chegava a ser pior que ela.

Haruka: Sem dúvidas!

Yunosuke: Uma pergunta, quem de vocês não gostou de saber do paredão da Naru.

Motoko: Que pergunta retórica, todas nós!

Kitsune: Eu me sentiria abatida se ela tivesse saído naquele dia.

Shinobu: E muito...

Yunosuke: Acalmando os ânimos, vou anunciar a eliminação. E não quero ver a Naru bater no Keitaro caso ele seja eliminado.

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Keitaro Urashima é estudante, mas tem um jeito todo desmantelado de lidar com garotas... Ora ele as surpreende, ora é sem querer. Mas fora isso trabalha bem na casa. E Ash Ketchum faz o tipo que embora conquiste amizades, sempre faz o tipo incerto de tudo e principalmente ingênuo porque seu orgulho o cega de tudo. No fundo são duas pessoas ótimas. Agora infelizmente tenho a dizer uma coisa, além dos sonhos que carregam, tiveram uma grande rejeição na casa que foi o estopim para este ponto que foi a indicação ao paredão. Agora afirmo que quem deixa a competição com 52 por cento dos votos é o Ash.

Ash: Minha jornada continua, mas lá fora! Valeu pessoal!

Ikki: Ainda bem que saiu!

Tai: Ele chegava a me deixar enjoado!

Sakura: A mim também!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Foi uma pena, mas quem vem para cá é o Ash!

Misty: ASH KETCHUM!!! DEVIA TER CONTINUADO POR CAUSA DE NOSSAS BICICLETAS!!!

Ash: Eu disse que pagaria um dia!

Dawn: É! Sem problemas! (acalmando Misty)

May: Sabemos que é passado, logo não quer dizer que limpemos sua barra, entendeu?

Ash: Nossa... Entendi! (se sentindo encrencado)

Yunosuke: Até mais e... Ash, tente aparecer na final!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Hajime, no confessionário, não sentia arrependimento nos outros mais jovens, mas percebia que, dentre a maioria dos residentes. Ainda está longe de ter paz na casa.

Hajime: Apesar da saída do Ash, na minha opinião o pessoal agora quer eliminar o Ruffy que não pára quieto na casa, quase não se centra em outra coisa que não seja seu sonho. A Utena está de olho nele e no Kenshin depois do incidente do último fim de semana. E, caso possível, ela pode acabar permitindo que a Kanwu saia bem no jogo e até teve a amizade da Hikaru.

De manhã, Utena treina com Kenshin e Hikaru técnicas de espada. Kanwu apenas assistia, mas de olho no samurai.

(treino sendo executado)

Kanwu: Kenshin... Vai ver só quando eu te emparedar depois do que houve! E o Ruffy não é mais o único a estar na minha mira!

Kenshin: Disse alguma coisa?

Kanwu: Nada!

Utena: Estou bem de olho em você, Himura!

Hikaru: Bom continuar, porque mexeu com a Kanwu, mexeu com todas nós!

Utena: Entendeu?

SPACK! (Utena dá um soco em Kenshin)

Hikaru: Você entendeu?

Kenshin: Ai! Entendi muito bem!

Kanwu: Olha garotas, depois será que podemos conversar um pouco a sós?

Hikaru: Ah, como não? Claro que sim!

Utena: Nos encontre no nosso quarto e veremos o assunto!

Kenshin: É... Ruffy e eu estamos na berlinda delas!

Minami consegue a atenção de Shurato, e ambos quase teriam um clima ardente.

Shurato: Nossa! Eu estou morto de fome! Aí pessoal, o que tem para... (olhando Minami se bronzeando) Caramba!

Minami: (em tom baixo) Mordeu a isca!

Shurato: Er... Shimabara, o que está fazendo além de olhar para o céu?

Minami: Será que poderia me passar bronzeador?

Shurato: Se é nas costas eu...

Minami: Não! Só nas costas não! Em tudo! Tem problemas?

Shurato: Nenhum! Não mesmo! Nada! (encabulado e quase sem jeito)

O Rei Shura não conseguia se conter alisando cada parte da rainha de Barou, que tinha feito topless à beira da piscina. Ambos bem que estariam juntos, depois dessa, mas o encontro seria indeterminado. Mas ao anoitecer, Keitaro conversa com Ikki e Ruffy.

Keitaro: Olha... Aquela passou perto!

Ruffy: Embora a Tenjou queira me ver fora daqui, não vejo problemas!

Ikki: Ruffy, esse é um dos seus problemas, desconcentrado no jogo, além de bobo e muito mais!

Ruffy: Por quê?

Ikki: Você só tem ficado aqui para comer, dormir e se divertir. Devia colocar na sua cabeça, algo mais que o chapéu!

Keitaro: Como quando eu estive a um pé da eliminação, vai que você esteja na mesma situação que eu!

Ruffy: Pior ainda! Ninguém merece!

Keitaro: Então? É bom se concentrar mais no jogo porque tem gente de olho em você!

Ikki: Tomou? Borrachudo!

Yuka, Sakura e Tai descansam no quarto, mas comentam o envolvimento de Shurato a Minami.

Yuka: Não acredito que ela conseguiu!

Tai: Conseguiu o quê?

Yuka: A atenção daquele cara! A Minami é teimosa mesmo, para uma irmã mais velha de uma família pequena!

Sakura: Olha, só fiquei sabendo da história pelos comentários. Mas fora isso, acho que eles merecem uma chance juntos.

Tai: TSC! TSC! Olha Sakura, eu diria que a Yuka se sente assim quando o Kouta não está!

Yuka: Ei! Isso não é da sua conta!

Sakura: Tai, vamos nessa!

NHEEEC! (Sakura e Tai saem do quarto)

Tai: Será que a Minami conseguiu mesmo ou é mentira?

Sakura: Acho que ela queria companhia, além de nossa. Mas outro tipo de companhia, sabe?

Outra a ingressar no confessionário, Lime, afirma que agora na degola das estudantes laminadas (Utena, Kanwu e Hikaru), Kenshin e Ruffy se sentem cada vez em desvantagem.

Lime: Falei uma vez com as meninas e eles querem tirar um dos dois na semana que vem. Se não conseguirem nos votos, vai ser na liderança ou indicação direta. Mas isso de alguma forma. Se um deles não for imunizado... A história é totalmente outra!

QUINTA-FEIRA

Era madrugada, Lime estava se preparando para dormir, mas Yuka não sabia de uma coisa: Ela ser uma máquina, apesar dos sentimentos humanos.

Yuka: (se trocando e vê Lime fazer o mesmo) Lime... Você é mesmo uma máquina ou disfarça?

Lime: Sempre fui uma máquina, mas tenho sentimentos humanos.

Yuka: Deixa eu ver... (tocando a pele sintética de Lime) Nossa, é como se fosse normal, mas parece plástico ou outro material.

Lime: É. Mas tem uma coisa, não ouse tirar proveito de minha espécie nem nada, está bem? Já passei por gracinhas piores que essas! Por exemplo, o Tai achou que eu seria um robô das séries de TV e inventou de me cortar!

Yuka: Você sentiu dor?

Lime: O Ikki entende de robótica e me consertou, não levou nem muito tempo!

Kenshin, Shurato e Ruffy aproveitavam o tempo na academia e ainda apreensivos na Prova do Líder. Eles tentam fazer com que Utena, Hikaru ou Kanwu não ganhe a prova. E caso aconteça, torcerão para outros dois fatores: A Prova do Anjo ou o Big Fone.

Ruffy: Olha, as meninas se uniram. Todas, menos Yuka, Sakura, Minami e Lime. Agora o problema é qual delas pode liderar esta semana ocupando o lugar do Hajime.

Kenshin: Se nenhum de nós conseguir, faremos o seguinte: Anjo ou Big Fone, OK?

Ruffy: HEHEHEHE! Para mim está ótimo!

Shurato: Ruffy, vê um refrigerante para gente? E copos também!

Ruffy: OK! Gomu Gomu... Pistola! (atira o braço para a cozinha e obedece) Ainda está gelado!

Kenshin: (servindo) Borracha de mil e uma utilidades, hein?

Shurato: Ele com certeza serve a nós sem problemas, mas será que um dia se virará contra nós?

Kenshin: Eu duvido muito!

Shurato: É. Mas um aviso prévio, embora eu esteja com a Minami... Ainda estou do seu lado!

De tarde, após almoçar, Minami compra um filme da família. E ela se emociona com as palavras das irmãs Yuuhi e Ushio. Quem lhe faz companhia é Hikaru.

(Minami se senta na sala e coloca o DVD para reproduzir)

Minami: Minhas irmãs devem estar dizendo algo sobre mim. Talvez apoio ou algo assim.

Hikaru: Coloca aí!

Minami: HIKARU?!?!?! Olha, não aparece de repente, está bem?

Hikaru: Desculpa, é que voltei da banheira!

(DVD reproduzindo)

Ushio: Minami, você é bem forte, mas vai conseguir chegar dando o seu máximo! Nós duas não saímos de mãos vazias e sabemos que você também não vai! Lembre-se da união que nos fortalece!

Yuuhi: Desde que você nos criou, acha que iríamos te esquecer? Tem muito tempo desde que você foi nossa única família, e ainda é, sabe? Mas tem uma coisa, Do fundo do coração estamos te desejando sorte. Volta logo!

Minami: Nossa, tem um tempo que não chego a ver minhas irmãs, e agora tenho apoio delas! (chora)

Hikaru: Elas têm saudade de você, mas sei que eu me sentiria assim com minhas amigas me passando mensagens assim! Minami, sabe que elas te amam muito, não sabe?

Sakura, Hajime e Ikki se divertiam na piscina, mas não descartam a possibilidade de mandar mais alguém ao paredão por combinação de votos, como ocorreu com Ash.

Sakura: Nossa! Isso é muito bom! Um tempo sem preocupar com aquele metidinho do Ash!

Hajime: Olha, hoje é dia de renovar a liderança, se um de vocês conseguir, está de bom tamanho também!

Ikki: Hajime, depois do que houve com o treinador perdedor, acho que podemos continuar usando a combinação de votos!

Hajime: Eu não duvido nada, mas temos que torcer para que qualquer um como Kenshin, Kanwu ou até mesmo o Ruffy não seja imunizado ou lidere.

Sakura: Até hoje não dá para esquecer o ocorrido, mas uma das meninas estava certa sobre a Kanwu, depois que ela dorme, sonha com a amiguinha dela e acorda quase sempre sem pijama.

Ikki: Pior para ela! E as outras?

Hajime: Pelo que eu soube, são bem mais comportadas e a Minami usa um moleton para dormir.

Ikki: Cheguei a vê-la de óculos hoje, vai ver é que nem o Keitaro, não enxerga bem na leitura, e o resto está de boa!

Kanwu conversa com Tai sobre o trabalho em equipe em suas lutas e alguns momentos de descontração entre eles.

Kanwu: Tai, é verdade que você já chegou a errar a parada de metrô e voltou para casa no lago?

Tai: Eu estava com meus amigos Joe, Matt, Sora, Mimi, TK e Izzy em busca do oitavo digiescolhido. No caso a minha irmã Kari. Íamos parar em Nakano, mas aí paramos em Shinjuku por engano e tivemos que pedir carona.

Kanwu: Juntaram dinheiro, mas onde veio o lago nessa parte?

Tai: Gastamos nossas economias para comer, tentamos pedir carona e aí nos enfiamos em mais uma luta. Pronto! Chegamos aonde queria saber!

Kanwu: Falando em lago... Me lembrou quando me rendi às forças de Kyosho em uma luta. Os três pilares deuses me torturaram e tentaram entrar em minha mente. Apesar de conseguirem, fui advertida de manter contato com Seito, até a última batalha depois que Nanyou se aliou a gente depois da morte de Sonsaku.

Tai: Deve ter sido um golpe baixo, mas é assim mesmo. As esperanças parecem perdidas, mas nunca desanimamos. É isso que temos em comum nas lutas!

Keitaro e Utena, quando lavavam a louça depois de lanchar, falam de seu relacionamento para com outros de fora da casa.

Keitaro: Utena, você sabe de minhas situações com a Naru e as oturas, mas e você?

Utena: Posso dizer que um tal de Kiryu Touga já me pegou, mas ele não é nada romântico!

Keitaro: Como assim?

Utena: Duas coisas: Ele me traiu e só pensa em revolucionar o mundo sem nenhum esforço, coisa à qual anseio muito!

Keitaro: Mas diferente dele parece um sonho não é?

Utena: Muito, assim como vivem dizendo que tenho cara de pegar mulher e muito mais. Mas já disse uma vez e vou repetir: Depois que testemunhei a Anthy sendo maltratada pelo irmão Akio, não hesito em defender a outras daqui como Kanwu e Hikaru.

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Eu quero saber uma coisa do Tai, na jornada do Digimundo. O que é pior? Enfrentar os vilões ou passar por situações inusitadas com os Digimons na terra?

Tai: Nenhum dos meus sucessores, passou um sufoco maior que o meu. Tínhamos que disfarçá-los como brinquedos de pelúcia ou com roupas nossas, para evitar suspeitas!

Yunosuke: Certo... E Minami, ainda chorando pelo que recebeu?

Minami: Não! O presente do filme foi ótimo, recebi um grande apoio das minhas irmãs desde a minha vinda para cá. Agora me tocou por dentro o DVD.

Yunosuke: Conduzam-se para fora porque tem Prova do Líder hoje.

(residentes entram no pátio)

Yunosuke: É mais uma de resistência, vocês têm que contar com a sorte. Dedicado à Kanwu fizemos o seguinte: O mapa do Distrito de Kanto está aí montado, mas vocês têm que escolher uma escola, ou território se preferirem. Em uma dessas está o resultado da liderança.

A cada jogada uma surpresa. Mas a ordem de eliminação foi a seguinte: Diretamente saíram Hikaru, Hajime, Ruffy, Keitaro e Kenshin. Por escolhas foram as vezes de Yuka, Utena, Minami, Sakura, Ikki, Tai e Lime. A vitória de Shurato depois de um empate com Kanwu. A decisão contou apenas com eles mesmos.

Shurato: ISSAAAAA!!! EU CONSEGUI!!!

Minami: Tenha um bom reinado, garotão!

Shurato: Mas minha convidada de honra é você, garota!

Kanwu: (em tom baixo) Passou perto, mas na próxima eu consigo, ou talvez pelo Big Fone.

SEXTA-FEIRA

Kanwu, no confessionário, diz que não se abateu em perder para Shurato, mas caso seja imunizada no dia do paredão, espera apenas manter-se na competição.

Kanwu: Reconheço que perdi, mas em compensação perdi por alguém com um grande poder e sou grata por ainda ter uma chance de poder continuar no jogo. Talvez se ganhar o anjo que alguém pode conquistar no fim de semana. Mas a menos que haja um segredo do Big Fone que me envolva, permaneço ainda de pé.

Sakura, Utena e Yuka, que se serviram tarde para o café da manhã, descartam qualquer possibilidade de Shurato indicar uma garota, por estar namorando Minami.

Yuka: O Shurato liderou, mas como ele está se sentindo com a Shimabara?

Sakura: Eu acho que muito bem! Eles estão até juntos!

Utena: HMM!

Yuka: Que foi Utena? Ciúmes?

Utena: Nada, só fiquei feliz de estar com alguém para ele. Estava tão sozinho que virou coração solitário desde que ingressou na casa.

Sakura: Mas quem acham que ele vai eliminar?

Yuka: Qualquer garota, menos a Minami!

Sakura: E quanto a Kanwu, Hikaru e nós?

Utena: Acho que ele pode descartar qualquer um dos caras. Tipo... Keitaro, Hajime ou Ikki!

Hikaru, que mergulhava na piscina fala com Ruffy de algumas de suas lutas às quais ninguém esperava surpresas.

Ruffy: Hikaru, você...

Hikaru: O que foi?

PLASH! (água é jorrada em Ruffy)

Ruffy: Eu ia perguntar se em alguma luta, você sentiu que não esperava fazer uma surpresa na frente de todos?^

Hikaru: Me conta uma sua!

Ruffy: Um exemplo... Quando comecei minha jornada, a Álvida perdeu para mim com apenas um golpe, e olha que meu primeiro barco era um barril. Ou quando conheci Buggy e seu bando circense. Minha amiga Nami amarrou algumas partes dele!

Hikaru: Fiquei sabendo que você também deu golpe baixo nele!

Ruffy: HEHEHEHE! Muito baixo mesmo!

Hikaru: Agora sobre mim... Digo que quando comecei minha jornada também, digo que não esperava que Alcione fosse derrotada pelo meu poder de fogo. Eu era a mais interessada em lutar por Zephir, diferente de Fuu e Umi!

MInami viria a acordar tarde com Shurato. Ambos tinham aproveitado uma noite inesquecível um com o outro.

Shurato: (levanta se veste) Nada como começar o dia como rei da casa! Levanta Minami!

Minami: Está muito bom aqui! Me deixa mais um pouco!

Shurato: Deixa de ser boba, vai!

Minami: Não quero!

Shurato: Ah por favor Minami, você queria muito...

FOOP! (Shurato puxa o cobertor e surpreende Minami só de calcinha na cama)

Minami: AHHH! (puxa um travesseiro para cobrir-se) Você é assim no mundo celestial?

Shurato: Bobinha! Foi você que quis dormir assim! Mas luto pela Vishnu, como você pelo Ranga, nada muda minha forma de pensar!

Minami: Pois sim! Bobo! (se veste)

Hajime, Ikki e Tai, ao encontrarem Lime, descobrem uma curiosidade sobre a marionete.

Lime: Meninos! O que fazem aí?

Tai: Ah, é você Lime! O que queria fazer?

Lime: Não sei... Os outros estão meio ocupados, sabe?

Hajime: Podia nos falar um pouco de você, sabe?

Ikki: Entre todos, você não se abriu muito com a gente, sabe?

Lime: OK! Eu fui despertada pelo Ilustríssimo Otaru quando eu estava dentro de uma redoma, à qual eu hibernava. Apesar de ser uma máquina, também tenho sentimentos.

Hajime: mas tenho uma pergunta, o que é essa coisa escrita em sua roupa? Diz, JSM-01L

Ikki: Deve ser a unidade robótica dela. Não é isso?

Lime: É sim!

Tai: Bom, máquina ou não, você tem amigos aqui, sabe?

Lime conversa muito com os meninos, enquanto Keitaro teme pelo comportamento de Kenshin, que atende ao Big Fone pela segunda vez na competição.

Keitaro: Kenshin, eu...

Kenshin: O que foi?

Keitaro: É que me olho de forma suspeita, acha que eu sou só mais um cara na casa?

Kenshin: Está tremendo por quê? Sou um cara de boa, prometo nem morder!

Keitaro: Então por que chegou a olhar para trás de forma sinistra?

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! (Big Fone tocando)

Kenshin: Vou esclarecer depois isso com você! (atendendo) Alô?

Big Fone: Atenção! Você deve escolher três pessoas e estas não podem ser imunizadas de forma alguma no paredão. Lembre-se, isto é um segredo!

CLACK! (fone é posto no gancho)

Keitaro: O que foi?

Kenshin: Se acalma, Urashima, depois conversamos com mais calma! Mas tenho uma coisa a fazer. (vai na dispensa e pega os colares contra imunidade)

SÁBADO

Ocorre a prova do anjo, onde cada participante deve acertar o máximo de combinações possíveis em uma espécie de Genius. O problema: Os sons tocavam de trás para frente. Por ironia do destino, Tai consegue o dom da imunidade, mas explica no confessionário que outra pessoa merecia tê-lo em seu lugar.

Tai: Não que eu ache injusto, mas quem devia merecer isto, mais que eu são pessoas como Kanwu que deviam merecer isto. Em compensação, se eu puder imunizá-la... A história será outra. A gente está se aproximando, se respeitando, mas se me zoarem com essa coisa de namoro, erraram!

Yuka e Kanwu, na piscina falam da possibilidade de eliminação imposta por Shurato no paredão.

Kanwu: Yuka, o Shurato tomou a decisão de quem deve ir ao paredão?

Yuka: Nada ainda, mas espero que não seja eu! E que colar é esse que o Kenshin te deu?

Kanwu: Deu para mim, Utena e Hikaru, mas acho que isso não pode ser uma espécie de ameaça.

Yuka: Como assim?

Kanwu: Pedido de paz talvez.

Yuka: O Shurato deve indicar um dos outros no caso... Ele não indicaria a Minami, o Ruffy ou o Kenshin. Pode ser qualquer um dos outros.

Minami, Lime e Sakura no quarto conversam da história às quais nenhuma delas queria lembrar de ruim.

Lime: Minami, está tão pensativa, o que foi?

Minami: Lembrando um pouco do que me envolvi... Além de eu ter vendido meu corpo e assumido um pseudônimo, ainda fui seqüestrada em um passeio de barco com Mei e Shogo. Um pescador dizia que éramos como tartarugas. Muito lerdas ou algo assim quando se trata de viver.

Sakura: Quando comecei minha jornada foi a pior coisa que me aconteceu. Foi só eu invadir a biblioteca e ver um livro de Cartas Clow. Li a palavra "vento" e aí elas se espalharam em todo o mundo.

Lime: O Dr. Hess apagou minha mente e acabei esquecendo dos outros e do Ilustríssimo Otaru. Eu virei uma pessoa normal, mas só em comportamento e isso foi horrível para mim!

Sakura: É... Cada um com seu cada qual.

Minami: Concordo Sakura. Nenhum de nós e exceção nessa coisa.

Lime: Fora isso, até as outras marionetes me fazem falta.

Minami: E minhas irmãs.

Sakura: Yukito... (em tom de apaixonada)

Shurato e Ruffy já falam de garotas, no caso as de suas séries e o que fariam se estivessem na casa.

Ruffy: Shurato, as meninas do seu mundo têm um tempo para vir aqui se pudessem?

Shurato: Infelizmente não... E as suas?

Ruffy: Nami e Robin tudo bem! Elas são de minha tripulação e adoro tê-las ao meu lado!

Shurato: O que elas faziam mesmo?

Ruffy: A Nami e a Robin são navegadora e arqueóloga. Mas quando o assunto é lutar uma usa um bastão chamado Clima Tact, feito pelo Usopp e a outra comeu a Fruta do Diabo Hana Hana. Ela pode fazer nascer braços, pernas ou qualquer outra parte do corpo. Mas só uma delas nem ousa me bater quando banco a besta.

Shurato: Saquei, e a Rakesh, como é sucessora de Vishnu faz todo o serviço no Mundo Celestial meditando. E a Lengue chega a ser um pouco agressiva também. Lutamos um contra o outro quando o Mestre Hindra me acusou de traição. Mas com a chegada de Shiva foi diferente. Ela, Dan e Kenya lutaram comigo e meus amigos.

Keitaro leva uma conversa com Hajime e enquanto este faziam o serviço doméstico com Ikki ao seu lado.

Keitaro: Olha pessoal, sei que estamos perto de mais um paredão, mas como acha que os outros participantes devem chegar?

Ikki: Fala de quem?

Keitaro: A Scarlet e o Shinji.

Ikki: Não sei, mas o Yuno pode falar alguma coisa de surpresa para semana que vem. Só esperaremos para amanhã.

Hajime: Pior que concordo, mas como foi chegar aqui Minami e Kanwu. Um dos outros teve problemas de relacionamento?

Keitaro: Quando eu estava na Bolha de Vidro, o Shinji não falava muito, nem a Scarlet. Mas suas diferenças eram grandes: Ele não costuma se expressar muito porque tem um pai azedo e ela é uma espécie de garota que sempre acorda com o pé esquerdo.

Hajime: Pé esquerdo hein? HEHEHEHE! Acho que é comportamento de crocodilo mesmo!

Ikki: Eu que o diga!

Hajime: Se ela chegar aqui, já terei sido eliminado. Deve ser pior que a Yuuko quando bebe demais ou nos pede favores.

Hikaru e Utena se divertem na piscina à noite. Convite da guerreira do fogo à garota revolucionária.

(Utena fica na beira da piscina apenas olhando o reflexo das luzes)

Hikaru: Te peguei!

Utena: AHHH!

TCHIBUM! (garotas caem na piscina.

Utena: HIKARU!!!

Hikaru: Eu não resisti, eu estava entediada e queria me divertir um pouco sabe?

Utena: Entendi! Mas e os outros?

Hikaru: Muito ocupados! Mas como você era a única aqui... Queria cortar o tédio um pouco!

Utena: Eu me sinto assim também. Quase ninguém para conversar.

DOMINGO

Na Prova das Estalecas, meninos contra meninas, em um desafio que exigia sorte e rápido raciocínio sobre as edições anteriores. Vitória da equipe de Minami, Kanwu, Utena, Hikaru, Sakura e Lime. A Toushi da Academia Seito compra uma visita ao Distrito de Kanto e convida Hikaru e Utena para irem junto. Após a chegada, eis que contam tudo à marionete.

Lime: Nossa meninas, que empolgação! O que foi?

Kanwu: Convidei elas a irem para meu território e a gente viu uns lugares conhecidos! Como... O túmulo da intrometida da Ukitsu.

Lime: Como assim "intrometida"?

Kanwu: Ela interviu em minha luta com Sonsaku e Ryomou. Eu venci, mas ela derrubou um tonel de água sobre nós e desisti da competição. Hakufu lutou bem como Shimei fez o mesmo, o que foi muito bom. Acabei com um braço quebrado e nem esperei o fim do Torneio Interescolar.

Utena: Ainda lembro também do restaurante onde você se mordeu de ciúmes, por causa de comida chinesa...

Hikaru: Que tal esquecermos isso e do fato dela ter também... (calada por Utena)

Utena: Não queremos irritá-la, queremos?

Hikaru: HMM! HMM! (emitindo som de negação)

Yuka se servia com Shurato no almoço, e esta já desconfia das intenções do namoro dele com Minami.

Yuka: Shurato, eu tenho uma pergunta.

Shurato: O que é? (de boca cheia)

PLAF! (Yuka dá um tapa na nuca de Shurato)

Yuka: Não fala de boca cheia! Agora quero saber o que leva você a estar com uma garota oferecida como a Minami!

Shurato: COF! COF! (engasgando) Oferecida ela? Nada disso! Ela é boa gente e não vi ela cometer nada de ruim!

Yuka: Diga isso a quando ela esteve aqui chamando sua atenção fazendo strip-tease!

Shurato: É que ela já foi assim, agora não mais! Mas fora isso aquela garota é um mulherão!

Yuka: Eu não vou nem falar nada! (em tom de desagrado)

Shurato: Bom... Se me der licença, fiquei de encontrar com ela no meu quarto!

Minami, no confessionário, suspeitava de Yuka sobre seu comportamento quando aparece com os rapazes, além de Shurato.

Minami: Descartando Ikki, Hajime e Tai, os rapazes sabem do que sou capaz de ter sua atenção. Um já me fisgou! Aliás, eu fisguei ele! Agora sobre a Yuka, digo que praticamente não tem o que negociar com ela, e acho que sou um alvo pior que a Yuuko para aquela moça!

Tai, Hajime e Ikki fazem uma outra compra, a de um fliperama completo em casa, ao qual usariam a tarde inteira.

Hajime: Nossa! Jogos completos em casa!

Tai: É! Isso com certeza vai ser ótimo! (senta em um simulador de corrida)

Ikki: Isso é tão bom quanto estar cuidando do Metabee!

Tai: Ou do Agumon!

Ikki: Isso é muito bom mesmo!

Hajime: Olha pessoal, se esse foi o melhor presente... Eu adorei mesmo!

Tai: Concordo e muito! Para deixar os outros com inveja!

Ikki: Inveja não, eu diria... Muito mais tédio que antes!

Hajime: HEHEHEHE! Verdade!

Ruffy e Keitaro, apreensivos pelo paredão, definem suas decisões.

Keitaro: Olha só, vocês decidiram em quem indicar?

Ruffy: Ainda não!

Kenshin: Se Tai imunizar Sakura ou qualquer outro aqui, será ainda pior. Mas o Shurato não descarta a possibilidade de um de nós estar próximos de expulsá-lo só porque Shimabara está com ele!

Keitaro: Desde que a Minami chegou aqui, tem demonstrado controle sobre ele e muito mais! Da pior maneira!

Ruffy: Se ela fosse uma máquina que enfrentei em minhas jornadas, me torceria no corpo dela e faria se arrepender de tudo o que fez!

Kenshin: É, mas se ela te pega no ato, você é que está ferrado!

Keitaro: Entendeu?

Ruffy: É... Mais ou menos!

Kenshin: Então trate de se ligar mais no jogo!

Sakura, foi outra a estar no paredão e acha que o relacionamento de Yuka e Minami como garotas mais responsáveis da casa não está dando certo.

Sakura: Um dia desses, vi as duas discutindo. A Yuka porque a Minami é teimosa e relaxada. Mas ela recebeu ofensas da garota da ilha porque tem sido muito mais que mãe fora de casa, tem sido um pouco desconfiada de quase todos. Agindo como se fosse mãe de todos. Agora essa "batalha maternal" como muitos pensam... Ainda pode ter um fim caso uma delas seja indicada ao paredão.

Noite de paredão...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Eu tenho uma pergunta aqui para o Ruffy. Uma coisa que eu queria saber pirata... É a seguinte: Nas suas viagens, você desenvolve muitas habilidades é isso?

Ruffy: Elas envolvem todo o meu corpo de borracha! Por exemplo: Quando derrotei Foxy em um boxe pirata, torci meu braço até dar um soco mais potente que minha pistola! HEHEHEHE!

Yunosuke: Outra coisa que queria saber é quando você fica todo rosado e outra é quando enche de ar uma parte do seu corpo, o que é aquilo?

Ruffy: Bom, são chamados Gear Second e Gear Third. Um eu acelero meu fluxo sangüíneo o termo "Jet" porque são golpes velozes. O outro é quando encho de ar o braço, perna ou qualquer outra parte do corpo e uso o termo "Giganto" porque me deixam mais forte, mas muito lerdo também!

Yunosuke: Outra coisa... Yuka, sentindo-se bem para hoje?

Yuka: Muito bem, mas um pouco entediada também porque... Foi como eu disse, ainda sinto falta de minha família!

Yunosuke: Pode ser que saia ainda na Terça. Agora vamos aos costumes! Tai, você possui o anjo e quem quer imunizar?

Tai: Bom... Eu acho que vou imunizar um dos meus amigos, mesmo que seja da minha idade. Vou passar para Sakura!

Sakura: (recebe o colar) Valeu mesmo Tai. SMACK!

Yunosuke: Sakura e Shurato não podem ser votados. E agora o Rei Shura vai dar o seu decreto, e qual é ele?

Shurato: Baseado em muitas coisas, incluindo relacionamento com parte da turma aqui, eu declaro que o impossibilitado a receber o tipo de atenção devida na casa só pode ser a Yuka!

Yunosuke: OK! Então Yuka vai para o seu primeiro paredão. Preocupada?

Yuka: Nem um pouco!

Yunosuke: Certo, agora vamos aos votos começando por Utena!

(Utena entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Utena, em quem você vota e por quê?

Utena: Kanwu e Hikaru são as únicas às quais eu não teria coragem de indicar, mas o meu voto vai justamente para o Kenshin, ainda pelo seu comportamento autoritário algumas vezes. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora... Vamos a Kanwu. Ao confessionário!

(Kanwu entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Kanwu, sua indicação é...?

Kanwu: Yuno, as meninas e eu combinamos os votos então... Voto no Kenshin também! Eu temo que ele consiga um desastre ainda pior porque tem horas que não escuta a gente. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Tai, hora de digivolver.

(Tai entra no confessionário)

Tai: Digivolver é para Digimons!

Yunosuke: E você é um Digiescolhido, agora sua contra-indicação?

Tai: Olha, meu voto é no Ruffy. Muito desligado no jogo. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora vamos para uma participante especial. Lime.

(Lime entra no confessionário)

Lime: Oi Yuno! Como vai!

Yunosuke: Muito bem! E agora qual a razão e em quem você vota?

Lime: Olha, é uma pena que tenha que votar na Kanwu, porque ainda sim precisa refletir mais se quer continuar no jogo. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Sua vez... Keitaro Urashima!

(Keitaro entra no confessionário)

Keitaro: Como vai?

Yunosuke: De boa, agora qual o seu voto?

Keitaro: Voto no Kenshin por falta de escolha. Gosto do pessoal da casa, mas ele me sobrou para escolher, sabe? (saindo)

Yunosuke: Kenshin Himura, ele está?

Kenshin: Claro que sim!

(Kenshin entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Kenshin, a sua espada é de fio invertido, mas em quem você usaria?

Kenshin: Indico a Minami por ser teimosa demais e estar manipulando Shurato! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Minami Shimabara, da ilha de Barou ao confessionário do BBJ!

(Minami entra no confessionário)

Minami: Fico bem mesmo com essa aparência? Quase todo Domingo apareço assim como minhas irmãs!

Yunosuke: Eu já via direto com Yuuhi e Ushio. Agora seu voto.

Minami: Indico o Kenshin, ele está sendo, apesar de prestativo, muito manipulativo sobre os outros e já virou alvo fácil das outras meninas. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora vamos para Hikaru Shidou! Pode vir?

(Hikaru entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Em quem você lançaria seu poder de fogo?

Hikaru: No Kenshin, muito frio e chega a dar medo. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Sakura Kinomoto, imunizados têm o direito de votar também, sabia?

Sakura: Sim, sabia sim!

(Sakura entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Suas Cartas Clow... Em quem você usaria?

Sakura: Com a indicação da Yuka, me sobrou o Ruffy, ele não tem mudado nada desde que veio para cá! (saindo)

Yunosuke: O próximo... Hajime Aoyama!

(Hajime Entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Depois do Amanojaku, quem seria o fantasma do BBJ a ser adormecido?

Hajime: A Lime, herdou do Ruffy a ingenuidade! (saindo)

Yunosuke: OK, agora é a vez de Ikki Tenryou! Hora de lutar!

(Ikki entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Ikki, as Meda-Peças de quem você quer pegar?

Ikki: Pegaria do Ruffy, o mesmo bobão de sempre! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Certo... Vamos agora para a vez de Yuka entrar e votar.

(Yuka entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Yuka, quem você quer tirar do BBJ?

Yuka: Eu vou tirar a Minami porque tem sido muito oferecida ao Shurato! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Último voto pertence ao Chapéu de Palha, Monkey D. Ruffy!

Ruffy: HEHEHEHE!

(Ruffy entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Ruffy é o último voto da casa e em quem você vota?

Ruffy: Pensei bem em quem votar, e acho que quem não deve continuar é a Minami, mas é porque não falo muito com ela, sabe? (saindo)

Yunosuke: Votos computados, e quem enfrentará Yuka na Terça-Feira é Kenshin Himura!

Kenshin: Vou levar isso como experiência!

Yuka: Eu também!

Yunosuke: OK! Então se preparem e a coisa vai pegar daqui a dois dias. Até mais!

Continua...


	6. 5a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO III 6

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Yuka não se sentia incomodada com a indicação no paredão. Mas sua insatisfação se resume com os outros residentes terem a Minami em vez dela como figura materna na casa.

Yuka: Alguns aqui são bem responsáveis, mas quando são outras garotas, eu me recuso a disputar a imagem de figura materna com a Minami porque ela é relaxada, teimosa e com certeza só está pelo milhão de ienes. Ela sabe que tem uma irmã que chegou com 10 mil no bolso, mas ainda quer mais. Não vou admitir a presença dela aqui. O paredão não é nada comparado ao problema dela: Vai ter que me engolir se eu continuar no jogo!

Ruffy sofre mais um estrago em seu chapéu, mas chega a amarelar de medo com Utena.

Ruffy: Utena, o que está fazendo? (Utena continua a praticar golpes de espada) Acho que vou ficar aqui assistindo mesmo!

ZUSH! (Utena erra um golpe e acerta a espada no cordão do chapéu de Ruffy)

Utena: Foi mal!

Ruffy: Isso... FOI PÉSSIMO!!! COMO OUSA CORTAR MEU TESOURO RARO E SEM PREÇO!!!

Utena: É só um chapéu!

Ruffy: É! Mas o Shanx me deu isso na infância! E me recuso a usá-lo com um estrago desses!

Utena: Escuta... Eu estou cansada com seus chiliques só por causa de um chapéu! E agora, se não quer virar picadinho eu acho bom consertar antes que eu perca a paciência com você, seu borrachudo idiota! Pode gritar à vontade, mas se mexeu com alguém, mexeu comigo! Entendeu? (ameaçando com a espada)

Ruffy: (tremendo de medo) Está bem! Eu vou eu mesmo consertar!

Hikaru e Kanwu aproveitavam a banheira e falavam de suas amigas também colegiais. Elas têm passado muitos momentos bons e ruins com o grupo.

Kanwu: Shidou... Sobre suas amigas, como você lidava com elas?

Hikaru: Bom, sobre isso a gente estava em uma excursão na Torre de Tokyo, depois disso a Princesa Esmeralda nos convocou e ganhamos o poder com o Guru Cléf sobre o fogo, o vento e a água. Depois nos enfiamos em muitas aventuras.

Kanwu: HMM! Interessante, sobre mim digo que lido com minhas amigas na Academia Seito. Gentoku é minha líder, Ekitoku sua melhor amiga, mas um pouco mandona. Koumei é reservada também conhecida como "Dragão Agachante" e Chou-Un é a arma secreta de lá. Tem meu respieto e eu odiaria lutar com ela.

Hikaru: Pelo que eu soube, tem mais uma garota na sua escola e essa aí, lembro que teve uma briga contigo por usar colares amaldiçoados.

Kanwu: Bashoku é a mais fraca do grupo, e só sai se Gentoku pedir, a escola não pode ficar desprotegida. E sobre os colares, foi uma situação horrível estar lutando contra minha amiga por causa lados ocultos revelados com os colares.

Hikaru: É... Também não foi você que teve uma irmã gêmea do mal, materializada a partir do lado negativo não é?

Kenshin conversava de boa com Shurato enquanto faziam prendas domésticas. Mas com a chegada de Minami, o Rei Shura se vê obrigado à rendição sobre a rainha tribal.

Kenshin: Olha Shurato, por causa da sua decisão no paredão, não acha que você fez isso só para defender a Minami?

Shurato: Duvido muito que eu tenha segundas intenções para defendê-la, só indiquei a Yuka por duas coisas. Primeiro: Saudades de casa. E segundo: Tem chegado a se exressar como mãe substituta algumas vezes.

Kenshin: Bom... Pelo menos nada que possa nos prejudicar, mas e quanto à teimosa tribal...

Minami: Quem é teimosa tribal? (aparece por trás)

Shurato: E aí Minami... (abraça e beija ela) Você veio fazer o quê?

Minami: Vim ver como está o meu rei. E além do mais... Quer banhar na piscina comigo? Eu tenho muita coisa a te falar, e fora isso... Podemos passar mais uma noite juntos.

Kenshin: Shurato, não me deixa aqui não... Eu estava bem falando com você e... E... (Shurato ignora e sai com Minami) Droga! Sozinho!

Shurato: Desculpa! Mas não dá para deixar minha garota esperando!

Minami: Bobeou, dançou!

Lime falava com Sakura. Esta havia acabado de acordar tarde, mas não deixou de comentar sobre o paredão e quase treme de medo com a verdadeira aparência da marionete.

Sakura: ZZZ! (dormindo)

Lime: Sakura, está acordada?

Sakura: O que é Lime? O que você quer? Me deixa dormir mais um pouco!

Lime: mas está muito tarde para ficar de pijama! Agora levanta! (vendo Sakura sentar na cama e espreguiçar) Olha só... Eu acho que o Kenshin se sentiu meio abatido pelas indicações que alguns de nós fizemos sobre ele, sabe?

Sakura: O que está feito, está feito! Não dá para voltar atrás. Mas fora isso... Desconfio que o Shurato fez aquilo pela Minami. Não deve gostar nada da Yuka ou algo assim só porque é ciumenta e mandona em alguns pontos de vista.

Lime: É, entendi... (tira o pijama e se veste)

Sakura: Lime! (se espanta) Você é um robô? Eu não acredito nisso!

Lime: (olhando para o corpo) Ah, você viu minhas juntas! Eu sou uma marionete, robô ofende viu? Mas posso comer normalmente como uma pessoa normal e principalmente viver como tal!

Sakura: Tem certeza?

Lime: Absoluta!

Hajime, Tai e Ikki, na piscina não deixavam de falar sobre algumas das coisas que Kanwu tem feito na casa, ignorando suas presenças.

Ikki: Olha, sei que parece bobagem...Mas hoje cheguei a ver a Kanwu batendo no Keitaro por ter sido surpreendida no banho!

Hajime: Olhá-la pelada virou costume para ele!

Tai: Como você com sua amiga Satsuki olhando por baixo da saia dela!

Hajime: É verdade, e embora tenha superado, ela não esquece! Mas agora com aquela garota de roupa de marinheiro só tem me dito o seguinte: "É bom você sair se não quer provar um soco meu"!

Ikki: O soco dela foi potente que dá para quebrar uma rocha mesmo. Sem brincadeira!

Tai: Kanwu é boa pessoa, me entendi com ela... Mas isso também foi demais!

Hajime: Porque não foi você que passou por isso!

Ikki: E olha que assino embaixo! Além disso, lembro que eu estava indo tomar água antes de dormir... E vi ela, em uma brecha na porta do quarto, se alisando e falava na amiga dela da escola! Parece que é apaixonada pela garota!

Tai: Há controvérsias, pode ser que você tenha ouvido outra pessoa senão ela! Algumas vezes... É comum falar dormindo. Kanwu falou que tem uma garota assim que o faz com a líder da escola.

Keitaro, também no confessionário, afirma: Utena e Kanwu são um perigo constante, até para quem surpreende elas em muitas situações.

Keitaro: Parece mentira, mas é verdade... Ai! Ainda estou sentindo o soco que a Kanwu me deu, e quase virei picadinho da Utena porque... Em comum, eu as surpreendi no banheiro, mas foi a garota de espada que causou há mais tempo a dor. Parece que foi na madrugada de hoje, mas a Toushi... Foi um soco de hoje. Não dá para viver com elas, são como a Naru e a Motoko, mas muito mais agressivas.

Noite de conversa com emparedados...

Yunosuke: Boa noite! Kenshin, Yuka... Hoje vocês vão defender suas permanências na casa. Yuka, como se sente nesse primeiro, e talvez, único paredão?

Yuka: O problema não será sair de mãos vazias, mas porque o povo ainda não me conhece bem. Muitos aqui julgam pelo lado pessoal só porque tenho mandado em alguns, inclusive na Yuuko. Nem quero lembrar que me rendi à preguiça dela!

Yunosuke: É... Uma feiticeira com pinta de despreocupada e arrogante não é fácil! E Himura, sobre você?

Kenshin: Yuno, desde que vim aqui, muitos têm achado que mato por prazer ou repreendo por querer, mas é a pura mentira. Por exemplo... Depois que falei de meu passado, alguns se afastam de vez, ou por medo, ou algo assim. Agora autoridade é outra história.

Yunosuke: Vou pedir para a Yuka para ir ao confessionário. E depois Kenshin, será a sua vez.

(Yuka entra no confessionário)

Yuka: Oi Yuno, quando posso começar?

Yunosuke: Espera um pouco... Pode começar!

Yuka: Ao pessoal que me admira e está vendo ao BBJ, só tenho a dizer uma coisa: Não que eu seja uma mãezona daquelas, mas acontece que é o seguinte: Mando sim, mas é porque me preocupo com os outros. Quero muito ficar para pelo menos os outros verem do que eu sou possível além de mostrar do que uma garota é feita, além de beleza (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora sim Kenshin, pode vir!

(Kenshin entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Pode começar!

Kenshin: Muita gente deve me temer pelo que eu era, mas isso é passado. O que quero é mostrar que sou uma pessoa legal, tranqüilo e muito mais. Agora me temer só porque eu era conhecido como Retalhador Battousai não tem o menor cabimento. Sou uma pessoa normal, tenho problemas também e vim para ser eu mesmo! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora... Kenshin e Yuka, depende do povo escolher se um de vocês fica. Até lá o povo está de olho. Boa noite!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Minami fala com Ruffy na boa enquanto preparava para nadar com Shurato, mas o pirata leva um sarrafo da rainha tribal até o Rei Shura apartar a briga.

Minami: Cuidado aí embaixo!

TCHIBUM! (Minami se joga na água)

Shurato: Olha Minami... Nessas horas me sinto melhor com você!

Minami: Shurato, você também me deixa muito... Louca por sua amizade e paixão sabia? (lentamente se aproximam para beijar)

Ruffy: Oi pessoal! (aparece de repente)

SMACK! (Ruffy é beijado por engano)

Shurato: Que gosto de peixe você tem! RUFFY?!?!?!

Minami: Intrometido! Eu ia pegar o Shurato!

SPLASH! (Minami esgana Ruffy e afoga ele na piscina)

Ruffy: Calma! Não sei nadar!

Minami: Vai aprender, seu palhaço de borracha intrometido!

Shurato: Minami, calma! (salva Ruffy) Ele não ia fazer por mal! É que sou amigo dele!

Ruffy: Ela deve ser problema, melhor ir embora e... (Minami faz olhar ameaçador) Tchauzinho!

Utena e Yuka conversam sobre Kanwu, depois que esta confessou um problema que lhe deixou constrangida.

Yuka: Tenjou, eu queria saber uma coisa. Um dia desses eu te vi falando com a Kanwu, vocês comentaram sobre uma exposição de carros antigos ao qual ela acabou ficando muito constrangida. É isso?

Utena: Foi o seguinte: Ela disse que uma das suas amiguinhas puseram sonífero na água dela e a vingança se resumiu em problemas!

Yuka: Como foi essa vingança?

Utena: Por causa do primo de uma das garotas ter sido usado para um serviço, deixaram ela só de calcinha e fizeram rally no corpo dela com um carrinho de brinquedo. Nossa! A Unchou ficou muito irritada depois do que houve e descontou nas aliadas!

Yuka: Não posso garantir nada, mas eu me sentiria assim no lugar dela.

Utena: Eu odiaria não reagir. Mas digo mais: Eu usaria uma amiga ao meu lado! (mostra a espada)

Kanwu, no confessionário, fala do relacionamento com os mais jovens e se sente muito bem ao lado de Hikaru e Utena.

Kanwu: O Tai foi o primeiro que não me temeu, embora seja um dos mais novos. Mas ele, Ikki, Hajime e Sakura são boa gente e tenho muito respeito com eles. Hikaru e Utena são minhas amigas de coração daqui da casa. Agora com as outras aqui... Minami só tem olhos para Shurato e Yuka é mais o tipo materna. Com as outras que saíram, a Morrigan nunca falei, antes da ingressão. E a Yuuko, no mesmo período queria que eu, em troca de desejar a paz nas lutas e para minhas amigas, queria minha lança como pagamento. Mas no momento me sinto bem com as meninas daqui!

Sakura e Hikaru comentam dos atos cometidos pelos rapazes e são pouquíssimos positivos. Descartando os mais jovens.

Hikaru: Vou te contar, com os meninos aqui não é fácil! Tirando os outros... Kenshin, Ruffy e Shurato são os que menos me convencem! Agora Keitaro só serve de burro de carga aqui!

Sakura: O serviço pesado! Sei. Eu até fiz ele lavar minhas roupas!

Hikaru: As minhas também! HEHEHEHEHEHE!

Sakura: Uma pergunta... Você é caçula de uma família com dois irmãos. Um deles já te encheu a paciência? O bobo do Touya sempre me chama de monstrenga, dia após dia!

Hikaru: Te juro que não! Eles nem sabem de minha estadia em Zephir!

Sakura: E não é você que perde tempo também com u guardião disfarçado de bicho de pelúcia, não é?

Keitaro se entendia com Lime enquanto faziam prendas domésticas, mas uma coisa que o gerente da Pensão Hinata não sabia é que a marionete também era uma máquina.

Lime: Nossa Keitaro, você limpa a casa tão bem!

Keitaro: Você aprendeu muito com a Yuka, pelo que imagino. Mas se tem uma coisa que me incomoda é saber uma coisa. Sobre suas juntas, você é mesmo um robô, ou outro tipo de máquina? Eu tive maus bocados com uma versão gigante da Tama-chan. E principalmente com os brinquedos da Kaolla!

Lime: Brinquedos? Que perigo tem neles?

Keitaro: Digamos que são ofensivos, e até demais!

Lime: Nossa! Mas voltando ao assunto, sou sim uma máquina! Olha só! (ficando apenas com o colant preto que veste por baixo) Mas não sou o tipo que ataca aos humanos, muito menos a você!

Keitaro: Ah bom!

Kenshin, se entendia com os mais jovens e diz com eles os problemas que acabou lhe levando a encrenca na certa.

Ikki: Uma pergunta Kenshin, você se sentiu com problemas com sua amiga?

Kenshin: Qual delas? Misao, Kaoru ou Megumi? Vou logo avisando que a Megumi servia ao mal e eu tive que salvá-la porque ela era fabricante de drogas como ópio. E agora ela faz medicamentos.

Hajime: Interessante! Mas falávamos da outra!

Kenshin: A Misao é muito encrenqueira e já levei um chute dela, e fora isso... Digo que alguém caída pelo Aoshi e líder da Gangue Oniwabanshuu só sabe arranjar problemas, mesmo que seja leal a mim!

Tai: Não vamos pedir de novo...

Kenshin: OK! Vocês venceram! Com a Kaoru, que me deixa viver no Dojo dela, falo que levo golpes caso cometa alguma mancada. Eu já fiz muita coisa das ruins e fui esmurrado por ela! Felizes agora?

Tai: Não muito, mas agora falaremos alguns dos nossos foram piores! Um exemplo foi quando levei minha irmã para jogar bola. Achei que ela tinha melhorado mas não foi isso. Ela estava enferma. Mas quando enfrentei os Guerreiros das Trevas, foi diferente. Consegui curá-la com ajuda dos meus amigos.

Hajime: O fantasma do motoqueiro sem cabeça era ainda pior. Um cachecol à mostra e ele queria cortar nossas cabeças. Mas lembro também do caso da radialista. A Satsuki quase foi pega por um fantasma que pula os números terminados em "quatro" contando de 1 a 30 de trás para frente. Tive que tocar o sino da escola ainda para ajudar e adormecê-la no microfone da rádio.

Ikki: Os treinos do Treinador Montanha me fazem ficar todo dolorido! Mas acreditam que pior que isso foi quando doei as pernas do Metabee em duas lutas? Uma foi na praia e outra foi por tentá-lo fazer evocar a Meda-Força, depois de destruirmos o Robô Imperador.

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Uma pergunta aqui para a Yuka, como é cuidar da Nyuu antes e depois que ela fica aterradora movida pelo ódio?

Yuka: Não é fácil! Até dei um banho nela porque se molhou quando resolvemos hospedá-la. Mas fora isso é bem seguro, não aconteceu nada além do ataque que ela fez na Nana. Depois de amputar os braços e pernas dela.

Yunosuke: Horrível, hein? E... Hajime, você já falou com a Momoko sobre as vezes que ela foi possuída pela Kayako?

Hajime: Te falo que ela põe medo no Amanojaku. Mas nos ajudou umas duas vezes mesmo! Se fosse mais... Aquele fantasma safado teria escafedido do corpo do Kaya até ser destruído!

Yunosuke: OK! Agora... Vou para uma conversa com os entrevistados e depois retorno aí!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Antes de começarmos a conversa, quero saber uma coisa Mitsuki, vai ter outra conexão de vídeo link?

Mitsuki: Direto da pensão onde a Yuka mora. Porque como a Lucy, lado mau da Nyuu, é um perigo, resolvemos fazê-lo caso sofra um acidente ou mate a todos com os braços invisíveis dela!

Yunosuke: Ah sim, os vectors. Anãzinha, eu também queria esclarecer uma coisa... Na chegada aqui do estúdio, houve problemas?

Mitsuki: Pergunte à ninja encrenqueira ali!

Misao: Ei! Encrenqueira não! Eu só entrei porque iam me apalpar!

Mitsuki: É revistar! Portanto como está seguro...

Misao: Vou mostrar a segurança a eles se me tocarem de novo! E não vou ser boazinha!

Yunosuke: Mas será possível? Corta o microfone da Misao e vamos para os outros aqui! Sanosuke, você era adversário do Kenshin, mas como mudou de lado e como é carregar aquela espada pesadona?

Sanosuke: A diferença é grande. Eu passei a usar mais os punhos e aquela espada é mesmo pesada. Mais ou menos uns 50cm de tamanho.

Yunosuke: Certo... Mais alguma coisa a falar?

Sanosuke: Me falavam tanto do Notaro que eu odiava ficar no pé da Megumi para deixá-lo ficar. Olha... Ele guardava sim um segredo. Mas o chato mesmo foi me responsabilizar por ele!

Kaoru: Não esqueça que ele sujou minhas roupas e trepou na Megumi!

Yahiko: Além de estragar minha espada de bambu!

Yunosuke: Calma aÍ! Agora Yahiko... Você salvou uma garota com a ajuda dele e do Kenshin. Mas a pergunta é a seguinte: Como desconfiou que eles estavam perto?

Yahiko: A situação não colou comigo porque eu sabia que queriam me ajudar.

Kaoru: Agora sobre mim Yuno, falo uma coisa! Se não fosse por mim, o Kenshin estaria com mais problemas! E olha que também sou uma espadachim forte. Não como outros que se dizem os maiorais e tudo mais!

Yunosuke: É percebemos... Agora vamos à pensão e ver como está a situação.

(corte para pensão)

Yunosuke: Kouta e Cia. boa noite! Eu sei que foi difícil, mas como está o clima aí?

Kouta Tranqüilo, e não se preocupe se a Nyuu ficar má! Já nos entendemos e ela não pode atacar a gente.

Nyuu: Nyuu! Nyuu! Nyuu! (feliz e abraça Kouta)

Yunosuke: Esperam que a Yuka fique na casa com o milhão?

Mayu: A casa aqui é um pouco velha e desabitada, mas sim! Merece ficar!

Nana: Ninguém aqui fica sem trabalhar! É todo mundo ajudando!

Yunosuke: Na casa do BBJ funcionou com quase todos, mas digo que nossa segunda eliminada sofreu as conseqüências por ser mais preguiçosa que ativa. Além de despreocupada e que bebe demais.

Nyuu: Nyuu? (em dúvida)

Mayu: Mas Yuno... Ela tem estado bem na casa? Diz que sim!

Yunosuke: Muito bem! Como você está agora na companhia do Wanta!

Nana: Agora é torcer para ela continuar não é?

Kouta: Isso mesmo! Yuno... Você vai anunciar o eliminado agora?

Yunosuke: Vou sim! Agora se provam mesmo que é seguro com a Nyuu, então na próxima vez, vocês podem vir.

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Kenshin e Yuka, ambos lados opostos. Um é seguro o outro é inseguro, mas quando o assunto é ter alguém para ajudar... Kenshin conta com os amigos e Yuka com uma diclonius. Mas o comportamento na casa... Os dois são prestativos, se preocupam com os outros, e muito mais! Agora serviço de casa, os dois fazem muito bem. Mas será uma pena perder um de vocês, que é temido por impor regras ou ter uma antiga identidade assassina. Desculpa aí Yuka... Mas o Kenshin está eliminado com 56 por cento dos votos.

Kenshin: Ninguém merece... Mas é a vida! Até mais pessoal!

Shurato: Darei lembranças se visitar o dojo!

Ruffy: Se eu puder, trarei minha tripulação também!

Kenshin: Valeu pessoal!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Bem vindo de volta Kenshin!

BASH! (Misao acerta um chute em Kenshin)

Kenshin: Misao, o que pensa que fez comigo?

Yunosuke: Ela não está podendo falar porque o áudio dela foi cortado. Mas agora vou pedir para reabrir o microfone.

Misao: Não acredito que você saiu! E eu torcendo para uma grana para nossos amigos!

Yahiko: Deixa de besteira, Misao!

Sanosuke: É verdade que ele saiu, mas não é o fim do mundo!

Misao: HMPF! Meu Aoshi faria melhor!

Kaoru: TSC! TSC! Ela não pensa em nada além do Aoshi mesmo!

Yunosuke: Bom... Até mais e o jogo continua.

QUARTA-FEIRA

Yuka ainda se sentia bem na casa, e apesar de ter se livrado do paredão, não consegue esquecer das atrocidades de Minami a Kenshin, e ambas teriam uma conversa seríssima.

Minami: (vendo Yuka com mãos na cintura e olhar sério) Quer alguma coisa?

Yuka: A princípio sim! Conversar com você!

Minami: O que tenho feito de errado?

Yuka: Escuta só... Você pode ser uma ótima mãe para suas irmãs, mas aqui age feito uma criançona! E acho bom parar de dar em cima do Shurato com esse seu comportamento oferecido, viu?

Minami: Diz isso só porque não aceita o fato dele estar comigo e não com você?

SLAP! (Yuka dá tapa em Minami)

Yuka: Duas coisas Minami Shimabara! Ou toma jeito na casa! Ou você se ferra, mesmo que o Shurato lhe proteja. Queira ou não, e goste ou não! Estamos entendidas?

Minami: Não vou perder meu tempo com você!

Yuka: HMPF! (em tom baixo) Teimosa mesmo!

Ikki e Sakura, na piscina, mal esquecem do quanto Kanwu anseia em tirar Ruffy da casa. Desconsiderando o fato dele servir bem na casa, ainda não consegue se ligar no jogo.

Sakura: Olha... A Kanwu ainda não consegue suportar o Ruffy aqui!

Ikki: Por que ela quer tirá-lo, fora estar agindo como um bobo?

Sakura: Muitas razões. E acho que uma delas é que ele é desligado, só come, dorme e quase não ajuda!

Ikki: Bom... Tirando a vez que nos serviu refrigerante e ainda fez algumas coisas. Nada mais.

Sakura: Suspeitei!

Ikki: Será mesmo?

Kanwu no entardecer, é surpreendida de novo por Keitaro, por acidente. Utena quase briga com a amiga, mas passa aviso de advertência a Urashima.

Keitaro: Kanwu... Será que você pode me fazer um favor?

Kanwu: Não posso, eu estou sem roupa!

Keitaro: Não vai custar nada e...

PSSSHHHH! (Kanwu liga o chuveiro)

Kanwu: Se não posso, não posso!

Keitaro: Mas... (esbarra abrindo o Box e surpreende Kanwu nua)

VAPT! BOOF! CRASH! (Keitaro apanha de Kanwu)

Utena: Calma Kanwu! Calma! O que houve?

Kanwu: Pergunta a ele, por me ver pelada de novo!

Keitaro: Eu só queria saber se poderia ajudar com o quarto... A Minami esteve com o Shurato hoje!

Utena: Olha... Todo mundo está ocupado e não pôde. Agora Kanwu, tenta relaxar e, por favor, tente esquecer o ocorrido! (Kanwu sai sem falar nada e volta ao banho)

Keitaro: Você tem jeito com garotas!

Utena: Não apela, ou não livro sua cara na próxima! Agora vê se toma jeito e não toca na gente nem nos veja sem roupa!

Ruffy, Tai e Hikaru cozinhavam no fim da tarde para o resto do grupo e sentem a satisfação depois da saída de Kenshin.

Ruffy: Eu ainda não me conformei com a saída do Kenshin. Para mim ele era um ótimo cara!

Tai: Bom cara? Ele quase ameaça a gente com aquele olhar mortal, sabia?

Hikaru: Ainda bem que ele foi expulso, porque se ousasse encostar em um fio de cabelo da Kanwu, ele ira se entender comigo e com a Utena também!

Ruffy: Calma Hikaru! Não sabia que era assim!

Hikaru: E você também não está fora da mira dela! É bom se ligar mais no jogo!

Tai: Morrigan saiu por desinteresse, Yuuko por preguiça e Ash por arrogância. Temos que dar mais razões?

Hikaru: O próximo a sair pode ser você, Ruffy. Por ser o mais bobão do jogo!

Ruffy: Ei! Não sou um bobão!

Tai: Então porque sempre sorri para o nada e não pensa em nada além de seu sonho de encontrar o tesouro dos sete mares?

Lime seria surpreendida por Hajime na piscina, mas ele nem se importava com a garota ser robótica em vez de orgânica.

Lime: Só eu e a piscina... O que mais tem de acontecer?

Hajime: BALA DE CANHÃO!!!

Lime: O quê?!

TCHIBUM! (Hajime mergulha e emerge da piscina)

Hajime: Oi Lime!

Lime: Oi Hajime! Veio se refrescar também?

Hajime: Para falar a verdade, eu só tenho uma dúvida. Tem certeza que, mesmo sendo uma máquina, pode ter contato com a água?

Lime: Claro que posso!

Hajime: E eu achando que ia dar curto-circuito aqui!

No confessionário, Ikki opina sobre o bom relacionamento com Lime e os outros. Embora sendo uma máquina, ela se esquece disso para se divertir e muito mais.

Ikki: A Lime não é um robô como dos filmes ou outra coisa, com propósito de destruir a humanidade ou outra coisa. Ela, apesar de ser uma marionete, tem coração. Mesmo que artificial e mecanizado. Mas fora isso... Ela adora mesmo fazer amigos e está superando as saudades de casa que possui.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Já de madrugada, Utena e Hikaru conversam com Kanwu sobre um dos maiores desastres que a toushi sofreu e quase foi morta.

Utena: Kanwu, sei que foi nessa hora de noite que tudo começou, mas não disse com detalhes a história de uma coisa.

Kanwu: O que foi?

Hikaru: O dia em que suas amigas lhe atacaram e você quase foi morta.

Kanwu: Bom... Depois que me desentendi no parque com a Gentoku, ela acabou sendo molestada por uma garota que enfrentei antes de nos reencontrarmos com Sonsaku e Shuyuu.

Utena: Que garota, seria essa?

Kanwu: Ryofu Housen! Ela era bem forte, mas quem a ressurgiu foi uma vidente especialista em controle mental Saji Genpo.

Hikaru: Mas achávamos que era um homem!

Kanwu: Sonsaku me disse que Ouin Shishi, nome verdadeiro dele, assumiu essa falsa identidade para protegê-la, uma criança rejeitada por esse poder que vitimou as minhas colegas e quase fez minha líder me assassinar.

Utena: Se ela não se arrependesse de seus atos, eu juraria vingança e acabar com a raça dela, garota ou não!

Hikaru: Eu faria a mesma coisa, mas já que acabou bem...

Sakura, Lime e Yuka, ao amanhecer não esquecem da possibilidade de grande de Minami deixar o programa e a possibilidade de ganhar um milhão de ienes.

Yuka: O prêmio pode ter aumentado, agora essa história de segunda chance a outras séries ainda não colou comigo, sabe?

Sakura: É assim mesmo, Yuka. (silêncio) Ainda está assim por causa da Minami?

Yuka: Como adivinhou?

Lime: Digamos que você muda de comportamento quando a vê com o Shurato, ou sozinha. Por isso acha que ela tem segundas intenções para ficar aqui!

Sakura: Mas há controvérsias, porque nenhuma das irmãs que esteve aqui, foi um peixe grande para ser emparedado agora, sabe?

Yuka: Opinem o que quiserem, mas o que quero mais é que a Minami saia por ser uma criançona aqui!

Lime: Eu só o faria porque estou sem escolha!

Sakura: Depende de mim e meus amigos, mas temos outra escolha maior que a Minami. No caso, o Ruffy!

Ruffy e Keitaro aproveitavam a comida no entardecer, e o pirata já explica ao pensionista alguns dos problemas de ser capitão de uma tripulação com um mesmo propósito.

Keitaro: Ruffy, não te incomoda os outros tentarem lhe tirar do jogo?

Ruffy: Por quê?

Keitaro: Bom... Só falam em você agir feito um idiota, não se ligar no jogo!

Ruffy: Já ouviu falar na dor do guerreiro? Ele se faz de idiota apenas para não mostrar que está firme e forte na luta. E digo mais, os outros que pensem o que quiserem de mim! É assim comigo direto em minhas jornadas! Faço de tudo por eles, mesmo que me achem um bobo!

Keitaro: Entendo.

Ruffy: Um dos maiores problemas é sempre sofrer com os gritos deles, e outras coisas mais. Mas maioria das vezes... Eu os ignoro!

Keitaro: Passo pelo mesmo barco quando Naru e Motoko me batem. Mas fora isso... Também com minha Tia Haruka! Chamá-la de tia a faz se sentir velha!

Ruffy: Será...?

Shurato e Minami aproveitam um dia na piscina apenas trocando beijos e muito mais. Verdade seja dita, o rei shura não viu nada de ruim com a rainha tribal.

Minami: Estou sendo um alvo para a Yuka nesses últimos dias. Acha que estou sendo muito preguiçosa e teimosa?

Shurato: Eu também sou quase assim, mas não sou nenhum idiota! Sem ofensas, viu?

Minami: Shurato... Olha, se conseguir o anjo caso não seja líder, me faz um favor?

Shurato: O que é? (alisa as costas de Minami)

Minami: Me imuniza.

Shurato: Tudo para minha rainha! (recebe um beijo demorado)

Minami: Mas diferente da Yuka, faço de tudo para ter uma família unida!

Shurato: É...?

Tai, Ikki e Hajime mal podiam esperar pela prova do líder, mas tinham uma garantia: Caso a liderança não seja de Hikaru, Kanwu ou Utena, a situação ainda pode ser revertida.

Hajime: A liderança do Shurato não foi ruim, mas acho que tem um problema. E ele é o seguinte: Está defendendo a Minami.

Ikki: A Yuka tem reclamado demais do comportamento dela. E as outras, tirando ela, Sakura e Lime, não podem liderar porque se uniram contra o Ruffy.

Hajime: Ele tem nossa amizade. Não merece sair só porque age feito um bobo algumas horas, e ainda lembro de quando a Minami quase afogou ele, sabe?

Tai: Não me incomodo com ele, mas o problema é que algumas vezes ele chega a encher a paciência de todos aqui. Mas e quanto às outras?

Ikki: Utena, Kanwu e Hikaru, caso uma delas consiga a liderança, danou-se para ele, vai sair daqui de primeira classe com a tripulação e tudo!

Tai: Desde que ele aprenda a se ligar no jogo, não é problema meu!

Hajime: Poxa Tai, tenha dó dele!

Tai: Boa tentativa!

Ikki: TSC! TSC!

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite, pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Uma pergunta para o Keitaro, chamar a Haruka de tia, a faz mesmo sentir-se velha?

Keitaro: Me esqueço desse detalhe algumas vezes, ela me pede para chamar só pelo nome... Quando não o faço, levo um soco. Pelo menos não é como da Naru, a dor passa logo!

Yunosuke: É, mas tem outras aí que são um osso duro! E Yuka, melhor que antes do paredão?

Yuka: Sem dúvidas, eu saí de boa. E quero continuar no jogo!

Yunosuke: OK! A Mitsuki, está lá fora, vai falar do jogo e será juíza das provas do líder. Então... Podem se direcionar para o pátio.

(participantes saem da casa para o pátio)

Yunosuke: OK! Agora meu áudio será cortado, e é a Mitsuki que vai conduzir a prova, até mais! (áudio cortado)

Mitsuki: Bom... A prova é a seguinte: Quem coletar mais símbolos como estes da minha série, Cosprayers, será o novo líder da casa. Vocês estão vendo aqui que são todos diferentes. Temos aqui um coração, uma cruz, um sol, uma lua e uma estrela. Dúvidas?

Lime: Sim, por que elas têm essas caras estampadas?

Mitsuki: Cada uma das integrantes demonstra um comportamento por isso é assim, sabe? Em comum, sorrindo, mas a diferença está nos olhos. Quem coletar mais destes, ganha. Agora em um minuto, que é o tempo-limite, OK? Outra coisa, cada uma delas, vale pontos. Vermelho vale três pontos; azul e amarelo, dois pontos; e verde e rosa, um ponto.

Na prova, todos os participantes fazem a prova, mas na contagem de pontos um empate entre Ruffy e Kanwu. É declarada a morte súbita de quem coletar mais símbolos em 30 segundos. Vitória do Chapéu de Palha sobre a toushi da Academia Seito.

Ruffy: EU GANHEI!!! SOU O MAIORAL!!!

Mitsuki: Tenha um bom reinado Ruffy, seu segundo, mas o primeiro sozinho!

Ruffy: Será ótimo!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Lime acorda no quarto das garotas e, tal como Hikaru, não se mostra preocupada em sair ou ficar.

Lime: Hikaru, sei que não é fácil, mas acha que vai sair de boa?

Hikaru: Saindo ou ficando, o que importa é que me sinto feliz! Ainda com amigos, os novos!

Lime: É! Eu também! E fiquei feliz de ter sido uma de suas amigas!

Hikaru: Ah, que é isso Lime! Robô ou não, você também tem sentimentos, mesmo em um corpo sintético e cheio de circuitos! Principalmente quando está com o seu Otaru!

Lime: Eu que agradeço também porque você é uma das garotas às quais adoro passar o tempo. Tirando Sakura, Yuka e Minami! Mas pelo menos... Vou guardar boas lembranças aqui!

Hikaru: Todos guardamos!

Kanwu acorda tarde com Minami e levam um esporro de Yuka por terem esquecido de um detalhe: O de ajudarem-na com o serviço de manhã.

Minami: E aí Kanwu! Tudo bem?

Kanwu: É! De boa! (saindo da cama)

Minami: Er... Antes de você fazer qualquer coisa, melhor se vestir! E por que seu pijama ficou aqui no chão?

Kanwu: (se olha só de calcinha) Epa! Deve ter sido calor, mas não foi o que você e as outras estão pensando! É verdade eu sonho com minha líder Gentoku, mas acho bom que vocês não ousem contar!

BLAM! (porta abre com força)

Yuka: Unchou e Shimabara! Vocês duas ficaram de me ajudar hoje de manhã! Com certeza devem ter ficado aí falando com as outras não é? Mas a Utena já me ajudou!

Minami: Larga do nosso pé!

Yuka: Nem a pau! Vocês vão ficar aqui ajudando com o serviço, o dia inteiro! Só farão pausa para refeições! Estamos entendidas! Uma aqui ajuda, mas quase nada. E a outra, está precisando fazer outra coisa que não seja lutar! Agora se troquem e comecem a se servir, e limpar as sobras!

Kanwu: PFFT! Bem que devia ter saído no lugar do Kenshin!

Yuka: Eu ouvi isso!

Ikki, Tai, Sakura e Hajime discutem sobre a liderança de Ruffy, mas só um deles percebeu que este havia burlado as regras na prova do líder, quando jogou mais um símbolo depois que o tempo se esgotou!

Ikki: Olha. Desta vez o Ruffy, fez mais que besteira! Agora que está fora da briga da eliminação, ele com certeza já fez demais indicando a Hikaru! Ela não faz nada de errado!

Tai: Mas você o ouviu, foi pouco contato!

Sakura: Ou ele indicou porque burlou as regras!

Tai: Como é? Como ele pode ter burlado as regras?

Sakura: Depois que havia dado 30 segundos da morte súbita, eu estava de olho nele e na Kanwu, quando vi um objeto estranho saindo da mão dele depois que a Mitsuki falou que a prova acabou!

Hajime: O que significa...

Ikki: Ele só pode ter jogado um símbolo a uma curta distância para a anãzinha não perceber.

Sakura: É, mas mesmo sendo destituído, o paredão continua o mesmo!

Hajime: Isso não é bom! Tanto para Hikaru, quanto para Lime!

Tai: A Lime está pouco ligando para ser eliminada!

Ikki: TSC! TSC! Isso praticamente vai ser pior do que imaginamos! Mas se ele sair na Terça, aí meu amigo, vai ser pior para ele!

Ruffy aproveitava a liderança, mas Utena não queria mais saber do pirata fazendo bobagens e ameaça fazer coisa pior que cortar o chapéu dele.

Utena: Ruffy, eu quero te contar uma coisa.

Ruffy: E o que é? Fala que eu estou ouvindo tudo! (comendo feito um porco na mesa)

Utena: Um líder daqui da casa não fica feito um idiota aí com pés na mesa e enchendo a boca de comida!

Ruffy: E qual é o problema? (com a boca cheia)

BASH! (Utena derruba Ruffy da cadeira)

Ruffy: Ai! Por que fez isso?

Utena: Quer saber mesmo? Se falar não adianta eu vou te contar uma coisa! Já estou cansada de besteira que só você faz! E além do mais! Eu estou possessa com suas bobagens e mancadas feitas só por um cara de borracha como você!

Keitaro e Shurato conversam de boa e o Rei Shura explica ao colegial sobre Kenshin, já eliminado, e principalmente de seu comportamento suspeito de causar frio na espinha. Um deles ainda tornaria a atender ao Big Fone.

Keitaro: Uma pergunta Shurato, quando o Kenshin esteve aqui, eu quase senti medo dele. Chega a ser pior que a Motoko e a Naru juntas!

Shurato: Não liga para isso, cara! Além do mais... Ele é gente boa. Você só estranhou quando ele fez um olhar que o fez pensar que ainda estava encarnando o Battousai, sua antiga identidade. Ou talvez que você seria um fraco, não sei!

Keitaro: Fraco, eu?

Shurato: Quem mais apanha de mulher e quase se esconde na cama com pessoas que aparentam...

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! (Big Fone tocando)

Keitaro: Parece que você tem ligação.

Shurato: (anda até o Big Fone e atende) Se livrou dessa, Urashima! Alô?

Big Fone: Atenção! Você tem o direito de indicar duas pessoas ao quarto branco. Estas não podem sair dele até Terça-Feira, a não ser que seja somente para as refeições ou a Prova das Estalecas! Você encontrará na dispensa, dois colares pretos e vai colocá-los nas pessas à sua escolha. Lembre-se: Isto é um segredo!

CLACK! (Shurato coloca o fone no gancho)

Keitaro: Algum segredo, de novo?

Shurato: Não é da sua conta!

Shurato indica ao quarto branco e colocando os colares em Yuka e no próprio Keitaro. Mas de noite, transmissão extra do apresentador. E Ruffy acabou mesmo burlando as regras.

Yunosuke: Boa noite pessoal! Devem estar estranhando porque estou aparecendo aqui não é?

Yuka: Mais ou menos... Mas eu soube quando via às edições anteriores!

Yunosuke: Acertou! Olha só, um dos finalistas da prova burlou as regras... (filme sendo exibido) Ruffy, você lembra das regras da prova?

Ruffy: Lembro sim, tinha que coletar, na prova das Cosprayers, o maior número de símbolos independente da forma e da cor. Nos 30 segundos coletar até esgotar o tempo.

Yunosuke: Você jogou um símbolo depois que a prova foi encerrada. Kanwu passa a ser a nova líder da casa.

Kanwu: (balança a cabeça positivamente) Perfeito! Não sou do tipo que lidera, mas está bom!

Yunosuke: OK! Até Domingo, e nada de trapaça em nenhuma das provas!

SÁBADO

Na Prova do Anjo, todos tinham que passar por um jogo chamado Senha. Vencia quem conseguisse efetuar a combinação certa de cores em todas as 5 rodadas. Hajime só conseguiu por pura sorte depois de uns deslizes dos adversários. Mais tarde, Kanwu, aproveitava a piscina de madrugada com Sakura, que não deixou de tirar uma casquinha da diversão.

(Kanwu entra na piscina e ajeita o biquíni e Sakura escondida vai junto)

Kanwu: Quem está aí?

Sakura: Oi!

Kanwu: AAAAHHHH! (se espanta) Kinomoto, você?

Sakura: Sim! Mas diz uma coisa, o que faz aqui sozinha?

Kanwu: Ia só passar um tempo sozinha, mas banho à noite me lembra quando eu, minhas colegas e aliadas, e outras toushis nos banhamos. Água quente passando pelo corpo ajuda a relaxar. Principalmente comer coisas boas... Eu quase disputei um siri com Kakouen Myosai de Kyosho.

Sakura: Ah, deixa disso! E além do mais, bem que alguém podia nos dar comida nessas horas não é?

Kanwu: Não discordo nada! Você, além do Tai, passou a ser minha jovem amiga.

Sakura: Menos, assim eu fico sem jeito!

Ruffy e Hajime aproveitavam o café da manhã quando Minami e Shurato chegam juntos, mas estes resolvem fazer a comilança do pirata ser cortada na metade.

Hajime: Pasta no pão com presunto e queijo! Que delícia! (abocanha)

Ruffy: Adoro café da manhã! Mas nada melhor que a comida do Sanji! Queria que meus amigos estivessem aqui para provar!

Hajime: Mas sabe que aqui não aceita animais, não é?

Shurato: Eu não!

Ruffy: Estava falando do meu amigo Chopper! (corta um bolo e ameaçando comer uma fatia muito grande)

CRUNCH! (Ruffy morde a própria mão com Minami tomando o bolo)

Ruffy: AAAAHHHH! Que idéia foi essa?

Minami: Tem mais gente para comer, borrachudo! Desse jeito me lembra a Ushio depois das melancias que ela comeu!

Shurato: Estômago de ferro, ela!

Minami: Indigestão, isso sim!

Hajime: Satsuki me falou disso, foi um duelo com seu sobrinho em Barou, é?

Minami: Foi sim! E Ruffy, aqui você não come mais que devia!

Shurato: Eu ganharia de boa, mesmo se fosse a sua irmã baixinha e com cara de poucos amigos! (Minami faz olhar mortal) Deixa para lá!

Keitaro e Yuka, ficam em seu primeiro dia no quarto branco. Eles questionam o ato cometido por Shurato depois de atender o Big Fone.

Yuka: O que o Shurato fez, não foi só por causa da Minami, ele fez também porque quer ver a gente fora da disputa, isso tem cabimento?

Keitaro: Nenhum comparado à falsidade da Sarah, quando trabalho com o Seta. Ela se faz de vítima quando quebra coisas em cima de mim!

Yuka: Mas depois, isso mudou?

Keitaro: Mudou sim, depois que se mudou para a Pensão Hinata!

Yuka: Se um de nós sair, vou fazer ou pedir um favor: Indica um dos dois.

Keitaro: Por mim tudo bem! Isso se não o fizer primeiro!

Hikaru, incomodada no quarto em alguns momentos, se explica no confessionário sobre as olhadelas suspeitas de Kanwu.

Hikaru: Ela já deu atenção às minhas pernas, no banho ela quis dividir o chuveiro e me ensaboar, na banheira ela também pensou em apreciar o meu corpo. Eu gosto da Kanwu, mas não sei porquê ela tem essa atitude. É possível que sejam saudades das colegas de classe dela. Eu sinto o mesmo pela Fuu e pela Umi, mas não sou como ela. Mesmo se fosse, tentaria me segurar também!

Lime, Ikki e Tai aproveitam a banheira. A marionete explica que adora companhias porque odeia ficar sozinha, mesmo se estivesse com os amigos.

Ikki: Bom Lime, segundo paredão... Mas acho que você vai sair não é?

Lime: Se eu sair, me sentirei feliz em ver o Ilustríssimo Otaru, Bloodberry e Cherry de novo!

Tai: Não falou sobre as Saber Dolls, suas inimigas.

Lime: Ah sim! Elas ficaram incumbidas de cuidar do Fausto de Germânia. Minha rival é a Sybel, somos velozes, enquanto Luchs é a inteligente e Pantha a mais forte.

Ikki: Inteligência, força e agilidade. Que combinação! Meu Metabee ganhou isso quando teve uma atualização, sabe?

Tai: Todos nós precisamos de combinações como essas. Meus amigos e eu, quando vencemos Apokarimon, nos unimos graças a nossas qualidades dos brasões. Coragem, amor, amizade, confiança, sinceridade, conhecimento, esperança e luz!

Lime: Incrível! Mas e depois que vieram seus sucessores?

Tai: Seguiram o mesmo! Mas com nossa ajuda e muito mais!

Ikki: Ah só!

Outra a estar no confessionário foi Utena, embora feliz com a liderança de Kanwu, pretende indicar Ruffy caso venha a sucedê-la.

Utena: O Ruffy está na minha mira, e caso ele venha a burlar as regras de alguma prova de novo, será ainda pior! Ele pode chamar a sua tripulação, quando quiser, porque ele não está ligado no jogo, só pensa no sonho dele... Vem ser um guloso mal-educado e muito mais! Agora se ele continuar no jogo, a coisa será ainda pior. O que espero é que leve um castigo pela prova dessa semana.

DOMINGO

Keitaro e Yuka, permaneciam em seu segundo dia, a dois de sair.

Keitaro: Yuka, você não pára de pensar em seus amigos não?

Yuka: É para parar? Ainda estou passada em saber que a Nyuu seria capturada e que o Kouta e eu seríamos alvo da justiça por hospedá-la. Claro que não foi fácil, principalmente fazê-la se acalmar depois que ela despertou como Lucy e atacou a Nana depois de vê-la entrando na minha pensão.

Keitaro: E cometeu um ataque pior que esse?

Yuka: Mayu me disse que na primeira vez que se encontraram, lutaram em um cemitério. A Lucy quase matou a Nana, mas na verdade só amputou os braços e pernas dela.

Keitaro: Deve ser horrível!

Yuka: Aterrorizante, isso sim!

Minami permanecia na banheira dando um tempo a Shurato, mas conversando com Utena e Kanwu sobre o que gostam de fazer que não seja lutar ou estudar.

Minami: Garotas, eu tenho uma pergunta. O que mais vocês gostam de fazer além de estudar?

Kanwu: Cuidar de minhas colegas, por exemplo! Eu ainda gosto também de estar com elas e com a boba da Sonsaku. Até chegamos a lutar juntas. Fora quando nos aliamos, salvamos duas das nossas de ataques de tubarão.

Utena: Eu cozinho para minha tia e luto para revolucionar o mundo! Sei que não é fácil, mas gosto assim mesmo!

Minami: No meu caso, é o trabalho. Tenho que juntar grana para cuidar de minhas irmãs. Mas gosto de estar com elas, desde que não envolva nenhuma situação à qual eu me veja com problemas ou algo assim!

Kanwu: Como quando você vendeu o seu corpo?

Minami: Quer calar a boca? (tira a parte de cima do biquíni de Kanwu) E você que tem um corpanzil assim? Por que ganhou o concurso de garota da praia? Com certeza não pode ter sido como a mais forte e agressiva das toushis!

Utena: Nisso eu concordo, mas precisava fazer isso com ela?

Kanwu: (recolocando a peça solta) E dizem que sou do tipo que causa inveja por causa dos meus peitos!

Hikaru, Sakura e Lime na academia não poupam palavras sobre o comportamento suspeito de Minami a Shurato.

Lime: Olha pessoal, não acham que a Minami tem agido legal demais com o Shurato?

Sakura: Sem dúvidas! E além do mais, está mais para manipular do que servir a ele!

Hikaru: Aquela garota, vou te contar... Hoje de madrugada chegou a aproveitar mais uma daquelas da Kanwu se alisando sonhando com a líder, aí o que fez foi o seguinte: Passou gelo nela depois que esta estava só de calcinha na cama!

Sakura: Ninguém merece, o que mais que ela fez?

Hikaru: Jogou a culpa no Ruffy, que eles brigaram até ele ficar amarrado na varanda.

Lime: A Kanwu pode ser boa gente, mas não imaginava que fosse tão explosiva!

Hikaru: Pior impossível! Até porque de novo a Minami também tem aproveitado a madrugada para dançar tirando a roupa na frente do Shurato, e olha que estava com o traje tribal mesmo!

Sakura: Se ela for eliminada, será ótimo!

Lime: Será mesmo? (duvidosa)

Keitaro ouve de Tai uma coisa, ele também faz o tipo que sai no soco com amigos.

Tai: Keitaro, de tanto falar sobre você apanhando das garotas, isso me lembra que já troquei socos com o Matt umas duas vezes!

Keitaro: Por quê?

Tai: Na primeira é porque ele se preocupava demais com o TK quando lutávamos com Devimon, depois foi quando ele foi enganado pensando que sou seu inimigo, mas isso foi contra os Mestres das Trevas.

Keitaro: Quantos eram?

Tai: Metalseadramon, Pinokkimon, Mugendramon e Piemon... Além do mais te digo que isso foi um problema até para o Digimundo. A gente tinha que subir a montanha espiral e acabar com eles.

Keitaro: Motoko também enfrentou um desafio grande contra a irmã mais velha Tsuruko. E conto mais: Ela inventou a mentira de que estaria me namorando. E se perdesse a luta, sucederia ela tomando conta do dojo dos Aoyama.

No confessionário, Shurato explica as controvérsias sobre Minami feita a todo o resto do grupo.

Shurato: Podem achar o que quiser da Minami, mas não acho que ela tenha sido má pessoa. Eu acho que é um tremendo exagero o que estão falando dela, não acho que esteja me manipulando. Agora é uma tremenda sacanagem o que fazem a ela. Agora também pretendo defendê-la de todas as formas possíveis!

Ikki e Hajime não chegam a notar mas desconfiam da união de Sakura e Kanwu.

Hajime: Não sei se viu hoje Tenryou, mas te digo que a Kanwu está próxima demais da Sakura, não acha?

Ikki: Como assim?

Hajime: Estou desconfiado porque... Ela tem tido mais atenção às mulheres, mas causou um temor daqueles a nós!

Ikki: Sei, mas ela também não chega a ser agressiva algumas vezes, não é?

Hajime: Isso deve ter segundas intenções! Tanto que um dia ela me contou que a líder teve uma das amiguinhas apertando o peito dela enquanto dormia!

Ikki: Eram maiores, mas não duros como a Minami citou. Agora isso deve gerar problema, até onde eu sei!

Noite de paredão...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Ruffy, recebeu o recado da Mitsuki aí na casa?

Ruffy: Não, mas já que recebi a advertência de que não estarei na próxima prova do líder... E gostaria de saber se a Minami está mesmo querendo te usar Shurato. Muitos dizem aí, mas o que tem a dizer?

Shurato: Isso é inveja, sabe? Não é todo mundo que tem o direito de pegar um peixe grande como este!

Yunosuke: Vou falar agora com os convidados e daqui a pouco estamos de volta. E agora aos costumes... Shurato, qual era o segredo do Big Fone, você lembra?

Shurato: Eu tinha que pôr dois colares pretos nos meus indicados, e eles foram justamente a Yuka e o Keitaro, que estão lá dentro!

Yunosuke: OK, agora o anjo... Hajime quem você imuniza?

Hajime: O meu voto é para o Ikki, é um dos meus melhores amigos da casa!

Ikki: Nossa! Valeu mesmo! (recebe o colar)

Yunosuke: Ikki e Kanwu não podem ser votados. OK, Toushi de Seito, quem deve sair na Terça na sua opinião?

Ruffy: É difícil falar disso, gosto de todos aqui na casa... Na verdade a maioria. Mas sobre isso, quero dizer que a Hikaru deve passar por isso. Gosto dela, mas quero testá-la. Não que eu a odeie, mas é apenas ver se ela está ou não apta a continuar.

Yunosuke: Hikaru, indicada para o paredão de Domingo. Tudo bem ruiva?

Hikaru: Eu estou ótima, mas perdôo a Kanwu por isso.

Yunosuke Vamos aos votos agora. Começando pelo já destituído Shurato Hidaka!

(Shurato entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Foi boa a liderança?

Shurato: Podia durar mais não é?

Yunosuke: Se tivesse ganho! Agora em quem você vota, e por quê?

Shurato: Olha Yuno, o meu voto vai para a Yuka, ela continua focando na Minami como a mais mandona da casa e acha que tem mulher demais para cuidar de todos. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Muito bem... Agora vamos a Minami. Ao confessionário!

(Minami entra no confessionário)

Minami: Fiquei devendo a forma tribal!

Yunosuke: A Ushio e a Yuuhi apareciam em dias de prova do líder e paredões, agora seu voto?

Minami: Mesma escolha de antes, eu voto na Yuka, é mais forte que todos aqui! (saindo)

Yunosuke: E agora... Uma garota forte, mas bem emotiva e energética. Lime!

(Lime entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Lime, em quem você vota?

Lime: Poxa, eu gosto da Hikaru, e ela não merecia sair. Mas na minha opinião quem deve sair é o Hajime, porque... Tem tirado umas da minha cara, sabe? (saindo)

Yunosuke: Hikaru Shidou, hora de botar para queimar!

Hikaru: Agora!

(Hikaru entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Nas suas aventuras, quem deve receber os poderes de fogo, ar e água como lição de saída?

Hikaru: Meu voto é para a Lime, creio que ela seja bem forte. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Muito bem. Hajime Aoyama, pode vir?

(Hajime entra no confessionário)

Hajime: E aí Yuno!

Yunosuke: De boa, e agora quem você faria dormir na escola velha?

Hajime: Meu voto é para a Yuka! Ela reclama demais de todo mundo, mas merece sair da casa por outras razões. Entre elas, de homens serem muito relaxados! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Mais outro para a Yuka. Agora pode vir aqui! Ikki Tenryou!

(Ikki entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Nas medalutas, quem deve perder esta?

Ikki: Fiquei dividido entre Hikaru e Kanwu, mas como uma foi indicada e a outra está imune... Eu tiro a Lime mesmo! Ela se dá melhor com o Tai, mas os outros nada! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Sakura Kinomoto, tem cartas aqui!

Sakura: Agora!

(Sakura entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Em quem você vota, e por quê?

Sakura: Dentre as garotas, a Lime é bem forte entre todas, mas não precisamente em físico, mas emocional e outros! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Tai Kamiya, digivolvendo!

Tai: Vamos nessa!

(Tai entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Tai... No mundo digital, quem merece sair?

Tai: Eu vou indicar a Lime por duas razões: Ela tem muito o que aprender aqui conosco e não demonstra muita preocupação como o Ruffy com o jogo! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Temos uma conhecida Utena Tenjou aí?

Utena: Claro que sim!

(Utena entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Voto e razão?

Utena: Ruffy imunizado... Bom, ele indicou a Hikaru, mas quem eu vou indicar é a Minami, muito inútil aqui! (saindo)

Yunosuke: E para fechar a votação... Yuka e Keitaro que estão no quarto branco, vou pedir para abrirem o meu áudio lá (conexão com quarto branco) Yuka e Keitaro, olha só, Kanwu e Ikki estão imunes. A única indicada é a Hikaru. Urashima, em quem você vota e porquê?

Keitaro: Eu estou votando na Lime porque foi falta de escolha.

Yunosuke: E você Yuka, seu voto?

Yuka: Indico a Minami porque tem sido muito preguiçosa, manipuladora e ela tem só dado atenção ao Shurato. Ela reclama do serviço, esnoba a comida e muito mais.

Yunosuke: Votos computados nesse paredão... Mas quem enfrenta a Hikaru no paredão, é a Lime!

Lime: OK!

Hikaru: Sem problemas! (ambas se abraçam)

Yunosuke: Amanhã, vocês vão declarar porque devem ficar na casa! Até mais!

Continua...


	7. 6a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO III 7

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Penúltimo dia no Quarto Branco para Yuka e Keitaro. Ambos se acertam e resolvem querer mesmo eliminar Minami, caso venham a liderar e conquistar o anjo, ou um dos dois.

Keitaro: Então... Quer mesmo tirar a Minami, não é?

Yuka: Ela é assim: Toda comida que eu faço, ela reclama. Desconta para cima de mim quando a critico e agora ela está querendo ter razão de tudo, pode um negócio desses?

Keitaro: Bom, como sou gerente de uma pensão também, não há dúvidas que eu queira eliminá-la também!

Yuka: Você só não o faz porque é fraco, sabia?

Keitaro: Como assim?

Yuka: Se você toma a liderança, ou o anjo para imunizar, você dançou! Não conseguiu porque não quer! Já eu vou tentar de tudo para tirá-la daqui. Mas isso vamos ter que esperar até Quinta!

Lime, ao lado de Hikaru e Sakura na piscina, não tem intenção de desanimar ao sair. Mas diz que deixará muita saudade na casa.

Sakura: Bom Lime... Caso você saia, ou a Hikaru o faça, você vai deixar saudades aqui!

Lime: Verdade! Mas eu quero mesmo estar com o Ilustríssimo Otaru. Ele que faz minha vida ser mais emocionante do que antes de ingressar ou não ter conhecido vocês! Mas enfim... Eu adoro vocês.

Hikaru: A gente também nunca disse que te odeia! Você é nossa amiga Lime!

Lime: Valeu mesmo!

Hikaru: Confesso que maioria das vezes você tem me visto com a Kanwu e a Utena, mas eu também não costumo deixar os outros de lado! Mesmo que não tenham me conhecido antes também!

Sakura: Viu Lime? Você vai continuar sendo nossa amiga, mesmo depois da saída!

Lime: Olha garotas, estou muito agradecida pela sua amizade mesmo! (abraça as duas)

Hikaru: Você pode ser um robô, mas ainda sim tem sentimentos humanos!

Sakura: E se abriu muito bem conosco!

Na academia, Ruffy e Shurato questionam sobre a estada de Utena na casa, e o pirata de borracha teme que ela ouse liderar no lugar de Kanwu e indicá-lo no Domingo.

Ruffy: Aquele negócio não tem cabimento! A Utena vem a ser, depois da Kanwu, uma das garotas mais temidas da casa!

Shurato: Você só perdeu a liderança porque burlou uma regra... Se não o tivesse feito, indicaria ela na hora!

Ruffy: Mas e se fizer o oposto, ela me indicar?

Shurato: Não vai rolar! Pelo menos por enquanto!

Ruffy: Ah bom! Mas temo que elas duas consigam me indicar porque... Já me ameaçaram e muito mais!

Shurato: Posso ser distraído, mas não sou uma besta que nem você, que freqüentemente é agredido pela tripulação, sabe?

Tai, Hajime e Ikki almoçam com Minami que deixa claro não deixar a casa tão cedo, nem sob pressão de adversários.

Minami: Olha pessoal, não sei como acharão deste prato, mas não deixo a casa, nem pressionada!

Tai: É... A gente sabe disso.

Ikki: A Yuka tenta, mas ninguém como você faz comida boa sabia?

Minami: Acho que é porque ela usa comida pronta ou come na rua sabe?

Hajime: Minami, só você para ser uma mãezona aqui! Você é assim com suas irmãs também?

Minami: Eu diria que Ushio e Yuuhi não me chamam tanta atenção embora também seja a mais velha. Mas é minha irmã do meio que acaba se responsabilizando por mim, caso eu cometa uma mancada, sabe?

Ikki: É, percebemos até pelas críticas que Yuka tem feito a você.

Hajime: Ela pode até tentar, mas não conseguirá.

Tai: Só sinto uma pena pelas garotas indicadas. Uma delas vai sair depois de amanhã mesmo...

Kanwu e Utena na piscina vêm a falar de seu relacionamento com os mais jovens. No caso, Hajime, Ikki, Tai e Sakura.

Utena: Unchou... Você tem falado ultimamente com um dos mais jovens?

Kanwu: Kamiya e Kinomoto, por quê?

Utena: Só saber. É que teve tempo que eu temia por você machucá-los, sabe? Mas entre os outros, o Hajime é o que mais tem agido de forma suspeita quando nos vê!

Kanwu: Ainda lembro que ele viu meus peitos no incidente do balde d'água, sabe?

Utena: Entre todos, Sakura até que é boa gente. Mas quanto ao Tenryou, digo que ele se dá bem com os outros, mas não deu uma chance para nós. Mesmo se somos boa gente, sabe?

Kanwu: Até eu sei disso e suspeito quando é Aoyama, Hidaka ou Urashima. Isso é o que eu tenho a dizer.

Noite de conversa com os emparedados...

Yunosuke: Boa noite garotas! Hikaru vou logo te explicando uma coisa porque te chamamos assim, embora seja seu nome original, OK? É que temos outra Lucy, que é o lado negro da Nyuu, amiga da Yuka. E a outra Hikaru é a atriz que encarna a Priscilaria das Cosprayers.

Hikaru: Se me lembro bem, a Mitsuki me disse qual era, mas não lembro bem.

Yunosuke: Como pôde ver na última Prova do Líder, ela é a indiana de amarelo, como pôde ver nas maquetes que envolviam o cenário. E Lime... Ainda querendo sair da casa por causa do Otaru?

Lime: Se não quisesse, não estaria ansiosa por esse dia!

Yunosuke: Certo, agora as duas vão ao confessionário defender suas permanências na casa. Começando justamente por você, marionete. Robô por dentro e gente por fora, mas sentimentos humanos.

(Lime entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Atenção... Pode começar!

Lime: Bom, eu posso dizer que para mim essa briga por um milhão de ienes não é nada comparado ao meu amor pelo Ilustríssimo Otaru. Mesmo saindo ou ficando, eu me sinto feliz no jogo. Não importa o que achem de mim! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Muito bem, agora... Hikaru, pode vir?

(Hikaru entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Pode começar!

Hikaru: Aos meus fãs, eu digo que meu tempo ainda é bom! E mesmo que eu saia ou fique, também me sentirei feliz em ver a Umi e a Fuu de novo! Eu adorei ter os amigos que estou conhecendo na casa... Mas em compensação, amo vencer e conhecer gente nova acima de tudo! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Muito bem! Agora depende dos fãs. Até amanhã, minhas amigas Hikaru Shidou e JSM-01L. Boa noite!

TERÇA-FEIRA

No confessionário, Kanwu desmascara as intenções de Minami a Shurato, mas pretende não intervir no assunto. A menos que haja um deslize de ambos os residentes.

Kanwu: Suspeitei muito da Minami com o Shurato... Foi muita apelação de ambos os lados. Hidaka quer usá-la para continuar no jogo, enquanto ela se aproveita dele para chegar ao final, se fazendo de coitadinha algumas horas. Um tempo antes disso, ele me repreendeu por julgá-la como preguiçosa e me pôs para lavar a roupa deles. Só que isso não vai ficar assim não!

Lime fazia prendas domésticas com Minami. Esta por sua vez ainda se diz feliz com Shurato, sem causar inveja à marionete, ainda com saudades de suas amigas e Otaru.

Minami: (colocando roupas sujas na lavadora) Lime... Você se sente feliz aqui na casa, mesmo sabendo que virá a sair?

Lime: A mesma coisa te pergunto sobre o Shurato, só está feliz com ele por interesse próprio ou tem outra intenção nisso? É que lembro que a Yuka ainda não aceita você e...

Minami: Er... (silêncio) Escuta, você não tem mais serviço a fazer comigo não? Tem que ter mais roupa suja aí?

Lime: Eu brinquei um pouco com a Hikaru, acho que está suja e... (começa a tirar tudo até ficar com o colant preto)

Minami: Eu não quis dizer para tirar o que está usando Lime! (em tom de desagrado)

Lime: Mas você pediu!

Minami: Bom... Não importa mais! E vê se não tira esse colant!

Lime: Só tiro para dormir. Nada mais! Não sou como a Kanwu ou você!

Hikaru e Sakura puxavam conversa sobre situações engraçadas entre si no meio das missões.

Sakura: Hikaru... Eu sei que é difícil de falar, mas alguma vez você viveu uma situação engraçada?

Hikaru: Com minhas amigas, o Mokona enterrou na saia da Umi quando estávamos com outras crianças em Zephir. A Fuu cantava muito bem para nós! E tinha até algumas horas que a gente se desentendia. Mas é que minha amiga riquinha sempre leva a sério algumas coisas!

Sakura: Me lembrei que eu ainda acabei vendo Shoran e Kero trocarem de corpo. Eles não se entendiam muito bem depois que se encontraram. Mas outro ruim mesmo foi quando fiquei diminuta...

Hikaru: Diminuta?!

Sakura: Uma das minhas cartas faz alguém ficar pequeno. Mas tenho outra que faz ficar grande. Vivi essas situações e não foi nada agradável à minha pessoa, sabe? Eu odeio ter que virar uma gigante e ter que destruir a cidade.

Hikaru: Tem sorte de não ter acontecido! Agora tem uma coisa... Pelo menos a gente se sente feliz nas missões, dependendo da situação. Além do mais, nem sempre tem algo ruim!

Ikki, Tai e Hajime já percebem a preguiça de Ruffy quando ficaram incumbidos de limpar a piscina. E o pirata se recusa pelo fato de não poder nadar.

Ikki: Ruffy, devia nos ajudar aqui com a piscina e usar um pouco seu corpo!

Ruffy: Agora não! Eu estou com uma preguiça... (deitado em uma rede)

Hajime: A gente está pedindo. Por que não o faz?

Ruffy: Água não é meu forte e não sei nadar!

Tai: Isso não envolve nadar, Chapéu de Palha! Agora vem ajudar a gente!

Ruffy: Não vou!

Ikki: (puxando Ruffy com os outros) Levanta daí, Ruffy!

SPROING! BASH! (colisão envolvendo a todos no "cabo de guerra")

Hajime: Custava alguma coisa limpar? Nem precisava entrar na água!

Tai: Bom, vamos deixar ele aí porque é preguiçoso, idiota, desligado e só veio aqui para comer e dormir sem a tripulação dele!

Ikki: Olha só Ruffy, se não quer ajudar ótimo! Mas depois não nos peça para salvar você da Kanwu! Entendeu?

Hajime: Se vir com problemas com ela, não recorra a gente! Pirata folgado!

Utena levava uma conversa com Shurato sobre ele e Minami. A garota de cabelos rosados não sabe de absolutamente nada do relacionamento, mas desconfia do rei Shura com a rainha tribal e suas intenções.

Shurato: (fazendo abdominais na academia e vê Utena chegar) Utena?! O que quer?

Utena: Eu queria saber por que você e a Minami estão tão juntos assim, sabe?

Shurato: É da sua conta, não se mete!

Utena: Eu estou de olho, porque andei sabendo que vocês têm tido umas festinhas secretas! Como explica as roupas jogadas e principalmente as taças de sake. Ambos jogados no chão?

Shurato: Pensa que sou o quê? Bêbado? E as roupas é que a gente se troca junto!

Utena: (parando Shurato) Eu vou te falar uma coisa, se isso for uma mentira, comece a rezar para não ter sua cabeça fora daqui! E falo de fora do corpo! Estamos entendidos?

No Quarto Branco, Yuka espera apreensiva para chegar a hora de sair. Keitaro, inconformado, apenas conversa com a garota.

Yuka: Meu deus... Quero saber quando posso sair desse lugar! A gente não ajuda ninguém, Minami deve estar deitando e rolando com minha ausência e isso deve acabar o quanto antes!

Keitaro: Calma Yuka, está assim por causa da Minami?

Yuka: Não só por causa dela... É que a gente não se diverte também, e esse negócio também nem faz nosso tipo!

Keitaro: Queria saber que luz é aquela, mas o Yuno deve falar sobre a coisa. Mas tenho um mau pressentimento que coisa boa não é!

Yuka: Nem me aliviar adianta! Quero mais é sair daqui! (começa a chorar)

Keitaro: (consola Yuka) Yuka, por favor... Se acalma e esqueça da pressão que está exercendo a você mesma. Por favor! Sei qe está complicado, sei que não gosta da Minami, mas tenta refletir no que eu te disse.

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Utena e Hikaru... Desde que o Kenshin as encarou, vocês têm estado bem unidas, é verdade?

Utena: Olha, na verdade não é o fato de sermos espadachins. Mas é porque a gente detesta ver garotas serem rebaixadas e estamos mostrando nossa união.

Hikaru: Além do mais, sei que posso sair ou ficar. Mas em todo caso, eu devo deixar uma marca em todos. Sou bem alegre, gosto de todos, e participar do BBJ foi uma honra para mim!

Yunosuke: Ruffy, por que não quis ajudar os rapazes aí?

Ruffy: Eu tinha medo de me jogarem na água por pegadinha aí não ajudei.

Yunosuke: Eles diziam a verdade, nesse caso. Agora meu áudio deve abrir no quarto branco e tenho um anúncio a fazer com os dois exilados. (conexão com o Quarto Branco) Yuka e Keitaro, vocês estão livres, podem vir para a sala. Enquanto o fazem, vou falar com os convidados no estúdio.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Umi Ryuzaki e Fuu Hououji de um lado. Do outro as unidades robóticas JSM-02C e JSM-03B, quero saber o que esperam de suas amigas, mas começando pelas guerreiras elementais. Têm esperanças da Hikaru ficar?

Umi: Yuno, diferente dela, sou bem rica. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não torça para ela nesse paredão para ela ficar, até porque foi uma parte importante para nossa união.

Fuu: Como exemplo: Depois que a Princesa Esmeralda foi morta por nós, depois que se rendeu ao amor de Zagard, ela nos convenceu de nos auto-indicarmos para Zephir de novo.

Yunosuke: Na primeira vez foi o Guru Cléf, mas em que lugar mesmo vocês caíram?

Umi: Na Torre de Tóquio!

Fuu: Sem um pilar, nada podia entrar em equilíbrio. Muito menos em Autozan, Fallen e Tizeta.

Yunosuke, OK! Agora as marionetes...

Bloodberry: Yuno, o que acha de, depois do programa a gente começar a festejar com muita comida e sake?

Yunosuke: Bloodberry, saiba que não bebo, e além do mais você tem ao Otaru!

Cherry: É Bloodverry! Quer deixá-lo com ciúmes?

Bloodberry: Ih! Desculpa! Mas isso foi brincadeira mesmo! Eu nunca faria isso. Agora direto ao assunto, creio que a Lime se sente feliz conosco e com o Ilustríssimo Otaru. Mas se ela quer ficar não é problema nenhum!

Cherry: Até porque estávamos sem ela e ficou um pouco sem graça a casa sem ela. Embora eu tenha feito bem o serviço sem ela... Tenho muitas saudades de ter a Lime ao nosso lado!

Yunosuke: Pode ser ela ou a Hikaru, vamos à eliminação agora!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Primeiramente, bem vindos de volta Yuka e Keitaro! Como foi a estadia lá?

Yuka: Ruim! Eu não quero voltar lá!

Keitaro: È chato ficar por lá, mas e sobre aquela luz?

Yunosuke: O giroflex na sua frente é porque é o seguinte: Se um de vocês não suportar a pressão, pode ser imediatamente eliminado do programa. Fora das votações, mas nada que altere os jogos de sempre. Aviso a todos, principalmente a quem saiu de lá, OK?

Todos: OK!

Yunosuke: Agora, Hikaru e Lime... Ambas são alegres, descontraídas, fortes, gostam de novas amizades... Mas infelizmente a tristeza abala a quem deixa o programa e a competição pelo milhão de ienes. Tivemos muito choro, antes e depois da saída. Nas indicações também. Ninguém gosta de ver meninas tão alegres como vocês caírem no desgosto, nem ficar chorando pelos cantos esperando alguém consolar. As duas demonstraram otimistas em sair porque não será ruim! Para reencontrar suas amigas, e eliminada com 66 por cento dos votos, quem vai fazer o sol brilhar de fora da casa é a Lime.

Lime: WOO HOO! Vou poder ver o Ilustríssimo Otaru de novo!

Hikaru: Seja feliz como sempre foi garota (abraça ela)

Sakura: Lime, vai deixar saudades, mas nos veremos de novo!

Lime: Aposte que sim! Até mais gente!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Com o Mecanismo Dama desenvolvido, sentimentos reais, e mesmo sendo uma forma de vida artificial quem chega aqui para se reunir com as amigas é JSM-01L. Ou se preferirem... LIME!!!

Lime: Oi pessoal!

Cherry: Poxa, demorou muito para chegar! Mas enfim... Veremos o Ilustríssimo Otaru de novo, e com todas unidas de novo!

Bloodberry: Mais que isso, ainda continuamos a lutar por ele, e disputar sua atenção! Se o Hanata não o fizer!

Cherry: Se ele o fizer, acabamos com ele!

Bloodberry: Queria fazer o mesmo naquela loura burra da Pantha se a virmos com a Luchs e a Sybel de novo!

Lime: Pena que não estiveram aqui! Mesmo que tenham mudado! E Yuno, valeu a oportunidade... Eu estou me sentindo melhor, mesmo fora da briga pelo milhão!

Yunosuke: Lime você ainda traz alegria a todos, mas te esperamos na final! E até a próxima!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Cai a madrugada, Shurato permanecia em seu quarto com Minami. Apesar do clima quente, ela declara satisfação em tê-lo como companheiro nas horas vagas.

Shurato: Olha minha rainha... Vou te defender da Yuka e de todos os outros, mesmo que nos indiquem um contra o outro no paredão caso ocorra.

Minami: (deitada no colo) Espero que seja verdade, Shurato! Te falo o mesmo se alguém vir a te indicar primeiro. Sabe? Kanwu, Utena...

Shurato: Fico feliz que pense assim! A gente curte muito bem as noites um com o outro. Por pouco a espadachim de roupa rosa quase nos desmascara, mas consegui manter a descrição.

Minami: É bom saber, e te amo muito! Mas não mais que minhas irmãs!

Shurato: Digo o mesmo pelos meus amigos e a Rakesh!

Minami: Ainda bem que ela é uma aspirante a deusa, não pode se apaixonar. Pelo menos é o que eu acho! (Shurato ri baixinho)

Depois de sair do Quarto Branco, Yuka explica para Sakura e Hikaru a sensação de ficar isolada sem recreação por quatro dias no lugar, cuja aparência lembra consultório de hospício.

Hikaru: Como foi passar os dias naquele lugar?

Yuka: Não foi fácil, e olha que eu só podia sair para comer ou fazer necessidades fisiológicas! Nada disso era fácil!

Sakura: Muito menos não sair para se divertir, não é?

Yuka: O único lado bom, foi não ter que ver a Minami, mas ainda quero que ela saia do programa o quanto antes!

Hikaru: Estamos cientes disso, mas como diz o ditado: Uma andorinha só não faz verão!

Sakura: Aí isso é, mas Yuka. Tenta esquecer um pouco da Minami, pelo menos pelo resto da semana.

Yuka: Tentar, não é?

Hikaru: Assim que é melhor para vocês!

Sakura: Além do mais, vocês dão ótimas mães substitutas, embora só haja vaga para uma...

Utena, no confessionário, já sente que a situação se reverte para a líder Kanwu. A maior conseqüência da liderança não foi apenas indicar Hikaru.

Utena: A Kanwu já confessou que não faz o tipo líder, mas isso fora do BBJ, mas aqui dentro a história foi outra. No Domingo ela queria testar a Hikaru em um paredão e até hoje se arrepende de ter feito. Mas não sai chorando nos cantos pelo menos... Agora sobre os outros, desconfio que Shurato e Minami estão tendo um affair juntos. Bem como a Yuka desaprova aqui porque ela só pode estar usando ele para continuar no jogo.

Hajime e Ruffy, únicos indiferentes à situação atual da casa, percebem o quanto Yuka e Keitaro parecem unidos.

Hajime: Ruffy, viu uma coisa diferente na Yuka?

Ruffy: Fora ela ainda estar obcecada em tirar a Minami, que faz uma ótima comida...

SLAP! (Hajime estapeia Ruffy)

Ruffy: Por que fez isso?

Hajime: Pode falar qualquer coisa, mas não pense em comer! Seu bobo!

Ruffy: Tudo bem, ela ainda pensa em tirar a Minami, mas a razão é porque acha que não tem lugar para duas jovens figuras maternas na casa. Eu por exemplo, só tive pai e avô. Mas fora isso, sei como ela se sente.

Hajime: Nada fácil, eu entendo... Mas ainda tem problemas por aí! Keitaro e ela estão muito juntos desde a estada no quarto branco.

Ruffy: É... Os dois unidos contra ela e o Shurato.

Na piscina, Kanwu permanecia se bronzeando enquanto Ikki e Tai se divertiam.

TCHIBUM! (mergulho)

Kanwu: Só não joguem água em mim!

Ikki: Ah Kanwu, sai dessa! Você está assim sozinha só porque quer?

Tai: A água está boa, vem nadar também!

Kanwu: Olha só para mim! Não fica nada bem uma mulher como eu nadar com dois jovens como vocês!

Tai: Ah não! Você precisa mergulhar! (pegando Kanwu nos braços com a ajuda de Ikki, nas pernas)

Kanwu: Garotos, esperem! Não façam isso comigo!

SPLASH! (Kanwu é arrastada para a água)

Ikki: Doeu por acaso?

Kanwu: Nem um pouco, mas eu não vou ficar muito tempo não! (ajeitando biquíni)

Tai: Como quiser, mas não é a gente que parece estar pegando garotas aqui!

Ikki: Foi o que percebi através da Hikaru! E em uma conversa!

Keitaro também esteve no confessionário, e ainda teme por Kanwu continuar agressiva.

Keitaro: Por duas vezes eu a vi pelada no quarto, mas foi tudo acidente. Agora temo que ela venha a deixar seqüelas, mas não só em mim. Mas pelos outros garotos. Tirando Hajime, os outros estão se dando muito bem com ela. Principalmente Sakura. Em comum, suspeito com essa garota que a lutadora em roupa de marinheiro venha a ter sonhos íntimos quando dorme.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Minami leva mais um esporro de Yuka por péssimo trabalho na casa. Mas Shurato defende sua amada e repreende a ex-confinada do Quarto Branco.

Yuka: Mas não leva jeito mesmo não é?! (olha uma pilha de louça suja e anda até o sofá) MINAMI SHIMABARA!!!

Minami: O que você quer, não é só eu que tem que ajudar na casa não!

Yuka: Pode ser boa para os outros, mas a mim você não convence! Aquela louça você devia ter lavado bem antes mesmo de ter caído nos braços do Shurato. Agora acha que alguém vai fazer seu serviço sujo? Isso não tem cabimento e...

Minami: CALA A BOCA!!! Yuka, eu não sou obrigada a seguir suas ordens, e mesmo que venha alguém como eu, uma garota que faz pouca coisa em casa, ou tem muita preguiça e esquece de todo o resto, pode reclamar à vontade. Mas é bom me deixar em paz ou vai acabar no mesmo barco do Bucky!

Shurato: (entrando na casa) Ei garotas! Sosseguem aí! Yuka, sei que isso não parece ter razão! Agora se a Minami não estava aqui, quem faria? Saiba que ela não foi a única a ter culpa! Agora deixa ela em paz!

Minami: Nossa...! Valeu Hidaka!

Shurato: Ah minha rainha! Não foi nada!

Yuka: Dessa vez passa! Mas na próxima não vai ter perdão! (sai irritada)

Shurato: TSC! TSC! Está assim desde que chegou, toda irritadiça!

Utena e Sakura se acertam na piscina e confessam que Keitaro e Hajime passam a ser a escolha principal, já que Ruffy se ligou mais no jogo.

Sakura: Utena, está assim pensativa por quê?

Utena: Como assim?

Sakura: Você está aí na academia correndo na esteira, mas tem alguma outra coisa em você! Está pensativa, é sobre os outros? Ou quando a Yuka e a Minami quase se pegaram?

Utena: Na verdade, é o seguinte: Já vi que o Ruffy está mais ligado no jogo. Por enquanto é um peixe pequeno, mesmo que a Kanwu ouse indicá-lo na próxima vez que liderar. Agora... Acho que Keitaro e Hajime passaram a ocupar o posto dele.

Sakura: É! Eu desconfiei porque... Tem horas que eles depois de corados, aparentam pedir mais pancada! Lembro que usei a carta da luta em um dos dois e saíram quase um farrapo!

Utena: Ou quando usei minha espada em um deles! Passei pelo mesmo barco, como a Kanwu e a Hikaru: Surpreendida nua e desprevenida! Isso pode?

Sakura: Creio que não!

Utena: Bom que pense assim!

Hikaru e Ruffy já tentavam se dar bem. Kanwu desaprova o contato, mas é jogada para escanteio pela guerreira do fogo.

Hikaru: Me diz uma coisa Ruffy, como você chega a conseguir a amizade de sua tripulação nas jornadas? Sei que comigo não foi muito fácil, antes de começarmos a lutar, sabe?

Ruffy: Eu comecei pelo Zoro em troca de libertá-lo do Capitão Morgan Mão de Machado, eu tive que pegar as espadas dele. O Usopp foi porque queria tomar coragem, Nami por causa do dinheiro, Sanji em ser o melhor chef do mundo, Chopper para buscar a cura em tudo e...

Kanwu: Shidou! O que faz com esse palhaço?

Hikaru: A gente só estava se entendendo! Até que ele é engraçado, sabe?

Kanwu: Eu ainda acho ele um tremendo idiota! E é contagioso! Pegou na Lime, pegou em você também!

Hikaru: Agora sei porque está assim! Acha que é homens de um lado e mulheres do outro! Você é assim com o primo da líder de Nanyou?

Kanwu: (corando) Eu... Eu... Somos só amigos! Nada mais! Mas não quero causar confusão já que está aí! Com licença! (saindo)

Ruffy: Como eu dizia: Ainda teve a Robin porque ela estava sem lugar para viver e sem tripulação. Já Brook e Franky foram casos à parte, mas ainda sim me respeitam!

Com saudades de Lime, Ikki confessa a Tai que adorava ter a presença dela.

Tai: (vendo Ikki deitado olhando para o teto) Escuta Ikki, está assim por quê?

Ikki: É que estava pensando na Lime. Antes da saída dela, era muito alegre, boa gente...

Tai: Você a consertava quando tinha defeito...

Ikki: Mais ou menos isso, sabe?

Tai: Eu concordo... Mas quanto aos outros que saíram, meras lembranças passageiras. Principalmente o Ash que teve nossa amizade, e depois vem todo convencido em cima de nós!

Ikki: Disso eu não discordo! Fico feliz também da Yuuko não estar aqui! Um dia desses falei com ela sobre ser o melhor de todos os medalutadores, mas em troca queria as peças do meu Metabee!

No fim da tarde, e perto da Prova do Líder, Hajime conversa com Keitaro, e não esconde que ousa eliminar Yuka pelos conflitos com Minami.

Hajime: Urashima! Eu soube o que você e a Yuka planejam!

Keitaro: Quem te perguntou algo?

Hajime: Querem mesmo eliminar a Minami?

Keitaro: Eu tenho outra razão para eliminá-la, e é por total irresponsabilidade!

Hajime: Pense duas vezes antes de acusar! Minami não é muito relaxada o quanto pensam! Quando você e a Yuka estiveram no Quarto Branco, ela cozinhava muito bem, e com ajuda das garotas ou sozinha!

Keitaro: Tem mais?

Hajime: Trate de ficar mais esperto, porque ninguém aqui vai te livrar a cara se uma das meninas bater em você!

Keitaro: EPA! Pior que é verdade! Até o momento só tenho causado problemas quando o assunto é Kanwu, Utena ou Hikaru! Mas veremos isso quando um de vocês liderar! Por enquanto!

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Agora uma pergunta séria, antes de começar a Prova do Líder... A Lime está fazendo mais falta a quem?

Utena: Olha Yuno, eu diria que mais a alguns daqui do que a outros porque se entendiam mais com ela, ou que era tão alegre quanto a Hikaru... Coisas assim. Por enquanto, só posso dizer que a coisa aqui será diferente depois da Kanwu ceder ou manter a liderança.

Yunosuke: Interessante. Ruffy, hoje você não participa porque pegou castigo da última prova OK? Mas se trapacear de novo depois dessa... Pode ser mais grave, entendeu?

Ruffy: Ah! Por mim tudo bem!

Yunosuke: A Mitsuki está lá fora, podem se posicionar, será ela que vai explicar a Prova do Líder. Até mais!

(áudio cortado e todos saem para fora)

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal, hoje a prova é a seguinte: Vocês vão partir para uma prova que consta inteligência e sorte. Chama-se senha! Há uma combinação de cores que só eu sei, vocês têm que tentar acertar essas cores no máximo, 5 vezes, o mesmo número de rodadas. Sorteiem aqui quem vai. (todos, menos Ruffy, sorteiam) Muito bem, quem foi o primeiro, quero nomes!

Utena: Aqui! Utena Tenjou!

Mitsuki: Segundo?

Hajime: Aoyama!

Mitsuki: Terceiro?

Tai: Tai Kamiya do Digimundo!

Mitsuki: Quarto?

Sakura: Sakura!

Mitsuki: Quinto!

Kanwu: Kanwu Unchou da Academia Seito!

Mitsuki: Sexto?

Yuka: Eu aqui, Yuka!

Mitsuki: Sétimo?

Minami: Rainha Minami Shimabara!

Mitsuki: Oitavo?

Shurato: Shurato, o Rei Shura!

Mitsuki: Nono?

Ikki: Ikki Tenryou!

Mitsuki: Décimo?

Keitaro: Urashima!

Mitsuki: E o último?

Hikaru: Hikaru Shidou do fogo!

Mitsuki: Muito bem... Que comece o jogo!

Mitsuki mostra a combinação aos participantes por 30 segundos, tempo suficiente para os participantes tentarem memorizar. Ruffy não podia participar nem dar dicas, mas assistia tudo ao que todos faziam. Quase ninguém acertava até a sorte cair no colo de Tai! A segunda colocada foi Sakura. E eis que chegaria o Paredão Surpresa.

Tai: EU SABIA!!! EU SABIA!!!

Mitsuki: Tai, tenha um bom reinado e aproveite a semana! E todo mundo para dentro! Sakura, escolha bem quem quer imunizar!

Sakura: Tudo bem!

Mitsuki: Boa noite e até mais!

(todos entram e monitor exibe Yunosuke)

Yunosuke: Bem vindos de volta, vamos aos costumes agora... Sakura, seu decreto divino, para quem será?

Sakura: Eu vou imunizar a Hikaru! Somos de mesmos criadores, como foi a Yuuko! (dando o colar)

Hikaru: Valeu Sakura!

Yunosuke: Imunizados da casa: Tai Kamiya e Hikaru Shidou... Tai, como líder, quem você joga ao paredão?

Tai: Bom... Eu estava em dúvidas, mas acho que quem não deve ficar por falta de espaço é o Keitaro. Pelo fato de ainda ter umas recaídas pelas garotas.

Yunosuke: Keitaro Urashima emparedado. Agora ao confessionário começando por Yuka!

(Yuka entra no confessionário)

Yuka: Oi Yuno!

Yunosuke: Bem vinda de volta depois de 4 dias no Quarto Branco. Agora em quem você vota e por quê?

Yuka: Eu tive dúvidas, mas acho que quem deve sair é a Minami, porque ela não mudou muita coisa desde que veio ao BBJ! (saindo)

Yunosuke: OK! Ruffy, sua vez!

Ruffy: HEHEHE! Agora mesmo!

(Ruffy entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Viu como é bom ficar fora, é o preço que paga por trapacear!

Ruffy: É, eu sei!

Yunosuke: Em quem você vota e por quê?

Ruffy: Em quem eu voto... Olha, vou dar o troco na Kanwu depois de tanto tentar me indicar e por perder a liderança! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Temos um Hajime Aoyama aí?

Hajime: Sou eu!

Yunosuke: Pode vir!

(Hajime entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Qual é o fantasma do BBJ aí na casa?

Hajime: Ainda temo que seja a Kanwu, continua agressiva, apesar de ter amolecido um pouco. Mas depois do que viu com a Hikaru e o Ruffy, não há dúvidas que ela deva sair. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora... Ikki Tenryou, tem peças a serem pegas!

(Ikki entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Qual o participante que sairá perdendo uma peça aí na casa?

Ikki: Como não posso votar na Hikaru e o Keitaro já foi, eu indico o Hajime por falta de escolha (saindo)

Yunosuke: Kanwu Unchou, toushis do mal à espera!

(Kanwu entra no confessionário)

Kanwu: Levo isso como um conselho!

Yunosuke: É apenas brincadeira, garota! Agora qual dos residentes merece levar um soco seu?

Kanwu: Mantenho minha opinião sobre o Ruffy e não mudo nada! Ele está mais ligado no jogo, mas ainda é um palhaço fora do circo! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Utena Tenjou, quer continuar a revolucionar o mundo?

Utena: Sim, como não?

(Utena entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Muito bem... Sua espada é afiada, mas em quem quer usar?

Utena: Não queria ainda usar nessa pessoa, mesmo que eu tenha respeito por ela ou algo assim, mas indico a Minami por contato remoto! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Vejamos agora... Minami Shimabara, pode dar uma volta e ir ao confessionário depois?

Minami: Claro que sim! (dando uma volta) Marcos todos vermelhos, nada de preto como os americanos fizeram!

(Minami entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Dentro do Ranga com Ushio e Yuuhi, quem você quer derrotar sem matar, do contrário ao que fez a seu irmão?

Minami: Na verdade ele não foi morto, só foi junto a Tao para saudá-lo como um deus. E minha indicação vai para a Kanwu. Mesmo parando de ser agressiva, ela ainda mantém uns costumes como: Quem é seu amigo não pode ficar junto de alguém péssimo em comportamento. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Hikaru Shidou, botando para queimar!

Hikaru: Agora mesmo!

(Hikaru entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Vamos a sua indicação, agora?

Hikaru: Minha indicação é para o Hajime, porque, como o Keitaro, não resiste em olhar para as garotas daqui! E esse é o ponto fraco dele! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Keitaro, pode vir?

(Keitaro entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Indicação da Pensão Hinata, por favor?

Keitaro: Olha... Eu vou indicar a Minami, como a Yuka e eu bem tratamos, ela tem que sair por ser muito relaxada! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Shurato é o último a vir, mas ainda pode votar!

Shurato: Agora!

(Shurato entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: OK Shurato, em quem você dá seu decreto?

Shurato: Eu vou tirar a Kanwu, porque ela ainda é hostil na casa! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Votos computados. Minami... Por um voto você não vai ao paredão porque quem vai no seu lugar é a Kanwu!

Kanwu: Não acredito! (decepcionada)

Yunosuke: Peço agora para ela e o Keitaro defenderem suas permanências no confessionário. Começando justamente pela toushi que se veste de marinheiro.

(Kanwu retorna ao confessionário)

Yunosuke: É desagradável, mas ainda pode continuar no jogo!

Kanwu: Sei disso!

Yunosuke: Atenção... Pode começar!

Kanwu: Quem quiser me tirar, me tire! Nenhum prêmio é maior que eu continuar servindo a minha amada líder, Ryuubi Gentoku! Mas juro que posso ter mais que razões para continuar no jogo. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Certo, Keitaro sua vez!

(Keitaro retorna ao confessionário)

Keitaro: E aí Yuno!

Yunosuke: Pode começar!

Keitaro: Antes de mais nada, tenho que dizer que sou uma pessoa normal, acima de tudo. Mas me indicarem por justa causa, parece razão para eu ainda ser um forte candidato ao milhão de ienes. Estou dando o meu forte e quero continuar! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Kanwu, Keitaro... E todos da casa, até Domingo quando haverá o resultado do nosso primeiro paredão surpresa!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Hikaru já caída no sono sente que a coisa não ficou boa, depois que Kanwu tentou lhe tocar desprevenida.

Hikaru: ZZZ! (dormindo)

Kanwu: Nossa... Será que devo mesmo experimentá-la? Será que é como Gentoku? Não! Tirando os seios, ela tem um corpo perfeito... (levanta a saia e a camisa de Hikaru e alisa o corpo dela).

Hikaru: HMM?! Quem é? Minami? Yuka? Utena?

Kanwu: SHHH! Quieta Hikaru...

Hikaru: KANWU?!?!?! (se levanta) O que está querendo comigo por acaso? Me molestar?

Kanwu: Não... Eu só queria te ver sem isto!

Hikaru: Olha... Já que tocou no assunto, queria também ver seu corpo! Mas não sou assim fácil não! Vou retribuir o favor!

Kanwu: É mesmo? Eu entendi bem!

Ambas aproveitavam parte da madrugada se tocando, mas Utena, não muito surpresa com a história, explica no confessionário que suspeita de uma de suas amigas depois do ocorrido.

Utena: Não sei quase nada da vida de Kanwu ou Hikaru, mas depois do que Sakura me contou, uma delas gosta mesmo de mulher! Ou é a segunda lésbica a entrar no BBJ, ou algo assim. Isso eu não sei! Já suspeitaram de mim, e deixei passar na boa! Agora uma delas está sendo o tipo que atrai mulheres mesmo ou é temida pelos homens. Sei não! Mas uma das duas é esse tipo!

Yuka e Minami tentam se acertar, mas a Rainha Tribal desconta o esporro dado à companheira de quarto e competição.

Yuka: (olhando o serviço de Minami) É... Até que você não é tão inútil assim! Só quando quer não é?

Minami: Escuta Yuka, eu não estou com cabeça para você e seus comentários! Agora me deixa em paz porque não agüento ver você no meu pé ainda querendo me tirar do jogo!

Yuka: Não falei nada no assunto!

Minami: Mas quase sempre é assim! Dia vai, dia vem... Você vem sempre com a história de eu ser inútil! Porque não vê se estou na esquina e me deixa em paz! Ou pede para sua amiguinha dos braços invisíveis mutilar alguém para descontar sua raiva!

Yuka: Calma Minami!

Minami: Calma nada! Agora vai comer na mão o problema que você me enfia sempre! (irritada)

Hajime e Shurato, depois do almoço que tiveram, ainda conversam sobre o veredicto do resto do grupo indicar Kanwu pela segunda vez.

Shurato: Kanwu Unchou indicada pela segunda vez... Será que desta vez teve alguma razão para ela sair?

Hajime: Perguntou para a pessoa errada! Muita gente sabe que ela mudou, mas a coisa pode permanecer a mesma!

Shurato: Ela chegou aqui hostilizando com o pessoal, saiu batendo em quase todos os homens, teve a briga com o Ruffy... Tenho que dar mais razões ou só isso é o suficiente?

Hajime: Mesmo sendo boa gente assim, ela ainda explicou a hora em que viu a Hikaru com o Ruffy, parecia enciumada.

Shurato: Ou está mesmo enciumada.

Hajime: É...!

Ikki, Sakura e Ruffy se reúnem em um lanche amigável entre si. Kinomoto explica algumas de suas situações inusitadas na jornada pegando cartas.

Ikki: Fala sério! Sua amiga ficou muda!

Sakura: Usei a carta da canção para pegá-la, sorte que a mãe da Tomoyo achou que ela estava gripada!

Ruffy: Sakura, será que algumas dessas cartas funcionariam bem quando eu usá-las em minhas jornadas?

Sakura: Não vem não! Isso é você, não eu! Se eu estiver de clandestina no seu barquinho de madeira, aí penso no assunto! Qualquer carta minha funcionaria só comigo, não com outra pessoa! Por exemplo... Posso fazer você ficar caladinho agora se fazer mais uma gracinha! Ou usar a carta do tempo para te deixar parado que nem estátua!

Ikki: Calma Sakura! Ruffy já se ligou mais no jogo, mas não precisa ficar assim!

Ruffy: É! Estou levando ele mais a sério e talvez eu volte a liderar, mas sem trapaças, sabe?

Sakura: Eu estou de olho em você, Monkey D. Ruffy!

Ruffy: Imaginei! (vê Sakura ameaçar com o cajado)

Ikki: Ela não tem jeito mesmo...

Keitaro e Tai falam de suas vidas como estudantes. O atual líder também fala de sua jornada ao Digimundo. O concurseiro atenderia ao Big Fone.

Tai: Keitaro, alguma vez você se sentiu diferente depois de uma aventura na escola? Eu me senti depois da jornada no Digimundo. Foi estranho no começo, mas depois... Me acostumei. Começou em um acampamento e meus amigos e eu fomos transmigrados por uma energia estranha através do Digivice, a minha máquina. (mostra o Digivice)

Keitaro: A única diferença que senti foi uma! O soco da Naru em mim, depois de me conhecer, foi dolorido!

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! (Big Fone tocando)

Tai: Acho que é uma chamada para você!

Keitaro: É! (atendendo) Alô?

Big Fone: Atenção! Você pode ganhar imunidade no paredão da próxima semana, se aceitar não participar da próxima Prova do Líder! Lembre-se: Isto é um segredo!

CLACK! (fone sendo colocado no gancho)

Tai: Deve ter sido mais um segredo não é?

Keitaro: Só não posso revelar!

Tai: MM-HMM! Eu entendo bem essa situação, sou líder mesmo!

Keitaro: Líder jovem para constar!

SÁBADO

Utena não se conformava, e exigia explicações do momento que Kanwu teve com Hikaru.

Utena: Kanwu, tem um tempo?

Kanwu: (se levanta da bicicleta ergométrica) O que você quer?

Utena: É impressão minha, ou você por acaso resolveu acariciar a Hikaru nesses dias?

Kanwu: Falando de ontem? Há controvérsias! E além do mais você não tem que se meter em meus assuntos coisíssima nenhuma Utena Tenjou! Gosta que se metam nos seus?

Utena: Er... Não! Eu só não queria ter que te deixar irritada, mas falando de outra coisa, o que tem a dizer sobre a vez que você a tirou de perto do Ruffy?

Kanwu: Gente como ele não é de confiança por duas causas! Primeiro: Diferente da Lime, ele é um completo idiota! E segundo: Tem péssimas maneiras na mesa e muito mais!

Hikaru, conversa com Sakura e Minami na banheira.

Hikaru: Sakura, pode parecer bobagem, mas o que eu soube é que você é toda desmantelada na mesa, é isso?

Sakura: Desmantelada, eu?! Como assim?

Minami: Quem andou derrubando o jogo de chá com um tropeço? Quem que quase fez uma torta cair em cima do Shurato e do Hajime, ou tropeçou na piscina molhando a Kanwu todinha?

SPLASH! (Minami dá um caldo em Sakura)

Minami: Sakura, uma dica de amiga: Não viaja tanto nos pensamentos, OK?

Sakura: PÁRA COM ISSO, MINAMI!!! (emergindo) Eu sei que isso tudo foi culpa minha, mas saio um pouquinho distraída, sabe?

Hikaru: Um pouquinho é?

Minami: Foi um poucão! Se é que você me entende!

Sakura: Deixa disso, Hikaru!

Hikaru: Sem querer ofender, viu?

No almoço, Hajime, Shurato e Yuka e servem, mas a garota praticamente aparenta estar sendo ignorada depois do desentendimento com Minami.

Yuka: Pessoal, o que acham da gente fazer algo de interessante aqui depois que limparmos a louça? (silêncio) Ei! Estão me escutando?

Shurato: Hajime, me passa aí o azeite! Essa salada está meio seca!

Hajime: Pega aí! (oferece)

Shurato: Valeu!

Yuka: Eu pareço invisível para vocês?

Hajime: Sem ofensa Yuka, mas acontece que a gente ainda lembra do pega que você quase teve com a Minami! Você só pode estar com ciúmes, achando que pode alguma coisa que ela não pode!

Yuka: Escuta, desde quando eu fui assim?

Shurato: Quando saiu do Quarto Branco?

Yuka: (se espanta) O quê? Não estou entendendo! Estão me tratando assim por quê?

Hajime: Yuka, a coisa aqui foi a seguinte: Você devia entender que nem sempre a Minami é inútil! Você só está julgando pelas aparências! Você era assim quando via seu primo com a sua amiguinha de cabelo rosa e dupla personalidade?

Ruffy, no confessionário, explica que não se conforma em não ter sido líder da semana, mas aprendeu a lição depois do castigo tomado.

Ruffy: Quando me chamaram aqui a Mitsuki, me falou o seguinte: "Ruffy, na próxima Prova do Líder, você está fora depois de burlar as regras", eu achava que era brincadeira, mas depois disso passei a levar o jogo mais a sério. Então não quero mais passar por esse problema, e caso eu não consiga o milhão ainda me sentirei feliz com minha tripulação.

Ikki, Keitaro e Tai, no quarto, já desconfiavam, mas não sabiam da tristeza de Yuka.

Keitaro: Olha pessoal, vocês viram hoje por que Yuka está tão abatida?

Ikki: Vai ver dispensaram ela ou algo assim!

Tai: Não sou de dispensar ninguém, mas quando se trata de Minami Shimabara, acho que a coisa pegou mesmo!

Keitaro: Tentei consolá-la, mas acho que foi em vão!

Tai: Bem possível!

Keitaro: Mas e vocês dois, ainda preferem ela, ou a Minami?

Ikki: Não descarto nenhuma delas!

Tai: Esse negócio de concorrência não é comigo! Gosto delas, mas assim não dá!

Ikki: Disse tudo, Tai!

DOMINGO

Na Prova das Estalecas, vencia quem conseguia descarregar mais rápido um carrinho de compras e carregar o outro com as mesmas compras. A equipe formada por Yuka, Tai, Ikki, Sakura, Hajime, e Hikaru ganha. Mas mais tarde o líder dos viajantes digitais compra uma ida ao parque de diversões e leva duas das garotas consigo. O retorno foi bem aproveitado e a guerreira do fogo, mais uma vez, joga Kanwu na água.

Kanwu: Nossa, vocês fizeram uma...

Hikaru: E AÍ KANWU!!! (corre alucinada)

TCHIBUM! (as garotas caem na piscina)

Tai: Outra vez Hikaru!

Kanwu: Você está muito grandinha para isso, sabe?

Hikaru: Que culpa tenho se gosto de ser uma criançona?

Sakura: É! Eu me sinto assim também quando estou com a Tomoyo!

Tai: Bom pessoal, eu vou entrar e hoje é dia de alguém sair!

Kanwu: Pior que concordo! (saindo da piscina com Hikaru)

Sakura: Kanwu, você quase não sabe se entreter com nada além de lutar. Podia aprender a se divertir ou alguma coisa assim! Você é assim quando está com suas amigas, ou fica só na pancadaria?

Kanwu fica sem entender nada, mas por trás disso, atônita com o comentário de Sakura. Utena e Ruffy, mais uma vez se encaram. Mas o pirata sucumbe aos desejos da garota revolucionária, na base do temor.

Utena: Ruffy!

Ruffy: S-s-s-sim Utena! (treme de medo) Ainda lembro que quer acabar comigo, isso é verdade?

Utena: Se fazer mais uma besteira comigo, ou minhas amigas! E nem adianta usar suas habilidades de borracha! Nem acelerar o fluxo sangüíneo ou se encher de ar! Sei que posso acabar com sua raça na boa!

Ruffy: Só faço isso com piratas maus. Por que está sendo má comigo?

Utena (agarra Ruffy na camiseta) Um aviso, borrachudo! Mais uma mancada sua, ligado no jogo ou não, e você vai sofrer mais ainda antes de ser emparedado? Entendeu? Agora me traz comida! Estou com fome!

Ruffy: Está bem!

Ikki e Shurato almoçam com Minami, esta falava dos piores momentos vividos por suas irmãs.

Shurato: Uma pergunta Minami: Sei que falou da história de você ter vendido o corpo e ser seqüestrada em alto mar. Mas suas irmãs também passaram por situações piores?

Minami: Isso não posso negar Shurato, mas sim!

Ikki: E como foi? Acho que a sua caçulinha egoísta deve ter passado poucas e boas!

Minami: Se ela te ouve dando comentários assim, ela te ameaça mesmo! Como fez com a Laburey quando nos via com um suposto Masaru. Mas se teve coisa pior teve sim, ela já portou uma pistola e ameaçava disparar na Nayelu para salvar nossa amiga.

Shurato: Sem esquecer da história da lata de cerveja, ela é jovem para isso! O que mais falta, fumar?

Ikki: SAI DESSA!!! (chuta a perna do Shurato)

Minami: Mas afirmo que no natal ela foi egoísta e não gostava da festa até reconsiderar. Já Ushio, tirando a indigestão... Ela esteve nas mãos de um garoto órfão que se arrisca à toa, e também caiu por um rapaz. Acreditem ou não, Kazuo e Shogo bisbilhotavam a conversa no telefone, mas dei uma lição nos dois!

Ikki: Menos mal!

Shurato: Bom... Agora tem uma coisa, acho que elas podem ser ótimas rainhas como você em busca do paraíso!

Ikki: Embora a viagem não seja tão simples assim!

Yuka, já se sentindo excluída, não consegue se segurar, mas conversa com Hajime e Keitaro.

Hajime: Algo de errado Yuka? (se aproxima com ela abatida)

Yuka: Não sei não Hajime, mas... Acho que eles estão me vendo como uma forma tão diferente!

Keitaro: Yuka, você por acaso se sente assim só por causa da Minami?

Yuka: Acho que sim! (chora) Está difícil viver sem pensar no que ela me fez! Me descontando a repreensão! Parece que sou uma inimiga a ela!  
Keitaro: Pode ter sido porque... Você só viu pelo lado pessoal! Só porque ela tende a ser teimosa ou algo assim, mas não dá para mudar as pessoas assim.

Hajime: Me senti assim em minhas jornadas depois que Kaya foi possuído pelo idiota do Amanojaku, no começo, ele nos odiava, mas ajudava a gente depois e passava a gostar de mim e meus amigos aos poucos. Embora ainda tivesse medo da mãe da Satsuki, Kayako.

Yuka: Olha pessoal, valeu o apoio, mas me deixem sozinha, tudo bem?

Keitaro: Se acalma, tudo bem?

Hajime: Se precisar de algo, podemos ajudar.

Noite de eliminação e novo paredão...

Yunosuke: Boa noite a todos!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Tenho uma perguntinha a Minami, é verdade mesmo que a Yuuhi já bebeu cerveja?

Minami: Prefiro responder essa quando me emparedarem! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Mas falando sério, eu não quero envolver a Yuupi no assunto!

Yunosuke: Então façamos assim: Quando ela e a Ushio vierem, você responde ou elas o fazem, OK? Agora... Sobre você, Kanwu! Tem outra forma de você cortar o tédio, que não seja envolvendo lutas, ou a Ryuubi?

Kanwu: Desde o dia que ela me repreendeu por ciúmes, ela me disse para eu começar a me acalmar lendo um bom livro. Desde que nossa aliança com Nanyou e a batalha contra Kyosho terminou estou mais tempo com ela, mas não sempre.

Yunosuke: Entendido. Daqui a pouco, você ou o Keitaro, pode ser o próximo emparedado. Enquanto falo com os convidados, busquem duas urnas, porque lá estão os elementos da nova Prova do Líder.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Naru, antes de começarmos, peço para se acalmar!

Naru: Como posso me sentir calma se o tarado do Keitaro se aproveitou das mulheres de lá? Eu quero bater nele!

Yunosuke: Se ele sair! Agora com você estão Mutsumi Otohime e a tia dele, Haruka! Haruka, você não gosta de ser chamada de tia por quê?

Haruka: Me faz sentir mais velha e odeio isso! Agora, sobre a permanência dele, digo que se ele sair, pelo menos vai ser bom porque nossa Pensão está vazia sem ele!

Mutsumi: É... As meninas estão muito entediadas sem ele e... Isso não é bom!

Yunosuke: Mutsumi, eu soube que você tem anemia e está sempre com um testamento em seus pertences, por que isso?

Mutsumi: Tenho vivido só comendo melancia, como minha amiga Tama-chan. Agora foi uma pena eu não ter ingressado nessa edição!

Yunosuke: Para evitar futuros desastres, sabe?

Haruka: É, por isso foi melhor assim!

Naru: Yuno, vai logo para a eliminação que eu quero bater nele!

Yunosuke: Melhor ir ao outro lado e... Temos aqui o Instituto Nanyou, Sonsaku com suas amigas, Ryomou e... Quem é essa outra aí?

Sonsaku: É a Sa-chan! Saji Genpo, a verdadeira!

Saji: O outro Saji é na verdade Ouin Shishi, ele assumia meu nome para me proteger da hostilidade das crianças pelo meu poder de controlar mentes alheias!

Yunosuke: Ninguém aqui esqueceu que você foi a responsável por molestar a Ryuubi, além de ter tomado o dragão negro da Ryomou. Que aliás, chorou nos seus ombros porque ela era guiada pelo mesmo!

Ryomou: Yuno, você não tem que se meter nos meus assuntos!

Sonsaku: Mou-chan, você está assim por quê? Depois de tanta mancada cometida no trabalho, batendo nos fregueses. Mas sei que você também não esqueceu de...

Ryomou: GRRR!

BASH! (Ryomou derruba Sosaku)

Sonsaku: AHHH! MOU-CHAN NÃO ME IMOBILIZA!!!

Yunosuke: Ryomou, é a segunda vez que você judia sua líder, mas queria saber por que as duas apanharam da Kanwu no novo OVA, o Cosplay Sexy – Seviço Perigoso de Meio Expediente.

Saji: Eu explico, mesmo estando fora como a Chouhi de Seito. Ela jurou vingança depois que Kanwu usou Koukhin, junto com Kakouen de Kyosho em uma espécie de sadomasoquismo! Por isso, colocaram sonífero na água, tiraram a roupa dela e foi isso!

Yunosuke: Acho bom as duas pararem de se pegar ou a Goei vai bater em vocês se chegar aqui de novo. Vou direto à eliminação!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Kanwu Unchou de um lado, Keitaro Urashima do outro... Agora é sério. Os dois sempre serviram ao bem, nunca têm coragem de machucar pessoas de bem, adoram seus amigos, mas por trás disso pode haver segundas intenções. Keitaro por exemplo, sem querer toca na Kanwu ou na Motoko, tal como a Kitsune o culpa depois de dar o bote! E a Kanwu, mesmo que não quisesse ouvir, ela também tem suas intenções de proteger a líder, mas por duas vezes se mordeu de ciúmes! Dizem que o bem e o mal são lados opostos, é verdade, mas existe um pouco de cada coisa em ambos os lados. Agora sou obrigado a anunciar que com 56 por cento dos votos deixa a casa Keitaro Urashima!

Keitaro: Fala sério!

Kanwu: Estava demorando depois de me ver pelada várias vezes, viu?

Keitaro: Mas eu não fazia por mal! Sério! Bom pessoal Até mais! (Kanwu balança a cabeça negativamente suspirando desprezo)

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: O colegial a chegar na casa é o Keitaro, fracassado da Toudai por três vezes, ainda que tenha uma promessa a cumprir.

Keitaro: Tia Haruka!

POW! (Keitaro leva soco)

Haruka: Me chama de Haruka!

Keitaro: Desculpa!

Naru: SEU TARADO!!! AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER!!!

Keitaro: Não faz isso comigo Naru!

POW! (Keitaro leva mais um soco e decola)

Mutsumi: Não podia ter sido mais sutil?

Naru: Com ele não dá!

Yunosuke: Bom, o programa aqui acabou, mas a competição continua e vamos à nova Prova do Líder.

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Bom pessoal... Torno a dizer que o castigo do Keitaro foi anulado porque ele já saiu da casa, só aconteceria se ele não participasse da prova de quinta. E peço desculpas também porque, quando o Kenshin ia indicar três de vocês ao veto da imunidade, esquecemos de dar os colares. Portanto estes castigos do Big Fone não valeram. Agora vamos à prova, buscaram as urnas?

Tai: Eu busquei!

Yunosuke: O jogo é o seguinte: Quem sortear o número maior ganha. Em caso de empate pediremos novo sorteio. Podem começar de dois em dois.

O sorteio não durou muito e a liderança parecia mantida nas mãos de Tai. Mas este se enganou mesmo confiante. Sakura lhe rouba o trono depois de contar com a sorte.

Yunosuke: Parabéns Sakura! É a nova líder da casa!

Sakura: AAAAHHHH!! EU NÃO ACREDITO!!! (vibra toda feliz)

Yunosuke: Não haverá Prova do Anjo, mas semana que vem vai ter. Agora aos costumes! Sakura, quem você indica ao paredão.

Sakura: Parece brincadeira, mas vou indicar o Hajime, ele foi um bom rapaz, mas presumo que é forte demais na casa!

Yunosuke: Hajime Aoyama no paredão! E agora os votos! Começando pela já salva Kanwu!

(Kanwu entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Kanwu, depois de ter se safado dessa, em quem você vota e por quê?

Kanwu: O meu voto sairá para o Shurato. Estou poupando o Ruffy, mas só esta semana. A causa é que a gente um dia desses brigamos e ele acabou me chamando de nomes como oxigenada, lésbica, monstro... Essas coisas! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Utena, ao confessionário!

(Utena entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Com quem você não quer revolucionar o mundo?

Utena: Me recuso a ter o Shurato ao meu lado, porque ele ainda tem muita coisa a pensar bem, tirando a Minami! (saindo)

Yunosuke: OK! Tai... Destituído, mas ainda sim votando!

(Tai entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Quem você elimina com o Agumon?

Tai: Se ele estivesse, mas eu vou votar justamente na Utena, porque ela causou temor na casa, principalmente ao Ruffy! (saindo)

Yunosuke: E agora o rei dos mares, Monkey D. Ruffy!

(Ruffy entra no confessionário)

Ruffy: Não sou rei ainda, mas pretendo ser!

Yunosuke: Esquecendo isso, vamos ao que interessa! Quem da tripulação você escolheria para eliminar com um golpe?

Ruffy: A Robin, eu acho que ela poderia desbancar muito bem a Hikaru, porque mesmo sendo menina, ainda sinto que ela quer me eliminar como a Kanwu ou a Utena. Não sei quem, mas uma delas quer mesmo! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Mais um voto vindo das meninas... Hikaru Shidou! Pode vir!

(Hikaru entra no confessionário)

Hikaru: Oi Yuno!

Yunosuke: Depois de lutar ao lado do Lexas com Windom e Ceres, gênios de suas amigas, quem você indica?

Hikaru: Indico o Shurato, não está fazendo quase nada, ele se rendeu a Minami! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Hajime Aoyama, ele está?

Hajime: Estou sim e sei o que fazer!

Yunosuke: Ótimo!

(Hajime entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Tal como o Keitaro, quem merece sair?

Hajime: Olha, se a Kanwu não pôde agora, eu ainda voto nela. Muito ciumenta por parte da casa! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Shurato Hidaka, evoque seu poder!

(Shurato entra no confessionário)

Shurato: Aqui estou!

Yunosuke: Quem você elimina com seus amigos de armadura?

Shurato: Olha, ao lado de amigos como Leiga, Hyouga, Ryoma e outros, eu vou tirar a Kanwu. Não deu nesse, mas no outro deve dar! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Ikki Tenryou, Metabee necessita peças novas!

(Ikki entra no confessionário)

Ikki: É, eu percebi!

Yunosuke: Em quem vota?

Ikki: Na Utena, ela está fazendo o Ruffy ser seu escravo. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Yuka! Sua vez!

(Yuka entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Está mais calma, você parece triste ainda!

Yuka: Ainda estou, mas eu supero!

Yunosuke: Em quem você vota?

Yuka: Vou tirar a Minami, ainda pelo mesmo critério de teimosia e inutilidade! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Minami Shimabara, reis finalizam tudo!

(Minami entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Como decreto de Barou, em quem você vota?

Minami: Olha Yuno, eu vou eliminar desta vez a Hikaru, ela bancou a intrometida em uma parte de meus assuntos com o Shurato. Falou pelos cotovelos até não poder mais e quase me deixar surda! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Muito bem, houve um empate triplo, mas foi tudo para segundo lugar porque quem enfrenta o Hajime, é o Shurato!

Shurato: Uma pergunta quem empatou?

Yunosuke: Empataram em segundo, Hikaru, Utena e Kanwu... Que quase voltou ao paredão!

Hajime: Bom, espero contar com a sorte na Terça!

Yunosuke: Pode continuar contando, e até mais!

Continua...


	8. 7a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO III 8

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Minami, momentos após a indicação de Shurato, se banha com ele no chuveiro, para tirar as tatuagens de tinta que usa no corpo.

Shurato: Essa tinta aí ela faz mal para a pele?

Minami: É tinta normal! Só isso!

Shurato: Ah bom... (ajudando Minami a limpar)

Minami: Você parece meio abatido. Está assim porque foi indicado?

Shurato: Mais ou menos, mas creio eu que devo sair na boa com a grana!

Minami: Passa por mim primeiro!

Ambos se abraçam e trocam carícias enquanto tomam banho. Mas afeições à parte, Kanwu leva bronca de Hikaru pela intervenção desnecessária de quando conversava com Ruffy.

Hikaru: Você não tem que se meter na minha vida se estou com um rapaz, mesmo sendo bobo!

Kanwu: Para mim, Ruffy é um panaca! Você não tem que se envolver com ele!

Hikaru: A vida é minha, e não é para me controlar! Se vai continuar assim, prefiro que você vá se ferrar! Olha Kanwu... Tal como a Utena, você também sente atração por mulheres, o que não é mentira! Mas hostilizar com os homens daqui já é demais!

Kanwu: Se me vêem pelada, apertam meus peitos ou olham para minha calcinha, quer que eu faça o quê? Gente de Seito tem seus métodos de se proteger! Acredita em mim, dessa forma ninguém...

Hikaru: Olha Kanwu, eu não sou da sua escola! AGORA ME DEIXA EM PAZ, POR FAVOR!!! (sai chorando para o quarto)

Kanwu: Hikaru... (silêncio) Nossa! Eu não queria deixá-la assim! Agora parece que sou um alvo, além de amiga.

Ruffy cai em pegadinha feita pelos jovens garotos, que iam se servir após o almoço.

Hajime: Fala sério que devoraram o sorvete inteiro!

Ikki: Eu já desconfio! (olhando para Ruffy)

Tai: Sei de um outro método! Me sigam! (pegando cobertura e outros ingredientes)

Ruffy: ZZZ! (dormindo)

TACK! BLOSH! SPLASH! (pegam o chapéu de Ruffy e enchem com os ingredientes)

Ruffy: UAAH! (acorda) Dormi para caramba! (veste o chapéu e suja a cabeça) Aí! Quem jogou biscoito esfarelado, chantilly, cobertura e castanhas no meu chapéu?

Tai: Achamos que ia comer banana split no chapéu! Porque como comeu toda a sobremesa...

Ruffy: GRRR! Vocês vão limpar o meu chapéu!

Ikki: Quem está forçando?

Ruffy: Eu não fui claro não é? LIMPEM AGORA O MEU CHAPÉU!!!

Hajime: Limpa você, preguiçoso!

Ruffy, irritado corre atrás dos garotos, e os obriga na marra a limpar o chapéu. Yuka, Sakura e Utena já falam do problema que envolveu Kanwu e Hikaru.

Utena: Hoje a Hikaru saiu muito triste, sabiam?

Sakura: Ela hoje me falou dessa história, está muito chateada com a Kanwu, e nem quer mais saber dela.

Yuka: Mas veremos depois, porque... Por enquanto só está irritada, mas deve passar com o tempo.

Utena: Yuka, eu só vou te falar uma coisa, porque quando me encontrei com a Anthy pela primeira vez, me irritei muito de ver o Saionji batendo nela. Como conseqüência, mais para ele do que para mim, eu o venci em um duelo onde perde quem derrubar a rosa pendurada no peito do adversário.

Sakura: E aí o que houve? O que tem a ver?

Utena: Comparado a Hikaru, posso levar um tempo para superar esse remorso!

Sakura: Ah bom!

Yuka: Mas vendo por esse lado, sinto que agora mesmo a Hikaru está mais do que brigada com a Kanwu mesmo! E não pode ser brincadeira.

Noite de conversa com os emparedados...

Yunosuke: Boa noite, Hajime e Shurato! Olha só, na próxima semana, ou talvez nesta... Os novos convidados estarão por vir! Depois de uma expulsão e uma eliminação dupla, pensamos em dar mais uma chance aos outros que estiveram na Bolha de Vidro, mas um deles foi substituído. Por se recusar a retornar e então veio um substituto dessa mesma série. Podem falar isso com seus amigos. E... Hajime, como está aí?

Hajime: Eu estou até esquecendo do paredão, mas acho que vou ficar sim!

Shurato: O mesmo digo eu, mas caso eu não fique... Pode ser que eu consiga acalmar a Minami!

Yunosuke: Shurato, aproveitando que está confiante, você pode vir defender sua permanência no BBJ!

(Shurato entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Pode começar.

Shurato: Bom... Para começo de conversa eu estou fascinado com o jogo, mas como guardião do Mundo Celestial, não posso me apegar a bens materiais. Embora eu ainda seja um humano da Terra só para constar! E se eu não puder continuar, está de bom tamanho porque... Eu adorei fazer parte do jogo! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Certo! Hajime, sua vez!

(Hajime entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Pode começar.

Hajime: Quero dizer que estou no jogo para continuar o que a Satsuki não pôde... Estou uma semana a menos que os outros. Mas em compensação foi bom ingressar no jogo. Mesmo que eu saia também não terá problema nenhum! Agora quem está ao meu favor, eu agradeço muito! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Bom, é isso. Boa sorte, Hajime e Shurato, esperem por amanhã e não esqueçam de comentar da chegada dos novos participantes, OK? Tchau!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Hikaru, no confessionário, explica que, aos poucos, Kanwu está perdendo seu respeito depois do incidente. Caso a indique ou seja indicada, sairá satisfeita em ter competido.

Hikaru: Agora a Kanwu não pensa em me deixar em paz porque quando é Ruffy, Hajime ou Shurato, ela hostiliza. Agora quando é Ikki ou Tai, está de boa. Sinceramente, não dá para viver assim com ela. Ou ela ou eu! Se for eu nessa semana a indicada, sairei satisfeita em ter competido. Se for ela, melhor ainda!

Ikki e Tai, que, juntos, compraram rodízio de churrasco com as garotas que voltavam de um passeio de buggy na praia. No caso: Sakura, Minami e Utena, quem comprou a excursão.

Tai: Nossa! Eu vou comer para caramba! Um dos meus sucessores, disse que fez um hambúrguer desse jeito só com carne vermelha, depois do fracasso com frutos do mar! Isso porque o rival ainda fez outro com frutas e muita pimenta.

Ikki: Ninguém merece! Alguém fez um mais criativo?

Tai: Um dos colegas dele fez sabor pizza.

Utena: (entrando com as garotas na casa) Demoramos, mas chegamos e... Opa! Quem vai comer tudo isso?

Ikki: Vocês querem?

Minami: Estamos dentro! (sentando com as garotas) Opa! Arroz, salada, vinagrete, maionese! Quem é que ia comer tudo isso?

Sakura: Eles, é claro! Mas já que a gente chegou eles vão dividir! (servindo com o grupo)

Utena: Um dia desses, eu obriguei o Ruffy a não comer sozinho uma travessa de salgados, que eu tinha feito com a Hikaru. Ele só não cumpriu de boa até que eu o ameaçasse!

Minami: Que coisa feia!

Sakura: Ah, vamos esquecer isso e tratar de comer logo essa carne! E outra coisa, se engordarmos vocês serão os culpados, entenderam? Eu que não quero ficar barriguda como o Ruffy ficou depois de amortecer a queda de um tijolo daqui!

Yuka falava de boa com Kanwu depois de vê-la na academia puxando o ferro. A toushi ainda se sente atingida pela briga que teve com Hikaru.

Kanwu: (vendo Yuka chegar) E aí Yuka?

Yuka: Tudo bem? Você hoje parece meio estranha.

Kanwu: Desculpa, é que ontem a Hikaru se desentendeu comigo e ela me deixou muito chateada porque estou intervindo na vida dela e... Você deve saber o resto.

Yuka: Eu soube através da Utena que você estava tentando tirá-la de perto do Ruffy se ele nem estava fazendo nada com ela!

Kanwu: É que eu ainda sinto que os homens algumas vezes podem... Vir a querer abusar da gente, o Ruffy é muito desajustado, fora o fato de ser um completo idiota ou algo assim, sabe? Eu me pergunto o que devo fazer.

Yuka: Tenta se desculpar, e não se irrita. Além do mais eu sei o quanto você e a Utena são tão apegadas a ela, gostam de garotas também!

Ruffy falava com Hajime e Shurato depois de comprarem uma mesa de sinuca com parte das estalecas. Eles comentam sobre a suposta atração de Utena sobre Hikaru.

Hajime: Posso parecer louco, mas olha só, hoje vi a Utena com a Hikaru juntas na banheira, só parece... Que uma está atraída pela outra. Será que isso é possível?

Ruffy: HEHEHEHE! Muito impossível! Sabemos que a Utena tem outro pretendente!

Shurato: Me lembra o casamento do Ryouma depois que as nossas batalhas se encerraram. Ele está muito feliz, ainda sim servindo a Rakesh, tal como eu e os outros guardiões!

Hajime: Um de vocês por acaso, já viu coisa pior?

Ruffy: Lembro da Robin se oferecendo a querer servir ao meu bando! Ela disse para eu deixá-la morrer depois de terminar uma luta. Eu não o fiz, ela se escondeu no Going Merry até as coisas se acalmarem e depois aconteceu!

Hajime: É... Agora tem uma coisa! Se a Utena tem outro pretendente, por que está de olho nela?

Shurato: Perguntou à pessoa errada!

Ruffy: É!

Shurato: Nem sei como dizer isso!

Noite de eliminação e ingressão dos novos residentes...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Hikaru, está se sentindo melhor depois do barraco com a Kanwu?

Hikaru: Sim! Pelo menos não fui eu quem acabou querendo ver a líder em peças íntimas!

Kanwu: Melhor que ver as amigas juntas e dividir leito e muito mais!

Yunosuke: Pelo visto, ambas ainda estão brigadas... E Ruffy, como está para você?

Ruffy: Er... Com a Utena do meu lado pode ser que as coisas piorem! Porque ela está mirando em mim desde, semana passada!

Minami: Yuno, antes de anunciar o eliminado, queria falar que, se o Shurato sair, eu pelo menos vou estar melhor. Não que ele seja má influência, mas porque ele deve se sentir feliz com os amigos e muito mais!

Yunosuke: OK! Hajime, Shurato... Um de vocês pode sair ainda hoje, mas veremos como será o outro resultado.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Antes de anunciar... Mitsuki Ikuta, quem são aqueles dois na Bolha de Vidro do quintal da casa?

Mitsuki: Bom, como deve conhecer, Shinji Ikari de Evangelion e a outra é Koto Hoshino de Cosprayers. Ela que está substituindo a Scarlet que se recusou a voltar por achar uma perda de tempo a competição.

Yunosuke: Pelo menos é uma personagem sua da mesma série, só que relacionada.

Mitsuki: Isso mesmo!

Yunosuke: Vamos ao lado celestial... Hyouga, Ryoma e Leiga, o que esperam do Shurato nesse paredão?

Hyouga: ele sempre entregou a vida e por isso ele está representando bem a gente!

Leiga: Só lamentamos por Lengue, Kenya e Dan não puderem vir conosco!

Yunosuke: Mas vocês três ajudaram ele a salvar o mundo celestial!

Ryoma: É, isso é verdade! Contra ele e contra Shiva! Mas Shurato ainda não superou a perda do melhor amigo Gai! Ele ficou servindo a ambos os chefes do mal e acabou morto depois!

Yunosuke: Mas como explicam ele conseguir usar a técnica do amigo na última luta?

Leiga: O espírito permanece vivo por dentro devido a uma forte amizade que os une!

Hyouga: Por isso ele invocou a ambos os poderes na luta final! Shurato é bem determinado, conhece artes marciais variadas e muito mais!

Yunosuke: Agora o outro lado... Satsuki, na primeira edição você pediu para sair. Mas na atual, como espera do Hajime?

Satsuki: Espero que ele consiga superar este dia... Se não puder também será ótimo! Continuar na luta e muito mais!

Reo: O chato é que o Keiichiro não pôde estar conosco!

Yunosuke: Igualar o povo, não é? Agora ao que interessa é o seguinte: Um membro extra e futuro residente tem uma criança em sua equipe e vetamos a presença dela em participações do BBJ. Então se ingressasse na competição, seria ruim!

Momoko: Mas e quanto a nós e os outros que permitiu entrar?

Yunosuke: É que são mais maduros, Momoko. Só isso! Agora, além da Satsuki pôr fantasmas para dormir vocês também ajudam muito não é? Mas em quê?

Reo: Como pesquisador sobrenatural, garanto que, se não fosse por mim, todos... (quase ficando sem graça) Menos o motoqueiro sem cabeça, ainda estariam acordados!

Momoko: Para nossa sorte, Amanojaku não está mais para nos atormentar! Mas sabemos como lidar com fantasmas!

Satsuki: Legado da minha mãe, que fazia o mesmo! Além do mais, muita gente que curtiu o nosso anime sabe que ela põe medo naquele desgraçado que possuiu o Kaya. Pena que por poucas vezes!

Yunosuke: Hora da eliminação! E Satsuki, concordo com você sobre aquele fantasma!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Residentes... A Bolha de Vidro está montada ali. Podem falar com os novos residentes, mas não podem entrar lá, OK? Agora sobre os emparedados. Shurato e Hajime fazem os tipos de rapazes que além de prestativos, brincalhões e muito mais... Sabem quando agir. O Shurato serve a uma deusa e o Hajime a uma colega de classe e vizinha do bairro. Pena que na casa, ele fará um grande vazio porque cativou a todos, e sabia que era mais que um jogo, mas um teste no emocional para com os outros e o ambiente. Sinto afirmar a todos, e especialmente a Minami, que com 64 por cento dos votos, Shurato está fora da competição.

Shurato: Minami, não chora viu! (abraçando ela)

Minami: Não estou chorando por despedir, mas porque você vai fazer falta. Promete me visitar? Tanto em casa quanto na ilha?

Shurato: Prometo! Até mais!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Vestido em armadura de leão branco, o cavaleiro que virou mania mundial e quase derrotou os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco na década de 90. Empunhado de um pequeno bastão e poder de sobra, vem aí Shurato Hidaka!

Shurato: E aí povo! Shurato na área!

Leiga: Grande Shurato! O bom e velho cavaleiro celeste conosco de novo!

Hyouga: Nunca largou de lado o serviço a Vishnu, nem a Rakesh!

Ryoma: Nem dos amigos!

Shurato: Eu sei! Mas ainda tive uma razão a voltar! Meu serviço não acabou!

Yunosuke: Shurato, boa sorte e a você nos assitindo, até mais!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Emocionada, Minami é consolada por Sakura. Que não conseguia se conter.

Minami: SHURATO!!! (entristecida)

Sakura: Minami, calma! Ele voltará!

Minami: Eu sei! Mas, sei também quando acontece um vazio aqui!

Sakura: Me senti assim também no começo sem Tomoyo, Shoran ou qualquer outro amigo meu. Mas como sabe, sou órfã também! Eu perdi minha mãe na infância. Sei como se sente. Agora por que não entramos e conversamos um pouco?

Minami: Está bem! A Utena ou a Hikaru deve estar cozinhando algo!

Sakura: É... Sou desajeitada na cozinha, mais que a Lime!

Ruffy começa querendo conhecer os novos residentes ainda de manhã, e os acorda de uma forma desagradável.

Ruffy: Gomu Gomu... Balão! (inchando a barriga e começa a falar alto) BOM DIA NOVOS RESIDENTES!!!

Shinij: Ai! Meus ouvidos!

Koto: Quem é o barulhento lá fora?

Shinji: Não sei, mas ele tem cara de pirata e se veste como um, além de ter um chapéu de palha muito velho na cabeça!

Ruffy: Eu ouvi isso! É velho e insubstituível! Mas fora isso, como vocês estão?

Koto: (coloca o travesseiro em cima da cabeça) Me deixa dormir!

Shinji: Estamos bem!

Ruffy: Olha só, o pessoal, vai falar com vocês depois que acordarem!

Shinji: Isso é bom!

Koto: DESLIGA ESSA VITROLA, CARA DE BORRACHA!!!

Utena, junto com Kanwu, tenta esclarecer a situação vivida entre a toushi e Hikaru.

Kanwu: Escuta Utena, o que eu tive com a Hikaru não é nada pessoal, nem grave.

Utena: Eu sei! (senta com Kanwu no sofá) Agora me explica essa história dela ter explodido em cima de você.

Kanwu: Foi o seguinte: Como eu tenho minhas razões de não ter alguém idiota como o Ruffy por perto, comigo é assim: Ninguém chega perto de gente que faz o tipo péssima influência!

Utena: Isso é ciúme Kanwu! Vê se cresce! Olha, eu também sentia o mesmo pela Anthy, mas isso é costume. O que não significa que eu deixe alguém daqui da casa se afastar de quem você exclui.

Kanwu: Bom, o que mais tem a me falar?

Utena: Se quer ter a Hikaru de volta, comece se desculpando com ela. É pegar ou largar! Você tem o resto da semana até a votação.

Yuka cozinha com Hikaru, e a chegada de Tai como provador oficial, foi aquém das expectativas de ambas.

Yuka: Vamos ver o que vão achar de yakisoba. Está muito bom, pelo cheiro.

Hikaru: Agora um provador... (observa Tai) Já tenho uma escolha.

Tai: Aí meninas o que estão fazendo?

Yuka: Come aí!

GLONCH! (Tai engole uma garfada inteira de yakisoba)

Tai: UGH! Tem gosto de veneno!

Yuka: Hein? (provando) HIKARU!!! Você exagerou na pimenta!

Hikaru: Coloquei um pouco mais a garantir. Sabe?

Tai: Na próxima não garanta mais que o necessário!

Hikaru: Desculpa!

Hajime e Ikki, na academia, falam da tristeza vivida por Minami e o comportamento dela nas condições pós-paredão.

Ikki: A Minami está muito abatida não é?

Hajime: Desde que o Shurato saiu, a Sakura consolou ela, mas ela está muito chateada, está afastando a gente dela... E muito mais! Sabia dessa?

Ikki: Percebi, e agora como fica?

Hajime: Eu me recuso a indicá-la ao paredão. Mas se possível...

Ikki: É, eu notei essa! De homens daqui, além do Shurato só saíram o Keitaro na última semana e o Ash. Será que estamos subtraindo ou outra coisa?

Hajime: Perguntou à pessoa errada!

QUINTA-FEIRA

Minami, entristecida no confessionário, diz que supera aos poucos a perda de Shurato, mas ainda está sentida por dentro.

Minami: Não foi culpa da Sakura porque é líder, nem de ninguém. A eliminação do Shurato foi justa, aceito isso. Mas ainda sinto um vazio sem ele. Se tiver que sair esta semana eu saio. Se não for, não tem problema. Mas em compensação estou feliz de ter meus amigos e ainda penso em minhas irmãs. Isso é óbvio!

Utena junto Hikaru e Kanwu na sala depois do barraco armado por ambas, vê que não é fácil convencê-las do contrário.

Utena: Olha, sei que foi complicado, juntar vocês. Mas do jeito que está, não dá para continuarmos juntas! Vocês são legais, mas por enquanto vou ficar longe depois do barraco entre vocês.

Kanwu: Tenjou! Acontece que sei como escolher pessoas de boa influência, achei que Hikaru estava com gente que não é confiável!

Hikaru: Você é assim porque estuda em uma escola feminina e na há nenhum homem, além do Tai, que você tem se dado bem!

Kanwu: Mais ou menos! E olha, além dele, lá fora na minha Terra ainda tem o Shuyuu, primo da Hakufu. Único é?

Utena: complicado! Agora devia se desculpar com ela e com o Ruffy pelo que aconteceu!

Hikaru: Olha Utena, valeu pelas palavras, mas eu estou tirando meu time de campo enquanto essa oxigenada aí fica pensando na líder enquanto dorme!

Kanwu: Como soube disso, ruiva! Espera aí!

Utena: Esquece! Vocês vão acabar se entendendo mais tarde, ou mais cedo ainda hoje... (ambas saem da sala)

Na banheira, Yuka conversa com Sakura, e ambas não falam de outra coisa que não seja a perda de Shurato sofrida por Minami.

Sakura: Ela ainda está deprimida?

Yuka: Mais do que o Kouta quando esteve em choque ou quando a Nana perdeu os membros. Mas depois que perdeu o Shurato essa semana, ela ainda está muito calada conosco!

Sakura: Podemos fazer alguma coisa por ela?

Yuka: Não sei! (ajeitando o biquíni) Mas tenho a dizer uma coisa... Do jeito que as coisas estão, parece que ela só quer sair com um prêmio de consolo que envolva dinheiro ou outra coisa, sabe?

Sakura: Bom, considerando que ainda sou a líder da semana... Posso manter meu cargo ainda hoje ou não.

Yuka: Se ela conseguir, lasca! A não ser que haja outra eliminação dupla.

Na Bolha de Vidro, Koto e Shinji se conhecem sobre a ingressão nas suas equipes e os desastres de quando conheceram gente rígida.

Koto: Ikari...

Shinji: Er... Shinji, por favor!

Koto: OK! Shinji, como foi ingressar na NERV e você é muito pressionado no trabalho?

Shinji: Meu pai, desde que me deixou na infância pela perda da minha mãe, tende a ser gélido maioria do tempo. A gente nunca se entendeu nem nada e ele ainda me fez lutar contra os Angels a bordo de um organismo mecânico, conhecido como Unidade Evangelion 01.

Koto: Falando em rigidez, eu era uma colegial normal até encontrar um bracelete que despertou um espírito do mal. Conheci novas amigas que fazem parte da equipe Cosmopolitan Prayers, ou Cosprayers para simplificar. Só fiz uma pergunta à Irmã e levei um tapa em seguida, ela não era nada gentil.

Shinji: Levou um tapa da sua irmã?

Koto: Irmã é como chamo minha amiga Scarlet, e além do mais ela me treinou de forma bruta jogando seu carro em cima de mim e ameaçando me jogar de um prédio. Mas como sou a líder do grupo, me senti melhor mostrando meu potencial. Além da irmã, tenho minhas outras amigas, Iko, Priscilaria e Remi.

Shinji: Tenho só a Asuka e a Rei como colegas de pilotagem. Misato, Ritsuko e Kaji, meus superiores e os colegas de classe. Touji, Kensuke e Hikari.

Chega o pôr-do-sol, Ruffy e os garotos conversam sobre quando não querem deixar de lado alguém em meio às batalhas.

Ikki: Um dia desses estava me lembrando de quando estive em um parque de diversões, e me enrolei com o Metabee lutando contra dois medalutadores covardes.

Ruffy: Eles não sabiam lutar?

Ikki: Lutavam com desonestidade, por culpa dele fizeram uma avaria grave no meu medabot. A lente interna dele quebrou e a Erika teve que fazer um conserto usando ferramentas improvisadas. Entre elas um pequeno troféu que eu tinha no bolso. Depois disso a gente venceu a luta, só que minha amiga usou a lente da própria câmera fotográfica.

Hajime: Quebrou a máquina, eu desconfio! Quando fui pego por um fantasma a Satsuki me salvou com a ajuda da Momoko contra um fantasma que só perguntava "Papel vermelho ou papel azul?", se eu fizesse uma dessas escolhas perderia meu sangue ou ficaria sem respirar. Respondi "papel amarelo" e quase fui pego por ele.

Tai: Até ser salvo por elas. Eu me senti assim também salvando aos meus amigos contra Etemon. Agumon evoluiu para MetalGreymon e o derrotamos, quando todos estavam muito fracos.

Hajime: Até onde sei, lembro que você fez seu Digimon evoluir de forma errada! E não foi por coragem, foi por pensamento negativo.

Ruffy: Quando a Robin estava em perigo ela me disse para deixá-la morrer quando estivemos em Alabasta. Eu não obedeci e então ela me fez ingressá-la no meu bando de piratas. Claro que conseguiu a atenção de todos! Especialmente a minha, do Chopper, do Sanji e da Nami!

Tai: Salvar uma pirata por causa de outros! É... Deu para o gasto, mas fez bem!

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Tenho uma pargunta para a Utena, é verdade que você anda muito junto da Anthy quando não está lutando?

Utena: Na verdade... Somos só amigas, mas para quem pensa que estamos namorando, se enganou! Além do mais... Eu adoro a companhia dela e do macaquinho dela, o Chu-Chu. Por quem lutei contra Saionji que deixou ela e queria me derrotar no torneio de espadas!

Yunosuke: Ah sim! Perde quem derrubar a rosa no peito do adversário! E Minami, está melhor? Tem dois dias que você anda quieta e muito triste pelo Shurato.

Minami: Mas superei é isso o que importa. Quem sabe eu me torne líder na casa e isso será ótimo!

Yunosuke: Como sabem a Mitsuki aguarda na prova, e ela virá com um grupo de convidados. Daqui a pouco nos falamos mais!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Mitsuki, eu posso saber o que essas crianças estão fazendo aí?

Mitsuki: Yuno, eles são da série Combo Niños. Se chamam Paco, Sério, Pilar e Azul! Eles vieram para a prova como convidados de honra.

Yunosuke: OK! Agora deixa eu ver aqui! Em Nova Nizza, vocês lutam contra seres conhecidos como Divinos. Mas quem é o inimigo mesmo?

Paco: O ex-prefeito, Diadoro. Com a ajuda do Gomez, ele libera os Divinos e nós temos que lutar contra eles!

Azul: Falo também que o mundo deles é horrível! Ainda lembro que sofri a Grande Explosão de meus amigos e fui transportada por acidente.

Sério: É, mas você superou lembra?

Yunosuke: Uma perguntinha ao Sério! Falando na Azul, por que quando ela pediu socorro, você superou a hipnose na hora? Seus amigos tentaram, mas não conseguiram.

Sério: Er... Próxima pergunta!

Yunosuke: Tudo bem, mas esta você tem que responder de qualquer forma! Como foi ver o mundo de outros olhos após trocar de corpo com seus amigos?

Pilar: Estranho, mas legal! E o Paco ainda me disse para não comer no corpo dele só o que eu gosto!

Sério: Sobre a pergunta... Digo que foi interessante!

Paco: Pior que é verdade! Não quero estar virando menina de novo!

Yunosuke: Pilar, na série você é a que tem mais totens, comparado à Azul, que tem menos! Mas qual foi sua pior situação?

Pilar: UGH! Nem me lembre que foi contra o Gasoso! Por culpa dele não parei de comer uma gelatina que o diretor Bronka nos forçava a comer no almoço para evitar desperdícios! Mas prefiro sorvete de pistache com morango! É uma delícia!

Yunosuke: Percebi... E Azul, sobre seu talento no episódio do Búfalo, foi engraçado sabia?

Azul: Posso até repetir se quiser! (bebe um gole grande de refrigerante e cita o alfabeto enquanto arrota) A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-L-M-N-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-X-Z!

Paco: Isso não foi nada comparado comigo tentando fazer uma lhama sumir!

Mitsuki: E ela não sumia! Mas o vencedor foi o Sério por virar o beiço na cara!

Yunosuke: Muito bem, agora vocês vão falar a prova enquanto eu fico por aqui! Mitsuki, cuida deles!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Podem ir todos lá para fora. (residentes saem da casa) Hoje a Mitsuki trouxe essas crianças e não é para passeio, eles são os Combo Niños, convidados da semana. Desejo boa sorte a vocês, e eles vão explicar a prova a vocês! (áudio cortado)

Mitsuki: A prova envolve mais uma vez a cegueira, ao redor do tablado onde estão as máscaras deles dos animais que os simbolizam, mais duas que são dos mestres deles!

Paco: No caso, o Mestre Grinto e o Cabeça Velha!

Sério: É o seguinte: Eis as nossas máscaras de tigre, touro, águia e iguana. Agora as máscaras que valem mais são estas deles!

Pilar: No caso a de macaco e de dragão. Agora vistam suas vendas! (participantes vendam os olhos com a ajuda de Mitsuki)

Azul: Quem estabelecer o menor tempo para buscar todas elas é o novo líder!

Na prova quase ninguém conseguia decifrar no tato, mas verdade seja dita... Tai recupera a liderança depois de pouquíssimo tempo na última semana. E agora pretende desfrutar mais do cargo máximo!

Tai: Não acredito que ganhei!

Paco: Parabéns!

Pilar: Agora como presente, você tem o direito de convidar dois amigos seus para conhecer Nova Nizza!

Tai: Bom! Eu não tenho que escolher porque sei quem vai comigo! Serão meus amigões Hajime e Ikki!

Azul: Então se prepare! Nesse fim de semana vocês irão para nossa cidade!

Pilar: Se houver uma luta contra os divinos, não vão se arrepender de nos verem em ação, OK?

Mitsuki: Então é isso! Tenham uma boa noite hoje! E digam aos outros confinados que Domingo eles podem sair se o povo decidir. Mas a coisa pega para eles já nessa Segunda!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Yuka reconcilia com Minami, recuperada da perda de Shurato. Ambas agora pensam em querer servir mais para todos na casa e juntas na cozinha e outras prendas domésticas

Minami: (vendo Yuka se aproximar) Veio me dar uma dura de novo? Não fiz nada de errado agora.

Yuka: Muito pelo contrário! Eu vi que você não é tão ruim assim! Mas o que acha de cozinharmos juntas e muito mais?

Minami: Por mim tudo bem, mas por que assim tão de repente?

Yuka: Sakura não é boa de cozinha como Utena e Hikaru serve mais à casa do que Kanwu. Agora o que me diz? É pegar ou largar!

Minami: Eu prefiro servir mesmo! Não importa com quem seja! Mas já é um começo!

Yuka: E eu assino embaixo!

Minami: O que quer fazer antes disso?

Yuka: Que tal a banheira?

Comprando com as estalecas que lhe restam, Utena preferiu comprar uma refeição completa a ela e às amigas. Kanwu e Hikaru, depois do barraco do começo da semana, resolvem se entender porque a espadachim insistiu muito.

Utena: Olha a comida! Quanta coisa boa!

Hikaru: Comida chinesa mesmo! Agora uma pergunta, por que isso?

Utena: Segredo!

Kanwu: Entendi! (começa a comer com elas) Tem manjuus também!

Hikaru: Ah! Esses bolinhos chineses. Tenjou, de que saber é o recheio? Curry, pizza ou feijão?

Utena: Pizza!

Kanwu: Está bom também!

Hikaru: Bom... Acho que unir a gente foi até bom! E Kanwu... Te devo desculpas pelo incidente!

Kanwu: É comum acontecer isso! Mas não é novidade para mim! Não devia intervir em suas amizades. Eu que devo desculpas!

Koto conversava com Shinji e principalmente aproveitando a chegada de Hajime e Tai.

Koto: Que interessante! Então vocês também se envolviam em aventuras inusitadas como nós?

Shinji: E eu achando que fosse o único!

Hajime: Mas não foi! Agora tem uma coisa Koto, e esse seu maiô aí? Serve para nadar?

Koto: Isto? É um traje base, eu uso ele para me transformar e depois lutar contra monstros. Não serve para nadar porque, olha só! É todo branco em maior parte!

Tai: Entendemos...

Shinji: Bom pessoal, sabemos que vocês têm suas razões em competir, mas pelo menos poderiam me falar como conseguiram amizades tão rápido?

Hajime: Todos em comum: Começo de jornada!

Tai: Viram só? Mas sabemos que entre todos nós, só a espadachim aí conseguiu a amizade da equipe, menos daquela chamada de Irmã! Mas fora isso, você disse que tem uma criança no meio não é?

Shinji: Ela disse que sim! Me contou um dia desses!

Koto: Eu consideraria a Iko, porque ela não pára de brincar com um fantoche, com quem gosta de falar quando está sozinha.

Hajime: Percebi!

Ikki, com Sakura e Ruffy, avaliam a situação com a presença dos novos residentes. O pirata é quem atende ao Big Fone.

Ikki: Bom gente, estão faltando dois dias para a ingressão deles. Conseguiram falar algo com eles?

Sakura: O Shinji é muito tímido, pelo que imagino!

Ruffy: A Koto é bonita, mas não tenho nem tempo de pensar em garotas, sabe?

Ikki: Sei, o sonho de ser rei!

Ruffy: Isso mesmo!

Sakura: Mas fora isso, não te incomoda só pensar nisso?

Ruffy: Como acha que sou impulsionado em lutar até o fim? Pensando só em meus amigos?

Ikki: Lembra um pouco quando imagino eles! Ikari me contou que, por três vezes, acabou preso dentro da máquina que pilota. Tal como a Koto disse ter ficado em maus lençóis umas duas vezes.

Sakura: De que forma? Ah, lembrei! Pega por um monstro, e na outra... Nem soube que era a Irmã dela!

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! (Big Fone tocando)

Ruffy: Deve ser para mim! Gomu Gomu... Foguete! (se lança para dentro de casa e atende) Alô!

Big Fone: Atenção! Você está no paredão! Só vai sair se conseguir 3 votos do residente à sua escolha!

CLACK! (pondo o Big Fone no gancho)

Ikki: E aí Ruffy, o que foi?

Sakura: Pela cara, eu desconfio, sabe?

SÁBADO

A Prova do Anjo acontece cedo e envolvia a ambos os convidados quando têm que montar a Unidade Evangelion 01 de Shinji e a Deusa Branca de Koto em um Quebra-Cabeça. Quem conseguisse cumprir ambas as fotos dos mechas em menor tempo, ganha. Bom para Ikki, que garantiu imunidade para quem quisesse. Mas no confessionário, explica que tem saudades de casa e não vê problemas em ser eliminado.

Ikki: Eu sinto sim saudades de casa, mas com o tempo eu supero de boa. Quem quiser me tirar, estarei grato desde já! Agora se a imunidade for para mim, como normalmente acontece na final... A história seria outra!

Minami dormia até tarde no quarto e é despertada por Hikaru, que tinha a ajuda de Sakura para alertar ela com o preparo das refeições.

Hikaru: Ei! Sonolenta, hora de acordar!

POOF! (jogando um travesseiro em Minami)

Minami: Aí! Por que fez isso?

Sakura: A Yuka precisa de ajuda com você nas refeições! Elas não se fazem sozinhas e é todo mundo ajudando na casa!

Minami: Me acordem na hora do almoço, está bom assim?

Sakura: Mas nem pensar!

SPLASH! (Minami leva um balde d'água na cabeça)

Minami: Mas que coisa, pintora de rodapé! Me deixa em paz!

Sakura: Então se não levantar...

Hikaru: Ela pode fazer pior!

Ruffy permanecia com Hajime e Tai falando da chegada dos novos residentes. Obviamente, se o paredão valesse agora... Shinji seria o primeiro eliminado.

Hajime: Aquele tal de Shinji é muito calado. Acham que a gente daria uma chance ou não?

Ruffy: Ah! Eu gostei dele, tem mais alguém além dele que não fosse tão calado?

Tai: Não que eu me lembre! Mas tem uma coisa, ele me contou sobre a história de... (calado por Hajime)

Hajime: Sabemos da história do monstro-máquina que ele viveu! Mas que coisa!

Ruffy: Meu soco é potente como pistola, e acreditem... Se eu o visse, ele perderia! Agora sobre a eliminação, com um de vocês liderando, já deve ter uma idéia, não é?

Tai: É...! Mais ou menos!

Ruffy: Ainda indeciso?

Hajime: Parece que sim, mas por enquanto é cedo para decidirmos isso! Mas, foi como você disse, Ruffy, se valesse agora, já votaríamos nele!

Utena e Yuka dividem sua refeição ao ar livre enquanto falam com os novos residentes da Bolha de Vidro.

Yuka: Até que é bom comer ao ar livre, não acha, Utena?

Utena: É... Muito bom!

Koto: Minha amiga Priscilaria já fez isso antes de vencer um monstro. Isso porque o cachorrinho dela Inusuke tentou salvá-la! Ela é da paz, mas perde a cabeça se atormentarem!

Shinji: Nem me fale nisso, porque ainda lembro do dia em que a Misato cozinhou, e péssimo para caramba, que até hoje a Ritsuko e eu não esquecemos de quando misturou curry com macarrão instantâneo. É horrível!

Koto: Ficaria horrível mesmo!

Utena: Curry com macarrão, hein? Não seria bom mesmo! Agora uma pergunta, espadachim! Tem alguém que brinca demais nas missões?

Koto: Ninguém mesmo! A Iko e a Remi podem ser jovens, mas sabem agir nas lutas. Mesmo que uma brinque com um fantoche, a Rinran, e a outra deseje ser criança para sempre, já que não quer crescer!

Yuka: TSC! (muxoxo) Complexo de Peter Pan ninguém merece!

Shinji: Isso deve ser péssimo, considerando a mentalidade imatura delas, sem querer ofender Koto!

Yuka: Shinji e quanto a você? Alguma criançona?

Shinji: A Asuka, no bom sentido...

Utena: Através de você, eu soube que ela vem sempre querendo te chamar de tudo que é nome, mas não demonstra gostar de você, não é?

Kanwu entra no confessionário e fala de alguns de seus problemas fora das lutas que a deixaram constrangida.

Kanwu: Tirando alguns foras que tenho cometido aqui, outros eu lembro que... Fora das lutas, já cometi mancada também nas mãos de minhas amigas e aliadas. Ninguém esqueceu até hoje do caso do sonífero com água, ao qual passei. Mas não esqueci também de quando acabei me expondo também porque Kakouen me desafiou em peças íntimas. Não era luta. Mas... (quase sem jeito) Gentoku ficaria ótima só usando aquilo...

DOMINGO

Prova das Estalecas, em equipes mistas, todos tinham a missão de colocar filhotes de cachorros em seus respectivos lugares. A diferença é que tinha uns com o logo da NERV na coleira, e outros da Cosmopolitan Prayers. A equipe de Ruffy, Yuka, Sakura, Hikaru e Hajime ganha 3000 estalecas. Tai não parecia satisfeito em perder, mas também não estava abatido porque tinha a liderança e comenta o assunto com Ikki e Utena.

Utena: Então acha que, só porque tem a liderança, vai fazer o que bem entende?

Tai: Nem tanto! Eu só me sinto satisfeito em ter o direito de eliminar quem for o mais chato da casa! E acho que o Ruffy é uma escolha!

Utena: E acho que a segunda é a Kanwu... Desta vez por outras causas...

Ikki: É! Porque praticamente ela não pára de falar na amiga que ela tanto ama!

Tai: Possível!

(Utena pega refrigerante e copos, servindo em seguida)

Ikki: Valeu!

Utena: Um aviso, Tai: Vê se não começa bancando o espertinho não, porque pode ser que sua liderança venha a cair com alguém que você queria longe, dar o troco! Entendeu?

Tai: Ah Utena, porque não me deixa viver?

Ikki: Já vi onde isso vai dar, na derrota! Do indicado não-eliminado e na dele! Mas se houver paredão duplo, a história é outra!

Kanwu acorda tarde e fala com Hikaru, enquanto ambas se trocam, da possibilidade de indicação de Tai sobre uma delas e os pontos negativos revelados a ele.

Hikaru: Quem você acha que o Tai vai indicar agora nesse fim de semana?

Kanwu: (tira o pijama e pega o uniforme) Ele não tem coragem de indicar Hajime, Ikki e Sakura. Ou você! Agora comigo também não cola. Sobrou para os outros aqui!

Hikaru: (faz o mesmo, mas de camisola) Se for nos votos, eu indicaria a Minami, porque ela ainda está sofrendo com a perda do Shurato na última Terça.

Kanwu: Sinto pena dela, mas isso não quer dizer quase nada, sabe?

Hikaru: Vou te contar uma coisa... Até hoje ela não esqueceu do que aconteceu com a Yuka. Mas sinceramente... Tenho um aperto no coração também por causa dela! Agora tem uma coisa, ela cozinha bem e faz as prendas, mas em algumas horas ela é preguiçosa demais!

Kanwu: Já era de se esperar isso dela!

Hajime e Sakura falam sobre o fato de Ruffy tê-los feito indicar Utena.

Hajime: Você também soube? O Ruffy esteve com a gente e quer que votemos na Utena!

Sakura: Vai ver é porque ela não o deixa em paz por causa de comer tudo o que vê! Eu sinceramente gosto da Utena, mas em algumas horas ela extrapola, sabe?

Hajime: Como quando?

Sakura: Essa semana ele havia comido uma torta salgada quase que pela metade e ela disse assim: "Se encostar mais um dedo em uma das fatias, você é um homem morto!" Por isso que ela está de olho nele!

Hajime: Eu também não vou votar nela não!

Sakura: Boa escolha!

Minami, fazia as prendas com Yuka enquanto falava com Koto e Shinji, mas o serviço dá lugar à diversão.

Koto: Então vocês são como mães para sua família? É isso?

Yuka: É, eu cuido do meu primo e ela das irmãs mais novas! Agora no quesito responsabilidade, eu sou mais que ela!

Shinji: Será...?

Minami: Mais ou menos!

Shinji: Agora uma pergunta. Quem é mais relaxada?

Yuka: (olhando para Minami) Já faço idéia!

SPLASH! (Minami joga água em Yuka)

Koto: Deve ter sido pior?

Minami: Você que começou!

Yuka: E vou terminar logo!

Shinji: Ninguém merece! (vendo as garotas trocando banhos d'água uma na outra)

Ruffy no confessionário, fala que tentou convencer a todos a votar em Utena, tirando Tai, e que pode continuar indicado ao paredão caso não consiga.

Ruffy: Temo em ficar no paredão se não conseguir indicar a Utena, mas em compensação... O paredão não é nada! Eu posso seguir de boa! Nem me importo de ser indicado! O que falta mesmo é uma coisa... Minha tripulação toda estar me acompanhando!

Noite de paredão...

Yunosuke: Boa noite, pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Uma conversa rápida aqui com a Utena, se valesse uma prova do BBJ baseado na sua série... Como ela seria?

Utena: O tradicional desafio da rosa, quem tirar essa que está no meu peito, vence.

Yunosuke: Vamos pensar na sugestão. Agora para você Ruffy, lembra o que o Big Fone lhe falou?

Ruffy: Eu não sairia do paredão até convencer alguém ou maior parte a dar 3 votos para meu escolhido. E só vou revelá-lo depois que a votação acabar!

Yunosuke: OK! Agora vamos ao que interessa! Ikki, quem você imuniza?

Ikki: Oras! A Hikaru, é claro!

Hikaru: (recebe o colar) Valeu mesmo Tenryou!

Yunosuke: Hikaru e Tai não podem ser votados! Agora Kamiya! Quem você indica para o paredão?

Tai: Conversei muito com essa pessoa, mas acho que a possibilidade de saída não é remota. Então eu acho que a Kanwu pode superar esse paredão, caso pense que é forte!

Kanwu: Não penso! Eu sou forte sim!

Yunosuke: Kanwu e Ruffy no paredão. E agora... A gente vai escolher quem deve sair da casa pelos votos começando pela Yuka.

(Yuka entra no confessionário)

Yuka: Boa noite Yuno!

Yunosuke: Boa! Agora se a Lucy, ou Nyuu como você chama, estivesse aqui, quem ela aniquilaria?

Yuka: HMM! Acho que ela acabaria com a raça do Ikki, porque obviamente ele está se mostrando o mais desinteressado no jogo. É por isso! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Só! Minami, ao confessionário!

(Minami entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: De estilo tribal de novo não é?

Minami: Toda data importante, dia de paredão, prova do líder... Fora delas é roupas normais!

Yunosuke: Agora quem você e suas irmãs tirariam da casa?

Minami: PFFT! Escolha difícil! Mas eu dou meu voto para a Utena que tem estado mais que vulnerável no jogo, é saudades da amiga Anthy! (saindo)

Yunosuke: O próximo... Ruffy!

(Ruffy entra no confessionário)

Ruffy: E aí! Yunosuke! Tudo em cima?

Yunosuke: Tudo, menos o seu sonho que é infinito! Agora quem do Thousand Sunny descartaria quem da casa?

Ruffy: Olha, a Sakura está morta de susto com o Brook, mas quem a tiraria da casa mesmo seria o Chopper! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Vamos ao voto de Kanwu Unchou!

(Kanwu entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Kanwu, em quem você vota e por quê?

Kanwu: Yuno, com o Ruffy já indicado como você disse, minha única escolha é a Minami por muita indolência! (saindo)

Yunosuke: É... Mais uma pela mesma causa que levou a Yuuko à eliminação. Agora Sakura, pode vir!

(Sakura entra no confessionário)

Sakura: Oi Yuno!

Yunosuke: Fora das cartas você é um desastre na cozinha, sem ofensa! Agora seu voto.

Sakura: No Ikki porque ele demonstrou mesmo saudades de casa, e do robozinho dele. Não vou nem discutir o resto! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Vamos agora à indicação de Hajime Aoyama!

(Hajime entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Hajime, quem você indica para depois de amanhã?

Hajime: Difícil de falar, mas meu voto é para o Ikki! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Tudo bem! Hikaru, sua vez!

(Hikaru entra no confessionário)

Hikaru: Boa noite Yuno!

Yunosuke: Boa noite! Agora quem você indica?

Hikaru: Eu vou indicar o Ikki, a gente não se fala muito, só isso! (saindo)

Yunosuke: E agora é a vez de Ikki Tenryou dar seu voto!

(Ikki entra no confessionário)

Ikki: Oi Yuno!

Yunosuke: Boa noite! Quem você desafiaria a uma meda-luta?

Ikki: Ruffy indicado e Kanwu fora da jogada como o Tai, escolho Hajime! (saindo)

Yunosuke: E o último voto é de Utena Tenjou!

(Utena entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Utena, você sente falta da Anthy?

Utena: Muita!

Yunosuke: Cortando isso quem deve sair na Terça?

Utena: Ai Yuno! Me pegou de surpresa, mas indico a Minami, por indolência também! (saindo)

Yunosuke: OK! Ruffy, quem você escolheu no segredo do Big Fone de indicar alguém ao seu lugar?

Ruffy: Eu indiquei a Utena porque ela está muito mandona, ora amigável, e ora explosiva.

Yunosuke: O paredão será duplo mesmo, Kanwu e você estão indicados, mas isso não impede a eliminação de Quinta-Feira, então... Quem ficar, vai enfrentar o Ikki nessa semana! E a Mitsuki tem um anúncio importante!

Mitsuki: Yuno, a partir dessa próxima eliminação, se a Kanwu ou o Ruffy sair, 56 por cento dos nossos fãs quer que a Koto e o Shinji participem do BBJ!

Yunosuke: OK! Então depois do paredão, Koto Hoshino e Shinji Ikari virão para a casa. Tchau e até mais!

Continua...


	9. 8a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO III 9

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Utena sabia que foi escolhida por Ruffy para ocupar o seu lugar no paredão caso recebesse 3 votos ou mais. Satisfeita com o resultado não ter sido o esperado pelo adversário, explica no confessionário sobre suas esperanças de poder estar na final.

Utena: Alguns me contaram que o Ruffy queria mudar a idéia deles de me indicar por causa dele não ir ao paredão. No caso, quem não engoliu a história foram a Kanwu, a Sakura e obviamente o Hajime. O pirata tentou com todos e não deu! Agora com ele mais emparedado que antes...

Koto e Shinji ainda na bolha de vidro discutiam sobre a ingressão na casa depois do paredão. Não parece, mas a estudante que se veste de sacerdotiza pretende expor seu potencial como nas lutas.

Shinji: Ficamos de ingressar ontem, mas porque atrasaram do Domingo para Terça?

Koto: (tomando banho) Acho que a causa foi justamente a possibilidade de um paredão triplo, mas como não rolou... Ficamos onde estamos! Se sentindo bem em relação à ingressão na competição?

Shinji: É... Espero dar o meu máximo aqui!

Koto: Quero mostrar à Irmã que sou muito forte até fora das lutas!

Shinji: Sei... Mas fora isso, não sou muito de falar com os outros que não fossem meus amigos de trabalho!

Koto: Ora essa! Fica com esse seu rebaixamento que eu fico com meu otimismo! Estou aqui para lutar pelas minhas amigas!

Yuka, Minami e Sakura já dialogam sobre a eliminação de Terça e de Domingo (esta depois da Prova do Líder). Esperam que os eliminados sejam Ruffy e Kanwu.

Yuka: O que me atormentou desde ontem foi saber que o Ruffy indicou a Utena para lhe tomar o lugar no paredão. Isso se recebesse 3 votos!

Minami: Como não aconteceu, isso é pouco provável!

Yuka: Mas o chato é que a Kanwu também esteve um pouco grosseira ultimamente, e acho que a indicação do Tai não teve erros depois que ela tentou puxar briga com ele por causa da Hikaru.

Sakura: A Hikaru é boa gente, mas a Kanwu extrapolou mesmo por ciúmes!

Minami: Se eu estivesse no lugar de uma delas, sairia de perto para deixar a briga comer entre eles. Nem sempre faço isso com minhas irmãs porque a gente se dá muito bem. Mas quando nos desentendemos a história é totalmente outra. Principalmente me lembrou quando a Yuuhi encarou uns bandidos usando o Ranga. Tirando a parte que lotou um estacionamento inteiro para fazê-lo esperar durante as aulas.

Sakura: Péssimo! (em tom de desagrado)

Yuka: Mas acho que será assim: Sai a Kanwu amanhã e na Quinta o Ruffy pode sair. Se acontecer o contrário melhor ainda! Caso contrário... Piora se só um sair!

Minami: Pior que concordo!

Sakura: Eu respeito o Ruffy, mas ainda lembro que a Kanwu quase quis acabar com minha raça se eu comentasse do caso dela com a líder da escola quando estão a sós!

Hikaru volta a falar com os meninos, mas entre eles, estavam Hajime e Tai.

Tai: Bom Hikaru, agora que sossegou com a Hanwu, como está se sentindo agora?

Hikaru: Ela não pára de falar na líder da escola e sonha acordada algumas vezes. Tanto que algumas vezes tem que apelar para chamar a atenção!

Hajime: Fazendo o que ela não gosta?

Hikaru: Eu diria que... Chamar atenção de uma forma mais leve, que não envolva seu corpo! Um copo d'água ou outra coisa, por exemplo!

TCHIBUM! (Hikaru entra na piscina)

Hikaru: Por exemplo... Lembro que um de vocês levantou a saia dela em pleno público! Agora se eu não estivesse para defender, vocês teriam parado na maca mesmo!

Tai: Já sei quem foi na verdade! (olhar suspeito a Hajime)

Hajime: Por que eu?

Tai: Bom... Não é novidade o que você tem feito à sua amiga não é? Sem contar que já viu a de uma garota mais velha!

Hajime: Era outra amiga, mas esse foi acidental! Ela nem me encostaria uma mão, sabia?

Kanwu, desolada, explica no confessionário, a fragmentação do relacionamento dela com Utena e Hikaru, que estavam indiferentes à sua indicação ao paredão.

Kanwu: Não vou nem discutir o que houve, mas sigo as regras do jogo perfeitamente. O Tai me indicou mesmo que aparente um teste como meu primeiro paredão, fui a dois, estou indo ao meu terceiro. Ou talvez até o quarto! Agora as meninas com quem eu me dava bem, me largaram de lado só porque umas horas eu sou rude, sou grosseira, coisa e tal... Bom, são apenas palavras, e o resto não importa. Agora com a chegada de novos residentes, veremos como será depois!

Ruffy conversava na paz com Ikki sobre o paredão de Quinta, caso se enfrentem.

Ruffy: Quem você espera enfrentar nesse paredão? A Kanwu ou eu?

Ikki: Não faz diferença! Eu tenho respeito por vocês e... Se possível, só posso desejar sorte a um de vocês!

Ruffy: Legal! Mas acho que você não é o único a sentir falta de algo! Já venci piratas como Smoker, Arlong, Roxy, Wapol... Sem minha tripulação aqui, só sinto um vazio mas supero! Aos poucos, é claro!

Ikki: É a mesma coisa eu sem o Metabee, ou outro alguém como Koji, Karin, os malucos... Ou o Henry!

Ruffy: Em uma das conversas que tivemos, você disse que ele assumis duas identidades não é?

Ikki: É. Mas não sei se ele, o Fantasma Renegado e o Medalutador Espacial X são a mesma pessoa! Porque a máscara tem o mesmo desenho, usam roupas pretas...

Noite de conversa com os emparedados...

Yunosuke: Boa noite pessoal. Ruffy em seu primeiro paredão, Kanwu no terceiro. Quem de vocês acha que sairá livre até Domingo?

Ruffy: Acho que sou eu!

Kanwu: Se eu sair, vai ser ótimo ver a Gentoku de novo!

Yunosuke: Ambos em comum despertaram revolta em alguns residentes... Mas as coisas devem ter se ajeitado até um certo momento! Agora entre todos! Quem vocês acham que deve ser um forte candidato a ganhar um milhão de ienes? Quase o equivalente à cabeça do Ruffy, mais de 100 milhões de berries.

Ruffy: Acho que quem deve ganhar pode ser qualquer um, mas se for para escolher, fico com o Hajime!

Kanwu: A Hikaru é minha escolha, apesar da gente ter se fragmentado. Ela ainda tem meu respeito, mas parou de falar comigo depois!

Yunosuke: Agora é o seguinte Kanwu, você vem ao confessionário e vai defender sua permanência, OK?

(Kanwu entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Pode começar!

Kanwu: Bom... Eu tenho uma coisa a dizer, agradeço desde que vim para cá, o apoio dos meus fãs. Alguns querem que eu fique até o final, outros querem que eu saia. Mas o ideal seria eu sair mesmo! Minha vida não tem sentido nenhum sem minhas amigas de Seito, Gentoku, Chou-Un, Ekitoku, Koumei, Youjou... Ou minhas aliadas de Nanyou, Hakufu e Shimei! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Até das que lhe torturaram você demonstrou saudades, mas agora Ruffy, sua vez! Relembrando: Devido ao medo da Sakura de fantasmas e a proibição de animais no programa, o Chopper e o Brook não virão.

(Ruffy entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Pode começar!

Ruffy: Quanto ao resto de minha tripulação, principalmente aqueles que não puderem vir, eu estou também agradecendo ao apoio, mas digo que a experiência que estou vivendo é ótima! Queria mesmo aproveitar mais, mas em compensação é muito melhor eu comandar o Thousand Sunny e encontrar o One Piece e ser o rei dos piratas! HEHEHEHE! (saindo)

Yunosuke: OK! Entre o emborrachado, bobo-alegre e a toushi turbinada, só posso desejar boa sorte a vocês, e até amanhã quando um de vocês pode ser eliminado!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Hikaru e Utena falavam que esperam por um bom resultado, com ou sem Kanwu ao seu lado. Fora isso, curtem com a cara de Hajime.

Utena: Eu pergunto uma coisa Hikaru... Será que sem a Kanwu estaremos bem?

Hikaru: Tal como você revolucionou o mundo e eu venci Devonair e Zagard, Kanwu não é o tipo que lidera como a gente, e estamos muito bem sem ela. Mesmo que venha a sair hoje, além do mais... (vendo Hajime entrar na piscina) Espera um pouco!

SPLASH! (Hikaru entra na piscina)

Utena: Só quero ver o que ela fará!

Hikaru: (se fazendo de afogada) SOCORRO, SOCORRO!!! ME TIRA DAQUI!!!

Hajime: Hikaru, eu estou indo! (mergulha) Ué! Você não sabe nadar?

Hikaru: TROUXA!!!

FOOP! (Hajime perde a sunga)

Utena: Vamos nessa!

Hajime: Hikaru, devolve a minha sunga! Eu não posso sair daqui!

Se sentindo rejeitada pelas amigas, Kanwu se abre com Sakura e Tai.

Sakura: Kanwu, está abatida?

Kanwu: Não, só um pouco entediada também! É que... Já que estou em meu terceiro paredão, acho que a Hikaru e a Utena podem ter me descartado também! Porque, apesar de saberem do meu comportamento, acham que eu estaria dando menos prejuízo a elas com minhas colegas de classe.

Tai: Eu nem me sinto assim, apesar de longe dos meus amigos, sabe?

Sakura: É! Não tenho quase nenhum dos meus conhecidos aqui, mas com novas amizades a gente melhora!

Kanwu: Será mesmo? Porque... Eu só tenho ouvido que pareço um monstro batendo nos rapazes, ou tenho cara de poucos amigos.

Sakura: Sem querer ofender, mas por trás desse corpo forte e... Curvilíneo, existe uma boa pessoa, por dentro. Mesmo que venha a ser ciumenta algumas horas.

Tai: A gente começou a entender porque você e a Hikaru se separaram.

Kanwu: É que minha vida é agitada cheia de lutas a encarar contra colegiais pervertidos ou rivais locais. Mas me pergunto se estou nessa competição apenas por causa de minha líder, ou porque é a coisa certa a fazer e esquecer um pouco as lutas.

Tai: Todos nos perguntamos isso.

Sakura: É! (abraça Kanwu)

Entardece, Ikki já conversa com Koto e Shinji quando o assunto envolvia máquinas. Obviamente os novos residentes sentiam que controlar os seus não era fácil.

Ikki: Vocês também pilotam máquinas também, não é? Mas qual a diferença entre as suas e o meu Metabee?

Koto: Minha Deusa Branca precisa que eu sincronize meus sentimentos com minhas amigas.

Shinji: A Unidade Evangelion 01 não é precisamente uma máquina, mas um organismo eletrônico feito para acabar com os Angels. Já fui absorvido para dentro dele, quando despertou em berserk.

Koto: Berserk?

Shinji: Ele perde o controle e assume vontade própria. Pelo que imagino, quando meu pai me disse... Perdi minha mãe quando ela tentou energizá-lo. E essa foi a causa de uma vez ter rejeitado o falso plug em uma luta minha.

Ikki: O Metabee nunca foi assim, embora ele tenha odiado ficar em um corpo feito por mim com outras peças, ou de um outro Medabot... Mas lembro também que no torneio mundial, ele precisou da ajuda de outros Medabots para derrotar o Baby-Blu, feito pelo Dr. Meta-Malvado. No mesmo dia, o Rokusho descobri que o Dr. Aki ainda estava vivo e fazendo tecnologia alien.

Shinji: TSC! TSC!

Koto: Eu acabaria com aliens, se viessem a invadir o nosso mundo! Pode acreditar! Agora... Não sei se a Irmã iria aprovar.

Yuka e Minami iam se servir com Ruffy em uma pausa para o lanche, e o pirata acaba levando o que merece por comer tudo sozinho.

Yuka: Como será que a Utena, já que ela mora sozinha só com a colega de quarto?

Minami: Eu não sei... Mas veremos depois de provarmos a refeição dela!

Ruffy: Está para mim! Gomu Gomu... Mola! (enrola o braço em uma pliastra e gira até chegar à cozinha)

VOOSH! (Ruffy decola)

Minami: Que pé de vento foi esse?

Yuka: Minami. Acho que o Ruffy quer comer tudo mesmo!

Minami: Que esfomeado! (ambas correm até a cozinha)

Ruffy: Isso está ótimo! (fala de boca cheia e come em pedaços grandes)

Yuka: Monkey D. Ruffy! Olha só o que você fez! Agora o que a gente vai comer?

Ruffy: O quê que tem? Ainda tem comida por aí!

Minami: Só que você vai cozinhar, entendeu? Se virmos uma migalha a menos, você vai levar coisa pior e não vamos livrar você da Utena que fez tudo isso!

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite, pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Bom... Hoje tivemos um caso sério de comilança e quem causou?

Ruffy: Er... Eu que fui apressado e não esperei pelo pessoal se servir também! Como castigo, fui forçado a fazer tudo de novo!

Utena: Com minha ajuda, seu emborrachado! (saca a espada) Se ficar aqui e causar isso de novo, não te ajudarei, e você que vai se dar muito mal!

Yunosuke: Vamos manter a calma, Utena! Agora quanto ao resto do grupo... Caso ele, ou a Kanwu, saia hoje, a situação deve mudar?

Tai: Falando pelo grupo, não há dúvidas que possa haver sim uma mudança aqui na casa. Ou sai um pirata com um sonho quase impossível, ou uma Toushi que beira ao ridículo agindo com ciúmes ou truculência!

Yunosuke: OK! Virei a falar aqui com o pessoal, e depois retorno com o resultado.

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Começando pelos piratas do Bando do Chapéu de Palha... Quem foi o primeiro a ser ingressado no bando?

Zoro: Fui eu! Capturado pelo Capitão Morgan Mão de Machado e eu era torturado pela marinha e seu filho Helmeppo! Que me fazia morrer de fome e principalmente pegou minhas espadas para me deixar indefeso!

Nami: Fui só a primeira mulher no grupo, mas por causa do Ruffy sou hoje aquilo que odeio: Uma pirata! Mas em compensação... Eis a minha arma, o Clima Tact!

Yunosuke: Quem o criou?

Usopp: Fui eu, para ajudá-la em combate e pode mudar o tempo climático contra os adversários!

Yunosuke: Entre eles, fazer uma visão dela toda sem roupa na frente de todos não é?

Nami: Todos caem no meu charme... E roubo tesouros de quem ousa guardar!

Yunosuke: Mas perto da Robin passou a ser a segunda mais bela.

Robin: Eu discordo disso! E além do mais... Nem pense que será fácil assim questionar piratas femininas assim! Garotas como Miss Valentine e Doublefinger, que também comeram Frutas do Diabo como eu, mostraram seu perigo também! Uma aumenta seu peso e a outra tem o aspecto de um porco-espinho!

Yunosuke: É... Entendi, agora Robin, sobre você ter sido tratada como monstro e perder a mãe, você superou isso quando a CP9 te pegou?

Robin: Não vou nem tocar no assunto!

Sanji: Mas ficar entre tantas mulheres bonitas como essas ou aquelas, me deixa tão encantado! (com cara de apaixonado)

Usopp: É sempre assim, ele não pode ver uma mulher e isso acontece!

Yunosuke: OK! Agora Sanji coloque as mãos de volta à Terra e esqueça delas!

Sanji: Agora que comentou, por que sou chamado Perna Negra? É claro! Minhas mãos são feitas para cozinhar! Não para tocar algo que suje, como piratas imundos!

Zoro: Mas quando se trata da Nami ou da Robin...

Yunosuke: Antes que eu peça o corte do microfone, verei o lado das garotas! Mais uma vez temos o pessoal da Academia Seito. Começando pela Bashoku, na sua última estada, foi confirmado que você não podia deixar a escola, por quê?

Bashoku: Yuno... É o seguinte: A escola não pode ficar desprotegida e por isso fica a quem apanha mais e controla o veneno. Não estou certa?

Yunosuke: É... Entendi o resto. Agora quanto às outras. Chouhi, é uma pena que tenha ficado fora dos OVAs da série atual. Mas como sentiu vendo o desafio de suas colegas?

Chouhi: O último que a Shi-san e a Kou-chan participaram... Eu achei o seguinte: Garotas como ela, só participou por causa de chamar a atenção da líder. Ou algo assim!

Ryuubi: Minha atenção?

Chouhi: (chacoalhando Ryuubi) É, sua anta de quatro-olhos, sua atenção mesmo!

Chou-Un: Íamos sair vestidas de empregadas, mas as causas são diferentes como sabe. A Koumei queria estar com Gentoku por causa dos seios, e eu por causa do amor que tenho a ela.

Koumei: Você entende agora?

Yunosuke: E sobre a briga que você e a Kanwu tiveram? Como pode explicar aquilo?

Chou-Un: Os colares malditos já foram arrancados, e como sabe, eu odiei lutar com Kanwu-dono porque ela revelou um lado ciumento e eu um superprotetor. Nós em comum amamos Gentoku. Usar a força é muito errado até para mim. Mas quando se trata de lutar...

Yunosuke: Protege ela.

Koumei: Exatamente isso o que disse!

Bashoku: Yuno, antes você pode continuar para a eliminação? Temos saudade da Kanwu-dono!

Ryuubi: É! Quero ver a Kan-san de novo!

Yunosuke: É para já!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Kanwu e Ruffy, ambos com a corda no pescoço, mas só um vai sair daqui ainda com chances de continuar na corrida por um milhão de ienes. Kanwu só veio por causa da amada líder, Ryuubi Gentoku. Enquanto Ruffy, por causa do dinheiro, cuja recompensa que ele vale, tem preço maior. 100 milhões de berries. Mas é claro que os companheiros vieram. Isso é bom para ambos os lados. Agora... É lamentável dizer o que temos a anunciar. Com 92 por cento dos votos, novo recorde de rejeição no BBJ, quem sai da casa é a Kanwu.

Kanwu: Ótimo! Bom pessoal, até mais!

Hikaru: (em tom baixo) E já vai tarde!

Utena: Concordo! Agora somos só nós e, se possível, alguém que esteja a fim de se aliar!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: É uma pena, mas quem sai da casa é a Kanwu, e a Mitsuki está lá fora pronta para anunciar a chegada de Shinji e Koto. Agora aqui de volta, como todas estão se sentindo?

Chou-Un: Agora que Kanwu-dono chegou, é muito melhor que estar sem ela!

Ryuubi: Que saudades, Kan-san! (abraçando)

Kanwu: (corando) Gentoku...

Chouhi: Todas as garotas de Seito unidas de novo!

Koumei: Verdade.

Bashoku: Mesmo sem ela, ainda estaremos lutando também! Com ou sem a ajuda de Nanyou!

Yunosuke: Aqui o programa acaba, mas o jogo continua. Mitsuki, é com você!

(corte para casa e áudio cortado)

Mitsuki: OK, pessoas... Vocês, a partir de hoje, terão a hospedagem de Koto Hoshino e Shinji Ikari. Desde semana passada estiveram na Bolha de Vidro, que está sendo destrancada. Agora vocês podem aproveitar bem a presença deles! E curtam bem! Tai, como líder tem algo a falar?

Tai: Só posso dizer... SEJAM BEM VINDOS!!!

Mitsuki: Não precisava exagerar!

Tai: Desculpa!

Shinji: Oi pessoal!

Koto: Tudo bem? Chegamos aí para ingressar na competição, e espero que nos tratem bem como a seus amigos também!

Tai: Como quiserem!

Shinji: Então ótimo!

Koto: E desde já, podemos aproveitar a casa, e quem sabe, competir com vocês!

Mitsuki: Com a instalação deles, só posso dizer boa noite! E boa sorte a todos!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Utena e Hikaru são as primeiras a cuidar bem de Koto que deita na cama então usada por Kanwu.

Utena: Você pode ficar aqui, ou com qualquer outra cama aqui que algumas garotas usaram. Qual que você quer?

Hikaru: Tenjou, acho que esta que a Kanwu usou está boa!

Koto: Valeu mesmo! Hikaru, Utena... E prometo me adaptar bem com vocês! (se deita) Agora... Uma pergunta. Entre vocês duas, quem é mais brincalhona e quem é mais séria?

Hikaru: Temos nossas horas de brincar e agir sério. Eu brinco mais, mas quando não lutamos.

Utena: Eu só fico nos duelos contra a ordem da rosa, e o estudo. Mas tenho uma companheira de quarto.

Koto: No meu caso... Eu durmo dentro de um carro. Depois que ingressei na equipe e superar as expectativas da Irmã.

Hikaru: Percebemos.

Utena: Confiante?

Koto: Sempre!

Hajime se instala com Shinji no quarto, e ambos trocam algumas palavras sobre as garotas que conhecem.

Shinji: Você já teve problemas com garotas, Hajime?

Hajime: A Satsuki foi uma pedra em meu sapato quando olho para a saia dela. Mas depois disso, ficamos amigos. E você?

Shinji: Bom... Eu divido apartamento com Misato e Asuka. Uma chega a ser relaxada e a outra az o tipo confiante ao exagero, tanto que me bate algumas vezes, sabe?

Hajime: Entendo isso, aqueles tapas da Satsuki doem muito! Mas com a Momoko é outra história, embora seja mais velha que eu!

Shinji: Outra que conheço, a Rei, ela não fala muito comigo, só com meu odioso pai!

Hajime: HMM! Notei, pelo fato de você chegar aqui no maior silêncio! Mas pode escolher a cama que quiser, viu?

Yuka, Minami e Sakura se serviam no café, e como a garota das cartas era um desastre ambulante, chega a despejar molho em parte da turma.

Yuka: Bom, o novo pessoal já chegou. E agora é com a gente para ajudá-los!

Minami: Sakura, vê para a gente aí a bandeja com molhos, por favor?

Sakura: Agora mesmo! OPS! (tropeça e despeja geléia, pasta e mel nas garotas)

SPLASH! (molhos despejados)

Sakura: Desculpa aí!

Yuka: Sakura, parece que você não leva jeito para cozinha mesmo não é?

Minami: Só agora percebeu?

Yuka: Não! Eu desconfiava quando via alguns vestígios de gotas de chá ou outra coisa derramando no chão.

Sakura: Desculpa! Se a Tomoyo estivesse aqui...

Minami: Deixa disso, ainda dá para aproveitar o que sobrou no pote.

Ruffy parecia satisfeito com a eliminação de Kanwu, mas lembra a Tai que não está livre de encarar Ikki no paredão.

Tai: Olha só pirata, não pense que só porque sou seu amigo, você está livre de Domingo, viu? Eu vou ser destituído, mas haverá outro no lugar daqui até... Uns dias depois!

Ruffy: E não me preocupo com isso! Com a Kanwu fora do meu pé, estou de boa!

Ikki: Não conte com a sorte! Utena ainda está aqui!

Ruffy: Esqueci desse detalhe!

Tai: Você enfrenta piratas do mal, mas quando é a espadachim fica amarelo de vez?

Ruffy: Que é isso? (disfarça) Eu me sinto bem com ela também!

Ikki: Só quero ver! (tom de ironia)

QUINTA-FEIRA

É madrugada, Koto treina luta de espada com Utena e Hikaru. Mas elas são obrigadas a interromper por um caso sério.

(treino ocorre e uma das espadas acerta Koto)

Utena: Koto, tudo bem?

Koto: Estou ótima! Não pare o treino!

Hikaru: Com licença (checando ferimento) Está com o braço machucado, vamos ter que interromper por hoje!

Koto: Não! Não vamos parar, isso não é nada! Ainda dá para treinar!

Utena: Desculpa aí, mas não vai dar! Seu ferimento vai abrir mais se acabar esforçando demais! (carrega Koto nas costas) Hikaru, dá uma ajuda aqui!

Koto: É sério, ainda podemos e...

Hikaru: Hoshino, eu não quero parecer chata não, mas você não está com a Irmã ou suas amigas. Não é como as suas lutas. Ou você é tratada ou morre, se a causa é séria!

Yuka vai ao confessionário e questiona a atitude de Shinji perante o resto da casa. Mesmo sem falar com muitos, deduz que deve sair.

Yuka: Tem paredão nesse Domingo, aí rola uma Prova do Líder ou um paredão triplo. A Koto é boa gente e não temos muito o que questionar, mas o Shinji é o tipo que não se abre com muitos e já demonstra sair. Caso o Ruffy permaneça aqui ou a história se mude, vamos ver no que pode rolar. Mas por enquanto, creio que ele é uma das minhas escolhas.

Sakura aproveita a piscina com os garotos e usa uma das cartas para causar problemas a eles.

Tai: É estranho, além de irônico. Por que será que a Sakura nos observa de uma forma suspeita?

Hajime: Ela não queria o tal do Yukito, como queria? Ou será outra causa?

Ikki: Do jeito que a Minami ficou será impossível!

Sakura: (escondida e em tom baixo) Veremos isso meninos! (invocando magia e usa uma carta para fazer ondas)

CHUAAAA! SPLASH! (águas balançam e jogam os meninos para fora da piscina)

Hajime: SAKURA KINOMOTO!!! O QUE PENSA QUE FEZ!!!

Sakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Vocês são uns bobos mesmo! Eu pensei em fazer uma pegadinha com vocês!

Tai: Fala sério! Como a vez em que você fez a gente correr a casa sem sair do banheiro?

Ikki: Ou quando fez o tempo parar para nós!

Sakura: A resposta em comum é sim!!!

Ruffy leva um papo com Minami e esta diz que a Ilha de Barou já é um tesouro completo. Mas não esconde nada.

Ruffy: Quer dizer então que sua ilha é pacífica? Mas tem um tesouro escondido lá? Piratas maus?

Minami: TSC! TSC! Errou! Olha Ruffy lá é um tesouro. De paz! Podia estar lá se quisesse!

Ruffy: Eu adoraria, mas minha jornada pelo One Piece me impede, sabe?

Minami: Pelo menos não é você que levou duas horas de avião e barco para chegar lá! Seu navio levaria metade do tempo, ou talvez menos!

Ruffy: É... Por aí! Mas diz aí. Você e suas irmãs adoraram muito aquela ilha?

Minami: Tenho muito mais coisas a falar além disso, sabe? E digo mais! Não sei como reagirão, mas é bom tomar cuidado com a minha caçula. É boa gente, mas um pouco azeda!

Shinji foi outro a estar no confessionário. Aos poucos está se instalando bem na casa.

Shinji: No começo me julgaram como um garoto quieto, até demais. E isso pode ser razão para me tirarem daqui desde já. Mas fora isso... O que achei de bom na casa foi pelo menos fazer novas companhias. Embora eu sinta falta da NERV por um tempo! Em compensação, digo que tenho feito ótimas amizades, tal como a Koto. Só que ela é mais comunicativa que eu!

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Sobre o recorde do BBJ de rejeição, eu explico! O maior que teve, até a exclusão da Kanwu, foi com a irmã da Minami. Depois foram mais dois, um deles na edição anterior e outro agora.

Minami: Yuno, uma pergunta, qual das minhas irmãs?

Yunosuke: Para sua tristeza foi a Ushio. A Yuuhi, embora não tenha sido líder, foi mais bem colocada! Uma pergunta aqui ao Ikki, sabe o que faz um medabot se mover, fora as peças?

Ikki: Uma medalha rara?

Yunosuke: É o tema da prova de hoje, todos para fora!

(participantes saem da casa)

Yunosuke: Atenção! Essas medalhas que estão no chão, são suas áreas da prova. Todos têm a sua e terão que caminhar em volta dela. É uma prova de resistência, que certamente acabará amanhã. Infelizmente, como Ruffy e Ikki estão emparedados para Domingo, não participarão hoje. Agora boa noite e podem começar!

A prova tem início e nenhum erro até certo ponto quando cai perto da meia-noite. Os primeiros a sair por distração são Sakura e Yuka.

Yuka: Você foi mais distraída que a Nyuu quando pisou pela primeira vez na pensão que moro!

Sakura: O que teve de mais nisso?

Yuka: Bom... Ela se molhou toda, quebrou uma concha do meu primo, saiu nua depois do banho. E esquecendo a toalha, pode?

Sakura: Nem imagino! Mas ora isso, é boa gente? Quando não está naquele estado agressivo?

Yuka: Uma diclonius alegre e muito mais, além de inocente e um pouco ingênua.

Sakura: Ah bom! Vamos ver o que tem aqui para comer! Já que Ruffy não pode encostar um dedo na geladeira depois de anteontem!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Já de madrugada outro participante a ficar tonto foi Hajime. Ele caiu no sono e foi acordado por Tai, que retorna. Pois sabia que perdeu a liderança.

Tai: Hajime... Ainda está acordado?

Hajime: ZZZ! (dormindo)

Tai: Hajime...? Você está aí? (silêncio) ACORDA HAJIME!!!

Hajime: AAAHHH! (desperta e cai da cama) O que foi?

Tai: Sei que perdi, mas como se sente também por perder a oportunidade da liderança?

Hajime: Diferente do Ikki e do Ruffy que estão emparedados para depois de amanhã. Mas semana que vem, ou depois do paredão de Domingo... Um de nós pode conseguir!

Tai: Se for o Ruffy que vai ficar, vamos ter que armar uma estratégia!

Hajime: De acordo!

Utena desequilibra, apesar de ter tirado as botas antes da prova. Mais tarde Koto e Sakura a encontram na cozinha, para comer.

Sakura: (vendo Utena chegar) Ih, o que foi que houve?

Utena: Caí e escorreguei na prova!

Koto: Pelo menos ainda tem uma de nós por lá! É isso o que importa!

Sakura: No caso, a Hikaru, que está disputando contra o Shinji a liderança.

Koto: Não sei se ele lideraria bem. Porque é mais o tipo que recebe as ordens, no caso é um fraco! Mas se eu liderar, mostrarei um bom serviço!

Utena: Detalhe a você, Koto Hoshino! Saiba que aqui não envolve pancada, nem mágica ou outra coisa! Diferente dos treinos ou outra coisa, temos que analisar bem a situação para depois divulgar o resultado, OK?

Sakura: O que ela quer dizer é que a parte difícil é indicar alguém daqui para ser eliminado. Pode ser alguém de boa ou outra coisa, sabe?

Koto: Eu vi bem a situação de fora da bolha, mas de dentro é outra história!

Utena: Então já conhece não é?

Ruffy e Ikki, ainda apreensivos com o resultado, não esperavam pelo retorno de Hikaru à liderança. Shinji saiu por desistência.

(Shinji sai da plataforma seguido de Hikaru)

Hikaru: WOO! Mais uma vez!

Ruffy: Poxa, outra vez você, Hikaru!

Shinji: É... E eu que quis parar, estava começando a ficar tonto!

Hikaru: Bom... Já que posso convidar quem eu quiser para o quarto do líder... Já devem saber minhas escolhas!

Ruffy: Vai chamar a novata e a Utena?

Hikaru: Tem problemas?

Ikki: Não para mim!

Shinji: Nem para mim!

Ruffy: E eu que ainda estou emparedado com ele...

SÁBADO

Yuka fazia as prendas com Koto e Utena. Uma delas aguardava esperançosamente pela saída de Ruffy um dia depois.

Yuka: Então... Hikaru é a nova líder não é?

Utena: É! E nós somos as convidadas de honra dela!

Koto: Foi até bom para mim também!

Yuka: Bom... Como vai ter paredão de novo no Domingo e uma nova Prova do Líder, ou talvez não... É bom que um dos dois saia!

Utena: Se o Ruffy sair, para mim está bom! Tenho esperança dele picar mula daqui!

Koto: Diz isso por quê, ele é tão legal!

Utena: Hoshino, para sua informação, aquele pirata é muito desmiolado e idiota. Tenho convivido há mais tempo com ele. Se o Ikki não sair, sou eu que vai pedir desistência!

Yuka: TSC! (muxoxo) Poxa Utena devia reconsiderar isso. Já passou aquela história do chapéu

Koto: Para ela deve ser difícil! Como foi eu ter conquistado a amizade da Irmã!

Hajime e Tai sofrem nova brincadeira de Sakura que usava suas cartas contra alguns deles para pegadinhas.

Tai: Ainda não me convenceu aquele banho que a Sakura nos deu!

Hajime: O que ela tem na cabeça em usar as cartas de novo? Miolos moles?

Sakura: (escondida e falando baixo) Eles vão ver quem tem miolos moles!

Tai: Não acho que ela seja um pouco...

FZAKK! (tempo parando)

Sakura: Agora você vai ver, Hajime Aoyama! (amarra os cadarços um tênis no outro)

FZAKK! (tempo retorna)

Hajime: AAAAHHHH!

BASH! (Hajime cai na varanda)

Tai: O que aconteceu?

Hajime: Alguém amarrou meus tênis um no outro! Não sei quem!

Tai: Melhor vermos isso!

Sakura: HEHEHEHEHEHE! Não mexam comigo! Palhaços!

Minami, aparece no confessionário, apenas dizendo o que espera até sair e reencontrar as irmãs.

Minami: Está complicado, mas nada que me impeça de tirar a mim e minhas irmãs da sarjeta... Mas em compensação, me sinto feliz em saber que estou lutando o máximo que posso! Então Ushio, Yuuhi... Espero estar aí com vocês de novo! Quero mais voltar para seus braços e muito mais!

Ocorre a Prova do Anjo no entardecer. Cada um dos participantes tinha que alinhar as cartas baseadas no baralho de Sakura, na ordem cronológica de quando cada uma foi pega. A sorte caiu no colo de Ikki que, junto com Hikaru, conversa com Ruffy sobre a possibilidade de deixar a competição.

Ikki: (olhando para Ruffy) Vamos conversar um pouco com o pirata. Ele parece um pouco viajado como sempre!

Hikaru: Ruffy, preocupado em sair da competição?

Ruffy: Nem um pouco, por quê?

Ikki: Se alguém estivesse em seu lugar, você se sentiria melhor?

Ruffy: Melhor, impossível! Mas sim! Eu não viria problema nenhum em ficar aqui! Mas de todos que estiveram comigo, você e os meninos são os únicos que se importam comigo!

Hikaru: E muito!

Ruffy: Olha! Já vi que você faz de tudo pelos amigos! E você Ikki, nada a dizer?

Ikki: Só posso desejar sorte se um de nós ficar. Mas se eu sair, vai ser ótimo também!

Hikaru: fico feliz que vocês pensem assim!

Shinji dá as caras no confessionário e demonstra que o jogo é bom. Mas não consegue ficar longe das missões.

Shinji: O prêmio tem uma grande importância, e mesmo que eu saia ainda na semana que vem... Pode ser que as coisas mudem. Mas devido ao fato de não conseguir ficar muito longe de missões envolvendo o destino do mundo, eu me sinto um pouco insatisfeito. Insatisfeito, mas feliz de arranjar um pouco de paz aqui também!

DOMINGO

Cai a madrugada e um fato inesperado acontece. Depois de Hajime e Tai passarem um tempo com Utena, a própria acaba caindo no pátio da casa após sofrer um desmaio.

Hajime: Lembra daquela vez em que o Ash quase derrubou a gente na água?

Utena: Aquilo foi estranho, mas se não fosse por mim! Ele teria sofrido conseqüências piores!

Tai: E eu assino embaixo. Agora sobre isso Utena, não passou por nada estranho na casa?

Utena: Mais ou menos. Mas digo que quando a Kanwu esteve aqui, ela quase me tocou enquanto dormia!

Tai: É. Muito estranho mesmo! (Utena sai para visitar Hikaru) Já vai?

Utena: A Hikaru e a Sakura querem que eu esteja com elas ao dormirem!

Hajime: HMM! Estou suspeitando disso!

(Utena caminha até o pátio e desmaia, Hikaru e Sakura a socorrem)

Hikaru: UTENA!!!

Sakura: Utena, acorda! Abre os olhos, por favor!

Hajime: Ela está bem, mas deve ter caído por acidente!

Hikaru: Não foi um acidente, algo aconteceu com ela!

Tai: Não tem nenhuma carta de cura, Sakura?

Sakura: Nenhuma mesmo! E não é que não tenha, é que ela não existe mesmo!

Utena é socorrida e levada às pressas para um ambulatório do programa. Ikki e Ruffy conversavam com Minami sobre o assunto, e obviamente a irmã mais velha dos reis de Barou foi pouco atingida com o fato, não por indiferença.

Ikki: Bom... Ainda bem que foi só um susto! Mas acha que ela pode se recuperar bem?

Ruffy: Tenho dúvidas. Minami... Não está preocupada?

Minami: Com o quê?

Ruffy: A Utena. Estamos falando que ela acabou desmaiando ainda hoje! Desculpa! É que não soube do fato porque estive com a Koto e a Yuka no quarto. Eu estava dormindo e não ouvi nada. Mas como foi isso?

Ikki: Ela desmaiou e de alguma forma deu um susto na gente. Mas vamos torcer para não ser nada de mais grave depois.

Minami: É bom que ela se recupere mesmo!

Ruffy: Concordo! Minami... Rola uma bebida para gente?

Minami: Vem buscar!

Ikki: (interrompe Ruffy) Se esticar de novo e essa garrafa estourar em mim você vai ver!

Koto, Shinji e Yuka, inconformados com o fato, apenas falam da surpresa que pode ocorrer no paredão. E estranharam o Big Fone não ter tocado na Sexta e a Prova das Estalecas não ter sido realizada.

Yuka: Nossa! Só quero ver como será que o Yuno fará depois que a Utena passou por esse sufoco!

Shinji: Não sei se é verdade. Mas ele disse que, depois da ingressão, a minha e a da Koto, não vai ter substituto nenhum!

Koto: Eu também estranhei o Big Fone não tocar esta semana. Parece que a prova foi meio longa, sabe? Nem a Prova das Estalecas ocorrer.

Shinji: Muito mesmo! As de resistência só terminam se alguém ficar até o final!

Yuka: Eu não suporto quase nenhuma, sabe?

Koto: Mas fora isso, está tudo bem!

Yuka: Muito bem mesmo!

Shinji: Vamos Ver como o resto do pessoal está se sentindo depois desse impacto!

Noite de eliminação e novo paredão...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal! É estranho dizer isso. Mas o Yuno me colocou no lugar dele por causa do que houve com a Utena. Então... Espero que entendam que, com a eliminação dela, não houve a Prova das Estalecas hoje. E o Big Fone não tocou mesmo por causa da última Prova do Líder. Alguma pergunta?

Hikaru: Mas e sobre o paredão de Ikki e Ruffy?

Mitsuki: Isso vai ocorrer hoje, uma segunda eliminação. A sua amiga saiu automaticamente, não teremos substituto e devemos voltar logo!

Ruffy: Quero ver logo a minha tripulação! HEHEHEHE!

Mitsuki: É o que vamos ver! Pode ser você ou o Ikki a sair!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Eu vou começar agora pelo lado dos medalutadores! Temos aqui junto com Erika, Karin e Koji, os malucos e Ginkai da segunda temporada. Primeiro eu quero saber do Spyke, que história é essa de pôr uma medalha de macaco no Medabot dele!

Spyke: Eu achei legal e coloquei!

Samantha: Mas você é um lesado mesmo! Medalhas de macaco são para combates corpo a corpo! Podia ter posto uma de besouro no Cyandog! Mas não! Preferiu deixá-la e depois da atualização para Krosserdog não é?

Spyke: Desculpa, chefinha!

Sloan: Por isso que meu Totalizer e a Peppercat vencem mais vezes entre nós, enquanto você as perde!

Mitsuki: Pior que é verdade, me informaram que você venceu um Churlybear por acidente!

Sloan: Fora a gente, quase todos possuem Medabots como a gente. O diretor Montanha tem um Digmole e o diretor o Samurai. Ambos lutaram com Metabee, mas só um perdeu!

Erika: Na verdade, o Digmole não fez muita coisa, perdeu para um Megaphant. Quem fez mais foi o Samurai contra um Nitrocar.

Samantha: Eu me lembro também que o Banisher do nosso chefe era muito fraco! Só um tiro do Metabee o venceu! Já eu, o derrotei na nossa segunda luta! Ele insistiu em usar a Medaforça e não deu!

Mitsuki: Como assim?

Erika: Depois que usou contra o Robô-Imperador dos Robôs de Borracha, ele veio cheio de si. Mas a Medaforça só acontece quando seu poder se eleva.

Karin: É! No torneio mundial, alguns de nós se disfarçava como o Medalutador Espacial X. O verdadeiro quase nunca dava as caras, mas o Fantasma Renegado sim!

Mitsuki: É! Porque são a mesma pessoa! E Ginkai! Você tinha antes um Desperado, mas depois você trocou de lado. Como isso ocorreu?

Ginkai: Ikki me ensinou o que é lutar nas Cyber-Lutas, mas em compensação, eu até o ajudei em uma coisa que ele não devia ter feito!

Koji: Colar em uma prova!

Mitsuki: Ele colava? Como?

Ginkai: Mandou o Metabee, fazer uns exercícios com a ajuda da Senhortia Nae, neta do Dr. Aki. Mas depois disso, ele aprendeu a lição! Não cometer trapaças, fora das lutas, é claro! E antes disso, meu Desperado foi destruído e eu havia conseguido um Arcdash, que foi o que venceu uns robôs que estavam humilhando o Metabee!

Koji: Ainda lembro de quando venceu meu Sumilidon, usando os foguetes ao contrário! Claro que duelei com ele duas vezes!

Erika: Não pode ser pior quando mandei uma corrida de carros para nosso bairro, sabe? Sou rica e a forma de sair foi complicada. Gastei toda a bateria do meu celular!

Mitsuki: Vamos para o lado dos piratas... Pelo que vejo, temos, além das beldades, os caras feios e muito mais. O ciborgue e o adorador de doces! Ou melhor, Franky e Chopper! Como ingressaram no bando do Chapéu de Palha?

Chopper: Eu curei a Nami e quero ser o maior médico do mundo! Ele foi porque o Going Merry estava todo acabado!

Franky: Por isso eu lancei o Thousand Sunny! Minha maior invenção!

Mitsuki: Franky, você foi feito de peças de navios não é? Mais alguma coisa a dizer?

Franky: Ruffy e eu temos a mesma facilidade em arranjar amigos, mas eu não o respeitava quando ingressei! Mais tarde passamos a ser amigos!

Robin: Claro que você está caidinho por mim!

Nami: Epa! Sou eu a que chama mais atenção no bando! Já viu minhas roupas?

Mitsuki: Disputa de atenções aqui não! Mas quero saber de uma coisa! Entre vocês, quem seria a mais forte?

Nami: Oras! Fui a primeira a ingressar no bando do Ruffy!

Robin: Mas eu sou a mais experiente! Comi o Hana Hana quando era criança!

Zoro: Odeio concordar, mas é verdade!

Mitsuki: Já sei no que isso vai dar!

Usopp: Mas e quanto a nós?

Mitsuki: Nariz de Agulha, você é covarde e fraco, apesar da boa mira! E seu disfarce de Sogeking não cola comigo! (remove a máscara) Viu?

Usopp: AHHH! (assustado) Você me revelou para o mundo inteiro!

Sanji: Todos os nossos fãs sabem!

Chopper: TSC! TSC!

Zoro: Que cara de pau!

Sanji: Concordo!

Mitsuki: Olha só, eu vou anunciar a eliminação! Se eu ouvir mais um barulhinho de desordem aqui vocês estão fora! E isso inclui o ciborgue por gritar alto e cantar sem afinação!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Tivemos um problema aqui no estúdio mas foi resolvido! Olha só pessoal... Entre vocês, Ikki Tenryou e Monkey D. Ruffy, posso dizer que são fortes além de ótimos líderes de seus grupos! Mas entre vocês, apenas sua personalidade que diferencia de tudo! Ikki é um pouco desajeitado e Ruffy o mais desligado! Vamos anunciar a segunda eliminação da casa... Lembrete que a Utena saiu por meio de emergência e ela não pode voltar, claro que não sabe disso! Entre o fã de robôs e o pirata cuja cabeça vale 100 milhões de berries, sai daqui com 80 por cento dos votos, Ruffy.

Ruffy: Eu sabia! Eu sabia que ia sair! Mas fora isso será bom ver meus amigos de novo!

Yuka: É... Ainda bem!

Hikaru: Vou sentir saudades Ruffy!

Ruffy: (abraça Hikaru) Preocupa não! Eu vou voltar na final, viu? Gomu Gomu... Desculpe Intrometer! (estica os braços até o fim do muro e se lança)

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Agora cadê o pirata? Ele devia ter...

BASH! (Ruffy cai no chão)

Mitsuki: Devia ter usado a porta como todo mundo faz!

Ruffy: Ih! Esqueci disso, mas lembre que sou de borracha!

SPACK! (Nami e Usopp batem em Ruffy)

Nami: Seu idiota!

Usopp: Por que não ficou para a competição! Precisamos de dinheiro na jornada!

Ruffy: Eu sei! Mas são as regras do jogo! Se eu sou eliminado, estou fora dele!

Zoro: E eu que tenho a cabeça mais valiosa, depois dele...

Chopper: O que importa é que ele voltou!

Ruffy: Eu sei, mas...

TABUMPT! (uma mão agarra o pé de Ruffy)

Sanji: Devia ter olhado por onde anda!

Robin: E olha que eu causei isto!

Franky: Ruffy se deu mal, graças a você!

Mitsuki: Deixa eu voltar ao programa...

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Agora um novo paredão. Ikki, você sobreviveu ao paredão, mas na sua opinião quem não teria coragem de encarar um desafio?

Ikki: A Koto é competente, mas um pouco demais. Agora o Shinji... É outra história.

Mitsuki: Há uma urna na dispensa, queria que você fosse pegar lá! (Ikki pega a urna na dispensa) Agora, tem três bolinhas aí dentro. Branca é imunidade, preta é voto extra e vermelha é direto para o paredão. Shinji, pode sortear?

Shinji: OK! (sorteando) Vermelha.

Mitsuki: Como a Koto e a Unidade 02 da Asuka. Agora vamos ver se a sacerdotiza vai sair bem. Pode sortear?

Koto: Tudo bem! (sorteando) É branca!

Mitsuki: OK! Koto e Hikaru não podem ser votadas por imunidade. Shinji já está emparedado. Sakura, pode imunizar quem você quiser!

Sakura: Eu escolhi o Ikki depois de hoje! (passando o colar)

Ikki: Que ótimo!

Mitsuki: Agora o Ikki se junta as meninas... Hikaru, quem você indica para semana que vem?

Hikaru: Eu vou indicar o Tai por duas causas, uma delas é o fato de que só porque foi líder, acha que é mais que todo mundo. Porque depois que ele foi líder e perdeu para a Sakura, chegou com tudo no segundo mandato e aí deu no que deu. Ele foi minha escolha por isso!

Mitsuki: Shinji está emparedado com a companhia do Tai... Agora vamos aos votos! Minami, pode fazê-lo?

(Minami entra no confessionário)

Minami: Sobraram quatro agora!

Mitsuki: É isso aí, quem você escolhe?

Minami: Meu voto vai para o Hajime, porque... Um dia desses ele me olhou sem roupa quando eu estava me tatuando para a Prova do Líder. Senti o que a Kanwu havia sentido... (saindo)

Mitsuki: Certo... Yuka, pode vir!

(Yuka entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Quem você vota e por quê?

Yuka: Meu decreto é para o Hajime, esnobando a comida e bancando o espertinho com as garotas. Só porque a Koto chegou ele também abusou do fato dela andar de saia como a Sakura e a Hikaru! (saindo)

Mitsuki: OK! Mais um para o Hajime... E agora Koto Hoshino!

(Koto entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Como é ingressar aí na casa?

Koto: É legal, mas sinto falta de lutar, sabe?

Mitsuki: Qual o seu voto?

Koto: Eu escolho a Sakura porque é um dos poucos com quem tive contato. (saindo)

Mitsuki: Ikki Tenryou, sua vez!

(Ikki entra no confessionário)

Ikki: Oi Ikuta!

Mitsuki: Oi Tenryou, para quem você dá uma Meda-Peça defeituosa?

Ikki: Dou ela para a Minami, preguiçosa demais! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Quem agora... Shinji Ikari!

(Shinji entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Quem você indica para Terça?

Shinji: Quem que eu posso escolher?

Mitsuki: Yuka, Minami, Sakura e Hajime.

Shinji: Então indico a Yuka, por falta de escolha, sabe? (saindo)

Mitsuki: Agora é a vez do Hajime!

(Hajime entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Quase na berlinda hein?

Hajime: Fazer o quê?

Mitsuki: Quem é o fantasma a adormecer?

Hajime: Minami porque tem demonstrado muita indisposição demasiada e tem mandado muito em alguns. (saindo)

Mitsuki: Agora voto da Sakura Kinomoto!

(Sakura entra no confessionário)

Sakura: Oi anãzinha!

Mitsuki: Vamos deixar meu tamanho de lado? Agora quem você escolhe?

Sakura: Olha, eu escolheria a Koto, mas como está imune, sobrou a Minami que está muito desinteressada no jogo! (saindo)

Mitsuki: E agora... Tai Kamiya é o último a votar!

(Tai entra no confessionário)

Tai: Oi Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: Tai... Quem você quer enfrentar?

Tai: Meu voto é para o Hajime, ele obviamente está mais que sentindo saudades dos amigos! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Paredão triplo masculino! Desde o primeiro que só houve mulheres... Agora é hora de sentir o gosto de perder! Um de vocês no caso, pode sair. Entretanto, diferente da primeira vez, será com um só eliminado! Até mais!

Continua...


	10. 9a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO III 10

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Emparedados, Tai e Hajime falam com Koto sobre ter crianças no grupo. Apenas a sacerdotiza nunca teve uma conhecida por ser um bebê chorão.

Hajime: Koto, a gente queria saber com você como é ter crianças na equipe já que o Tai é irmão de uma e conhece outra. Tal como a Satsuki tem um irmão mais novo...

Koto: PFFT! In e You são as que mais gosto de conviver, e elas confiaram em mim antes de eu entrar para a equipe. Mas fora isso, tenho um respeito grande pela Remi. Ela é um membro de nossa equipe também, mas como disse às garotas, ela teme em crescer. Quer ser criança o resto da vida.

Hajime: Nada saudável!

Tai: Sem querer ofendê-la, mas eu odiaria tê-la ao meu lado porque se não cresce, vai acabar sendo uma tremenda imatura para o resto da vida! Já eu tenho a Kari como irmã. Ela não foi ao acampamento comigo porque estava doente, aí a primeira criança a eu conhecer foi o TK, irmão do Matt. Ele era chorão, mas aprendeu a superar obstáculos apesar do medo.

Koto: Você disse que ela não foi ao acampamento não é. Mas seu mundo era ligado com o Digimundo?

Tai: Confesso que sim, porque o lugar onde caiu a Tailmon, foi onde caiu o Digivice dela. A gatinha foi a única dos outros a crescer sozinha sem ajuda, serviu ao mal, mas depois ela percebeu a verdade que servia a um inimigo nosso...

Hajime: O Keiichiro sempre acaba indo aos braços da Momoko de medo. Mas ele quase foi vítima do Fantasma do Velocista, ele cortava as pernas de quem estivesse correndo. Mas ele achou que fosse um garoto normal e se sacrificou no lugar dele. Fora que... Fomos impedidos de salvá-lo.

Koto: É... Entendi mesmo! Mas esqueci de avisar uma coisa. Minha outra amiga, a Iko, ela tem um fantoche chamado Rinran, mas apesar de inteligente, a Irmã acha que ela está agindo feito uma criança falando com o fantoche, sabe?

Tai: Mais uma imatura...

Minami, conversa com Hikaru, enquanto cozinha com ela e Sakura, sobre o lado bom de Ruffy ter saído.

Minami: Nem sinto falta do cara de borracha aqui! Ainda bem que ele foi eliminado!

Hikaru: Ele faz um pouco de falta. Mas acho que tem suas vantagens também! Ele atacava a geladeira quando ninguém via, comia tudo em pedaços grandes, além de falar de boca cheia. Mas ainda sim era meu amigo, não importava o que acontecesse!

Sakura: Mas pelo menos a gente saiu ganhando porque... Não fazia o tipo que aguardava as pessoas para comer. Como diz o ditado: O apressado come cru e quente!

Hikaru: Quem vacila não come nada! Pena para ele, não vai comer nada da gente!

Minami: (termina de cozinhar) Olha, espero que a Dona Sakura não derrube o mousse que fizemos! Espero que eles gostem de salada de ovos com strogonoff!

Sakura: Frango ou carne?

Minami: Carne!

Hikaru: Deve ser bom!

Yuka, no confessionário, diz a falta de Utena para com as outras pessoas

Yuka: Quando ela desmaiou, eu estava tomando banho, ouvi muitos gritos da Sakura e da Hikaru, além do Hajime e do Ikki terem ido socorrê-la. A Utena faz muita falta, é verdade. E espero que ela entenda que eu sempre a respeitei, apesar da agressividade com o Ruffy ou os momentos que ela se fazia de boba ou chegava a argumentar com a Kanwu sobre seu comportamento. Então desejo melhoras a ela.

Ikki e Shinji falam das garotas de seu grupo e algumas das piores situações que lhes envolveram.

Shinji: Então no parque de diversões, você e uma amiga tiveram que lutar com seus robôs?

Ikki: É! A Erika e a Brass se aliaram a mim e ao Metabee contra um bando de robôs-ninjas da Gangue dos Robôs de Borracha.

Shinji: Quando a NERV entrou em blackout, Rei, Asuka e eu tivemos que deter um Angel usando uma tática. Elas seriam equilíbrio e defesa, enquanto eu atacava. Mas não foi o único não! Tivemos ainda que expandir o Campo AT dos nossos Evas para deter outro!

Ikki: O que significa, Campo AT?

Shinji: Terror Absoluto, um escudo que eles usam para se defender. É invisível, mas minha unidade a expandiu quando enfureceu... Não sei como!

Ikki: Olha, doeu mais que eu ter comido o algodão doce da Erika!

Noite de conversa com os emparedados...

Yunosuke: Boa noite pessoal! Amanhã, vocês e os outros vão ver o filme que eu tive uma conversa com a Utena no ambulatório do programa... E é claro vão matar saudade dela! Agora... Tai, como é a sensação de estar no paredão?

Tai: Pior que liderar com o Hajime mais uma vez, só que com a companhia do Shinji e a minha!

Yunosuke: Segundo paredão do Hajime e os outros só no primeiro... Aoyama, acha que vai ficar ou sair?

Hajime: Estou confiante que ficarei!

Shinji: Se eu sair, não tem problema!

Yunosuke: Agora os três vão defender suas permanências na casa. Hajime, já que está há mais tempo, comece por você!

(Hajime entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Atenção... Pode começar!

Hajime: Nessa corrida por um milhão de ienes, digo que quero mais é ficar. Mas se eu sair, não tem problemas, sinto falta mesmo de meus amigos. Confesso que o jogo é bom, mas se eu puder ficar, também será muito bom! (saindo)

Yunosuke: Agora... Tai, depois de duas lideranças, pode vir!

(Tai entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Pode começar!

Tai: Olha, os momentos que passei foram bons! Ainda que eu venha a lutar de novo no Digimundo, minha maior recompensa é essa de lutar. Maior que dinheiro, como disse meu ex-amigo, o Ash! Não o culpo por isso, mas confesso que pode ser ótimo até para mim! (saindo)

Yunosuke: E agora, Shinji Ikari, pode vir!

(Shinji entra no confessionário)

Yunosuke: Pode começar!

Shinji: Não tenho muitas palavras de como definir minha estada no BBJ, mas até onde cheguei, não é por fraqueza nem nada. Se me indicaram por alguma causa, vou seguir claramente as regras do jogo, sem nenhum problema. Agora sair seria a última coisa que eu pediria para os meus amigos. (saindo)

Yunosuke: Bom... Ikari, Aoyama e Kamiya, se preparem para amanhã, a coisa vai esquentar sim. Mas para os fãs. Um de vocês pode ainda continuar. E possivelmente haverá um futuro paredão duplo semana que vem... Até mais!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Minami treinava seus movimentos de quando vendeu o corpo. Hikaru foi a indicada, mas Yuka interrompe tudo.

Hikaru: Então, em segredo, você arranjou um dinheiro extra para as irmãs?

Minami: Antes de expor o Ranga para a mídia e pagar a escolaridade das minhas irmãs sim. Eu fazia parte de um clube depravado, me nomeei Erika e aí deu no que deu, fui seqüestrada por um bandido, conversamos até sermos libertados. A ganância me levou a isso! Mas minhas razões são outras estou aqui para ver como é a sensação que minhas irmãs sentiram quando vieram para cá, sabe?

Hikaru: Melhor ainda!

Minami: O que acha de dançar para mim e se mostrar?

Hikaru: Tentar, não é?

(Hikaru dança um pouco e tira as roupas até Yuka interromper quando estava em peças íntimas)

Yuka: HIKARU?!?!?!

Minami: Sujou!

Yuka: Em péssimas mãos! Eu não acredito! Por que está fazendo isso?

Hikaru: Er... Minami havia pedido!

Yuka: TSC! TSC! Eu sabia que ela viria a ser manipuladora! Olha, se veste e vamos cozinhar alguma coisa!

Hajime, no confessionário, explica seu envolvimento para com Shinji e Tai.

Hajime: Comparado a mim e ao Tai, Shinji tem chances concretas de sair porque ele é o mais isolado do grupo, não tem falado muito comigo. Só com a Koto na bolha e ninguém mais depois que saiu. Para falar a verdade, ele falou muito pouco desde que chegou, agora vamos ver como será que o pessoal vai reagir perante a saída dele amanhã.

Tai fala com Sakura e Ikki enquanto se divertiam na piscina.

Tai: Hoje ela foi pega com a boca na botija treinando a Hikaru para ser stripper não é?

Ikki: Uma dançarina, não chegou a ser longe assim!

Sakura: Eu concordo! Agora tem uma coisa... E é a seguinte: Não acho que ela a treinou porque queria, mas estava entediada, sabe?

Tai: Entediada? Parecia mais uma tentando vender o corpo da outra! Me lembra de quando a Kanwu quase estourou os tímpanos do Keitaro quando ele estava ouvindo a conversa dela no quarto...

Sakura: Ela tinha que se acalmar, como a líder lhe aconselhou, mas como é o tipo de estereótipo da mulher forte...

Ikki: Agora entendi! Mas por um lado ela está ótima onde está, longe de nós!

Sakura: Melhor mesmo!

Tai: Melhor garotas que não agridem do que ter aquela turbinada por perto!

Ikki: Turbinada, monstruosa, pavio-curto e ciumenta!

Koto conversa com Shinji, momentos antes do paredão.

Koto: Ikari, tem certeza que não vai ver problema em sair?

Shinji: Olha, participar foi bom, mas Tokyo-3 pode estar precisando de ajuda, caso eu não esteja. E eu já disse que meu Eva não aceita plug falso.

Koto: Você disse que perdeu a mãe quando esta energizou ele não é?

Shinji: Sim!

Koto: Pode ser que ela esteja vivendo na máquina. A alma pode estar vivendo nela e por isso que você fora absorvido!

Shinji: Não sei como confirmar isso, mas pode ser relacionado! Me deseje sorte se eu ficar, ou sair, OK?

Noite de eliminação...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Antes queria me desculpar com o erro cometido na última estada sua, Ikki! Erramos o nome de um Medabot do tipo carro, qual era mesmo que você venceu com o Metabee e o Samurai do seu diretor?

Ikki: Foi um Landmotor. Se não deu para igualar a velocidade, eles foram na força mesmo.

Yunosuke: Certo! Agora Shinji e Tai... Quem de vocês acha que pode retornar de boa?

Shinji: Chegamos a um acordo, acho que todos nós mesmo!

Tai: Sabe como é?

Yunoske: Daqui a pouco eu volto com o anúncio! E agora estarei falando com alguns convidados, OK?

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Começando pelo time da NERV, e torno a repetir, que mesmo não querendo, a entrada do comandante Gendou Ikari está vetada.

Rei: Não devia ter feito isso, ele é o único com quem falo muito bem.

Yunosuke: Eu sei Rei, para uma garota apática e quase sem emoções, não tenho do que reclamar também, mas sobre o Shinji, vocês querem que ele fique ou saia?

Asuka: O idiota do Shinji vai ter que ficar de qualquer forma! Ainda sou a melhor piloto de todos os Evangelions! Ainda lembro de quando estivemos juntos em minha primeira luta!

Misato: Mas na casa está se demonstrando responsável e competente! Tal como nas lutas, sabe?

Yunosuke: Misato, você já ouviu isso na sua última estada, mas comparado a ele, sua responsabilidade em casa é zero! Pois, tirando fazer amor com o Kaji, você ainda bebe demais, acumula lixo no apartamento, cozinha mal... Tenho que dizer mais? E a direção do programa proibiu você de vir armada.

Misato: Tudo bem, você me pegou! (em tom de desagrado) Mas fora isso, como major da NERV, comando muito bem!

Asuka: Devia dar mais ordens ao Shinji idiota sobre isso!

Yunosuke: Continuando no lado digital, mas antes dos 3 anos de intervalo... Takato, Davis e Takuya. Um de vocês foi ajudá-lo, ou recorrer a ajuda do Tai contra um poderoso inimigo, como foi a sensação de sucedê-lo?

Davis: Uso os mesmos óculos de mergulho dele, os meus foram quebrados no início da jornada. Mas quanto a eles... Eu não sei!

Yunosuke: Conforme a jornada se passou, você se apaixonou pela Kari, irmã dele, e insistiu que o Veemon evoluísse para uma forma absurda inexistente por ciúmes do TK não é?

Davis: HEHEHEHEHE! Eu insistia no Ultraangemon, mas como a fase não existe...

Takuya: E eu que acabei como Digimon, um de 10 guerreiros lendários na verdade! Agi melhor!

Yunosuke: Takuya, ser o guerreiro do fogo com seus amigos que foram de luz, trevas, gelo, trovão e vento foi bom. Mas como os outros acabaram indo para o mal?

Takuya: Cherubimon não estava de acordo com Seraphimon e Orphanimon, então ele foi tomado pelas trevas e mandou os outros guerreiros... Da água, terra, madeira e metal!

Yunosuke: Espera! Esse do metal tinha o kanji de espelho como símbolo, conforme vi na abertura da série. E lembro que se juntar todos, viram um só, mas isso quando venceram Lucemon, não foi?

Takato: Nada comparado com o que enfrentei, e principalmente ser um só com o Gillmon.

Yunosuke: Ele virou uma forma mais forte do Dukemon não foi?

Takato: É! Tal como eles tiveram o Imperialdramon e o Susanoomon!

Takuya: No meu caso, todos os digiespíritos foram unificados, os 20 sem exceção.

Davis: E a indicação? Vai fazer agora?

Yunosuke: Não não, Davis! Tem os convidados do Ikki! Erika, Karin e Koji, entre vocês, quem queria ver o Ikki ainda com vocês?

Erika: Eu não sei!

Karin: Ele viria por minha causa!

Koji: Me deixa fora disso!

Erika: Mas voltando ao assunto, acho que o Ikki pode saber bem o que quer!

Yunosuke: Então posso fazer o anúncio sem problemas não é?

Koji: Por favor!

Karin: Se ele puder ficar, diga que continuaremos na torcida!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Tai Kamiya, Shinji Ikari, Ikki Tenryou... Sobre vocês três, chegamos ao que pode ser o fim para um ou dois! Caso tenhamos eliminação dupla... Um de vocês vai sair, o outro também. Não terá retorno! Falei com a Utena, antes de mais nada, ela está bem! Já está se recuperando do desmaio que teve, mas não quer ser substituída, mesmo que a gente tenha tido uma ótima escolha. Agora falando em escolhas, Tai lidera o Digimundo porque chegou a retornar do Mundo Real, depois de vencer a um de seus inimigos, Shinji não suportou ver Rei injuriada ser escalada para lutar, e Ikki gastou suas economias em comprar o Metabee, que vinha com a história de ser seu próprio Medabot! Mas... É triste de anunciar que um de vocês vai cair fora agora! Parecia solidariedade, mas quem sai da casa com 78 por cento dos votos é o Shinji!

Shinji: É... Deu minha hora, mas foi bom estar com vocês!

Koto: Vou te visitar logo!

Ikki: Melhoras viu!

Shinji: Valeu pessoal!

Hikaru: Te veremos na final!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Bem-vindo de volta, Shinji Ikari! E as garotas que dêem as boas vindas!

Asuka: Boas vindas? Esse pervertido pegou as garotas de lá! Devia ficar e deixá-las de lado como você faz com essa estranha do cabelo azul!

Rei: Não me importo com o que fala!

Shinji: Mas eu só saí porque pedi!

Asuka: Pois sim! Eu passaria mais tempo mostrando do que eu sou feita, lembra?

Misato: Não se eu tivesse me inscrito antes!

Yunosuke: Será?

Misato: Eu só vim como convidada da última. Poxa!

Shinji: Sem ofensa, acontece que iam te eliminar por preguiça!

Yunosuke: Melhor irmos nos despedir e até mais!

Rei: Estava demorando!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Koto já queria ter a amizade de Hajime depois da sobrevivência à eliminação e conhecê-lo melhor.

Koto: Aoyama, tem um tempo?

Hajime: O que quer, Koto?

Koto: Queria te conhecer melhor, sabe?

Hajime: Bom... Não podemos ser mais nada além de amigos, OK? Mas tudo bem, sobre o quê quer conversar?

Koto: Bom, queria saber como são suas missões de pegar fantasmas. Sei que devem ser mais complicadas que asminhas de salvar o mundo, sabe?

Hajime: Eu diria o contrário, mas tudo bem. Nossos mundos foram comprometidos de formas diferentes mesmo!

Koto: Você já passou por isso?

Hajime: E muito mais!

Yuka, Minami e Sakura falavam do relacionamento fraco com Shinji, e sentem que só houve vantagem com sua eliminação.

Yuka: Olha, nem foi ruim o Shinji sair, não acham?

Sakura: concordo, ele chegava a ser um fraco algumas horas, sabe?

Minami: Vai ver estava desligado com a disputa! (tira um pudim da geladeira e corta uma fatia) Alguém mais está a fim? Foi uma das sobras que o Ruffy atacou quando a Utena cozinhou!

Yuka: Pode comer à vontade, eu devorei uma torta hoje!

Sakura: Só me desculpe pelo acidente com o chá!

Minami: Quente ou frio?

Yuka: Estava frio, para minha sorte!

Minami: TSC! (muxoxo)

Ikki, Tai e Hikaru ainda insistiam em arriscar uma aliança, mas a guerreira do fogo, apesar da amizade com Koto, se sente incomodada com o potencial excessivo da mesma.

Hikaru: Olha, desde que a gente se conheceu... A Koto só tem estado como confiante até as tampas, sabe?

Ikki: Pior que é verdade, mas depois desse paredão triplo, não sei mais o que pode acontecer.

Tai: ainda penso na aliança, mas o problema se resume em quem devemos tirar. São todos bem amigáveis, mas a coisa pegou por um tempo, sabe?

Hikaru: Votaria na Minami, muito preguiçosa!

Ikki: Concordo! O tempo todo não faz quase nada, ela veio pelo dinheiro, e só age pelas irmãs!

Tai: Não duvido nada!

Hikaru: Sobre outros participantes, ainda voto no Hajime. Não me levem a mal, OK?

Ikki: Estou me afastando dele um pouco também!

Tai: Minha causa é outra, mas eu escolheria... Yuka. Muito mandona!

QUINTA-FEIRA

Por 200 estalecas, Yuka compra um passeio de volta à pensão que mora com Kouta, Mayu, Nana e Lucy. Depois do passeio, conversa com Hikaru, Koto e Sakura do retorno.

Koto: Mas diz aí, você e seu primo moram juntos por quê?

Yuka: Prestar vestibular, sabe? Preciso de uma grana para conseguir sustentar a todos!

Hikaru: Que invejinha... (tom de ironia) Mas em compensação é bom para você!

Sakura: Mas você disse que tinha alguém que foi...

Yuka: É, teve um passado mórbido a Mayu, ela era molestada pelo padrasto até se hospedar conosco!

Koto: Isso é horrível! Até a Remi saberia como agir nessas horas, mesmo não querendo crescer!

Sakura: Poxa, tenho pena dela não querer envelhecer nem nada! Ser criança é bom, mas está passando do tempo dela aprender a lidar com outras coisas, fora as lutas, não acha?

Hikaru: Eu concordo com você!

Minami aparece no confessionário e explica algumas de suas razões de continuar no jogo

Minami: Antes de mais nada, quem não torce por mim, eu não ligo. Mas se eu voltar de mãos abanando para casa, é o de menos, ainda tenho a minha família, meus amigos e muito mais! Viver em Barou em busca de liberdade também é muito bom! Se eu não tiver mais condições de ficar, sem problema! Eu saio de boa, de cabeça erguida ainda com orgulho de mim e ter chegado aonde cheguei. Pelo menos para me divertir, sabe?

Hajime, Ikki e Tai falavam das garotas, mas entre todas, Sakura e Hikaru são as mais próximas deles.

Ikki: Das garotas, quais de vocês teve mais respeito com elas? Vou dizendo que a Sakura acabou sendo minha amiga!

Hajime: Sakura e Hikaru!

Tai: Só a Hikaru, fora a Kanwu que saiu!

Hajime: É... Entre as outras, tivemos mais desafetos que outros, não é?

Tai: Sem dúvidas... Morrigan, Yuuko, Lime foram algumas das que não mereceram quase nada além de respeito! A Kanwu foi a mais temida e obviamente a saída dela foi merecida por outra causa!

Ikki: E seria...?

Tai: Batendo nos garotos caso seja vista nua, ou fazendo as roupas voarem expondo a calcinha e os peitos dela!

Hajime: Até hoje estou sentindo o baque que ela me deixou por invadir o quarto com o Keitaro, mas sem querer, sabe?

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Olha, semana passada pois é não houve o Big Fone porque a Utena está aqui comigo e vai falar do que houve, fora que temos a prova do líder de hoje baseada em um card game on line de sucesso chamado Chaotic! Os convidados estão no pátio e vão falar comigo, depois que eu conversar com a desmaiada aqui, sem ofensa, viu?

Utena: E aí pessoal! Pois é, eu estou bem agora... Ser substituída seria a primeira coisa a pedir, mas dispensei isso. Agora desculpa pelo susto que passei, e a gente se vê na final, pode ser?

Yunosuke: Viram que a Utena está mesmo bem de vida, daqui a pouco os convidados vão falar da prova que vocês vão disputar depois do paredão triplo masculino e tem surpresa no final!

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: Primeiramente eu quero falar com a Utena, como foi a história e o que sentiu depois do desmaio?

Utena: Antes de mais nada, a garota qe está comigo é minha amiga Anthy Himemiya, com quem amo ficar. Mas voltando ao assunto, a competição foi boa, mas infelizmente ter saído dessa forma foi um golpe baixo até para mim!

Yunosuke: E, se possível, o que faria para corrigir o que houve?

Anthy: Senhorita Utena...?

Utena: Teno um mundo a revolucionar, mas a diversão foi mais que demais. O dinheiro podia sim ter valor, mas nada maior que estar com minha amiga!

Anthy: Fico feliz que esteja de volta, Senhorita Utena. Sem você eu nunca me sentiria feliz. (abraçando) Você é a garota de minha vida!

Yunosuke: Antes de mais nada, afirmamos aos fãs que elas se conhecem desde que houve um duelo envolvendo o antigo campeão de uma luta de espadas, a Utena foi envolvida, venceu e agora tem a serventia da Anthy! Agora quanto às duas, parabéns pelo reencontro e sucesso no futuro OK?

Utena: Claro Yuno! Como eu disse aos outros, nos veremos nas finais!

Yunosuke: Se quiser, traga a Anthy também! E agora vamos aos convidados!

(corte para casa)

Yunosuke: Estão na Prova do Líder os jogadores da série Chaotic Tom, Kaz, Peyton e Sarah. Cada um fã de uma tribo das quatro tradicionais da série cujo sucesso levou à criação da série de TV!

Tom: Desculpe interromper, mas são cinco agora, com a chegada dos M'Arrilians!

Yunosuke: Como assim?

Peyton: Eu explico, os M'Arrilians são uma quinta tribo que vinha causando a destruição em toda a Perim e cada representante do Outro Mundo, Submundo, Mipedians e Danians possuía uma chave do portal que impede o acesso deles. Agora que essa nova tribo veio... (emitindo barulhos estranhos e interrompido em seguida)

Kaz: Resumindo o que o Peyton disse: Eles invadiram a Perim por acidente e podem saber todas as capacidades das quatro tribos e seus governantes. No caso: Illexia, Prince Mudeenu, Maxxor e Chaor!

Yunosuke: Os dois últimos, eternos rivais. Até disputaram a Terra em um sonho foi isso?

Sarah: Eu não tive nada com isso, fiquei ajudando a minha tribo nesse momento! Conta aí Kaz, já que você é fã do Submundo!

Kaz: Ninguém merece! Pior que o duelo com Hammerdon, todos queriam a minha ajuda contra os Outromundanos, claro que foi apenas um sonho! Eu sei porque vivi treinando com o Grook, contra minha vontade, e diferente do Outro Mundo, o Submundo não negocia pacificamente!

Peyton: HEHEHE! Maninho, esqueceu de quando corremos atrás do Treco de Troca? Foi uma confusão!

Sarah: Falando em troca, pois é, planejei aquilo tudo, mas depois que consegui um scan para uma amiga, claro que vocês também participariam!

Tom: E eu que fui obrigado a não perder uma luta contra Tartarek? Pois é... Aquilo foi dureza!

Yunosuke: Falando em dureza como foi a sensação de ter pego um Maxxor covarde?

Tom: Horrível! Lord Von Bloot jogou um mugic chamado Decomposição e uma vez usado não tem como remover! Mas eu o salvei com uma rocha que continha a coragem de meu amigo! Eu faria de novo se possível, com ou sem a ajuda de Najarin! E falando em salvar, ele também incinerou um mapa com um segredo cobiçado por todas as tribos. No caso Cothika, não se sabe o que é precisamente!

Yunosuke: E sobre a história da Máscara de Fobia?

Peyton: Kristella e Klay invadiram Perim discretamente para roubar o scan do MajorTom e do KidChaor aqui! Mas sobre a luta, era o seguinte: Eles duelaram em uma luta de duplas, quem vencer ficaria com a Máscara de Fobia. Terminada a luta eles não cumpriram, mas o fizeram de outra forma!

Sarah: Caso retornassem ao Submundo, passariam por coisa pior! Como se não bastassem os duelos como quando o tal Peytonic Master deu 20 de suas cartas em troca de uma fera de batalha ou quando ele enfrentou um dos nossos inimigos com criaturas femininas!

Yunosuke: Olha Chaotickween, foi a mesma coisa quando um dos seus amigos lutou e perdeu. Admirado pelo potencial. E quais foram os lutadores mesmo?

Kaz: Herculeão e Hotshot! Eles me derrotaram, mas reconheceram que luto bem! Coisa que um dos meus amigos foi forçado a sentir, quando devia ter vencido!

Tom: É! Nenhum de nós esqueceu a história de quando perdeu para Lulu a ex-perdedora!

Peyton: Poxa, eu achei que fazia bem ajudá-la!

Yunosuke: Sem ofensa Peyton, mas foi como seus amigos alertaram, você que se entregou. Agora vamos à prova e vocês ficam como supervisores tudo bem? (áudio cortado)

(participantes saem da casa e chegam no pátio)

Tom: Bem-vindos participantes! A prova de hoje é o labirinto escuro de Perim! A tarefa principal se resume em vocês irem até lá dentro e coletar o maior número de mugics como este! Eles têm essa forma heptagonal, mas a importância é grande no desafio!

Kaz: Vocês estão vendo que eles estão em 5 cores diferentes. Vermelho e azul valem 2 pontos. Marrom e amarelo valem 1 ponto, e um cinza vale 4. As cores representam as tribos, o Outro Mundo, Submundo, Mipedians e Danians. O cinza é um mugic geral, todos podem usar.

Peyton: A prova terá 2 minutos de duração, e, caso não consigam sair depois do tempo, uma luz será acionada. Aqueles que não saírem depois de 30 segundos estão desclassificados!

Sarah: E, é claro que, tirando a liderança, um de vocês ganhará um prêmio surpresa visitando a sede do Chaotic conosco na Dinamarca, que foi onde o card game on line se originou. Além de um prêmio de 10 mil ienes, imunidade ao paredão, um anjo instantâneo ou... Outro prêmio qualquer, mas só ganha quem tiver a maior pontuação!

A prova tem começo quando todos, no escuro, realizam a prova. Entre todos, os únicos desclassificados foram Ikki e Sakura. Yuka comemora a liderança, Tai ganha o anjo da semana, Hajime fica com a imunidade, Minami ganha os 10 mil e Hikaru fica com a viagem. Koto sai de mãos abanando pela menor pontuação.

SEXTA-FEIRA

Hikaru sai de casa e visita a sede do Chaotic com os jogadores que estiveram na Prova do Líder. Após sua chegada, Koto quase não demonstra, mas lamenta a derrota.

Koto: E aí Hikaru! Como foi?

Hikaru: Eu queria que tivesse ido comigo, eu tinha o direito de levar alguém. Bom... Ninguém respondeu fui sozinha, sabe? Mas está assim por quê?

Koto: Me responde uma coisa, sou um adversário bem forte por acaso?

Hikaru: Não duvido nada, mas, sem ofensa, sua auto-confiança aparenta um pouco exagerada quando o assunto envolve seu grupo.

Koto: Você acha isso mesmo?

Hikaru: Se te escolherem, eu prometo não votar, viu?

No confessionário, Minami se sentiu como uma rainha depois de ganhar a grana, e promete doar parte para Yuka.

Minami: Eu disse que conseguiria uma grana para minhas irmãs e cumpri, mas eu ainda vou doar uma parte para a minha amiga Yuka. Ela deve estar precisando de grana, tanto quanto eu de arrumar umas coisas e pagar umas contas. Mas, se possível, investir em outras coisas. Foi uma alegria, mas por outro lado, me senti com um pouco de inveja em ter perdido a liderança.

No quarto dos garotos, Ikki e Hajime trocavam palavras um com o outro.

Ikki: Não dava para ver nada, mas depois da minha desclassificação, vi que peguei mais daqueles mugics da cor cinza!

Hajime: Fiquei imune por pegar mais os da cor marrom. Minami teve mais amarelos, Yuka foi pela pontuação... Hikaru nos vermelhos e Tai nos azuis. Mas em compensação, veremos se a Yuka vai dar conta da liderança!

Ikki: A Minami não daria, eu sei porque ela é relaxadíssima sabe?

Hajime: Percebi a história... Mas fora isso, acho que ela teve outras intenções, fora ter que ter as irmãs por perto, sabe?

Ikki: E seriam...?

Hajime: Em opinião pessoal, se resume no fato dela estar dividida entre a ganância e o amor fraterno. Ela já me contou isso. A mesma coisa a Yuka teria feito se não fosse a líder. Ela veio para cá por causa do primo e das amigas.

Mais tarde, Sakura, Tai e Yuka chegavam a lanchar juntos, mas apenas o digiescolhido atendeu ao Big Fone.

Yuka: Saudades de ter a Utena aqui, não é?

Tai: E muita, ela cozinhava muito bem!

Sakura: É... Lembrem-me de nunca mais ser a desastrada, eu sei cozinhar, mas o problema esteve mesmo em servir!

Yuka: É, você é um pouco desajeitada mesmo!

Tai: O bom é que pelo menos o Ruffy não está mais para...

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! (Big Fone tocando)

Tai: Eu atendo! (atendendo) Alô?

Big Fone: Atenção! Sua tarefa se resume em indicar qualquer um dos participantes diretamente ao paredão. Este só estará livre se o líder decidir indicar outro em seu lugar, e para isso você terá que vestir seu indicado com uma bandana vermelha na cabeça dele. Isto é um segredo!

CLACK! (fone colocado no gancho

Yuka: E aí, o que houve?

Sakura: Vai ver mais uma ligação do Big Fone, sabe-se lá de quê se trata... (Tai oferece a bandana a Sakura) Por que será isso?

Tai: Fica melhor que prender o cabelo nessas marias-chiquinhas, sabe?

Sakura: Será mesmo? (vestindo) Não ficou nada ruim não!

SÁBADO

Com 250 estalecas, Hajime divide com Minami um café da manhã self-service com todos os membros da casa. Após a comilança, Koto permanecia apreensiva por Domingo, e fala do assunto justamente com o jovem e o rei de Barou.

Koto: (entra na piscina sem jorrar água) Pessoal, há quanto tempo estão aqui?

Hajime: Não muito, talvez uma hora antes, sabe? Agora você parece meio abatida, que foi?

Minami: Acho que são saudades das amigas!

Koto: Mas eu nem disse...

Minami: Não preciso ler mentes para saber o que você sente.

Hajime: Odeio admitir, mas ela está certa. Sabe? Se quer ser eliminada nenhum de nós vê problemas em te indicar. Mas... Não sei como que o Yuno vai reagir depois que você sair com alguém sabe?

Koto: Bom... Valeu pelo apoio, pessoal! Eu devo me sentir melhor daqui até amanhã!

Minami: Agora que melhorou os ânimos, vamos ver se a gente guarda um pouco do que sobrar, OK?

Hikaru, Yuka e Sakura dialogam sobre o próximo eliminado, tirando Koto.

Sakura: A Koto está super-confiante, mas tem outro que ainda atrapalha no jogo.

Hikaru: Quem poderia ser?

Sakura: Em opinião pessoal, o Hajime. Ou a Minami!

Yuka: Concordo sobre um deles, mas na verdade, devo indicar a Minami só porque ela é a que faz menos coisas aqui, ela gosta de ter as coisas na mão dela, não faz algumas para si própria! Tipo... Ela cozinha bem, mas tem algumas coisas que a gente não aprova.

Hikaru: Desconfiei do sorriso suspeito quando ela ganhou a grana na prova do Chaotic.

Yuka: Chegar aqui pelo dinheiro foi pura ganância, mas veremos até Domingo como será! Devo indicá-la, a menos que não receba votos ou tenha o anjo que o Tai possui!

Tai e Ikki, no quarto, já percebem o quanto Koto é admirada, mas rejeitada em alguns fatores.

Ikki: A Koto está confiante demais, não acha?

Tai: Olha Ikki, eu vou te dizer uma coisa. Ela não tem só saudade de ver as amigas, mas também porque... Ela se envolveu com alguns dos residentes aqui, porém não deve estar se adaptando bem aqui, sabe?

Ikki: E se ela sair com alguém?

Tai: Ainda tenho dúvidas.

(garotos se levantam e saem para a cozinha)

Tai: Vamos torcer para que o Ruffy não tenha comido nada antes de sua saída.

Ikki: Estou com você, mas nem tenho cabeça para comer hoje, sabe?

Tai: Mais ou menos...

Ikki: Bom, mas vamos ver isso mais tarde!

DOMINGO

No confessionário, Sakura não esconde que quer chegar à final com Hikaru ao lado.

Sakura: Somos de mesmo criador, mas quero ter a Hikaru ao meu lado na final. Agora isso é porque é o seguinte: Somos muito amigas, bem chegadas, coisa e tal... Mas se fosse a Yuuko no lugar, eu acabaria muito mal porque apesar de ter meu respeito, ela, a Yuuko, é o tipo desleixada. Apesar do fato de ser boa pessoa.

Yuka e Minami argumentam sobre a organização na casa e mais um barraco se arma.

Minami: Olha, não sei o que lhe leva a me julgar como a preguiçosa daqui, sabe?

Yuka: É a pura verdade, você nunca foi líder, nem anjo nessa droga de competição, e saiba que devia demonstrar mais competência nesta coisa! Você só conseguiu a grana por sorte!

Minami: Mesma coisa da liderança! Se puder, eu até posso abrir mão do dinheiro e dá-lo a alguém daqui!

Yuka: Faça isso, quando o assunto envolve grana você tende a ser teimosa, preguiçosa e quer tudo na sua mão!

Minami: Olha, se não me falha a memória, um dia desses vi você falando que já chegou a bater em seu primo por ciúmes! Não foi nem porque viu ele com a namorada sendo aliciada ou algo assim! Pelo menos eu tenho respeito pelas minhas irmãs!

Yuka: Diga isso a elas, uma que gosta de se vestir como um garoto e a outra que, só porque é popular, acha que pode fazer o que quer! Desculpa falar isso, mas lembro que já disseram dela ter aparecido aqui de lingerie cara!

Minami: Presente dos amigos, sua mandona!

Yuka: Não vou gastar saliva contigo! E espero que se ferre nessa Terça depois que eu te indicar!

Hikaru, Tai, Ikki e Hajime, apreensivos com a chegada do paredão, decretam antes mesmo da hora e decidem ao mesmo tempo.

Hajime: E aí, já decidiram em quem votaremos?

Hikaru: Eu ainda estou em dúvida entre Koto e Minami, mas acho que a Koto deve sair!

Tai: Koto também!

Hajime: Então acho que a decisão foi unânime, por enquanto

Ikki: É... Entendemos, mas e se mudarmos de opinião nos últimos instantes?

Hikaru: Não creio que vá acontecer!

Tai: Se acontecer, isso passa!

Ikki: Bom, então menos mal, se decidimos que a Koto deve sair...

Koto foi outra a visitar o confessionário e se sente rejeitada, além de tomar uma decisão radical.

Koto: Eu estive conversando com todos aqui, mas acho que, caso eu venha a ser eliminada, será ótimo. Mas se alguém sair, eu peço para ir junto, independente do resultado. Muita gente aqui tem me dispensado, mas o problema não se resume somente em minha persistência demasiada. É que... (quase chorando) A Irmã, sem ela minha vida não tem sentido. Então eu peço esse favor, caso não possa sair na Terça!

Noite de Paredão...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Mais uma vez o Yuno não está porque está conversando sobre a decisão de um de vocês. Agora... Não houve Prova das Estalecas hoje, devido a um problema que aconteceu conosco, não foi nem falta de idéias. Tivemos problemas em como fazer. E Ikki, você ainda mantém o segredo do Big Fone?

Tai: MM-HMM! Sim, eu usei uma bandana para indicar quem eu quero que vá ao paredão, então a Sakura foi a escolhida.

Mitsuki: Lembrete, ela só pode sair dessa indicação, caso a Yuka indique a outro. E falando em indicação... Quem é o anjo?

Tai: Eu de novo, acho que vou dá-lo para a Hikaru!

Hikaru: Valeu mesmo Tai! (recebe o colar)

Mitsuki: Hikaru e Yuka não podem ser votadas, agora Yuka... Quem você quer eliminar da prova para Terça-Feira?

Yuka: Depois da prova do Chaotic, percebo que houve ainda problemas envolvendo uma certa pessoa perante à turma aqui, então indico a Minami.

Mitsuki: Minami Shimabara fora da competição na Terça, OK! Vamos aos votos, peço para o Tai vir agora!

(Tai entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Tai, a bandana na verdade era para antecipar o seu voto, então como votou na Sakura não precisa dizer nada, certo?

Tai: Tudo bem! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Ao confessionário, Hikaru Shidou!

(Hikaru entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Em quem você vota e por quê?

Hikaru: Minha indicação, pelo menos por hoje é para a Koto, ela vem estado entristecida quando ninguém vê e murmura pela Scarlet! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Primeiro voto... Hajime Aoyama, ele está?

Hajime: Estou chegando!

(Hajime entra no confessionário)

Hajime; Oi anãzinha!

Mitsuki: Me chama disso de novo e você será expulso! Agora a votação!

Hajime: Indico... A Hikaru por falta de escolha. (saindo)

Mitsuki: Hora da Cyber-Luta, Ikki Tenryou!

(Ikki entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: De quem você tiraria uma peça?

Ikki: Da Hikaru, é com quem tenho imaginado por ser forte demais para a competição.

Mitsuki: Sua vez, Koto Hoshino!

(Koto entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Olha, você recebeu permissão para sair nessa Terça, agora quem você indica?

Koto: O lugar aqui é bom, mas falando sobre o assunto, eu voto na Hikaru é bem mais forte! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Tem alguma Sakura Kinomoto na competição?

Sakura: Serve eu?

(Sakura entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Qual seria a Carta Clow a ser pega aqui no BBJ?

Sakura: Com certeza a Koto, muitas vezes ela se diverte, mas sinto pena por estar abatida nesses dias.

Mitsuki: E para finalizar, Minami Shimabara.

(Minami entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: De quem seu escudo protegeria de ataques?

Minami: Protegeria da Hikaru, e acho que ela é forte demais para competir! (saindo)

Mitsuki: OK, com 4 votos Hikaru vai enfrentar a Minami nesse paredão, e é claro, tenho a dizer que a Koto ela pode sair sem problemas na Terça, não importa quem seja eliminado. Bom, falei de tudo então. Até mais!

Continua...


	11. 10a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO III 11

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Minutos após sua indicação, Minami volta ao confessionário e diz que sabia da indicação. Não por armação...

Minami: Eu tinha a certeza que eu seria indicada, não falei com ninguém, nem nada... Faço jogo limpo. Mas ter que encarar a Hikaru já é mais que suficiente para mim. Sair com a grana no bolso e muito mais! Embora eu esteja contra a Koto aqui na casa, vamos ver o resultado.

Koto, Hikaru e Sakura haviam caído no sono. Mas ao amanhecer, o assunto não envolvia a indicação.

Sakura: Então vai sair daqui quando?

Koto: Mitsuki falou comigo um dia desses, talvez junto com você ou a Minami, mas ainda na Terça ou antes da Prova do Líder...

Hikaru: Eu não vejo problemas em sair, mas se tiver que ficar até a final, isso é com quem nos assiste!

Koto: Sei.

Sakura: Mas Hikaru... Tenho uma dúvida, você não vê mesmo problemas em sair?

Hikaru: Se eu visse, sofreria como parte de quem saiu daqui!

Koto: HMM! Interessante como consegue se manter bem!

(Hikaru se levanta da cadeira e leva a louça suja)

Hikaru: Eu penso em minha família e amigas!

Sakura: Só!

Hajime, Ikki e Tai terminam de fazer a faxina e passam um tempo com Yuka, líder da semana.

Yuka: Serviço completo, agora... Espero ter que passar um tempo de folga! (garotos se aproximam)

Hajime: Não conte com isso! A gente fez as outras prendas!

Tai: Descansa um pouco e passamos um tempo falando! (se senta no sofá com os outros)

Hajime: Yuka... Depois de ter indicado a Minami, você não se arrepende nada do que fez a ela?

Yuka: Nem um pouco!

Ikki: Certo, agora andamos pensando em uma coisa: Duas mãos a menos ajudam no serviço?

Yuka: Sabem como é a Minami, relaxada, preguiçosa, mania de grandeza e sempre quer as coisas na mão dela! Ainda lembro bem!

(todos se sentam no sofá)

Hajime: Dentre esses momentos todos, quando ensinou uma das garotas a dançar strip-tease no quarto!

Ikki: E ainda lembra disso?

Tai: Ninguém merece!

Noite de conversa com os emparedados...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal! Parece brincadeira, mas hoje é dia de defenderem suas permanências. E Minami... Sobre a pergunta envolvendo suas irmãs, vai ter que responder amanhã, OK?

Minami: OK, mas só posso dizer que a cerveja deixada ao lado de uma delas no bar do Shogo era uma lata de Budweiser!

Mitsuki: Ah, a cerveja da propaganda repetitiva que todo mundo diz "Wazzup", de todas as formas! Hikaru, ainda preocupada em sair?

Hikaru: Que é isso, Mitsuki! Se eu ficar até a final ou até onde der, está ótimo!

Mitsuki: Começando pela rainha de Barou, você pode vir ao confessionário e falar porque merece ficar!

(Minami entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Atenção... Já!

Minami: Olha pessoal, eu posso falar o que eu quiser, mas eu não me importo de sair ou ficar. Porque alguns me julgaram muito mal, e isso chega a ser ruim! Mas em todo caso a decisão é do povo que admira a todos do BBJ! Tenho sido sempre justa com todos, mas algumas vezes... Sou o tipo relaxadas mesmo! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Pode vir aqui Hikaru?

Hikaru: Pois não!

(Hikaru entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Atenção... Já!

Hikaru: Desde que vim para cá me diverti muito... E também digo uma coisa, nada vem a ser mais importante que minhas amizades! E, algumas vezes reflito também no que tenho feito! Me desculpo com todos, sou bem energética também. Agora, ficar até o fim é um desafio tão grande quanto entrar em Zephir. (saindo)

Mitsuki: Shidou e Shimabara... Uma de vocês sai com a Koto amanhã. Lembrando que eu tenho o direito de tirá-la, porque é da minha série. Agora tenham um bom descanso e boa noite.

TERÇA-FEIRA

Cai a madrugada, Koto, sem sono com Hikaru, conversa no quarto das garotas e fala do envolvimento com o grupo e o que mudou com isso.

Hikaru: Quando eu ingressei em Zephir eu não fazia idéia do que vinha a acontecer depois que conheci a Umi e Fuu. Eu era a única que sabia quando agir desde que ganhei poderes sobre o fogo!

Koto: Depois que libertei o mal sem querer... Um tal de Crus disse a Irmã para cuidar bem de mim, para lutar. Eu sei que sobrevivi ao treino rígido dela e muito mais. As outras garotas, Iko, Priscilaria e Remi também me respeitam bem. Elas me aceitaram bem no grupo depois que sugeri união.

Hikaru: Pergunta, como chama a Irmã que você tanto fala?

Koto: Scarlet.

Hikaru: A Scarlet em algum momento não gostou dessa união? Porque me lembra que a Umi não gostou muito de minha atitude porque sou a mais baixinha do grupo e caçula de família!

Koto: Vinha a ser tagarela e muito mais não é?

Hikaru: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Digo que sim! Mas fora isso, demonstrei mais maturidade que você em certos pontos!

Koto: Não conte com isso! Vai querer lutar no amanhecer?

Hajime, no confessionário, explica o envolvimento com as garotas restantes da casa e confessa que dos rapazes que saíram, Ash e Ruffy chegavam também a beirar ao ridículo em certos pontos.

Hajime: Houve uns pontos em que a amizade do Ash e do Ruffy tinham um Ponto X para me fazer tentar votar neles... Um porque chega a ser convencido de si próprio e não parava de falar na mascote dele! Que eu obviamente, apesar do respeito, devia odiar muito! Quanto ao pirata, ele era muito bobo, distraído e o senso de direção dele é péssimo tanto que não só invadiu o quarto das meninas, como também ele invadiu o banho da Utena quando ela estava aqui!

Sakura e Tai, com Ikki, desatentos aos atos de Minami, confessam que seria melhor ela voltar para casa e matar saudade da família.

Tai: Em opinião pessoal, acho que a Minami deve ficar mesmo em casa. Na dela!

Sakura: Como assim?

Tai: Saudades das irmãs que ela tanto fala, sabe?

Ikki: É mesmo! Até porque... Ela é como uma mãe, embora mais velha entre as três. E acho que vai ser melhor assim!

Sakura: Eu sinto falta da minha mãe até hoje, mas... Eu supero isso com o tempo! Ainda tenho muitos outros conhecidos também!

Ikki: Yukito e...

Sakura: Acertou! (em tom apaixonado)

Tai: A coisa deve ser séria!

Ikki: Para ela!

Minami queria conversar com Yuka sobre a indicação, mas esta não toca no assunto por razões óbvias.

Minami: Ei! Sobre o que me fez... Acha que eu me sinto mal por isso?

Yuka: Não estou a fim de falar?

Minami: Confessa, vai! Está com raiva de mim só porque eu sou o tipo preguiçosa e relaxada na casa não é isso? Já não bastava me difamar na frente de todos e agora isso?

Yuka: Já disse que não estou a fim de falar! Agora me dá um tempo viu?

Minami: Saudades do Kouta, não é?

Yuka: Me viu falando nele não e? É que... Ele, além de ser meu primo, precisa muito de mim para também se sustentar, além de sustentar nossas outras residentes.

Minami: Digo o mesmo de minhas irmãs.

Yuka: Espero que siga com sua vida, mesmo que com ou sem seu dinheiro!

Noite de eliminação...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Antes de começarmos a eliminação... Tenho o prazer de dizer a Koto, que ela já pode vir! Matar saudades das amigas!

Koto: Nossa! Muito obrigada mesmo!

Mitsuki: O Yuno disse sobre a permissão especial. Já que você trabalha na minha série, ele abriu uma exceção hoje. E ele tem um aviso importante para mim ao fim da semana. Agora, tem uma coisa sobre as emparedadas... Vai ter pergunta que não quer calar!

Minami: Me ferrei!

Hikaru: É bom que não seja comigo!

Mitsuki: Péssimo para uma de vocês, e Koto... Vem cá matar saudade!

Koto: Agora! (se levanta do sofá e pega a mochila)

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: E aí Koto!

Koto: IRMÃ!!!

BASH! (Koto se joga nos braços de Scarlet)

Scarlet: (sentindo os seios apertados) Koto, eu não esperava uma recepção calorosa assim!

Koto: Nunca mais quero sair de perto de você! Irmã! (abraçando Scarlet)

Mitsuki: Pois é, é o que acontece quando se dá permissão especial!

Remi: E a gente aqui?

Priscilaria: Ficamos sobrando?

Iko: Acho que elas têm uma relação muito mútua desde que se encontraram. Deixando de lado a desconfiança e muito mais!

Mitsuki: Bom... Koto, levanta daí e vem ver suas outras amigas também!

Koto: Não me esqueci delas não! Mas especialmente da Irmã! Mas sabe... Como líder do grupo, eu senti um vazio também sem vocês!

Iko: Sem a gente não teríamos salvo o mundo ou outra coisa!

Priscilaria: Até chegou onde queria! Ao seu limite mesmo!

Remi: E ninguém além de você sabe lutar derrotando monstros do seu jeito! Improvisando!

Mitsuki: Mas sua tática de cantar e dançar, apesar de boa, não serviu para vencer um, lembra?

Iko: Confiando demais em minha inteligência menos ainda!

Priscilaria: Ou se eu me descontrolar se perturbarem a paz... Eu me lembro disso!

Scarlet: (levantando) OK! Mas agora vamos todas embora mesmo! Ver Koto de volta é o que importa!

(Cosprayers saem)

Mitsuki: Bom, essas foram as Cosprayers, e agora hora de conduzir o paredão feito com Minami e Hikaru. Depois, caso uma delas fique, falaremos porque tivemos que diferenciar uma de outra... Ushio, Yuuhi, Umi e Fuu! Vocês por acaso estão ansiosas em ver seus entes queridos de volta?

Ushio: E quem não estaria? Bom... Eu falo respondendo por todas!

Yuuhi: Uma pergunta, cadê o Yuno?

Mitsuki: Ele me deixou aqui conduzindo o programa, me testando para ver se eu posso sucedê-lo em uma futura edição!

Yuuhi: Você não é meio jovem para isso não? Parece uma criança!

Mitsuki: Quem fala! Pelo menos não fui eu que portei uma pistola ou tomou cerveja, lembra? Agora, esquecendo isso... Você também não faz o tipo boa moça nem no natal, ou quando te vêem fazendo algo escondida. Nem ao mesmo confia em suas irmãs!

Ushio: Er... Desculpa a Yuupi! É que sobre essas histórias, ela achava que o natal não lhe agradava e era tedioso, sem nada de bom para fazer! Agora sobre quando encontramos o suposto Masaru, ela não foi a única a ser flagrada. Minami e eu também passamos pela mesma situação!

Mitsuki: Mas não foi ela ou você que ameaçou sua amiga.

Yuuhi: Quando Laburey vivia com a gente, eu disse a ela: "Se contar a alguém sobre isso, você nunca mais irá acordar!" Mas é uma pena que ela não está mais com a gente, depois que nos ajudou a reviver Ranga e nos unir de novo!

Mitsuki: Como foi essa história?

Ushio: Eu era a guardiã dele e ainda precisei convencê-las da verdade sobre o nosso sonhado paraíso. Minami foi pelas palavras e Yuuhi usou uma tática secreta, sendo que nem confiava na gente ou nem ao menos...

Mitsuki: Desculpa Ushio. Mas é o ditado como ela recorreu! Para enganar nossos inimigos temos que enganar nossos amigos. Agora as Guerreiras Mágicas! Vocês foram em uma excursão na Torre de Tokyo e depois o que houve?

Fuu: Transmigradas pela Princesa Esmeralda, vencendo fraquezas e ainda nos auto-indicamos depois que derrotamos Zagard para manter o equilíbrio em Zephir.

Umi: O atual pilar é o irmão de nosso antigo vilão, Lantis. Só que ainda tivemos que passar por Fallen, Autozan e Tizeta que passavam por grandes problemas também como Zephir. A Princesa Aska, Tatra e Tetra e principalmente Visão de Águia foram nossos aliados em nossas lutas!

Mitsuki: Pergunta que não quer calar: E sobre o beijo da Hikaru na Nova, na segunda abertura da série?

Umi: Ih! Ninguém merece, mas digamos que era como um espelho porque Nova era o oposto exato de Hikaru e depois foi abandonada por Devonair. Tal como Alcione sempre se ferrava em nossas lutas!

Mitsuki: E sobre as espadas? Uma queima, a outra se desmaterializa e a terceira fica pesadona!

Fuu: Feitas exclusivamente para a gente, conforme nossos elementos. Fogo, água e ar! Se postas em outras mãos elas reagem mesmo! Também sentimos muito se a Hikaru foi a última a vencer suas fraquezas quando despertamos Lexas, Ceres e Windom. Ela era a mais sentida no fundo e às vezes tinha que superar sem nossa ajuda!

Umi: Só sentimos muito que o Mokona não pôde vir conosco!

Mitsuki: O Mokona da Yuuko também não! Companheiro de ressaca dela! Agora, ao anúncio temido por todos!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Minami, Hikaru... Suas amigas chegaram aqui! Hora de anunciarmos quem fica e quem sai! Minami é mais velha de três irmãs órfãs, já foi stripper com o nome de Erika, pensa em dinheiro, gerencia a companhia Star Hole que ajuda jovens famosos e ainda foi seqüestrada duas vezes. Hikaru é a baixinha do trio, fala pelos cotovelos, caçula de seis irmãos e tem forte senso de justiça! Mas infelizmente uma de vocês, vai ter que deixar a competição porque é a regra do jogo... Combinar o que você é com o que está vivendo não é fácil! Muito menos quando se está com sua turma! É com um pesar que tivemos um anúncio esmagador de 87 por cento dos votos dos fãs que quem sai da casa é a Rainha de Barou!

Minami: DEMOROU!!! Eu estou caindo fora pessoal! Mas não vou esquecê-los! Fui, pessoal!

Yuka: Até que enfim!

Hajime: Ela vai fazer falta!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Bem-vinda de volta de novo Minami! Ainda com grana no bolso depois da prova do Chaotic! Mas em compensação o que vai fazer com a grana?

Minami: Juntando com a que Yuuhi juntou, investir em algumas coisas e quem sabe pagar contas e ajudar a Star Hole!

Ushio: É! Tivemos até que pensar nisso depois de refletir muito já que dá duro como entregadora de jornais e garçonete também!

Yuuhi: Vida de irmã mais velha não é fácil, mesmo se tivermos a outro que se casou com alguém em Barou e se uniu a Tao!

Mitsuki: Como foi essa história?

Yuuhi: A Nayelu, esposa do Masaru usou a Laburey ao seu favor. E ele ainda achava que Ranga queria ser superior a Tao, mas era a maior mentira! E depois que veio o lance da nossa reunião!

Ushio: É, você que nos deu um susto lembra!

Minami: CHEGA! Sem mais discussão!

Mitsuki: Irmã materna, pode? Agora vamos encerrar o programa por aqui e continuar com o jogo!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Primeiro dia sem Minami e Yuka acredita que pode ser melhor que ela em instintos maternos.

Yuka: Diferente da Minami pretendo ser mais atenciosa que ela. Quando chegou na casa na Bolha de Vidro ela foi mais indolente, mais irresponsável, mais de tudo que é negativo nela para falar a verdade! Agora, com o jogo chegando ao fim, o que espero é chegar até a final e quem sabe arranjar um pouco de grana e investir em nossos sustentos!

Sakura, Ikki e Hikaru na piscina dialogam sobre a presença de Koto e a paz que reina depois de sua saída.

Ikki: Até que enfim a Koto saiu. Ela era teimosa umas horas!

Hikaru: Ainda lembro que ela insistia em continuar o treino comigo e a Utena com o braço machucado! Ela dizia que queria continuar, mas tivemos que deixá-la se recuperar mesmo!

Sakura: Se eu usasse a carta da espada, lutaria com você!

Hikaru: Sakura! Eu vou avisando que sou campeã de kendo, e você não pode contra mim. Mesmo se souber o esporte ou fazer esgrima como a Umi foi. E conquistou o campeonato mundial também!

Ikki: E aí?

Hikaru: Daí que não pode! Mas ela perderia para mim! Ou para a Utena naquelas condições!

Sakura: É! E potencial exagerado também!

Ikki: Mais alguma coisa:

Sakura: Acho que ela também não parava de falar na Irmã, como chama uma das amigas. Mesmo quando dorme, dizia por ela e tinha até sonhos! Bons e ruins ao mesmo tempo, e acho!

Tai e Hajime temem pela liderança de Hikaru, que já reinou duas vezes na competição.

Hajime: (providenciando lanche) Então acha que a Hikaru ainda pode ter chance de liderar de novo?

Tai: Isso depende de como pode acontecer, ela já foi líder duas vezes ao longo da competição e uma delas foi no começo do BBJ.

Hajime: Eu entrei mais tarde, mas como pode ter certeza disso?

Tai: Simples! Obviamente também estou no páreo e também liderei duas vezes contra uma sua, mais a Yuka e nenhuma da Sakura. Fora o Ikki que também está no empate!

Hajime: Só!

Tai: Mas fora isso, vamos ver o que acontece até a prova de amanhã. Se for de resistência, alguns têm a vantagem se estiverem bem descansados. Se for de sorte, ferrou!

Hajime: E se for de perguntas!

Tai: É cada um por si nesse caso! (começa a comer)

QUINTA-FEIRA

Era madrugada e Hikaru falava com Yuka ainda sobre o fato de quase ter saído.

Yuka: Por que acha que você ia sair?

Hikaru: Talvez porque era uma competidora forte, ou algo assim. Não sei! Seria eliminada pela mesma causa?

Yuka: Eu não contaria com isso, mas poderia ser uma das opções caso eu venha a sair.

Hikaru: Yuka, te afirmo uma coisa que se é para compara você com a Minami... Você e ela também tem seus prós e contras. Entre eles, você é boa, apesar de mandona! Mas fora isso, faço o tipo que me preocupa com todo o resto, independente do que aconteça, sabe?

Yuka: Sei...

Hikaru: O que tem em mente agora?

Yuka: Está a fim da banheira?

Hikaru: Achei que não fosse perguntar!

Ao amanhecer, Sakura afirma que apesar da saída de Yuuko no começo da competição, se espelhava nela em alguns fatores.

Sakura: Quando ela entrou na competição, vinha toda desleixada, despreocupada e um pouco arrogante. Por outro lado a Yuuko era mais o tipo que costumava me dar conselhos em momentos difícieis na casa. Eu estou quase seguindo o mesmo caminho dela, para uma feiticeira interdimensional. A pessoa com quem estou conversando mais é com a Hikaru, sobre como deve chegar à final. Mais sendo ela mesma e muito mais.

Tai, Hajime e Ikki, apreensivos para a Prova do Líder, afirmam sobre a possibilidade ser uma prova entre casais.

Tai: Se a prova for de casais, como fica?

Ikki: Perguntou à pessoa errada! (mergulha na piscina)

Hajime: Não conte comigo sobre esse assunto. Só posso dizer que as coisas estão sendo só um revés, por enquanto sabe?

Tai: É! Eu é que não quero acabar na pior com a Yuka!

Hajime: Nenhum de nós! Para falar a verdade!

Tai: Quem de vocês tem preferência pela Hikaru ou pela Sakura?

Ikki: Sei lá! Você tem mais afinidade com elas, sabe?

Hajime: Caso seja paredão antecipado, não quero nem imaginar o que pode acontecer!

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Mitsuki: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Bom... Com o jogo chegando ao fim, vamos dar uma estagnada na competição. Vamos precisar de dois de vocês fora. Um no Domingo e outro na Terça, enquanto que o resto parte para a final que deve ser daqui a pouco tempo! Como sabem... Dois ou três podem acabar na competição, e ganhas um milhão de ienes. A prova não será de casais, posicionem-se lá fora, será um jogo de perguntas sobre seus velhos conhecidos!

(participantes se posicionam nos púlpitos da competição)

Mitsuki: Vou fazendo as perguntas sobre os eliminados e a competição, OK? Quem acertar ganha 20 pontos, mas se errar ou eu não completar a pergunta... Distribui 10 pontos aos adversários. Agora em caso de empate, partiremos para a morte súbita. Hajime, começamos com você! Que criatura mitológica a Morrigan, primeira eliminada, caracterizava?

Hajime: Um vampiro.

Mitsuki: Sucubus! Ela também suga sangue, mas segundo a história ela pode sugar energia vital através do contato sexual com homens! 10 pontos aos outros! Hikaru, a Yuuko, quando chegou à competição, ela usava que vestido?

Hikaru: Conhecendo ela já que somos de mesmo criador como a Sakura. Um preto com uns prendedores que lembram talismãs!

Mitsuki: Certa resposta! Ikki, já que passou um tempo com o Ash, por qual defeito ele era mais conhecido em toda a sua série?

Ikki: Muita arrogância!

Mitsuki: OK! Vamos considerar essa porque ele também era um eterno novato! 20 pontos para você! Sakura, desde que Keitaro chegou na casa, o que ele mais...

Sakura: Golpes!

Mitsuki: O que ele mais sofria nas mãos das garotas da Pensão Hinata. Os golpes da Naru! Isso mesmo, podemos lembrar que a Kanwu também o fazia! Muito bem! Tai, essa é sobre a Lime. Verdadeiro ou falso, ela foi ai a primeira...

Tai: Verdadeiro!

Mitsuki: Primeira a desenvolver o Mecanismo Dama. Falso! Ela foi a primeira a ser encontrada, mas a última a desenvolver o sistema! 10 pontos aos adversários! Yuka, sobre Kenshin Himura... Que lado do rosto...

Yuka: O esquerdo!

Mitsuki: Que lado do rosto ele tinha uma enorme cicatriz cruzada. Lado esquerdo. Muito bem! 20 pontos! Hajime, verdadeiro ou falso? Kanwu bebeu sonífero dissolvido em uma garrafa d'água?

Hajime: Falso.

Mitsuki: Parece brincadeira, mas ela tomou sim! A Sonsaku e a Ryomou se vingaram do que ela fez ao Koukhin! 10 pontos aos adversários! Hikaru, que tesouro o Ruffy...

Hikaru: O Chapéu!

Mitsuki: Tesouro sem preço ele valorizada, o chapéu de palha do seu ídolo Shanx! 20 pontos! Ikki, já que conheceu a Utena, ela dividia o quarto com uma garota?

Ikki: Não!

Mitsuki: Errado! Dividia com a amada dela Anthy Himemiya! Sakura, Shinji Ikari perdeu que ente querido no teste do Eva-01?

Sakura: A mãe.

Mitsuki: A mãe dele, Yui Ikari. OK! Valeu mesmo! Tai... Que emprego a Minami exerce para sustentar as irmãs?

Tai: Garçonete?

Mitsuki: Garçonete, entregadora de jornais ou gerente da companhia Star Hole, OK! Vamos considerar essa! Yuka. Sobre a Koto, que cultura...

Yuka: Européia!

Mitsuki: TSC! TSC! Que cultura ela representava quando transformada em sacerdotiza. Você a tornou uma freira trocando a Ásia pela Europa... 10 pontos aos outros! Agora vamos jogar sujo um contra o outro já que tem só vocês! As perguntas envolvem cada um dos colegas! Hajime, qual das garotas ingressou na casa, pensando em...

Hajime: Sakura!

Mitsuki: Vai chover hoje, mas acertou! Pensando em seu amado Yukito! Pois é, a Sakura! 20 pontos! Hikaru, quem dos meninos ajudou uma garota a fazer croquete de polvo nas medidas certas?

Hikaru: O Tai!

Mitsuki: 10 pontos aos outros. Foi o Ikki, comparando com a Terra que ele o fez! Ikki, quando o Hajime saiu da bolha de vidro, de quem foi a saia que ele chegou a espiar mais?

Ikki: Viu na saia da Hikaru

Mitsuki: Na mosca! Acabou espiando com o Keitaro, e sem querer! 20 pontos! Sakura, quem dos meninos...

Sakura: Ikki!

Mitsuki: Quem deles levou a irmã doente para jogar bola! Ikki é filho único! Foi o Tai, 10 pontos aos outros! Tai, a Yuka hospeda, além do primo, duas diclonius?

Tai: Verdadeiro!

Mitsuki: Certa resposta! Yuka... Sobre a Sakura, ela é...

Yuka: Órfã!

Mitsuki: Órfã de pai ou de mãe? Resposta incompleta, 10 pontos aos outros ela é órfã de mãe! Empate triplo entre Hikau, Ikki e Sakura. Podem sair os outros! (Hajime, Tai e Yuka voltam para casa) Agora vem a morte súbita! Quem acertar segue na competição. E o último que ficar é o novo líder! Hikaru, quantas são as tribos do Chaotic após a chegada dos M'Arrilians?

Hikaru: Cinco!

Mitsuki: Certo! Ikki, ao longo do BBJ, quantos foram os convidados com menos de 1m50 de altura!

Ikki: Um só!

Mitsuki: Ih! Esqueceu do Sonic ou da Polly? Eram eles que tinham aproximadamente 1m de altura! Sakura. Quando os Combo Niños vieram para cá, o mestre simbolizava que animal?

Sakura: Libélula?

Mitsuki: Você disse o mestre do mestre! Era macaco! Hikaru ganha a liderança! Mas não fica triste Sakura, ganhou o anjo! Agora todos para dentro da casa!

(participantes voltando para casa)

Mitsuki: Paredão de Domingo... Sakura, você ganhou o direito de se imunizar com o anjo e o segundo lugar da competição! Vai imunizar alguém ou se imunizar?

Sakura: Indico a Yuka!

Yuka: Valeu Sakura! (abraçando)

Mitsuki: Hikaru e Yuka não podem ser votadas, OK! Hikaru, quem você escolheu para o paredão de Domingo?

Hikaru: O Tai é um participante forte, mas creio que ele não deva continuar por aqui quando o jogo se encerrar! Ele já foi emparedado uma vez e queria ver se ele resiste a este segundo.

Mitsuki: Escolha da líder: Taichi Yagami, ou Tai Kamiya como também chega a ser conhecido! Começando pelo Ikki às indicações por votos!

(Ikki entra no confessionário)

Ikki: E aí baixinha!

Mitsuki: Espera só quando sair daqui! Agora quem você vota?

Ikki: A Sakura, ela mostra que não está pronta para esse tipo de jogo! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Hajime Aoyama, é com você!

Hajime: Demorou!

(Hajime entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Qual dos seus companheiros você indica?

Hajime: Estou sem escolha, mas indico o Ikki! Ele é legal, mas forte até demais! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Yuka, pode vir?

Yuka: Claro!

(Yuka entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Qual dos seus adversários, você quer eliminar?

Yuka: Dou meu voto para o Ikki, ele é o que tem mais reclamado de mim depois da saída da Minami! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Muito bem! Sakura, vem para cá!

(Sakura entra no confessionário)

Sakura: Em quem não posso votar mesmo?

Mitsuki: Hikaru e Yuka.

Sakura: Vou indicar o Ikki porque ele não é o tipo de gente que eu esperava! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Último voto do Tai... Indicado pela Hikaru!

(Tai entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Seu decreto, por favor!

Tai: Olha, eu não tenho escolha senão indicar o Ikki! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Decisão quase que unânime... São indicados para Domingo, Tai e Ikki! Então no Fim de Semana vamos ao momento mais temido por todos! Até lá!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Hikaru apreciava a piscina com Yuka que acaba sentindo o que levou com uma das garotas que hospeda.

Hikaru: É mais diversão do que eu imaginava, não concorda?

Yuka: Pois é, mas também não... (Hikaru apalpa os seios de Yuka fazendo cócegas) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PÁRA COM ISSO HIKARU, ESTÁ ME FAZENDO CÓCEGAS!!!

Hikaru: Podia se divertir mais. Tem estado trabalhando demais, além de tirar folga sem fazer quase nada!

Yuka: Eu sei, mas... Pare, por favor! (tirando as mãos de Hikaru do biquíni) Agora falando sério. Agora da forma que agiu me lembrou quando a Nyuu se hospedou pela primeira vez comigo e o Kouta! Antes de conhecermos o outro lado dela, sabe?

Hikaru: HMM! Mais alguém como ela?

Yuka: A Nana também é uma diclonius, mas ela perdeu os braços e pernas originais, se move com próteses com a ajuda dos vectors que ela também possui.

Hikaru: Me fala mais desses vectors que elas possuem!

Yuka: Eles são braços invisíveis bem fortes e poderiam te dilacerar mesmo que de longe. Como a Nyuu e Nana são quase humanas, imagina o problema para todos os outros humanos.

Ikki, emparedado com Tai, dialoga com ele e Sakura na cozinha.

Sakura: A chance de liderança bateu na trave não é?

Ikki: Eu que o diga, sabe? Nem falo isso porque já passei pela liderança, mas nunca em morte súbita! Lembrou quando Victor e o Warbandit desafiaram a mim e ao Metabee no campeonato mundial. A luta era de demonstração e quase me ferro, sabe? Quando foi para valer, os Robôs de Borracha, mandaram o Baby-Blu para cima de todos!

Tai: Aí você e os outros acabaram com ele!

Sakura: Como foi a sua luta final uma vez, Tai?

Tai: Muitas delas. Devimon foi derrotado por Angemon, que gastou suas energias. Etemon porque eu tinha feito Greymon atingir a perfeição. Depois vieram Myotismon, MetalSeadramon, Pinokkimon, Mugendramon e Piemon. Todos eles derrotados de uma forma mais complicada que a outra. Fora o Apokarimon que foi uma barra para mim e meus amigos!

Ikki: Pergunta, sua amiga recuperou o chapéu que perdeu quando estavam saindo do Digimundo?

Tai: A Mimi? Sim! Antes de se mudar para os Estados Unidos.

Sakura: Eu no lugar dela, manteria ainda preso à cabeça!

Ikki: Desculpa, admitir Tai. Mas da forma que ela falou não tem como evitar, sabe?

Hajime, sozinho na sala, mais tarde, atende ao temido Big Fone e escuta o recado.

Hajime: Nessas horas, sozinho é uma barra! Não sei porque Hikaru mandou todos para...

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! (Big Fone tocando)

Hajime: Já que não tem ninguém... Alô!

Big Fone: Atenção! Antes do paredão de amanhã, você deve pegar uma braçadeira amarela e vesti-la ao participante à sua escolha, lembre-se! Isto é um segredo!

CLACK! (fone sendo posto no gancho)

Hajime: Deve estar na dispensa ou algum outro lugar assim. O que falta mesmo é ter que escolher alguém!

SÁBADO

No confessionário, Yuka explica que Hikaru é uma formidável adversária e acredita que ela pode seguir para a final.

Yuka: Da forma que ela me derrotou na última Prova do Líder, obviamente me senti honrada porque ela é o tipo de gente que gosta de falar com os outros. Pelos cotovelos muitas vezes! Mas obviamente ela consegue por méritos próprios ter amizades, mais do que já possui. Mas se ela ficar, torcerei para ser uma das vitoriosas!

Hajime fala com Hikaru dos problemas que envolviam garotas, passados ao longo da competição. Fora a própria guerreira do fogo.

Hajime: Olha, com tantas garotas às quais me envolvi em problemas, fora você...

Hikaru: E a Sakura também! Esqueceu que ela parou o tempo e tirou suas calças?

Hajime: Sei... Foram os baques da Kanwu em um dia, depois vieram as ameaças sob espada da Utena, e ainda você tentando me fazer churrasco, sabe?

Hikaru: Nem me lembro disso!

Hajime: Falo por experiência própria! Mas aos poucos estou superando isso porque passo direto isso com a Satsuki, mas com a Momoko nunca! Apesar de ela algumas vezes, dar um pouco de medo depois de possuída pela Kanako nos ajudar, sabe?

Hikaru: Sei como é, também quando eu enfrentava a Nova e muito mais...

Ikki foi outro a visitar o confessionário e explica que não quer deixar a casa, mesmo se indicado como Tai.

Ikki: Independente do resultado, quero ficar aqui na casa, e isso praticamente é quase impossível de acontecer. Tai e eu somos bastante fortes aqui, principalmente em nossos mundos. Agora como recebemos o aviso sobre o paredão de Domingo, e que não será mais tão fácil assim indicar alguém. Está mais complicado porque todos são pessoas que adoramos e muito mais...

Tai fala com Sakura dos parceiros que menos ajudaram na casa.

Sakura: Tai, eu estava lembrando de alguns que não fizeram muita coisa aqui desde que ingressaram, sabe?

Tai: Como quem, por exemplo? Bucky, Shinji...?

Sakura: Esses também, mas também teve o Shurato que só ficou nos amassos com a Minami, e o Ruffy que comia muito e fazia pouco. Apesar da ajuda que dava!

Tai: O Keitaro também é o tipo de homem que mais ajudava na casa porque trabalha em uma pensão. Mas não te incomoda saber disso?

Sakura: Nem tanto! Tal como você, o Ikki e o Hajime chegaram aqui porque também ajudam!

Tai: OK!

DOMINGO

A Prova das Estalecas acontece. Divididos em trios, um membro de cada equipe serviria de carrinho de mão aos outros que lhe conduziriam ida e volta. Vitória dos meninos com 300 estalecas cada um. Ikki gasta com eles tudo o que sobrou em um banquete para eles e as garotas, mas mais tarde... O trio dialoga sobre a possibilidade de Hikaru descartar Tai ou Ikki.

Hajime: Que critério elas usam quando é afinidade?

Ikki: Se é ainda sobre mim e ele, a história se resume em afinidade talvez...

Tai: Sei da história, mas ainda que eu fique, vamos ver o que acontece!

Hajime: Melhor torcer para ficar!

Tai: Pior que é verdade!

Ikki: Olha pessoal, depois do que fizemos a elas, o que mais falta?

Hajime: Mais uma semana... E a final!

Ikki: Não falo disso! Falo o que falta sobre nós a elas!

Tai: Isso depende de como agir com elas, sabe?

As meninas também não ficaram sozinhas e também conversaram em grupo. Yuka ainda se pergunta sobre a maturidade de Hikaru depois do dia em que sofreu nas mãos dela.

Yuka: Hikaru, eu te pergunto uma coisa. Quando você me apertou o que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Hikaru: Às vezes é necessário largar de lado o jeito de ser adulta sabe? Eu pensava em me divertir também!

Sakura: Tal como eu, ela queria também se divertir!

Yuka: Na próxima, não ouse pegar nos meus peitos de novo, OK?

Sakura: Ela sabe que não fará de novo!

Hikaru: Viu só? Agora, sobre os meninos, acho que o mais cotado a ficar é o Tai. Não que eu não goste do Ikki!

Yuka: E...?

Hikaru: Foi como eu disse, um teste para ver se ele sobrevive a mais um paredão.

Sakura: Acho que ele supera! Vai na fé!

Noite de eliminação e novo paredão...

Mitsuki e Yunosuke: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Yunosuke: Que falta eu fazia a vocês, não é? Eu, saí porque tinha outros assuntos a tratar sobre quem ficaria de fora da grande final e não poderia ir. Bom... Não vão o Bucky, Morrigan, Shurato e Yuuko. Porque os assuntos deles são muito importantes.

Hikaru: Você fazia uma falta mesmo, Yuno! Agora por que a Mitsuki assumiu seu posto? Acho que a coisa era outra!

Yuka: É! Fala!

Yunosuke: Porque estou dando a ela a oportunidade de ser apresentadora do BBJ a partir desta e da próxima edição!

Mitsuki: QUE MARAVILHA!!!! Yuno, muito obrigada mesmo! Olha só iremos às indicações e veremos quem sai de vocês, OK?

(corte para estúdio)

Yunosuke: OK Mitsuki, quem está no lado do Digimon?

Mitsuki: Certo! Sora, Mimi, TK, Kari, Matt, Joe e Izzy. Dos Medabots temos alguns dos mesmos! Karin, Koji, Erika, Samantha, Spyke, Sloan e Ginkai da segunda temporada!

Ginkai: Lembram que foi Tenryou que me fez mudar de lado! Depois que perdi o Desperado e o transformei em Arcdash!

Yunosuke: Interessante! Sobre os malucos, vocês se passaram por Medalutador Espacial X porque o verdadeiro não dava as caras é isso?

Spyke: No torneio mundial ele sumia, a gente só conseguia ver o Fantasma Renegado também! Nas lutas vencíamos sempre!

Samantha: MMM-HMP! (pigarreando) Você era o único que perdia de todos nós!

Mitsuki: Antes da briga continuar, e aquela história da equipe sueca ser um grupo de homens e não mulheres?

Koji: Antes caíamos de paixão pelas garotas, mas aí...

Erika: Depois que o Fantasma Renegado nos ajudou... A verdade caiu sobre quem a escondia! Não eram mulheres mesmo, e o Metabee acabou com eles!

Mitsuki: Sobre a Medaforça é feito através das lutas em momentos críticos?

Koji: Ikki ainda era um novato em saber dessa coisa, até buscar experiência! O Rokusho e o Sumilidon também podiam evocá-la!

Sloan: E se a medalha do usuário tiver evoluído também! Isso explica a derrota da chefinha sobre Ikki!

Samantha: Por isso também que minha Peppercat, mais o Totalizer são os melhores. Já o Krosserdog, de que adianta uma atualização se tem uma medalha errada?

Spyke: Eu peguei uma de macaco porque achei que era legal!

Karin: Já disseram que é para combates corpo a corpo! Agora sobre as garotas... Nó somos fortes também!

Erika: Mas a Brass, tal como a Neutranurse, não se envolvem em muitas lutas, não porque não querem. Mas porque ajudam mais aos outros, e a mim também!

Mitsuki: Ah sim, uma tem o poder de curar, certo! E Ginkai... Como você se virou no dia em que o Ikki ia colar em uma prova?

Ginkai: Orientei o Arcdash sob comandos de voz! Medabots não são guiados só pela visão, mas pelo proprietário também!

Karin: Isso que é usar a cabeça. Diferente de mim que gastei minhas baterias no celular para evitar problemas com outras pessoas em uma luta!

Yunosuke: Muito bem! Agora vamos aos digitais... Eu fiquei me perguntando quem de vocês saiu só de toalha para lutar contra um vilão. Quem foi?

Mimi: Er... Quando Cockatrimon nos deixou em um navio no deserto, Sora e eu fugimos quando estávamos tomando banho, sabe?

Sora: O problema mesmo foi porque ele pegou nossos amigos e depois nós é que damos cabo nele!

Kari: Eu que cheguei mais tarde, também precisei de ajuda em derrotar Myotismon! E também que quando a Angewomon enfrentou Lady Devimon não perdeu as enrgias.

TK: É, no meu caso é que Devimon era forte contra Angemon. Mas ficou ainda mais forte como HolyAngemon em uma luta.

Yunosuke: E o recuperou depois de muito tempo não é?

TK: É mesmo!

Kari: Agora mesmo depois de algumas lutas, também nos fortalecemos emocionalmente. A gente chora menos e muito mais, sabe?

Mitsuki: E as brigas com o Tai?

Matt: Enfrentei ele duas vezes na pancada. Uma delas eu tinha sido enganado quando enfrentávamos aos mestres das trevas.

Izzy: Já passamos por situações piores também! Até entramos em um poço para pegarmos os brasões!

Joe: Quando ingressamos no Digimundo, a terra passava por muitos problemas.

Mitsuki: ...Tal como atualmente com os problemas do aquecimento global, não é?

Mimi: Pior que é verdade!

Joe: Além disso, nós também tínhamos que ficar cientes de que os Digimons são seres vivos também! Me lembra de quando todos, menos o Agumon, não comeram para lutar.

Sora: Depois disso, vimos que eles, tal como pessoas normais, precisam comer e descansar para lutar também!

Mitsuki: Yuno, eu o você faz a eliminação?

Yunosuke: Eu estou vendo de camarote, então você anuncia como nova apresentadora!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Ikki Tenryou, Tai Kamiya... Vocês dois vieram, tal como o Ash, através de manias mundiais que viriam a ser febre, mesmo que momentânea. Mas um de vocês viu a fama chegar com o ostracismo em seguida. Mesmo não se importando com isso, o desafio ainda é grande dentro e fora do BBJ. Com ou sem robô ou dinossauro! Agora, anuncio que o adversário a sair, vai fazer falta na casa, e com 64 por cento dos votos, sai da casa o medalutador Ikki Tenryou!

Ikki: Desgostado por maioria, mas ainda adorado por fãs!

Yuka: Bom... Vá em segurança, OK?

Hikaru: Nos veremos na final!

Ikki: Apostem que sim! Até mais!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Chegando o campeão mundial de Cyber-Lutas! Ikki, foi uma honra ter estado aqui!

Ikki: Eu concordo!

Koji: Olha quem chegou, o novato!

Ikki: Nada disso! Nem se inscreveu porque é riquinho, não é?

Karin: Calma Ikki!

Erika: É isso! Esquece isso e vamos voltar para casa, OK?

Samantha: Não sem antes lutar conosco!

Ginkai: Luta de duplas, dois de vocês contra ele e eu!

Spyke: Eu topo!

Sloan: Nada disso! Eu que vou seu perdedor!

Mitsuki: Melhor voltarmos para casa e anunciar mais um paredão...

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Hajime, lembra do que o Big Fone te passou?

Hajime: Eu estou com a braçadeira que me passou, e devo escolher alguém para isso!

Mitsuki: Quem escolhe?

Hajime: (vestindo Yuka) Nem precisei falar!

Yuka: Poxa... (apreensiva)

Mitsuki: Não tem nova prova do líder, só quando chegar a final... Hikaru, vai ter que dar um voto diferente, quem você escolhe desta vez para Terça?

Hikaru: Tai provou que pode superar, mas desta vez indico o Hajime, mesmo!

Mitsuki: Hajime Aoyama, indicado pela líder! Outra coisa, não tem anjo e começo por ele que já está emparedado!

(Hajime entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Hajime, a braçadeira que você deu a Yuka dá o direito a um voto a mais, você indica ela de novo, ou outra pessoa?

Hajime: Olha... Acho que vou votar nela de novo, porque ela dá mais ajuda fora do BBJ do que aqui! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Tai, recém-saído do paredão, hora da indicação!

Tai: OK!

(Tai entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Em quem você vota e por quê?

Tai: É com um grande pesar que voto na Yuka ela é muito mais forte para a competição! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Yuka, venha dar seu decreto!

(Yuka entra no confessionário)

Yuka: Oi Ikuta-san!

Mitsuki: Valeu por me chamar assim, e não de anãzinha ou outro apelido. Geralmente quem me chama de Ikuta-san são meus colegas da Corporação Houchiku, agora quem você vota?

Yuka: Indico a Sakura porque definitivamente o lugar dela não é aqui, ela devia ajudar mais o pai e os amigos na terra dela! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Fechando os votos... Sakura Kinomoto!

Sakura: Agora mesmo!

(Sakura entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Qual a sua indicação?

Sakura: Voto no Tai, de novo, mantendo a razão de que ele é muito forte! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Parece brincadeira, mas Yuka, você encara o Hajime nessa Terça! Próxima semana não teremos a Prova do Anjo, teremos também a Prova do Líder, dividida em partes. Vamos ter apenas 3 na final, um deve ser indicado depois que as provas acabarem, OK? Até mais!

Continua...


	12. Última Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO III 12

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Hikaru comparece ao confessionário e relembra o momento que não queria ter assistido: Se separar da amiga Utena que fora hospitalizada e eliminada da competição.

Hikaru: Passamos 8 semanas juntas, fomos ótimas amigas, nos falamos bem, nos entendemos depois de termos ingressado no BBJ... Mas até acontecer aquilo, foi uma coisa que eu não queria ter testemunhado nem ninguém! (quase chora) Ela foi minha melhor amiga nessas semanas que passamos juntos e eu prometi a ela que chegaria à final. Mas pessoalmente a Utena devia estar aqui, não eu.

Sakura, Yuka e Tai falavam com Hajime do abatimento de Hikaru, que apesar da liderança mantida, não escondia a tristeza a poucos momentos do final.

Yuka: Pessoal, viram por que a Hikaru tem estado abatida hoje?

Hajime: Vai ver é pressão com a final ou algo assim. Não deve estar se sentindo bem nessas últimas semanas que antecedem a final.;

Tai: Eu é que não vou me meter nessa, sabe?

Sakura: Nem eu...

Yuka: Vamos dar um tempo à Hikaru e ver o que acontece depois. (sai e leva a louça suja depois de todos lancharem)

Sakura: Garotos, sei que um de vocês acabou emparedado de novo... Mas entre vocês não acham que seria péssimo se ela saísse agora?

Hajime: No lugar dela, não saberia o que fazer.

Tai: Bom... Não houve nova Prova do Líder, nem nada, eu estou sem idéias, sabe?

Hajime: Mas sobre isso, eu diria que a Hikaru precisa lidar com a situação.

Tai: E muito.

(silêncio e Sakura segue para a sala)

Sakura: Vai querer ajuda com o serviço?

Yuka: Por favor!

Mais tarde já melhor que antes, Hikaru se abre com Sakura.

Sakura: Então você acha que depois daquele desmaio da Utena, ela que devia estar aqui?

Hikaru: Tipo... Tinha saído melhor que eu, mais companheira, havia me defendido da Kanwu, ainda ajudava o pessoal todo aqui... Mais ou menos isso, mas se não fosse o que ela sentiu...

Sakura: Prometeu a ela que chegaria aqui?

Hikaru: É! Foi uma promessa que estou cumprindo até hoje, sabe?

Sakura: Entendo! Eu passei por isso muitas vezes. Mas nunca vi uma situação assim!

Hikaru: Bom Sakura, espero que tenha mesmo entendido porque sem ela não me sentia nada bem. Mas tenho a você e os outros em compensação!

Na banheira, Yuka havia relaxado com Tai, que confessa o que passou em suas aventuras.

Yuka: Tai, o bom de ter sua companhia é que você é um dos poucos que tem se aproveitado de mim ou outra coisa, sabe?

Tai: É, embora emparedada... Me lembra quando eu tive muitas situações com meus amigos. Quando não lutamos.

Yuka: Exemplo?

Tai: Na terra dos Koromons, os Pagumons haviam seqüestrado eles e aí disfarçavam mentiras. Como se isso não bastasse, acabei levando uns baques da Mimi.

Yuka: Invadiu o banho dela não é? Isso não se faz!

Tai: Mas não foi por querer! Mas fora sair na pancada com o Matt, eu ainda encontrei os outros. Tipo, o TK foi o primeiro, aí depois saí com o Joe para derrotar um cantor desafinado e outras coisas mais...

Yuka: É! Até passei por problemas assim quando o Kouta foi acusado por causa da Nyuu. Em hospedá-la e testemunhar o que não queria. No caso, ele viu que ela e a Lucy eram a mesma pessoa, mentalidades diferentes, mas não sabia que ele perdeu o pai e a Kanae por causa dela.

Tai: Péssimo, viu? Eu me sentiria assim sem o resto da equipe. Agora quando conheci o Davis, dois anos depois que derrotei o mal, dei meus óculos a ele.

Yuka: É, percebi!

Tai: HEHEHEHEHEHE!

Hajime, no confessionário, explica que o paredão é quase a mesma coisa que enfrentar fantasmas. Mas espera que, caso consiga ingressar na final, obter um ótimo resultado.

Hajime: Eu não me importo se sair ou ficar, o que importa é que consegui dar o meu máximo. Fui líder, encarei um paredão até agora... Mas isso é como fazer fantasmas dormir, mas o problema é que eu sou o fantasma e a exclusão é como fazer dormir. Mas por outro lado... Demonstrei do que sou capaz. Aí Satsuki, sem ofensa, mas quando te vi aqui, eu torcia para você ficar.

Noite de conversa com os emparedados...

Mitsuki: Boa noite, Hajime. Boa noite Yuka. Hoje é mais um dia daqueles em que vocês defendem suas permanências na casa. Agora caso ninguém tenha percebido... Um de vocês tem forte chance de sair.

Hajime: Espero que não seja eu!

Yuka: Espero que seja você!

Mitsuki: Pessoal, calma... Sei que estão tensos, mas precisam se acalmar falando porque merecem ficar, OK? Yuka, já que é o sei primeiro paredão. Pode vir?

Yuka: É para já!

(Yuka entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Comece!

Yuka: Antes que eu venha a ser excluída, queria que todos pensem bem antes de me tirar daqui porque sempre agi de acordo com o jogo, às vezes tenho instintos maternos exagerados, não como a Minami, que saiu há um tempo. Mas sou mais responsável, embora mais jovem! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Hajime, sua vez...

Hajime: Já é!

(Hajime entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Pode começar!

Hajime: Faço o tipo divertido da casa, mas deixo claro que não costumo sair daqui de mãos vazias ou outra coisa... Eu vou deixar saudade aqui quando sair. Mas o que quero mesmo é ficar aqui até o fim! Se eu sair, não vejo problema nenhum... Fui indicado de acordo com o jogo! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Obrigado pelos discursos... Agora é com o povo, eles que decidem quem sai e quem fica, OK? Só posso dizer que um de vocês fica porque é bem mais responsável! Até mais!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Yuka, acorda com Sakura e Hikaru, com quem conversa no banheiro.

Sakura: Bom dia dorminhoca!

Yuka: Bom dia! E Hikaru, você pára de tentar pegar nos meus peitos, viu?

Hikaru: Não engoliu ainda aquele dia não é? Que pena! Isso foi péssimo, viu? Mas te garanto que não pego de brincadeira de mau gosto não, viu: Sem contar que a Sakura é achatadíssima!

Sakura: EI!!! Isso é porque sou mais nova, viu?

Yuka: Aí isso é verdade! Quem vocês acham que vai ficar?

Hikaru: Sem querer te ofender Yuka, mas você dá menos prejuízo na pensão do que conosco, sabe?

Sakura: Ela deve compreender isso!

Yuka: Compreendo mesmo!

Hikaru: Sei da situação, mas veremos depois de sua saída ou do Hajime...

Hajime, na piscina com Tai, não mede esforços para reconquistar a liderança caso fique. Mas a possibilidade de vitória são remotas sob opinião própria.

Tai: Sei que passou por um paredão também como a Yuka, agora em seu segundo, tal como ela... Se ficar, acha que vai vencer?

Hajime: Confesso que não daria nem para o gasto, sabe?

Tai: HEHEHEHE! (em tom de ironia) Me engana que eu gosto!

Hajime:É a pura verdade!

Tai: OK, eu estava brincando. Mas falando sério, você vencer o BBJ deve ser pouco provável!

Hajime: Será...? Eu só tenho hoje, e caso eu continue, mais o resto da semana e as provas finais!

Tai: A pior coisa que pode acontecer é a Yuka vencer!

Hajime: Seria grana jogada fora, sabe?

Hikaru, no confessionário, não esconde os sentimentos por Yuka.

Hikaru: Ela é de bom coração, ajuda a todos... Apesar de alguns problemas, é claro, mas também tivemos desafetos, desentendimentos... Fora isso, nos damos bem, a Yuka é como uma mãe também para os amigos dela, e o primo também! Mais do que a Minami nunca chegaria a ser. Porém eu acredito que ela vai superar isso!

Noite de eliminação...

Mitsuki: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Olha, vou ficar com um peso na consciência depois de eliminar um de vocês. Mas se fosse a Sakura a emparedada hoje...

Sakura: Só porque sou baixinha como você?

Hikaru: Pelo menos não faz erros! Ela no caso! E erros que envolvem servir a comida no colo dos outros e esparramado!

Mitsuki: Mas a maturidade é diferente, você é 11 anos mais nova que eu! Agora quanto a Hajime, vai ver só por me chamar assim saindo hoje!

Hajime: Não tenho culpa se você parece uma criança!

Mitsuki: Olha, eu vou falar com os convidados e quero ver quando sair!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Kouta, Mayu, Nana e Nyuu de um lado. Satsuki, Momoko, Keiichiro e Reo do outro. Ambos têm dois paredões contando com este. Mas sobre as expectativas de vitória, como pode ocorrer para cada um?

Kouta: Olha, sobre a permanência da Yuka, sabemos que ela nos deixa um grande vazio, mas queríamos vê-la de volta, sabe?

Nyuu: Nyuu! Nyuu! (feliz)

Mitsuki: Sei disso, e Nana, é verdade que você tem próteses no lugar de braços e pernas?

Nana: Não gosto de tirá-las ao vivo, mas sim. É sintética a pele de meus novos braços e pernas diferente do resto do corpo. Mas em todo caso, lembro que eu tive eles arrancados quando queria trazer a Lucy de volta ea luta aconteceu em um cemitério. Mesmo!

Mayu: Testemunhei tudo o que não devia, é pior que ser molestada pelo padrasto.

Nyuu: Nyuu! (amedrontada e se joga nos braços de Kouta)

Kouta: Espera Nyuu!

BASH! (queda e Nyuu muda de personalidade)

Mitsuki: Por isso que mantivemos uma distância larga aqui no estúdio, evitar problemas!

Kouta: Lucy, sei que é você, mas não machuque ninguém. Há inocentes aqui!

Lucy: (despertando) Kouta, se é você, eu estou ouvindo muito bem. Mas sobre minha forma de viver, estou melhor com o Kouta do que matar a outras pessoas. Tentaram me executar, mas eu sobrevivi!

Mitsuki: Mas você...

Lucy: Eu matava para viver! Mas agora que não apresento mais perigo sobre eles, e sabendo que meus amigos estão aqui. (abraçada por Kouta)

Mayu: Lucy. Não mate ninguém aqui, por favor!

Nana: Estamos todos aqui. Não tem nada o que temer ou causar mal!

Mitsuki: Vamos esperar ela voltar ao normal que é mais seguro e irmos aos outros convidados. Satsuki, você esteve na primeira edição, mas fez uma sábia decisão saindo antes do paredão?

Satsuki: Eu sabia que era regra do jogo ficar por lá, mas pedi para sair. Não queria nenhuma das minhas amigas fora, então como na época a Naru e a Zoey foram emparedadas, eu saí porque uma ia sair.

Reo: Se não fosse você, como o Yuno disse, seria a Naru a excluída.

Keiichiro: Não queríamos te ver fora do jogo, Satsuki. Nunca mesmo!

Satsuki: Eu sabia que não ia sair, mas a decisão que tomei, apesar de precipitada, era necessária.

Momoko: Er... Mitsuki, sobre a eliminação, você vai anunciá-la agora?

Mitsuki: Não me apressa não viu? Mas queria saber que sensação era aquela de você ser possuída pela Kanako, a mãe de Keiichiro e Satsuki.

Momoko: Eu tinha falado que possuo sensibilidade espiritual, e a Kanako era temida até pelo Amanojaku. Imagino como ele estaria se acabase encontrando-a agora de novo!

Keiichiro: Se ele estivesse aqui de novo...

Reo: Ele era temido por nós, mas depois... Já sabe o resto! Mas sobre o Hajime, ele obviamente não resistia em olhar por baixo da Satsuki e...

SLAP! (Satsuki dá tapa em Reo)

Mitsuki: Melhor anunciar a eliminação!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Yuka e Hajime. Olha só, eu tenho um informativo antes da eliminação. Sabemos que quando estão em casa, demonstram ser vocês mesmos, mas sabem que algumas vezes demonstraram pontos negativos também como ser falso, dedo-duro ou outras coisas mais, mas o amor familiar, acima de tudo, é o que mais importa. Agora esse amor familiar, quando exagerado, é uma fraqueza com quem demonstra em demasia... É uma pena dizer que você Yuka, está eliminada com 69 por cento dos votos!

Yuka: Sem problemas... Mas me sinto honrada de ter estado aqui!

Hajime: Aí Yuka, vai fazer falta, mas ainda prefiro a Minami!

Sakura: Alguns ainda te preferem, no caso a maioria!

Hikaru: Viu só?

Yuka: Não me apalpa! (interrompe Hikaru) Eu vou embora agora!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Bem-vinda de volta Yuka... Temos aqui seus amigos. Bom, você voltou sem um centavo, mas é claro que ainda conseguiu chegar aonde deu não é?

Yuka: Enfim... Mas me senti bem, apesar dos altos e baixos, foi ótimo estar aqui!

Mayu: O que importa é que ela está conosco de novo!

Yuka: E sobre a Nyuu, ela virou a Lucy aqui e se acalmou?

Nyuu: Nyuu! (feliz e abraça Yuka) Nyuu! Nyuu! Nyuu!

Kouta: Ela havia voltado a si quando esteve ausente.

Nana: A pensão estava vazia sem você. Mas agora que está de volta...

Yuka: É... Verdade!

Mitsuki: Momentos assim deviam ser para sempre! Até mais!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Sakura, Hikaru, Tai e Hajime já como prováveis finalistas, se reúnem no quarto do líder celebrando a chegada do fim de semana.

Sakura: Olha pessoal, me sinto bem chegando aqui!

Hikaru: Todos nós para falar a verdade!

Tai: E eu assino embaixo, apesar de algumas perdas e outros que nem devíamos ter conhecido!

Hajime: Sei, Morrigan, Yuuko, Ash, Kanwu...

Hikaru: Espera! Por que o Ash? Mas ele era da sua turma!

Tai: Muito arrogante, ele! Vai dizer que ter dois bobos como a Lime, a Utena e o Ruffy do seu lado...

Hajime: Opa! A Utena é um pouco ingênua, mas é atenciosa. Já Lime e Ruffy são casos à parte porque um só pensa em ser rei dos piratas, e a outra é pouco inteligente!

Sakura: Bem lembrado! Agora sobre outros como Kenshin, Keitaro, Ikki e outros... Dava para aturar, diferente de Koto e Shinji!

Hikaru: É odeio admitir, mas ter a Koto aqui foi mais problema que benefício. Sempre falava na Irmã dela. Já os outros de boa, não é?

Hajime: Outros que saíram além da Yuka... Bem que merecem ser lembrados também. No caso os que já estiveram aqui antes denós, não acha?

Tai: Bom, agora desejo sorte a todos... E a mim também!

Amanhece e Sakura fala com Hajime da última que pode ser sua Prova do Líder.

Sakura: Olha Hajime, se não ficasse para a final como agora... Eu não sei o que seria de nós sem nos divertir!

Hajime: Mas vocês ainda têm ao Tai e é isso o que basta, sabe?

Sakura: Será mesmo? Porque eu fico me perguntando o que seria sem você!

Hajime: Bom, se a Yuka continuasse, eu sentiria ainda de boa!

Sakura: Só...!

Hajime: Tal como você se sentia bem com a Yuuko e a Hikaru!

Sakura: É! São minhas amigas!

Tai e Hikaru falam das baixas que tiveram em suas missões e apenas a guerreira do fogo foi quem sofreu mais.

Hikaru: Tai, sei que teve uma bronca quando levou sua irmã com febre para jogar bola, mas teve outro problema com o qual você passou?

Tai: Muitos! Quando tentei evoluir o Greymon, nem me dei conta da verdadeira coragem. O que eu fiz foi forçá-lo! Entupi ele de comida e aí virou SkullGreymon, até regredir. Mas ele também já foi capturado pelo Imperador Digimon e controlado pela Espiral Negra.

Hikaru: Uma forma nova do Anel Negro, que controlava outros Digimons, não é?

Tai: Pois é! E quando você criou a Nova e passou por problemas piores que ter a família envolvida?

Hikaru: Muito complicado, como se isso não bastasse! Meu poder estava fraco e só fortaleci encarando meu clone, até ser abandonada pela Devonair. Depois que eu a perdoei, voltou dentro de mim e estou uma pessoa melhor que antes!

Tai: Péssimo para ela! Mas eu soube através da baixinha que você beijou ela na boca!

Hikaru: Deixa de ser besta, eu não beijei nada!

Tai: Que mentira!

QUINTA-FEIRA

No confessionário, Hikaru explica o lance do beijo em sua clone.

Hikaru: Fiquei de cara quando falaram da história do beijo. Não foi verdade! Acontece que a Nova era um clone negativo meu. Quando muitos fãs me viram com ela na TV, acharam outra coisa! Não sou lésbica, mas... (riso rasgado) Aquilo eu admito que foi mancada de quem não conferiu minha série direito! Não dá para esquecer, mas acontece porque outras garotas também passaram por isso! Até quem esteve aqui! (repete o ato)

Hajime, Tai e Sakura se serviam quando falavam da falta que Yuka fazia em servir as refeições. Não apenas ela, mas também Minami e Utena.

Tai: Nessas horas, a Yuka Está fazendo falta não é?

Sakura: A Minami e a Utena também! Elas faziam um serviço dos grandes para nós!

Hajime: E o Ruffy ia comer tudo.

Tai: Sakura, você não tinha sido um desastre ambulante na mesa não? Eu achei que ia esparramar tudo em cima da gente!

Sakura: Não rolou! A Utena tinha me ajudado nesses dias. Eu cozinho bem, como o meu pai, mas em matéria de servir... Tive grande ajuda, não só da Utena,, mas de vocês também!

Tai: Está explicado!

Hajime: Mas conta aí Sakura... E sobre a Minami, nada sobre ela quando esteve influente?

Sakura: Ela é preguiçosa, sabe? Fui um dos que a indicou!

Hajime: Ninguém merece!

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Mitsuki: boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Começa hoje a rodada tripla de provas que valem a liderança e uma vaga na final... Hoje é uma de inteligência. Amanhã uma de resistência e a terceira de depois de amanhã será a final, mais um jogo de perguntas.

Hajime: Uma pergunta, tem supervisores nessa prova?

Tai: Diz que não!

Mitsuki: Exigência do Yuno, os convidados são supervisores das provas... Assim como também podem participar e ficar de olho para ver se alguém não burla as regras como o Ruffy fez uma vez!

Tai: Que pena!

Mitsuki: Daqui a pouco falo com vocês, e anuncio os convidaddos!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Hoje temos Artha Penn e Kitt Wonn da série Dragon Booster, cujo criador, Asaph Fipke, também foi responsável pelo pseudo-anime Storm Hawks... Agora sobre vocês. É uma pena que não houve segunda temporada. O que houve? Eu não entendi quando isso ocorreu!

Artha: Nossa série foi cancelada por uma audiência baixa e por isso acabamos assim. Mas por outro lado fizemos sucesso e muito mais!

Kitt: É, Serviçal! Se estivéssemos ainda no ar, eu seria a Fire Booster e lutaria contigo!

Mitsuki: (em tom baixo) Bem que o Lance e o Parmon estavam certos sobre serem um casal! (em tom normal) Mas além de Moordryd e Word Paynn, vulgos Shadow Booster e Drakkus, teve mais algum inimigo em suas vidas?

Artha: O Propheci é um dragão que além de depender de alguém para se comunicar, como ele fez com nosso amigo Stewadd dos Guardadores, ele também começaria uma Guerra Draco-Humana, mas mostrando a superioridade dos dragões.

Kitt: Enquanto que o Word só quer o Beau para fazer o mesmo!

Mitsuki: É, o Beau, de nove verdadeiro Beaucephalis, é amigo do Artha. Com quem trocou de corpo e ainda evitou problemas. Muitos deles! Agora sobre a olheira da Cidade Dragão, a Sentrus, ela escolhe os melhores para a academia?

Artha: Dependendo de conduta e jogabilidade nas competições. Mas ela ainda forçou a interrupção de uma competição quando o Moordryd acabou tendo um pega comigo! Como se não bastasse ter me ajudado uma vez por causa de um equipamento fantasma do próprio pai! E falando em pai, lembro que o meu, Connor, ele havia me feito ganhar confiança e fingiu estar morto só para eu lutar. Então ele se disfarçou como um sacerdote-dragão chamado Mortis.

Mitsuki: Mas mico maior que você cometeu foi aquela gravação das Barras Delicia Dracônio. Tantos erros que acabou tendo tarde de rei!

Kitt: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Isso quando vinha muito cheio de si por ter salvo um garotinho em meio à uma prova! Ainda tive também meus problemas como quando a Pyrrah pegou o Furiox para si e ficou descontrolada ou quando fiquei de cara no mesmo dia em que ele, o Artha, não me contou antes que ele e o Dragon Booster eram a mesma pessoa!

Mitsuki: OK! Agora vamos à prova e definir quem sai e quem fica!

(corte para casa e participantes saem)

Mitsuki: Pessoal, a prova de hoje é a seguinte: Há uma piscina aí e vocês vão ter que encontrar todos os 13 símbolos que nossos amigos Artha e Kitt espalharam. Vocês têm sua própria piscina e quem completar o painel primeiro vence! Em caso de empate, vamos à morte súbita, OK? Até mais! (áudio cortado)

Artha: Prazer pessoal, somos Artha Penn e Kitt Wonn de Dragon Booster. Como sabem cada símbolo aqui é diferente, mas o que vale mais é a estrela do dragão da lenda!

Kitt: Que adora zoar contigo e roubar seus chocolates.

Artha: Menos viu? Menos! Mas fora isso, eis os das outras equipes: O Olho de Dragão, Garra de Dragão, Dragões Reluzentes, Peixe-Dragão, Vendaval do Dragão, Profetas, Guardadores, Ordem Secreta, Voz de Dragão, Ordem do Dragão, Vontade de Dragão e os Mecanistas.

Kitt: Como nosso amigo disse, ele, assim como eu, vai ficar de olho para ver se não cometem infrações no jogo, OK? Muito bem, podem entrar nas piscinas! (participantes cumprem a ordem)

Artha: Atenção... Quando a Kitt anunciar comecem!

Kitt: VAI!!!

A prova começa quente e todos se atrapalham procurando a primeira peça. Hikaru começa dando sorte e não contava com a disputa com Hajime e Tai, empatados com a mesma. Sakura demorava mais a procurar e acbaa sofrendo a derrota depois que a guerreira do fogo conclui no menor tempo garantindo a primeira vitória depois de um tropeço dos garotos.

SEXTA-FEIRA

Cai a madrugada, Hajime e Sakura falam da vitória de Hikaru, o que não esperavam.

Sakura: Ela ganhou de novo, não é?

Hajime: Mas só porque vai estar na final, não quer dizer precisamente que ela possa ganhar, sabe?

Sakura: Mas acha mesmo que ela pode ganhar?

Hajime: Estou cem certeza...

Tai: E aí pessoas?

Hajime: Oi Ikki! Olha só, o que veio fazer aqui?

Tai: Quase nada! Só de passagem mesmo! Mas estão falando sobre a Hikaru de novo?

Sakura: É que ela pode acabar vencendo o BBJ se vencer as outras provas!

Tai: Nada disso! Ela pode vencer, mas só as Provas do Líder, quanto ao resto... Depende de cada um de nós e dela no quesito comportamento e popularidade!

Hikaru permanecia no confessionário e explica que está sentindo a rejeição dos colegas por vencer a Prova do Líder

Hikaru: O clima hoje foi outro... Eu até quis falar com todos, mas me dispensaram só porque ganhei a última prova, todos se atrapalharam, me jogaram a culpa, mas devo agora me sentir melhor que antes. Esquecendo o que houve e muito mais! E espero também reconquistar o respeito deles!

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Mitsuki: Boa noite mais uma vez pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Prova de resistência hoje... Cada um de vocês, vai para uma trave de ginástica e vai ficar dando idas e vindas até cansarem. Dúvidas?

Hajime: Er... Só uma, e se cair a chuva?

Mitsuki: Não me responsabilizo por isso, captou?

Tai: Ferrou então!

Hikaru: E muito, para todos e sem exceção!

Mitsuki: Todo mundo para fora e se posicionem nas suas traves! Se cair, ou pisar fora da trave, está eliminado!

Começo equilibrado a todos, e nenhum sem disposição a continuar. Mas o clima começa a esquentar no meio da madrugada.

SÁBADO

A prova ainda corria quando Hikaru escorrega da trave e leva um tombo no tablado com a logomarca do programa. Junto com ela, Sakura amarga também a derrota, mas esta pelo fato de cansaço.

Sakura: (encontra Hikaru no quarto do líder) Vai fazer o quê?

Hikaru: (tirando a roupa) Tomar um banho, caiu a chuva ali como a Mitsuki falou!

Sakura: Posso também!

Hikaru: Se não for junto comigo! (veste a toalha e desfaz a trança) Agora o jogo deve estar mais tenso já que eu caí fora. Mas acho que vão usar o critério de desempate caso eu venha a perder com alguém!

Sakura: Como o quê?

Hikaru: Quem liderou mais vezes talvez.

A prova ainda corria e Hajime tira a vitória de Tai devido à distração do adversário.

Tai: Ganhou não é?

Hajime: Contar agora com a Hikaru sair, sabe?

Tai: Mas e se der um empate?

Hajime: Eu sei lá!

Tai: Mas fora isso, o que pensa em fazer a respeito?

Hajime: Esquecer um pouco quando o clima se amenizar!

Sakura vai ao confessionário e explica que suas possibilidades de estar na final, ainda que remotas, são possíveis.

Sakura: Entre eles, sou um dos que tem menos chances de chegar à final, sabe? Hajime deve estar empatado, me derrotando ou sendo derrotado na popularidade. Por outro lado não é ruim! Quero estar na final com a Hikaru o qualquer outro que estiver por lá! Mesmo que seja o Tai. Ambos são mus amigos, eu os respeito e muito mais!

Hikaru cai em uma brincadeira dos meninos e leva a sério a situação por um acidente inusitado.

Hikaru: (espreguiça) Hora de ver o que tem de bom para se fazer!

Hajime: A Hikaru está ali! (em tom baixo)

Tai: A gente a surpreende e joga na água! OK? (faz o mesmo)

Hikaru: Parce que tudo está quieto... Até demais!

Hajime e Tai: TE PEGAMOS!!!

SPLASH! (garotos empurram Hikaru na água)

Hikaru: Aí, de quem que é essa mão boba nos meus peitos?

Hajime: Desculpa!

SLAP! (Hajime recebe mais um tapa)

Tai: TSC! TSC! Eu tinha dito antes que isso ia ferrar!

Noite de Prova do Líder e paredão...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pela última vez!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Último jogo da final do BBJ! Agora se trata de um jogo de inteligência... Vão ter que lembrar dos seus outros companheiros aqui mesmo!

Hikaru: Como assim?

Mitsuki: Eu vou fazendo uma pergunta e vocês me respondem por exemplo quem saiu da casa, sem passar pelo paredão, OK?

Tai: Demorou!

Sakura: Não vai demorar nada mesmo!

Mitsuki: OK! Vamos por ordem alfabética aí na casa! Hajime, fora a Koto, que outro participante saiu antes do paredão?

Hajime: Bucky!

Mitsuki: Certo! Hikaru... Quantas serventes a Yuuko tem em sua loja?

Hikaru: Duas!

Mitsuki: Maru e Moro, OK! Sakura, até o momento quantos torneios Ash participou em suas Jornadas Pokémon?

Sakra: Não sei!

Mitsuki: Cinco em Kanto, Ilhas Laranja, Johto, Hoenn e Sinnoh até o momento. Tai, verdadeiro ou falso, Keitaro Urashima trabalha em uma pensão mista!

Tai: Falso!

Mitsuki: A pensão era somente de garotas, muito bem! Hajime, a espada do Kenshin era de fio...

Hajime: Curvo!

Mitsuki: Invertido, não serve para atacar! Hikaru, a Kanwu chegou a cometer que ato...

Hikaru: Hara Kiri!

Mitsuki: Ato depois de quase matar sua líder. É o Hara Kiri, muito bem! Sakura, que parte do corpo o Shinji apertou em uma de suas colegas de propósito ao sofrer queda?

Sakura: Ih! Mais uma que não sei!

Mitsuki: Apertou um seio de uma garota! Tai, que animal de estimação a Utena...

Tai: Um macaco?

Mitsuki: Portava com sua amiga Anthy, pois é, o macaquinho Chu-Chu! Hajime, outra para você... A Morrigan possui uma irmã gêmea?

Hajime: Não lembro!

Mitsuki: Verdadeiro, era a Lilith! Hikaru, sobre as Cosprayers, quais as culturas...

Hikaru: Uma só

Mitsuki: Existiam além da japonesa? Britânica, indiana, árabe e americana!

Sakura: Uma só!

Mitsuki: Hospedava quem mais além do primo? Duas diclonius! E Tai, última pergunta... Ao longo do programa quantos personagens não-humanos tivemos aí, além da Morrigan?

Tai: Três!

Mitsuki: Yuuko, Lime e Ruffy, muito bem! Tai ganhou a prova, peço a ele, Hajime e Hikaru virem à frente... O critério que usamos para desempatar o jogo é quem foi líder mais vezes no jogo! Hajime não foi nenhuma, Tai teve duas e Hikaru... Quantas acha que você foi?

Hikaru: Quatro?

Mitsuki: Contando com esta? ACERTOU!!! Agora... Infelizmente digo a Sakura e Hajime que estão emparedados, não precisam nem defender suas permanências, mas aguardaremos vocês amanhã, OK? Até mais!

DOMINGO...

Hikaru não se continha de emoção e mergulha na piscina com roupa e tudo.

Hikaru: EU ESTOU NA FINAL!!! EU NÃO ACREDITO!!!

SPLASH! (Hikaru pula na piscina)

Sakura: Vai pegar resfriado aÍ! Pela segunda vez hoje!

Hajime: Brincamos com ela, e ela não gostou, sabe?

Tai: Você que foi o culpado de apertar os peitos dela, viu?

Hikaru: Eu já deixei isso de lado! Agora vou aproveitar o momento!

Sakura: Não vou nem falar nada!

Hajime: e agora, ela caiu na água?

Sakura: Não! Se divertindo!

PLASH! (Hikaru puxa todos para dentro)

Hikaru: Eu que não quero festejar sozinha não!

Tai: Você que sabe!

Hajime: Também fico!

Tai: Além do mais eu sou finalista também!

Hajime: Ainda tem outro! No caso, eu ou a Sakura

Sakura, ao amanhecer no confessionário, fala da sensação que é estar emparedada no jogo.

Sakura: É minha única vez, eu fui líder também, fui imunizada... E muito mais. Mas se esse for meu único paredão, quero sair daqui de boa! Caso contrário, estar na final com Hikaru seria ótimo! Por outro lado em sair posso ver... Meus amigos e... YUKITO!!! (apaixonada)

Hikaru e Tai trocam idéias sobre a final e já pensam no que fazer caso um deles ganhe um milhão de ienes.

Tai: O que pensa em fazer com um milhão de ienes, Hikaru?

Hikaru: Er... Doar para a caridade ou outra coisa. Tenho uma amiga rica, mas me sinto feliz comigo mesma!

Tai: Se eu ganhasse, eu estaria muito mais do que feliz e dividiria com meus amigos, ou talvez dar parte a outros!

Hikaru: Eu concordo! O vice-campeão não sei o que ganha, mas deve ser um prêmio aproximadíssimo!

Tai: 500 mil mais ou menos!

Hikaru: Por aí!

Tai: Bom, que vença o melhor!

Hikaru: O mesmo digo eu! (ambos apertam as mãos)

Hajime é outro a estar no confessionário, mas ainda mantém a positividade de estar na final.

Hajime: Agora é com o povo e comigo, mas saber que sair é arriscado, só quero ver como a situação pode ficar. A menos que eu seja excluído por alguma outra causa, o jogo ainda não acabou! Se eu for segundo, terceiro... Não importa! Cheguei aonde deu e agora é esperar o resultado!

Noite de eliminação...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Olha só, eu vim dizer que entre Hajime e Sakura, um de vocês vai sair com uma das menores indicações feitas pelo povo que ama animes. Agora... Atenção a todos, Tai e Hikaru não podiam ser votados, mas serão depois que o jogo acabr, mas a votação é benéfica. Ou seja, quem merece ganhar um milhão de ienes. OK?

Hikaru: Bem como eu pensei, só porque fui líder, não quer dizer que eu tenha ganho ainda!

Tai: Pior que é verdade!

Mitsuki: OK! Falarei com os convidados e nos falaremos mais, OK?

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: OK, Shoran, Tomoyo, Yukito e Touya... Vocês acham que a Sakura vai sair bem nessa final?

Touya: Aquela monstrenga? Nem sei porque ela está aqui!

Shoran: (disfarçando) Er... Eu menos ainda!

Yukito: Por que se preocupar, e além do mais ela foi muito bem em todo o jogo!

Tomoyo: Uma pergunta, anãzinha... Isto é, Mitsuki.

Mitsuki: Me chama de anãzinha de novo e você cai fora!

Tomoyo: Como eu dizia... Por que o Kero não pôde vir, ou melhor, porque a entrada dele não pôde ser confirmada?

Mitsuki: Da mesma forma que Digimons, Pokémons, Medabots, ou qualquer outro tipo de mascote! Aqui não se permite! Ordens do criador do programa! Agora o que iam me dizer também?

Shoran: Pelo menos aqui aquele bicho não me morde! Mas fora isso, Sakura não vai perder! Não que eu admita isso!

Yukito: Sabe que eu concordo?

Mitsuki: E você Touya?

Touya: Para um desastre ambulante que ela é na cozinha... Não vai sair mal!

Mitsuki: Agora o lado daqueles que adormecem fantasmas!

Satsuki: Eu vi que o Hajime apalpou aquela garota, posso bater nele quando sair?

Reo: Vamos nos acalmar, Satsuki, além do mais...

SLAP! (Reo recebe tapa)

Satsuki: Quem você pensa que é para me impedir de encostar um dedo nele?

Reo: Eu não falei por mal!

Mitsuki: Percebi que ela o quer de volta mesmo, mas e o resto?

Momoko: Hajime nos faz muita falta, apesar da participação! Mas por outro lado, ele tem demonstrado o que pode!

Keiichiro: E muito!

Mitsuki: Algo mais a dizer, antes de eu eliminar um deles?

Keiichiro: HMM-HMM! (som de negação)

Momoko: Bom... A gente é uma equipe menor sem ele, se sair será ótimo!

Mitsuki: OK então!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Hajome Aoyama, estudante do primeiro grau, e Sakura Kinomoto, do segundo... Não é preciso ser um gênio para chegar onde chegou apesar das dificuldades e muito mais! Mas é claro que usara a cabeça fora de suas missões com amigos, conquistar amizades, e deixar diferenças de lado foram a fórmula para se chegar aqui hoje na final do BBJ! Na verdade nesta última semana. A grande final está perto, mas um de vocês vai ficar de fora da disputa. E repetindo que, com a menor média atual de eliminação, quase deu um empate. Um ponto acima do nosso menor índice, no caso 50,8 por cento dos votos te querem fora... Hajime Aoyama!

Hajime: Uma pena, mas pessoal! Eu vou lembrá-los até fora daqui! Até mais!

Tai: Até a grande final!

POOF! (uma almofada é arremessada em Hajime)

Hikaru: Isso foi por pegar nos meus peitos!

(corte para casa)

Hajime: Bom... Quem sai da casa é Hajime Aoyama!

SPACK! (Satsuki salta e dá um chute em Hajime)

Satsuki: Pegou nos peitos de outra garota não é? Seu tarado!

Hajime: Espera! Eu não posso nem me levantar!

Reo: É incrível como alguém selvagem como a Satsuki consegue ser hostil com os amigos!

Satsuki: Eu ouvi isso, seu bobo!

Keiichiro: Satsuki, acabou! Ele já saiu!

Momoko: O que acha de sossegar e esperar o próximo dia?

Mitsuki: É Momoko, só você mesmo para acalmar a situação. E agora vamos nos despedir com três na final! Sakura, Tai e Hikaru. Quem vencerá? A resposta em breve! Até mais!

Continua...


	13. Grande Final

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO III 13

Final da competição

(cenas dos finalistas)

Narração: Sakura Kinomoto, Taichi Yagami e Hikaru Shidou... Pela segunda vez uma final tripla. Tal como em suas aventuras viveram alegrias, dramas, vitórias, derrotas, e muito mais! Sob comando de Mitsuki Ikuta, começa a finalíssima da terceira edição do Big Brother Japão!

(cenas dos eliminados ao som de 19 Sai)

Mitsuki: BOA NOITE!!! É uma honra estarmos juntos de novo no BBJ! O Yuno me deixou comandando o programa e se ele voltar, será ótimo! Se me deixar aqui comandando o programa, também! Infelizmente alguns como a Morrigan, Ash e principalmente o Ruffy não puderam vir. Preferiram continuar suas jornadas! Yuuko, eu te pergunto porque abusa tanto do Watanuki?

Watanuki: Quer saber, essa mulher arrogante e despreocupada me tira do sério em muitas situações! E além do mais, ela também faz pouco caso de mim!

Yuuko: Quer que eu tire o feitiço que te impede de ver monstros?

Watanuki: NÃO!!! QUALQUER COISA MENOS ISSO, YUUKO! POR FAVOR!

Yuuko: Assim é melhor, bom Mitsuki, o Watanuki é um bom rapaz, mas ele também é quem cuida de mim em momentos bons e ruins! Eu não deixaria nada acontecer a ele, a menos que eu queira!

Mitsuki: É e senti um cheiro forte de álcool e tabaco daqui! Você é manguaceira e traga até dizer chega! Com licença! Lime, você trouxe seus amigos também?

Lime: É claro! Cherry, Bloodberry e o Ilustríssimo Otaru!

Mitsuki: Otaru Mamiya... Como é ter 3 lindas marionetes contigo?

Otaru: Fácil eu sei que não é! Agora como lutar com elas é ótimo!

Bloodberry: (abraça e esmaga Otaru nos seios) Nosso amado mestre e ele nem decidiu ainda com quem vai casar! E ESPERO QUE SEJA COMIGO!!!

Cherry: Nada disso, sou uma ótima cozinheira e você vive de beber também, lembra!

Lime: Deixem ele em paz!

Bloodberry: Eu estou me irritando com vocês viu?

Otaru: Bloodberry...!

Cherry: Tira ele daí! Nem está conseguindo respirar!

Mistuki: Vou direto ao Keitaro... Keitaro, você que está com a Naru, como foi estar no jogo?

Keitaro: Diferente dela, eu aproveitei muitas coisas e principalmente a paz do lugar!

Naru: (olhar fatal) E alisou garotas também seu tarado!

Keitaro: Mas eu nem tinha a intenção de... (tropeça e aperta um seio de Naru)

POW! (Keitaro decola com o soco da Naru)

Naru: VAI SE VER COMIGO MAIS TARDE SEU TARADO!!!

Mitsuki: (em tom baixo) Ela é muito explosiva, pelo que notei! (volta ao tom normal) Agora... Kenshin, sobre sua jornada em busca da paz, ela continua não é?

Kenshin: Eu que o diga, estou me recuperando do soco da Misao quando saí! Mas sobre o assunto, eu acabei muito bem e luto ainda por quem é a favor da paz e contra quem cultua o mal!

Mitsuki: OK! Uma pergunta, como seria ver a Kaoru só de mawachi quando ela queria treinar um sumotori?

Kenshin: Er... Eu acho melhor não comentar sobre isso! Já levei um baque dela e não quero tomar um novo!

Mitsuki: Que seja, agora farei meu primeiro contato com os nossos participantes!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Sakura, Hikaru e Tai... Um de vocês vai chegar aqui na boa e outros dois com as mãos quase abanando! Mas temos prêmio sim para segundo e terceiro colocados! O segundo ganha 500 mil e o terceiro 30 mil... Sobre a reação da vitória, como se sentem?

Hikaru: Um pouco nervosa, mas tudo bem!

Mitsuki: È, quando você tem um caso com o Lantis e a Sakura com Shoran ou Yukito!

Hikaru: COMO É QUE É?!?!?!

Mitsuki: esquece, mas a sensação é quase a mesma! Agora, o que acham de um de vocês falar como passaram aí depois de dias de confinamento?

Tai: EU comecei desconfiando, mas depois vi que o jogo não é tão ruim assim, sabe?

Sakura: Eu também me diverti.

Tai: Só que é claro tem que ter estratégia e inteligência, sabe?

Mitsuki: É, percebi!

Sakura: Vai falar mais com os convidados ou enrolar mais?

Mitsuki: Sem pressa, viu? E além do mais tem muito programa para rolar! Sem preocupações nem nada! Além do mais, está interessante falar com velhos conhecidos seus! Volto logo!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: A Kanwu não pôde vir, mas como ela está se preparando para Ikkitousen 4 – Xtreme Xecutor, preparamos uma música para ela. Solta o som!

(palco ao som de Garasu no Hana)

Mitsuki: Voltando ao assunto, com nossos convidados, outro a sair foi...? Shinji Ikari, TSC! Ele não pôde vir, o pai autoritário não deixa! Então vamos falar com nossa amiga Koto, que trouxe suas amigas junto!

Scarlet: Não sei porque devia ir! Mas já que produz minha série! E... Remi e Iko, parem de agir feito criança e falar com esse boneco!

Iko: (interpretando Rinran) Não sou um boneco!

Remi: Ou! Eu só não quero é crescer viu! Morro de medo!

Mitsuki: Ninguém pode ser criança para sempre viu! Pena que a Terra do Nunca só existe nos contos de fada!

Iko: Mas falar que Rinran é um boneco... Eu sei que é de mentirinha, só que ela é uma das poucas amigas que tenho, tirando minha equipe, sabe?

Mitsuki: Sei muito bem disso!

Koto: Er... Ikuta-san, eu agradeço a minha estadia, só que eu não pude falar o que eu senti por lá!

Priscilaria: Vá em frente Koto, quando você nos levou à vitória, pensou em cantar como sua antecessora!

Scarlet: Já dizia o ditado: Quem canta seus males espanta! Tenho sorte de não ter que desconfiar mais de você e te ajudar em algumas coisas!

Mitsuki: Uma delas foi fortalecer, vestida de samurai. Para treiná-la. Se soubesse que seria sua Irmã, iria se segurar de alguma forma!

Koto: Isso quando eu tinha a companhia da Princesa Takitsu comigo. Ela foi quem me alertou do monstro e muito mais, até se revelar a Dama da Noite!

Priscilaria: Nem nossa Deusa Branca conseguia vencê-la. Até conseguirmos!

Mitsuki: Verdade mesmo! E Utena... Bom te ver de volta depois de uma longa ausência não é? Como foi estar fora o resto do programa?

Utena: Eu era uma das possíveis candidatas, mas não sabia se chegaria ou não! Até fazer um juramento com a Hikaru e ser hospitalizada sabe?

Anthy: Senhorita Utena, se tivesse morrido, eu não seria nada sem você.

Mitsuki: A Utena é um pouco ingênua, mas boa gente! E Anthy, sobre ser a noiva da rosa...

Anthy: Eu sei que tive alguém superficial comigo antes de conhecer a Senhorita Utena, mas me sinto ótima com ela. Ela venceu meu primeiro mestre e agora é meu mestre atual!

Utena: Er... Eu não te trataria como companheira de quarto ou outra coisa! Você só está comigo por isso! Agora que revolucionei o mundo não é?

Mitsuki: Vamos levar em consideração outras coisas! Agora... Ikki Tenryou! Suas lutas ainda correm bem?

Ikki: Como não correriam? Eu luto muito bem, mesmo que eu precise proteger meus amigos!

Metabee: É! Mas não esqueci de quando me chamou de ferro velho, lembra?

Mitsuki: Metabee, só permiti sua entrada porque é amigo do Ikki, mas nada de usar suas armas aqui! Outra coisa... Me pergunto como alguém como você come melancia se robôs não têm boca?

Metabee: Eu nem sei como explicar essa também! Se é que me entende!

Mitsuki: Quem te capturou uma vez usando uma melancia, os Robôs de Borracha?

Ikki: Também tenho dúvidas, talvez o Fantasma Renegado, já que uma vez o Rokusho queria matá-lo!

Mitsuki: Percebi! Agora mais um contato com a casa!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Como estamos?

Hikaru: Perfeitamente bem! E o Tai já falou da história de que o Digimon dele fez as necessidades em um carro?

Tai: Aquilo foi porque não tinha banheiro e o Koromon não segurou tempo suficiente, viu? E porque enfrentamos uma longa viagem para casa depois de dormirmos no metrô, lanchar e pedir carona!

Sakura: Só! Que nem quando o Kero havia estado com uma garota e o chamou de Não!

Mitsuki: Péssimo nome para seu bichinho, hein? Beirou ao ridículo com isso. Mas largando de lado, Hikaru, lembra uma vez que em Zephir o Mokona olhou embaixo da saia da Umi, o que foi aquilo?

Hikaru: Coisa de garotos! Mas sabe como é, não é?

Mitsuki: Estou sabendo! Mas agora... Quando foi estar sem ele?

Hikaru: Nunca me aconteceu?

Sakura: A gente chegou a brigar, o Kero e eu. Mas depois nos entendemos!

Tai: Eu nunca passei um dia sem o Agumon... Mas acontece que a Kari já deve saber disso, antes de ter conhecido Tailmon!

Mitsuki: A gatinha branca dela. Entendi! Olha, os convidados estão chegando e tem três links preparados para eles, OK? Até mais!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Agora, vamos a Yuka! Yuka, para seu agrado a Minami também não veio! Deve estar investindo na carreira dela depois disso!

Yuka: Concordo plenamente, agora sobre eu ter estado no jogo, foi mais que ótimo!

Mitsuki; Sem Lucy, Kouta, Nana e Mayu por perto foi dureza não é?

Yuka: Dureza pura, você nem imagina o quanto! Mas por outro lado fui quase uma mãe para eles! E maior parte da casa! Tive minhas mancadas, mas mesmo de mãos vazias saí de cabeça erguida da casa!

Mitsuki: Ótimo para você, mais alguma coisa a citar?

Yuka: Acho que me saí melhor que a Minami, mesmo sem dinheiro!

Mitsuki: Assim que se fala. E Hajime...

BASH! POW! SOC! (Hajime leva uma surra de Satsuki)

Mitsuki: Posso saber o que houve aí?

Satsuki: Hajime andou me tocando hoje, antes da entrada!

Hajime: Veio sem bermuda e sua calcinha hoje era listrada!

Satsuki: Depravado! Se não quer apanhar mais, para de olhar por baixo da minha saia!

Hajime: Desculpa! Mas Anãzinha...

Mitsuki: O quê?

Hajime: Desculpa! Mitsuki, o jogo não foi ruim, mas tê-la aqui comigo seria a pior coisa a me acontecer, sabe? Mas fora isso, foi divertido!

Satsuki: É, eu contava contigo para conseguir a grana!

Mitsuki: OK! Agora os convidados!

(corte para Link 1)

Mitsuki: Temos as amigas da Hikaru, como estamos aí?

Umi: Ótimas, é claro!

Fuu: Sabemos que a Hikaru vai vencer!

Mitsuki: Bom saber de vocês, agora, fora ela que tem o Lantis, como vocês dizem quando o assunto é o Gruu Cléf e o Ferio?

Umi: Er... Estou meio que sem resposta, sabe?

Fuu: Não vejo problema nenhum em responder, ele nos ajudou muito com os outros quando retornamos!

Umi: É! Acreditavam na gente em vencer o mal e muito mais!

Fuu: Mas é claro que também, antes de conhecermos a outros como Rafaga e Caldina, tivemos muitos problemas também, fora vencer nossas fraquezas e conseguir nossos gênios!

Mitsuki: Interessante! Eu vou a mais um link...

(corte para Link 2)

Mitsuki: Os sucessores do Tai, mais a irmã mais nova... O que esperam dele?

Takuya: Mais que sucesso, além do mais lembram mais dele do que nós!

Mitsuki: Takuya, sem ofensa, mas a saga dele e o Davis foram as melhores, sabe?

Kari: Interessante!

Davis: e pensar que daríamos um casal perfeito, sabe?

Mitsuki: Os fãs devem saber disso, mas preferimos manter o tradicional do que a versão da segunda fase. Então Kari, como foi nesses momentos em que conheceu a Tailmon, o Digimundo... Tudo!

Kari: A princípio estranho depois que viram que eu era o oitavo digiescolhido do grupo de meu irmão. Mas depois nos acostumamos com isso e lutamos até fim!

Takato: Foi a irmã do Lee, a Shaochung! Ou só Shao para simplificar! Ela também era outra jovem. Mas tivemos também outros amigos como Ryu, Kenta, Kazu.

Takuya: Fora o Tommy que esteve comigo!

Davis: Grande coisa, como se você não fosse um dos melhores líderes entre nós!

Mitsuki: TSC! TSC! Vamos ao outro link!

(corte para Link 3)

Mitsuki: Os amigos da Sakura vieram em menor número não é?

Shoran: Não sei do que fala!

Tomoyo: Fingido! Sei que veio por causa da Sakura!

Shoran: Er... Eu... Eu... Ah, ninguém merece.

Mitsuki: Mas acham que ela vai ganhar?

Tomoyo: A gente concorda, ele que não quer admitir!

Shoran: mas...

Tomoyo: Admite!

Shoran: Ah, tudo bem, vim por causa dela!

Mitsuki: Sabia que não ia resistir, agora eu vou dar o resultado aos três!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Começando pelo terceiro lugar... Entre vocês, eu falo que popularidade não é tudo na vida. Mas também tem lá seus erros como quantidade e qualidade de amigos. Desculpa Sakura, mas você foi mais na quantidade! Infelizmente 5 por cento dos votos torcia por você, OK?

Sakura: Sem problema! Eu vou deixar a disputa aqui com meus amigos!

Hikaru: Te cuida, viu?

Tai: Até mais!

(Sakura deixa a casa e entra no estúdio)

Mitsuki Agora é o momento, mas antes temos aqui uma coisa a vocês. Podemos interromper para música?

Hikaru e Tai: CLARO!

Mitsuki: Então agora vamos curtir um pouco de agito!

(palco ao som de Rinbu Revolution)

Mitsuki: Agora sim! Tai Kamiya e Hikaru Shidou, ambos estudam no primeiro grau! Mas um na quinta e outra na sexta série! São alguns dos líderes de seus grupos que tomam partido da situação! Mas em matéria de seguir em frente... Tai foi o primeiro a conseguir seu brasão, alcançar o nível da perfeição com o Agumon, e é claro a forma extrema! Enquanto Hikaru foi a última a despertar seu gênio, superar suas fraquezas, mas a única a ter um clone maligno, no caso a Nova! Agora anuncio algo importante a vocês! Chegando aqui no BBJ, lideraram mais vezes, imunizados ou não... Principalmente premiados em provas que valiam a liderança! Mas agora sem mais delongas, saindo daqui com 86 por cento dos votos e um milhão de ienes... É você Tai!

Tai: EU SABIA!!! EU SABIA!!!

Hikaru: Parabéns!

Tai: Vamos lá para fora!

Hikaru: Só se for agora!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Bem-vindos de volta! Hikaru, você não esperava isso, não é?

Hikaru: Eu tinha a certeza que não ia vencer contra meu amigo, mas chegar na final está ótimo!

Tai: Muito ótimo!

Sakura: Só foi uma pena eu ter sido excluída!

Mitsuki: Mas é assim mesmo, você sente orgulho de onde chegou como seus amigos!

Sakura: É verdade!

Mitsuki: OK! Acaba-se aqui o BBJ! E até uma próxima edição TCHAU!!!

(palco ao som de Yuzurenai Negai)

FIM


End file.
